Ivresse vermeille
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - Il n'y en a qu'un qui est susceptible de faire tomber Heero dans une ivresse très particulière et c'est Duo. Ce récit est la séquelle de Bleu Russe, elle se déroule des années plus tard. Il y a du danger, les enfants ont grandi. Cela se passe en Angleterre, à Sank. Il y a la menace d'une guerre et Heero va se retrouver souverain.
1. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

_A propos de Toshiro, il s'agit là d'un personnage qui n'a été créé très précisément que pour servir de faire valoir. Il est en effet celui que l'on voit sans arrêt dans tous les autres récits, le guerrier que Heero n'est pas au début de l'histoire, dans **Bleu Russe**. _

_J'ai volontairement scindé le personnage de Heero Yuy original en deux pour en faire deux bien distincts et ainsi permettre d'étoffer un peu plus le récit. Ce n'est que vers la fin du premier volet - **Bleu Russe** - et au début du second - **Ivresse Vermeille** - à un moment très précis, que l'on comprend pourquoi Heero change et qu'il devient le bras armé et le défenseur du couple.  
_

_Il est donc naturel que le Duo de cette histoire qui possède une réelle double personnalité, tombe amoureux des deux cousins au départ avant que les deux personnalités en lui ne se fondent en une seule. Heero lui apportera tout ce dont il aura besoin, comme de coutume _

Voici la suite de **Bleu Russe.**

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 1.**

**Retrouvailles.**

Ting ting ting ting tang...pling

L'extrémité d'un index se déplaçait avec une lenteur presque paresseuse sur les longues touches ivoirines.

Ting ting ting ting tang...pling

Le coude posé sur la surface qui se situait au dessus du clavier du piano, la tête appuyée contre la paume sa main, et l'air désabusé, le jeune homme jouait une petite valse toute simple, un tout petit air à trois temps, à l'aide d'un seul doigt.

Une petite valse, écrite il y avait longtemps par son frère, un morceau qui ne serait jamais diffusé. Tout ce que ce dernier composait et qui était commercialisé aujourd'hui était nettement plus à tendance jazzy.

Ceci était très personnel. Ce petit quelque chose était l'expression d'un souvenir teinté d'un sentiment fort, un sentiment d'amitié pour quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines déjà et son frère lui avait écrit ce morceau pour le réconforter. Il avait traduit pour lui en musique ce qu'il n'avait pu ou même jamais cherché à se débarrasser, ce sentiment qui s'était accroché à lui depuis des années en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas revu cet homme en tout ce temps.

Il ne le rejetait pas. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il l'avait en lui. L'homme pour qui il ressentait cette si forte amitié avait autrefois pourtant été bien plus qu'un simple ami pour lui. Il avait suscité bon nombre d'émotions en lui, tendres, douces amères ou bien passionnées. Le souvenir en était niché bien au chaud dans sa poitrine et son esprit, avec le visage de celui qui les suscitait.

Un sentiment qu'il conservait pour lui et qu'il ne montrait plus qu'à l'être aimé aujourd'hui.

Il soupira.

Il avait envie de voir la mer et ses étendues d'eau changeantes. La mer d'Ecosse, dont les eaux étaient grises ou bleu sombre ou qui parfois tiraient sur le vert. Une mer qui parfois prenait cette teinte très particulière de bleu, un bleu très intense et profond qu'il pouvait retrouver dans le regard de quelqu'un.

Il sourit.

Il avait envie de poursuites sur la lande sur un canasson, envie de roulades sur un tapis mais tout ceci n'était que la traduction de sa mélancolie. Ses souvenirs étaient en train de lui empoisonner sa journée.

Ting ting ting...

Il redressa son torse puis posa ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil pour le faire reculer et s'éloigna du piano à queue avant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

Il soupira de nouveau. Du travail l'attendait. Un carnet de croquis se trouvait non loin avec les notes de ce frère qui lui étaient parvenues la veille à propos de ce projet sur lequel ils travaillaient en commun avec leur soeur.

Il l'avait eu au téléphone et il paraissait avoir un besoin urgent des premières maquettes.

Ce n'était pas qu'il se trouvait être en manque d'inspiration, bien au contraire. Un certain nombre de pensées se bousculaient en lui qui engendraient une foule d'idées, de planches qu'il pourrait exécuter, là tout de suite, mais il n'en avait pas véritablement envie.

Il était simplement déprimé, manquait de motivation.

Il repoussa le voilage qui se trouvait devant lui du bout du doigt et son regard se leva vers le ciel gris. Il pleuvait. Temps de saison.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les arbres du parc qui se trouvaient en face de chez lui. Les feuilles luisaient, capturaient le peu de lumière ambiante pour la renvoyer. Il y avait un peu de vent et les branches s'agitaient. Il ne devait pas faire bon être dehors.

Sa déprime s'accentua. L'automne n'était pas une saison qu'il aimait particulièrement, surtout en ville où tout était gris et morne.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre, dans une autre pièce, un peu plus loin. Elle le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à entrendre ce son dans la mesure où il aimait à travailler dans le silence et faisait en sorte de ne pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était en cours de création.

Il sourcilla. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure de la journée. Il n'attendait d'appel de personne. Il se tourna à demi pour regarder vers la porte de ce qui n'était autre que sa salle de travail.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne vienne discrètement frapper.

- Oui ? Dit-il avant de faire faire demi tour à son fauteuil roulant.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un homme de grande taille, athlétique, qui devait avoir entre trente et trente cinq ans. Ses cheveux bruns et raides étaient coiffés en arrière, rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse bien nette sur la nuque.

La coiffure accentuait cette sensation que l'on avait, lorsqu'on le voyait pour la première fois, qu'il avait dû recevoir une éducation assez stricte dans sa jeunesse en raison de son maintien et de son allure.

Il avait un regard bleu-gris, très franc, était vêtu d'une tenue de ville sobre mais élégante, qui lui allait de façon impeccable et qui se constituait d'un pull demi-saison fin, gris ardoise, dont il avait remonté les manches sur ses avant-bras, d'un pantalon de coupe droite sombre, qui lui tombait parfaitement à partir de ses hanches étroites.

Une paire de chaussures italiennes noires souples complétait l'ensemble, portées avec des chaussettes de fil d'Ecosse d'un gris très pâle. Habillé de la sorte, cet homme avait un charme indéniable. Il était toujours vêtu ainsi, de manière sobre et élégante, ne jouait pas de ses atouts et pourtant beaucoup se retournaient sur son passage, qu'importait l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver.

Personne ne l'intéressait cependant. Il restait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ignorait superbement tout ceux qui l'entouraient. La seule personne pour qui il accordait seulement et toujours toute son attention se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Il demeura sur le seuil et conserva une main sur la poignée, l'autre tenait un téléphone portable.

- Quatre est à l'appareil. Dit-il avant d'entrer sur un signe du jeune homme puis s'approcha de lui. Il demande si tu n'es pas trop fatigué et si tu acceptes de lui accorder quelques minutes.

- Je vais prendre l'appel. Répondit le jeune homme, avec un léger soupir las. Merci, velours.

Il tendit la main, prit le portable que l'homme lui tendait, enveloppa le bas de l'appareil de sa main libre.

- Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? J'ai très soif. Demanda-t-il à mi voix et celui-ci opina avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme porta ensuite le téléphone à son oreille et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, pour laisser son regard errer sur les arbres au dehors.

- Good afternoon, Qat. How are you, dear old friend ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire rapide. De retour dans la capitale anglaise pour te détendre avec ton amour de souverain ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Bonjour mon ami. Répondit Quatre, d'un ton enjoué. Oui, j'ai enfin pu prendre un peu de vacances. En réalité, Mil et moi avons enfin pu les faire coincider, comme tu t'en doutes, après tout ces mois de dur labeur et avoir attendu de pouvoir se libérer. Nous pouvons enfin bénéficier l'un et l'autre d'un peu de tranquillité et de repos. Etre loin de ses obligations de souverain lui fera du bien. Je vais très bien et lui aussi. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que le temps que nous pouvons avoir ici et, comme tu peux le constater, il fait maussade et grognon. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu m'installer ici et tu en connais les raisons. J'ai toujours apprécié l'ambiance de cette vaste cité ainsi que la bonne humeur de ses habitants. Répondit le jeune homme non sans un certain humour. Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cette ville et son incroyable camaïeu de gris.

- Même pas pour un court séjour dans ma palmeraie et pour profiter du silence des sables dorés du désert ? S'enquit doucement son ami. Nous nous y rendons dans une petite semaine.

- Tentateur ! Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

Puis il vit que l'homme était revenu près de lui et attendait patiemment avec un verre d'eau à la main.

- Une petite seconde. Dit-il à son ami au téléphone.

Il prit le verre d'eau et adressa un sourire à celui qui se tenait près de lui.

- Merci velours. Dit-il avec tendresse, avant de prendre une gorgée, d'émettre un soupir d'aise puis de reprendre la conversation. Mais tu n'appelais pas simplement pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou pour parler du temps qu'il fait, mon cher neuropsy. Que me vaut ton appel, Quatre ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être dérangé, mais j'aimerais passer te voir avec Mil. Dans les jours qui viennent, pourquoi pas cet après midi, le temps de m'assurer que tout va bien avec miss Adams et les enfants. Expliqua rapidement Quatre. Nous avons besoin de te voir Mil et moi, tu nous connais. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons vu. Ta conversation nous a manqué.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait retenu un soupir de légère contrariété, s'était penché en avant et avait appuyé son coude sur son genou pour presser sa main libre sur son front après avoir posé son verre d'eau. Il avait rapidement compris, lorsque son ami avait déclaré qu'il ne l'avait pas assez vu et qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie conversation avec lui, qu'il avait tout simplement besoin d'être à ses côtés et de le tenir dans ses bras.

Quatre était quelqu'un de très tactile, de très affectueux, qui avait constemment, même s'il ne le montrait pas, besoin d'être rassuré sur le sort de ceux qu'il considérait comme étant les siens. Ils étaient restés très proches, même après toutes ces années, même avec l'éloignement. Ils se voyaient aujourd'hui beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'avait été un temps, en réalité très peu. Tout au plus une ou deux fois par an.

Il regrettait bien entendu lui aussi de ne plus pouvoir échanger plus souvent de ces moments privilégiés avec celui qui était, malgré tout ces évènements qui avaient eu lieu et les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous passés, son meilleur ami, mais les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Quatre était d'ailleurs l'un des rares parmi ses amis et parents, avec Wu Fei, Trowa, ses frères et soeurs et ses parents, à avoir conservé un contact avec lui. Parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre, grâce à de la protection rapprochée personnelle, les Maganacs, qui étaient au service de sa famille depuis des années, et grâce aux gardes de Milliardo. S'il était parmi l'un des très rares à connaître son numéro de téléphone et son adresse, il était le seul à pouvoir venir le voir, parce qu'il avait été le seul à avoir toujours conservé le contact après ce jour où il avait fait en sorte de disparaître avec celui qu'il aimait.

Après ce jour où il était, le pensait-il, définitivement sorti de leurs vies pour les protéger tous.

Il y avait des années que deux hommes avaient disparu aux Etats Unis après des évènements graves qui avaient fait la une des journaux. Il y avait eu, à cette époque là, un soir, un meurtre et plusieurs agressions dans un immeuble de standing dans la capitale américaine. Les Preventers avaient pu déclarer à la presse à ce moment là que l'un des responsables de ces crimes avait trouvé la mort mais que les deux autres étaient en fuite, activement recherchés. Tout ceux qui avaient été blessés dans l'immeuble avaient été emmenés à l'hôpital et soignés mais le lendemain deux d'entre eux s'étaient volatilisés, vraisemblablement victimes d'un enlèvement.

Duo Maxwell et Toshiro Yuy.

Ils avaient été considérés morts depuis par bon nombre de personnes.

Aujourd'hui n'existait plus que Sean Muir, auteur de bandes dessinées de talent, créateur de dessins animés de renommée internationnale et interorbitale et Edward Livingston son homme de confiance et garde du corps.

Si l'on voulait obtenir, non pas Sean Muir, mais Duo, il fallait appeler sur l'une des lignes téléphoniques ou de visiophone de Sean Muir, hautement sécurisée, et il fallait venir le voir en prenant des précautions draconiennes, sinon on courait le risque de s'exposer, d'exposer sa famille et son entourage proche, à des dangers mortels.

Il n'était pas bon de le fréquenter.

- Duo ? Entendit-il appeler dans le portable.

- Je t'ai entendu, Quatre. Répondit-il avec un petit soupir avant d'appuyer son front contre la paroi fraîche du verre qu'il tenait à la main. Je t'ai entendu, mon lapin. Tu me manques aussi mais je ne veux pas vous exposer, surtout Mil, à plus de dangers qu'il ne le faudrait. Il en court déjà bien assez comme cela en temps ordinaire.

Il fit rouler le verre un court instant sur la surface de la peau de son front, avec le plat de sa main, pensif, paupières fermées. Une légère migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas vous faire venir tous les deux à cause de cette raison. Non pas que je vous prenne pour des manches ou que je ne sache pas non plus que Vincent n'ait pas pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient pour votre sécurité avec ses hommes, mais je pense aussi à Lily et à Shams. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident. Dit-il d'un ton las avant d'inspirer et d'ouvrir les paupières, décidé. Tu en meurs d'envie. Viens demain Qat, je t'attends, mais ne viens qu'en milieu d'après midi.

- Je viendrais avec des cornes de gazelle, des beghrir et tout un choix de différentes autres pâtisseries au miel, avec des amandes, du sésame, de la pistache et des cacahuètes. Mes soeurs m'en ont envoyé. S'exclama Quatre, ravi. Je suis si heureux de te revoir. A demain !

Duo raccrocha avec un petit sourire, amusé par l'enthousiasme presque enfantin que venait de manifestait cet homme qui avait presque trente cinq ans aujourd'hui.

- Fatigué ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se renversa pour appuyer l'arrière de sa tête qu'il avait basculée contre l'estomac de celui qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce dernier posa une main tendre sur son front.

- Un peu. Répondit le jeune homme et il ferma les yeux. Très léger mal de tête mais ça devrait passer. Tu vois, je ne te cache rien.

Il laissa le portable sur ses genoux et leva sa main. Son compagnon la saisit de sa main libre tandis qu'il se penchait, glissait son bras sur le torse de Duo et leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

- Je sais que tu ne me caches rien, lutin. Quatre a donc obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours, et vient te rendre visite ? Demanda-t-il, dans un murmure, tout contre la bouche du jeune homme.

- Oui. Répondit Duo dans un souffle, qui tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes. Demain, milieu d'après midi. Je le recevrais certainement après ma sieste.

- C'est bien que tu aies accepté de le voir. Dit son compagnon, avant de prendre sa bouche en un baiser tendre.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il caressa la joue du jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Je demanderais à Liz de préparer leur thé habituel et des shortbreads* pour leur arrivée. Dit-il, les deux mains appuyées sur les cuisses du jeune homme, le fauteuil de Duo ne comportait pas d'accoudoirs.

Il avait préféré opter un modèle sport plutôt qu'un ordinaire.

- Je vais te laisser tu m'as l'air épuisé. Ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Repose toi ici. Si ça ne va pas Duo, n'insiste pas et dis le moi. Je te ramènerais dans ta chambre et te ferais une injection. Ajouta-t-il le front posé contre le sien. Si cela se reproduit demain, j'annulerais le rendez-vous pris avec Quatre. Je lui expliquerais. Il comprendra tout à fait.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me défile, Heero. Soupira le jeune homme, l'air sombre.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'allonger sur la méridienne ? Lui demanda son mari.

- Je vais m'en sortir, merci.

Le sourire que lui adressa Duo et la caresse sur la joue qu'il lui donna indiquèrent à Heero qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Le jeune homme préférait se débrouiller seul.

Il sortit donc, le laissa sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. S'il l'avait fait, s'il avait manifesté ne serait-ce qu'un seul signe d'inquiétude, Duo aurait eu alors l'une de ces crises de colère qui l'auraient laissé immanquablement épuisé. Il le connaissait maintenant depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'il était bien trop fier et indépendant pour avoir constamment quelqu'un à ses côtés, même malade.

Une fois seul, Duo se rendit vers une méridienne, sorte de banquette couleur chocolat et sur le dossier à la forme irrégulière de cette dernière était jeté un plaid au tartan de la famille Maxwell, seul vestige de sa vie passée.

Il approcha son fauteuil assez près avec l'intention de s'y allonger. La méridienne avait été faite sur mesure pour également servir de lit de repos. Il ôta la légère couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes et les massa avec énergie avant de se pencher pour replier les cale pieds. Il mit le frein. Une fois ceci fait, il tendit une jambe avec une grimace, puis l'autre, posa ses pieds sur le sol et se souleva du fauteuil en prenant appui sur le bord du siège.

Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu mais il tint debout. Il n'était pas paralysé. Il avait simplement beaucoup de mal à marcher depuis quelques temps et devait souvent avoir recours à un fauteuil pour se déplacer.

Il fit deux pas pour se rendre jusqu'à la méridienne et se laissa tomber assis avant de s'allonger à demi puis de prendre la couverture. Il s'étendit complètement et se couvrit avec un soupir.

Un coussin sous la tête, confortablement installé, il se laissa glisser presque aussitôt vers un sommeil réparateur. Il avait était vraiment fatigué et avait besoin de dormir pour récupérer.

Il fit sa sieste et le restant de la journée se passa comme d'ordinaire. Heero vint le chercher vers le début de soirée pour l'emmener vers le bord de la piscine où il prit une légère collation plus qu'un dîner. Il mangeait peu, de moins en moins depuis quelques temps.

Son mari l'aida ensuite à se dévêtir sur place pour lui enfiler une tenue de bain et l'aida à entrer dans l'eau de la piscine dans laquelle il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, en maillot de bain également.

Ils firent quelques exercices avant de tout simplement barboter avec plaisir dans l'eau chauffée de la piscine pour se détendre. Duo se laissait porter, dos appuyé contre le torse de Heero, tête posée contre la sienne. Il aimait ces instants de tranquillité qu'il partageait avec lui.

Heero avait enfin été, pendant toutes ces années, celui qu'il aurait dû être depuis leur mariage. Le complice de tous les instants, celui qui avait été jour et nuit à ses côtés. Celui qui, par un habile mensonge s'était fait passer pour un autre tandis que pour la sécurité des leurs, quelqu'un d'autre le remplaçait, ailleurs.

D'un commun accord Toshiro était devenu Heero et Heero était devenu Toshiro aux yeux du monde. Puisqu'il s'agissait de regard, les deux cousins avaient échangé leurs places grâce à un petit subterfuge. Ils se ressemblaient tant que la très grande majorité de ceux qui les avaient connus, exceptés ceux qui les connaissaient très bien, s'y étaient trompés.

De cette façon Toshiro pouvait demeurer auprès de leurs enfants et des femmes qui comptaient pour eux et les protéger avec l'aide de leurs familles, de leurs amis, de la garde à cheval de Sank et des Preventers. Quant à Duo et Heero, ils avaient pu ainsi fuir et disparaître pour leur permettre à tous d'avoir une vie normale.

Heero avait également été celui qui avait su comprendre son mari, sans jamais le critiquer ou le juger mais qui avait toujours su garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, trouver les mots justes pour lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ou devait entendre sans pour autant faire de concessions lorsqu'il le fallait. Il avait beaucoup changé, savait aujourd'hui dire non et lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo, il ne lui mentait jamais. Il ne lui avait jamais menti, sur quoi que ce soit et à propos de quoi que ce soit.

Il estimait qu'il lui devait tout ceci. Pour ce qui s'était passé, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable des évènements qui avaient eu lieu ou simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il était la cause de la réémergeance de la seconde personnalité de Duo et de sa souffrance intérieure.

S'il n'y avait pas eu l'arrivée de Treize dans leurs vies, il n'y aurait jamais eu toute cette suite d'incidents et le stress qui avait conduit son mari à devenir ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas trompé non plus. Par contre ce qui était arrivé sur le bateau, cela était imprévisible. Les accidents en haute mer étaient inattendus.

Ils avaient fui et s'étaient retrouvé pour se reconstruire à deux. Ils avaient appris à se redécouvrir et avaient vécu pendant un long moment, presque une année, une magnifique année, une très belle période. Presque une seconde lune de miel. Vivre ainsi tout ce temps ensembles leur avait permis de bien mieux se comprendre. De construire une vie de couple, enfin, et ceci malgré les difficultés rencontrées.

- Reste avec moi ce soir. Lui demanda Duo.

Ils venaient de prendre leur douche. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Duo, en peignoir.

Heero avait allongé son mari sur son lit et était en train de lui masser les jambes qu'il avait douloureuses. Il souleva un sourcil, acheva de masser son mollet puis lui retira son peignoir avant de le border dans sa couette.

- Angoissé ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il prenait place aux côtés de Duo qui tendit une main vers lui.

- Un peu oui. Mais velours, j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi et j'ai envie de ta peau ce soir. Fais moi l'amour. Murmura le jeune homme.

Son mari se pencha sur lui, sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne.

- Tu es fatigué, lutin. Beth ne veut pas que tu insistes lorsque tu es dans cet état et je... Commença-t-il lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un éclair dans le regard de Duo. Ne t'énerves pas ! Shh, calme toi.

Il se pencha aussitôt pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne m'en vais pas. Murmura-t-il ensuite, avant de se glisser près de lui après avoir retiré son peignoir de bain et l'avoir laissé tombé sur le sol.

Heero ne cédait pas à un homme qui faisait un caprice mais à un homme malade qu'il aimait. Ils faisaient lit à part depuis plusieurs mois sur les conseils du médecin de Duo mais il devait s'avouer que la chose commençait à lui devenir pénible. Il lui en coûtait de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit auprès de son mari. Le sexe importait peu. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. Le besoin était égoïste, il le savait. Tout comme il savait que Duo avait besoin d'espace pour pouvoir dormir en toute sérénité, en raison des douleurs qu'il pouvait avoir dans la nuit.

Il avait dû donc se résoudre à dormir sur une seconde méridienne qu'il avait acheté, du type de celle qu'il y avait dans la salle de travail de son mari, et qu'il avait fait installer dans la chambre de Duo pour demeurer le plus près de lui possible. Pour pouvoir l'entendre respirer. Non pas parce qu'il l'adulait à ce point mais bien parce qu'il le conservait sous surveillance.

Il n'y avait que depuis très récemment que la respiration de Duo se bloquait et que le jeune homme se mettait s'étouffer dans son sommeil. Il était plusieurs fois arrivé qu'il se mette en apnée sans raison particulière et si Heero n'avait pas été là pour relancer sa respiration il serait certainement mort en quelques minutes.

Le regard violet était empli de désir.

- Je te trouve bien entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui vient de faire une bonne heure de piscine et quelques excercices. Murmura Heero à son mari qui promenait des mains audacieuses sur son corps.

- J'ai eu envie de toi tout l'après midi, monsieur mon époux. J'ai passé mon temps à rêver de la mer et de la couleur de ton regard. Répondit Duo avec un petit rire avant de sourire. Tu étais le constant objet de mes pensées.

- Tiens donc ? Tu m'en diras tant.

Large sourire de l'intéressé qui plongea son regard redevenu bleu intense dans celui de son mari. Il avait enlevé ses lentilles de contact colorées.

- Et pourrais-tu me dire, jeune homme, ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ces pensées ? Mm ? Demanda-t-il.

- Devine. Rétorqua Duo avec rire bref, une lueur particulière dans le regard.

Ils demeuraient immobiles l'un face à l'autre et sa main ne cessait de passer et de repasser dans le pli de l'aine de son vis à vis qui avait replié sa jambe. Il n'effectuait que ce geste, au demeurant particulièrement agréable et doux, sans jamais toucher autre chose. Ses doigts remontèrent tout à coup vers sa hanche et glissèrent vers les reins de Heero pour y dessiner des ronds.

Celui-ci se cambra très légèrement avec un soupir puis un sourire. Il éclaircit sa gorge.

- Petit malin, tu es en train d'arriver à tes fins. Dit-il dans un murmure tendre. Tu me mènes très exactement là où tu veux, n'est-ce pas, lutin ? Comme d'habitude.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour, velours ? Lui demanda Duo, qui se rapprocha autant qu'il le put.

Il avait réussi, malgré la faiblesse musculaire de ses membres inférieurs, à plaquer tout entier son corps, torse, ventre, bas-ventre, contre celui de son mari avant que celui-ci ne l'aide simplement en enroulant un bras autour de ses reins. Il y eut un très court silence lors duquel ils se contentèrent de s'observer avec intensité.

Le temps n'était plus à la parole. La main de Heero, placée dans le creux des reins de Duo, remonta avec lenteur le long de la colonne vertébrale de son mari tandis que ce dernier pensait une fois de plus qu'il aurait aimé lui offrir bien plus que ce qu'il allait lui offrir dans l'instant.

Cette main, aux doigts solides et déliés, vint se placer à la base de son crâne et Heero le bascula sur le dos tandis qu'il couvrait sa bouche de la sienne. Leurs corps demeurèrent soudés l'un à l'autre pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec une douceur qui lui fit perdre la tête. Il sentit la main de son mari se faufiler avec rapidité et adresse vers son bas ventre pour se saisir avec délicatesse de son membre et le caresser.

- Détends toi, lutin. Tu en as trop envie. Lui chuchota Heero, au bout de quelques secondes, tandis qu'il sentait qu'il n'arrivait à rien de bien concluant.

Le regard bleu s'était fait tendre et doux comme d'ordinaire et il se détendit complètement. Il était bien plus difficile pour lui depuis quelques temps d'avoir des relations normales et Heero devait pour cela user de patience.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à pleine érection, ils firent l'amour avec douceur, avec tendresse, avec tant d'amour que Duo en pleura après avoir eu son orgasme. Il était devenu excessivement émotif.

Heero dut le bercer un long moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'endormir. Il passa le reste de la nuit avec lui, décida de ne plus dormir dans le petit canapé qui se trouvait près du lit. Duo était la chose la plus importante qui existait à ses yeux. Peu importait ce que pouvait dire son médecin. Il était parfaitement au courant de la vérité, connaissait la situation et savait ce qui l'attendait.

Il savait que sa présence était nécessaire au jeune homme, que plus le temps allait passer et qu'elle allait lui devenir indispensable. Il serra les mâchoires et resserra involontairement ses bras autour de Duo dans un geste inutile de protection.

S'il ne l'avait pas quitté en toutes ces années, s'ils avaient partagé toutes ces épreuves ensembles, il continuerait à le faire et continuerait à lui offrir tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il n'était pas question de lui faire faux bond et Duo n'était pas exigeant.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait prouvé quantité de fois et de bien des manières. Duo avait beaucoup changé, beaucoup, était devenu un autre homme. Tellement différent de celui qu'il avait autrefois été.

Ceux qui l'avaient autrefois connu seraient étonnés de voir combien il avait changé. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces ennuis de santé, il serait extraordinaire, fantastique. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme un peu foufou qu'il avait connu mais bien un homme adulte et terriblement responsable qu'il avait entre les bras, quelqu'un qui s'était toujours chargé de ses moindres désirs, qui avait toujours su le protéger, l'entourer d'amour. Quelqu'un qui avait bien malgré lui subi les tempêtes et les vents violents de la vie. Quelqu'un qui s'était montré fort, qui avait tout affronté jusqu'ici et ceci sans jamais se plaindre.

Heero était fier de lui. Son mari avait surmonté bien des problèmes, y compris certains de ses anciens problèmes de santé.

Il y avait pourtant certaines choses qu'il était impossible de combattre. Il eut un frisson, inspira l'odeur de Duo, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux. Il ne serait jamais capable de perdre cela, cette odeur, même si tout le reste devait disparaître.

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête emplie de pensées lugubres, une main posée sur la poitrine de son mari endormi, qui s'était positionné dos à lui.

Il leur restait encore du temps. Encore un peu de temps.

Le lendemain se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Duo se leva un petit peu plus tard que d'habitude, prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Heero. Il mangea un peu plus, avait un peu plus d'apétit, était de meilleure humeur.

Il fut souriant toute la matinée. A midi son humeur était toujours au beau fixe. Le repas de midi se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, contrairement aux derniers temps. Il plaisanta, fit rire les bonnes et le majordome qui furent ravis de le voir de si joyeuse humeur.

Le personnel de maison était avec eux depuis des années. Ces hommes et ces femmes s'étaient attachés à eux. Ils leurs étaient devenus fidèles après certains évènements qu'ils avaient ensembles et les avait suivis depuis les l'Australie, pays où ils avaient été engagés à leur service.

Il y avait un majordome, trois jeunes femmes qui étaient de simples domestiques, un jardinier et un chauffeur, tous absolument irréprochables et fiables. Tous vivaient à demeure et selon les règles du personnel de maison stylé à l'anglaise. Ils étaient sous les ordres de Niles, le majordome, qui lui même prenait directement ses ordres de Heero ou de Duo, dont ils connaissaient les véritables identités depuis longtemps.

Duo avait ensuite regagné sa salle de travail où il avait passé quelques heures à travailler sur le projet qu'il avait mis en route avec sa soeur et son frère. Il fit une sieste après avoir prit une légère collation que Heero lui apporta avec ses médicaments.

Le coup de sonnette qui retentit en milieu d'après midi ne le tira même pas des rêves chaotiques dans lesquels il était plongé.

- Mes salutations du soir, votre Altesse Royale, votre Altesse Sérénissime. Dit Heero avec un grand sourire.

Il était venu accueillir Quatre et Milliardo à la porte avec Niles, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Puis il resta surpris devant la présence d'un troisième homme et son attitude changea du tout au tout.

Sa jovialité disparut pour faire place à une nette froideur et il le contempla longuement sans un mot alors que celui-ci lui rendait son regard, impassible.

- Excuse moi Mil, mais ne crois pas que j'agresse ton mari, seulement j'ai une petite chose à mettre au point. Avertit-il Milliardo, qui eut un bref hochement de tête.

Il paraissait s'attendre à la réaction de Heero.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne me semblait pas que ceci n'était pas prévu, Quatre. Il n'a jamais été mentionné qu'il viendrait. Poursuivit lentement Heero, sur un ton glacial, à l'adresse de Quatre vers qui il s'était tourné. Duo n'est pas au courant, Quatre. Tu as pris la liberté de le faire venir sans son consentement, ce qui est le plus important, et le mien surtout. J'aurais pu te donner mon avis sur la question et je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà donné. Je doute qu'il apprécie la plaisanterie tout comme je le fais maintenant. Je suis désolé mais il n'ira pas plus loin que le seuil de cette porte et doit retourner dans le véhicule qui vous a amené ici. J'irais ensuite informer Duo de votre arrivée et tu vas avoir à lui fournir des explications.

- Ne le prends pas de si haut et ne lui dit pas ce qu'il a à faire... Commença l'homme sur un ton froid.

Milliardo posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et l'interrompit d'un regard dissuasif.

- Bonsoir Heero. Dit aimablement Quatre, qui avait déjà retiré son manteau pour le remettre à la bonne qui se trouvait près de lui. Non, je n'ai effectivement pas averti Duo. J'avoue avoir fait les choses en traître. J'aurais dû, en effet. Je reconnais également que c'est un oubli volontaire. Je te demanderais donc de bien vouloir ne rien lui dire.

Le regard bleu du mari de Milliardo se fixa dans celui de Heero pour le soutenir et le mari de Duo manqua de grimacer. L'héritier des Winner était de sortie. Lorsque Quatre adoptait cette attitude, dure et volontaire, il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose que le combat.

Ce serait sa volonté de mari soucieux du bien être de son conjoint contre celle de Quatre pour qui l'important était visiblement de régler une situation en souffrance depuis trop longtemps.

Il sourcilla. La lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit. Quatre savait. Il avait réussi à savoir à propos de Duo. Comment avait-il fait, cela il en avait une vague idée, mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela, son ami commençait son argumentation.

- Il s'agit de régler certaines choses urgentes. J'espère que tu le comprendras. Il est plus que temps que tout ceci cesse. Déclara calmement Quatre. Il n'est plus question ici de vous, de votre stupide fierté ou de vos sentiments mais de temps et des besoins de tout jeunes enfants. Toshiro est ici pour vos enfants, Heero. La fille de Duo et ton fils, Heero. Le sien. Je te rappelle que les trois enfants se considèrent comme frères et soeurs. Il est plus que temps que Duo sache la vérité et que ces enfants fassent connaissance avec leurs autres pères.

Heero eut un mouvement de recul et son visage se ferma.

- Je vais le répéter une fois de plus pour bien me faire comprendre. Cet homme ne fera pas un pas de plus dans cette maison. Contre argumenta-t-il avec une certaine sècheresse. Duo refuse de le voir ou même de lui adresser la parole pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles. Tu sais très bien qu'en ce qui nous concerne, nous n'avons jamais refusé de recevoir des nouvelles de Fenella, de notre fille ou de notre fils. Mon cousin est indésirable simplement parce que mon mari refuse de le voir. Si nous avons fait en sorte de le garder ignorant de notre situation, numéro de téléphone ou adresse c'est pour une bonne raison et j'en resterais là pour les explications.

Peu brillant comme défense mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre, que ce soit verbalement ou autrement avec Quatre, surtout lorsque celui-ci utilisait le chantage aux sentiments, ce qui était assez en dessous de la ceinture selon lui. Les enfants étaient son point faible et son ami le savait.

- Toshiro ! Non ! S'exclama Milliardo, qui retint son ami par les épaules.

Toshiro avait tenté, dans un mouvement de colère, de se lancer en avant de se jeter sur son cousin. Il avait donné l'impression d'avoir eu la nette intention de vouloir le saisir par le col avec celle de le frapper.

Niles s'était interposé entre Toshiro et son employeur, l'air imperturbable. Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et avait conservé son regard sur son cousin. Milliardo savait par expérience que l'un ou l'autre de ces deux hommes aurait pu, en un éclair plaquer Toshiro sur le sol et lui démettre l'épaule en un seul geste.

Heero n'avait pas été le fils de l'un des meilleurs gardes de Sank pour rien. Un garde qui avait été un officier assigné à la sécurité de feu le roi son père. Il savait que le mari de Duo avait fait former le personnel masculin de maison à la garde de Duo et qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours. Lui qui avait autrefois subi une opération du coeur tenait une forme physique éblouissante et était aujourd'hui largement de taille à affronter son cousin qui n'avait rien perdu de sa forme physique non plus.

Quatre poussa un soupir, agacé.

- Toshiro, soit tu te calmes, soit tu retournes illico chez moi sans avoir vu Duo. Je sais que c'est difficile, que celui que tu cherches à rencontrer et que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années est à portée de main, mais il va te falloir patienter. Dit-il calmement. Maintenant tu vas faire comme nous l'avons prévu. Reste avec Mil. Duo est fragile, pour les raisons que nous savons. Vas-y en mode bourrin, à ta façon, et tu le perds définitivement. C'est compris ?

Le jeune médecin se tourna ensuite vers Heero avec un sourire.

- La raison des enfants est-elle suffisante pour plaider notre cause, mon ami, et a-t-il la moindre chance, ne serait-ce que de parler avec Duo et toi, ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde ? Demanda-t-il sans détours. Toshiro éprouve toujours une profonde amitié à l'égard de ton mari et ne lui fera jamais de mal. Regarde le bien et prouve moi le contraire, toi qui le connaît bien.

Le mari de Duo était partagé entre le fait d'éviter à l'homme qu'il aimait un choc, celui de revoir après des années, son ancien compagnon, l'homme qui avait pris la place de son époux auprès de leurs enfants, et celui de permettre à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, dont le regard bleu criait un besoin, celui de revoir un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans.

Il avait peur pour Duo. Il avait très peur.

Toshiro, eut tout à coup un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il prit dans sa poche révolver son portefeuille et en sortit une photographie qu'il lui montra.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je viens, Heero-kun. Bon sang, tu le sais bien ! C'est pour Duo, pour toi et pour eux que j'élève depuis tout ce temps avec Fen, Fil, leurs parents et les miens. Dit-il humblement de sa belle voix grave et chaude, tandis qu'il montrait les enfants qui se trouvaient sur la photographie. Ces enfants sont les nôtres. Tu ne les connais pas très bien, tu ne les as jamais vu, touchés, tu ne leur as jamais adressé la parole pour les raisons que l'on sait et cela personne ne te le repproche, mais je t'en prie, prends en considération ceci. Ils nous sont tout, tout ce qui nous reste depuis que Dorothy est morte. Depuis qu'elle s'est interposée devant ces hommes et qu'elle a donné sa vie pour ton fils et le mien ce jour là.

Bouleversé, Heero vit une petite fille de six ans, un garçonnet du même âge et un autre petit garçon près d'eux, qui semblait être le frère du premier garçon, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

La petite fille était ravissante. Il ne voyait en elle que Duo. Elle était son portrait craché. Rieuse, avec un regard violet superbe, des cheveux d'un châtain légèrement doré par le soleil noués en une tresse bien nette, les membres tout en longueur, qui était en train de grimper sur un rocher. Elle paraissait aussi agile qu'un cabri.

Il manqua de sourire. Elle était au moins aussi remuante que son géniteur pouvait l'être. Il reporta son attention, subitement avide, sur les deux petits garçons. Ils étaient une reproduction de ce que Toshiro et lui avaient pu être enfants. Il était frappé par la ressemblance que les garçonnets avaient avec eux. Le premier avait l'air bougon, des yeux d'un bleu intense, fendus, excepté qu'il avait une chevelure un peu plus claire que la sienne, qui était d'un châtain assez foncé. Sans aucun doute son fils. Son fils et celui de Dorothy. Un enfant qu'elle n'avait pu concevoir que grâce à l'in vitro et qu'elle avait mis au monde sur Terre sur le domaine des Maxwell.

Le second était rieur, c'était un enfant qui paraissait vif et agréable. Il était chatain clair, du même chatain que celui de Duo, et s'il avait les yeux en amande, il les avait bleu-gris, pétillants de gaité. Le fils de Toshiro et de Fenella. Il avait le sourire de sa mère.

Il porta brièvement une main à ses yeux, bouleversé, puis l'abaissa.

- Vos enfants ont besoin de leurs pères, Heero-kun, et vous avez besoin d'eux. J'en ai assez de leur raconter des anecdotes et de leur montrer des photographies, ils ont besoin de concret, de vivant et d'amour. Déclara Toshiro, à mi-voix, ému devant la peine que tentait de leur dissimuler son cousin. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, Heero. Ils ont besoin de vous deux, nous avons tous besoin de vous deux.

- Tu ne sais rien. Murmura Heero, qui repoussa sa main. Mets ces enfants en contact avec nous et ils courront un danger certain. Vous aussi. Vous tous. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous vient, Duo se fait un sang d'encre et cela le rend malade. En ce qui me concerne, je ne préfère pas vous dire ce que j'éprouve.

C'était si douloureux. Il avait tellement mal à cette minute précise qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas fuir l'endroit. Il fallait mentir, toujours mentir, pour protéger. Tenir éloigné pour dissimuler la vérité.

Son regard bleu-gris factice alla se loger dans celui tout aussi factice et bleu sombre de Toshiro.

- Je ne dis pas ceci pour te décourager, Toshiro-kun. Dit-il calmement. Si tu tiens tant que cela à le voir, je vais lui poser la question. Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien. Niles, emmenez son Altesse et monsieur Yuy dans le petit salon. Quatre, je t'en prie, après toi.

- Merci. Répondit Quatre, avec un sourire heureux. Merci, Heero.

Heero se dit que Quatre ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. Les choses ne risquaient pas d'exactement se passer comme il s'y attendait.

Ils se rendirent tout deux vers la salle de travail de son mari.

Duo était loin d'être aussi simple qu'il le paraissait. Lorsqu'il était au téléphone avec ses amis ou lorsqu'il les recevait, ce qui était encore plus rare, il était loin d'être lui même, loin d'être celui qu'il avait un jour été. Il dissimulait.

Tout comme lui. Personne ne devait savoir.

A ce moment précis, il devait se contenir pour contrôler l'émotion qui l'avait saisi à la vue de la photographie de ses enfants. Il n'y avait guère que pour eux qu'il éprouvait ce genre d'émotion, en dehors d'une autre personne autre que Duo.

Il avait toujours consacré son amour uniquement pour son mari jusqu'ici et pour une raison essentielle. Il y avait toujours cette question de temps. Il restait trop peu de temps.

- Je vais te demander d'attendre une petite minute. Dit-il au jeune médecin, une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle de travail de Duo. Il doit être en train de faire sa sieste. Je vais aller le réveiller.

Quatre opina. Heero frappa, entra, referma derrière lui sans faire de bruit puis se dirigea vers la méridienne pour aller s'accroupir devant la forme endormie. Le jeune homme était sur le dos, avait ses deux mains posées sur l'estomac, la tête tournée sur le côté. Il n'avait pas bougé de la position qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il s'était endormi et depuis qu'il était passé le voir un peu plus tôt. Il passait toujours régulièrement lorsqu'il faisait ses siestes pour veiller sur son sommeil de la même façon qu'il le faisait la nuit.

Duo respirait régulièrement et il avait l'air plongé dans un sommeil profond.

- Duo ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci remua un peu mais sans plus et il sourit. Il se pencha, lui caressa la joue.

- Duo, réveille toi, lutin. Il est l'heure, ils sont arrivés. Dit-il dans un murmure, avant de lui embrasser les lèvres.

Le jeune homme émit un soupir, battit des paupières et son regard violet se posa sur lui.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il avec un bâillement.

- Dix sept heures trente cinq. Quatre est ici. J'ai fait attendre son mari au petit salon. Annonça-t-il doucement.

- Merci velours. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre qui tendit ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser rapide. Fais le entrer, s'il te plaît. Nous redescendrons ensembles.

- J'y vais de ce pas, monsieur. Déclara Toshiro, qui avait pris un air digne avant de se relever.

- Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça te va bien de jouer les majordomes. Niles va être jaloux. Le taquina Duo, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Heero eut un rire bref puis se dirigea vers la porte pour aller rejoindre Quatre et il le fit entrer avec un petit hochement de tête rapide.

Duo s'était entretemps assis. Il soupira, passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure défaite pour la repousser vers l'arrière puis laissa un court instant ses deux mains posées sur le haut de sa tête avant de les laisser retomber.

- Hello, beau blond. Dit-il avec un sourire, lorsqu'il vit Quatre s'approcher.

- Hello, jeune premier de cinéma. Tu me fais une place ? Demanda son ami.

Duo se décala un peu sur le côté et Quatre s'installa avant de le prendre dans ses bras, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Il répondit à son étreinte, le regard indifférent.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien lorsqu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras autre que son mari. Il avait appris à se détacher de ses émotions.

- Je suis content de te voir. Soupira Quatre, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le relâcher. Si content, si tu savais ce que tu peux me manquer, Duo.

- A ce point ? Murmura le jeune homme, qui lui tapota le dos du bout des doigts.

- Oui à ce point. Bredouilla Quatre, qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Duo, qui fronçait les sourcils.

Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Quatre effectuait de petits mouvements rapides, mouvements qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour de petites caresses affectueuses. Puis compris que cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait depuis quelques secondes, qui accompagnait ces gestes, ces petites pressions des doigts qu'il avait confondu avec autre chose, n'étaient qu'une série de palpations discrètes et rapides.

Il se recula.

- Lâche moi, Quatre. Dit-il, très calme, tandis qu'il tentait de défaire l'une des mains de son ami qui tenaient toujours ses bras. Je ne plaisante pas. Ne me touche plus. Je ne veux pas que tu tentes de savoir où j'en suis. Depuis quand sais-tu ?

- Depuis longtemps. Tu oublies que j'ai toujours la possibilité d'avoir accès à ton dossier médical. Avoua Quatre, qui libéra ses bras et se recula. Grands dieux, Duo, tu es devenu si fragile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Etais-tu donc si désespéré et te santais-tu donc si seul que même la présence d'Heero ne t'a pas empêché de prendre cette merde ?

Il était un peu pâle, avait l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

Duo recula complètement pour prendre appui contre le dossier de la méridienne et le considéra quelques secondes. Quatre n'arrivait plus à prendre de la distance par rapport à lui et à rester neutre professionnellement parlant. Il se laissait gouverner par ses émotions. Toutes ces années d'amitié l'avaient rendu beaucoup trop proche de lui.

Toutes ces questions démontraient qu'il en savait visiblement beaucoup sur lui. Mais peu importait ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son dossier, l'essentiel ne s'y trouvait pas. Même le médecin qui le suivait et qui y avait mis toutes ces informations ne savait pas tout. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé le comment du pourquoi. Il était simplement arrivé un jour dans cette clinique dans cet état de délabrement effroyable, lui avait dit qu'il arrivait tout droit d'Australie, qu'il s'appelait Sean Muir et qu'il avait besoin de soins. Heero avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que ce médecin, qui était aujourd'hui leur ami, l'accepte pour un séjour dans son établissement.

Le visage de Duo avait changé d'expression. Il se révélait à son ami tel qu'il était, se montrait sous son véritable jour et jouait la carte de l'honnêteté. L'homme qui se tenait devant Quatre était tout à coup devenu un parfait inconnu.

Pas tout à fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Duo, à celui qu'il avait été lors de son mariage, ce tueur qui avait abattu tout ces hommes sans en paraître pour autant destabilisé. Quoiqu'à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela, il y avait également du Darren.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer laquelle des deux personnalités avait pris le pas sur l'autre. Heero ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il en était de l'évolution de la schizophrénie de son mari et il n'était dit nulle part dans le dossier médical de Duo, du moins dans les informations récentes consignées dans le dossier médical de Sean Muir, s'il y avait apparition de ce type de phénomène. Il en avait d'ailleurs été surpris.

Ce qu'il voyait là était différent. Il avait la sensation d'avoir devant lui un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et qui se contrôlait parfaitement. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était un mélange des deux personnalités qu'il avait connu. Quatre avait devant lui un Darren qui paraissait simplement plus froid, plus indifférent.

Détaché des choses de ce monde.

La frontière entre les deux personnalités avait fini par se détruire et il semblait que le jeune homme était venu seul à bout de sa schizophrénie. A moins que quelque chose l'ait aidé à l'en défaire. Par quel miracle avait-il réussi cela, mystère. On ne se débarrassait pas d'un problème de ce type de cette façon.

- Fragile ? Mon corps l'est, oui, sans doute. Pourquoi ? Ceci est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de te la raconter. Elle n'a d'ailleurs aujourd'hui aucune importance. Dit Duo, d'une voix sans chaleur aucune. Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir ce qui se passe, Quatre ? Pour chercher à te débarrasser d'un sentiment de culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être ? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu en as assez fait pour Heero et moi ? Pendant toutes ces années ? Je te connais. Je connais si bien que je sais ce qui se passe sous ta calotte crânienne là, tout de suite. Tu es en train de te dire qu'il y a sans doute un moyen de me venir en aide. Il n'y en a pas.

- Duo... Commença Quatre, désespéré, avant de s'interrompre, lui agripper une épaule dans un geste convulsif puis sa main se déplaça et vint se poser à la base de son cou. Duo.

Ce dernier émit un soupir inaudible lorsque son ami se laissa aller en avant pour poser son front sur le haut de son torse. Il sourcilla. En dépit du fait qu'il se défendait d'éprouver la moindre émotion, Quatre lui faisait de la peine. Il conserva son regard sur le mur et posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami.

- Ne cherche pas à te battre pour une cause perdue, Quatre. J'ai accepté ce que je suis devenu ou suis en train de devenir par la force des choses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu glaner comme information autour de toi et dans mon dossier, mais sache que je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Argumenta Duo, avec un calme et un détachement qui firent frémir Quatre. Sache également que je ne remercie pas tes collègues médecins pour avoir vendu la mèche, quelque soit la raison que tu aies invoquée et le motif qui ait pu te pousser à chercher à comprendre la vérité. Ils ne t'ont pas rendu service. Maintenant tu sais et tu souffres.

Quatre se rejeta en arrière le fixa une seconde avec une expression mitigée puis baissa la tête pour fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, fébrile.

- Même pour eux ? Dit-il, tandis qu'il en sortait un petit appareil et qu'il appuyait sur un bouton. Tu ne te battrais pas, Duo ? Même pour eux ? Sachant qu'il y a une possibilité de t'en sortir ?

Duo fixa les images qui défilèrent sous ses yeux, fasciné, avant d'émettre un gémissement de bête blessée, de laisser sa tête aller en arrière. Il ferma étroitement ses paupières, secoua la tête. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'image mais le son était toujours là.

Des rires d'enfants.

Il le haïssait subitement.

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple série de photographies que Quatre lui montrait et ce n'était pas un de ces petits appareils photo dernier cri. Mais une mini camera et il lui faisait visualiser un enchaînement de petits films. Des instants pris dans la vie d'un homme et de trois enfants, à différentes époques, à divers endroits. Il connaissait très bien l'homme. Ce dernier était son ancien compagnon, quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un excellent ami aujourd'hui.

Toshiro, un homme qu'il estimait énormément, à qui il pensait encore tous les jours.

Les enfants, il ne les avait encore jamais véritablement rencontrés, même s'il les avait déjà vus, mais il suffisait qu'il les regarde pour savoir que l'aînée était de lui et les petits garçons ne pouvaient être que les fils de Toshiro et de Heero. Les scènes se déroulaient un peu partout, dans l'une des maisons de Toshiro, à la mer, à la montagne, dans le désert, à la palmeraie de Quatre, avec les enfants de Quatre et de Mil et le fils de Wu Fei et de Trowa.

Il rouvrit les paupières, suivit du regard la petite fille qui lui ressemblait tant qui riait à en perdre haleine, perchée sur les épaules de son cousin Trowa tandis que celui qu'elle devait considérer comme étant ses petits frères riaient eux aussi. L'un des deux garçonnets était assis sur les épaules de Toshiro, le plus jeune des deux, qui ressemblait énormément à son père.

Duo conserva quelques secondes les yeux sur le moins âgé des deux frères, celui qui possédait ce même regard bleu intense que celui de Heero. Il était étonné par la similarité de traits que présentait l'enfant avec son mari. Surtout ses expressions.

Il tendit la main vers eux, vers ces trois êtres pour qui son coeur était en train de battre à ce moment précis à lui en donner le tournis.

Il ferma les paupières.

- Duo ? L'appela Quatre.

Il avait immédiatement éteint l'appareil lorsqu'il l'avait vu haleter, une main posée sur la poitrine.

- Ce n'est rien. Réussit à dire celui-ci avec difficulté. Laisse moi un peu de temps.

Quatre hocha la tête, l'étendit un peu mieux et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il le fit boire puis lui parla doucement, quelques minutes, le temps que le jeune homme se reprenne.

Il lui annonça que Toshiro avait fini par apprendre, il ne savait comment, la vérité à son sujet, alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour le lui dissimuler. Il avait finalement su que Wu Fei, Trowa, ses parents et lui le savaient. Duo sursauta et blêmit. Il comprit alors que tout ses efforts pour rester au loin avaient été vains, qu'il ne pourrait pas mener à bien son projet.

Quatre lui apprit également que Toshiro gardait un oeil sur tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'il était celui qui finançait la plupart de ses projets. Il était le propriétaire de la multinationale qui possédait entre autres la maison de disques qui permettait à Fillan et les galeries dans divers pays qui lui permettait d'exposer sous le nom de Sean Muir. Il était celui qui défendait ses droits dans les projets d'animation.

- J'imagine tout à fait quel type d'homme il doit être en affaires. Dit Duo avec un petit rire.

- Oh tu n'en imagine pas la moitié. Je ne sais pas d'où il tire ses idées mais ce garçon n'aurait jamais dû être un garde. Grommela Quatre, qui se passa une main sur le visage. Trowa et lui se sont battus pour faire l'acquisition d'un météorite abandonné qui se trouvait à l'extérieur d'une colonie. Il se trouve qu'il appartenait à mon père, qui lui ne trouvait aucune raison de le lui revendre mais quelqu'un avait visiblement dans l'idée de le récupérer et Toshi a fini par l'avoir, non sans avoir dû faire intervenir ton père.

Duo écarquilla le regard.

- Non ? Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Si. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire.

- Eh bien mes aïeux... Murmura Duo, incrédule.

- Il est là, Duo. Dit Quatre, très calme. Il est dans le petit salon. Il a bien failli se battre avec ton mari dans l'entrée mais Niles et Mil se sont interposés.

Duo conserva quelques secondes son regard dans celui très clair de son vis à vis, la nuque appuyée contre le rebord du dossier de la méridienne.

- Je veux bien aller le voir pour éviter un esclandre et calmer tout le monde, à une seule condition, que tu ne révèles pas ce que tu as appris à mon sujet. Il n'est pas question que tu dises quoi que ce soit qui concerne mon état de santé, tu m'entends ? Dit-il tranquillement et Quatre hocha la tête. Et Quatre, je ne repartirais pas avec lui, tu le sais ça.

Quatre baissa la tête avec un soupir et hocha la tête.

- Je ferais la même chose si j'étais à ta place, Duo. J'ai réagi sur un coup de colère et parce que j'estimais que tu avais le droit de savoir avant ... avant de ... Dit-il avant porter une main à sa bouche et son regard s'emplit de larmes.

Il se détourna pour dissimuler ses yeux tandis qu'il se laissait aller à un instant de faiblesse.

- Duo ! Murmura-t-il alors que celui-ci s'avançait pour le prendre par l'épaule et l'attirer vers lui.

Le jeune médecin se laissa une fois de plus tomber en avant, pour poser son front sur le torse de son ami et l'enserra de ses bras. Duo l'entoura des siens et attendit qu'il se calme, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Il aurait voulu éviter ceci. S'il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir, ses amis, qui n'étaient pas au courant, allaient être obligés de passer par tout le processus de deuil.

- Sèche tes larmes. Murmura-t-il, avec un sourire. Tu es si mignon quand tu ne pleures pas, Quatre.

Quatre redressa la tête et s'essuya les yeux avant de se pencher sur lui avec un grand sourire qui tremblait un peu.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Dit-il avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Je t'aime. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait de gros bisoux, mon lapin.

Duo sourit.

Mon lapin.

Ils s'étaient donné ce surnom ridicule pendant ces cinq longues années d'échange au téléphone et à travers le visiophone. La première fois cela les avait fait rugir de rire et cela leur était resté.

Regard bleu et regard violet restèrent un long moment l'un dans l'autre, tandis que Quatre caressait les côtés de Duo avec tendresse.

Ils y étaient presque, se souvenaient de ces instants qu'ils avaient partagés pendant les moments sombres et ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, loin de tout, un jour où Duo s'était isolé dans sa souffrance, lorsqu'il avait appris. Heero n'avait pas suffi pour le calmer.

Il avait fait dû faire venir Quatre en catastrophe avec Ellie et Trowa. Lui même n'en pouvait plus, souffrait bien trop. Ils étaient arrivés l'un et l'autre à un point de saturation tel qu'il leur avait fallu se séparer quelques heures pour mieux se retrouver par la suite.

Il y avait eu cette seule et unique fois. Cette seule fois où, lors d'une nuit agitée passée avec Duo, Quatre était resté dormir avec lui.

Quatre l'avait simplement embrassé. Un simple acte de pure tendresse. Ce n'avait pas été amoureux. Ils l'avaient fait uniquement pour chercher à se réchauffer l'âme, à palier à un manque, à mutuellement s'apporter du réconfort et à vaincre ce désespoir qui les avaient inexplicablement envahis.

Quatre n'avait pas su à ce moment là, n'avait pas exactement compris. Tout ce qu'il avait compris était que son ami souffrait.

- Shh... Fit Quatre, très tendre, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, qui s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.

Les mains amaigries et tremblantes du jeune homme entourèrent son visage et ils se perdirent dans un long baiser.

- Ne me cache plus jamais rien, Duo. Chuchota Quatre, qui l'étreignit pour le bercer. Plus jamais. Je veux être près de toi, jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es pas seul, même si Heero est là pour toi, j'ai besoin de l'être aussi.

Duo hocha la tête, trop ému pour parler.

Ils demeurèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi avant que Quatre ne se recule.

- Veux-tu que j'appelle Heero pour qu'il te transporte jusqu'au petit salon ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je vais marcher un peu. Il faut que je fasse fonctionner mes muscles. Répondit son ami, qui pivota pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Je vais m'attacher les cheveux. Peux-tu me donner l'élastique que j'ai posé sur mon piano ?

Quatre alla le chercher et le lui rapporta. Duo rassembla ensuite sa chevelure en une courte queue de cheval qu'il noua bas sur la nuque.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers son ami avec un sourire.

- Je vais tout de même avoir besoin d'aide, pour aller dans le couloir. Dit-il tranquillement.

Quatre savait qu'il avait besoin d'être guidé jusqu'aux rampes qui se trouvaient sur les murs. Son ami prendrait ensuite appui dessus pour marcher seul. Il se débrouillerait parfaitement à partir de là.

- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine. Dit Quatre, qui présenta son bras avec un sourire.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte à petits pas.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Duo n'eut qu'à tranquillement remonter le couloir à son rythme, suivi de Quatre, et se rendre au petit salon qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison. La salle de travail se trouvait au rez-de-chausée.

Duo était devenu quelqu'un, après toutes ces années, qui tenait énormément à sa tranquillité et à sa solitude pour de nombreuses raison. Il était une fois de plus dérangé par l'un de ses très rares amis et pour une fois n'en faisait pas grand cas.

Pour tout dire il était assez content de revoir Quatre.

Après les événements qui avaient eu lieu à New York, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés séparés et avaient vécu leurs vies chacun de leur côté. Le temps avait très vite passé entre les obligations professionnelles et familiales pour tout le monde puis ils s'étaient revus, excepté Duo et Heero qui s'étaient complètement isolés du reste du groupe.

Ceux qui avaient autrefois constitué le petit groupe d'amis avaient su, se faire très discrets dans la nouvelle vie de Duo. Ils l'avaient laissé vivre de son côté, tout comme il les avait laissé vivre leurs vies, non sans suivre de loin ce qui se passait pour eux et ils prenaient de temps en temps des nouvelles.

Pas tous.

Il avait pris soin d'en éviter un en particulier depuis maintenant presque six ans maintenant même s'il savait, par Quatre et les autres, ce qu'il devenait. Il refusait tout simplement tout contact avec lui.

Tout comme il lui refusait sa porte et cela il l'avait pourtant dit à Quatre. Heero, même s'il avait plus ou moins conservé le contact, via visiophone par ligne sécurisée, l'avait déjà retrouvé il y avait quelques temps. Du moins avait-il retrouvé l'une de ses adresses et dès qu'il avait su, il avait tout de suite déménagé pour venir dans cette maison-ci.

Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, encore moins envie lui parler.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se retrouver face à lui. Ceci était valable pour Toshiro comme pour la plupart de ses amis ou membres de la famille, il tenait à demeurer loin de ceux qu'il aimait pour leur éviter la souffrance de sa perte lorsqu'il ne serait plus là.

C'était une façon de voir les choses comme une autre. La fuite ? Sans doute. Il était tout sauf un lâche. Il pensait l'avoir assez prouvé par le passé.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il représentait toujours un danger pour son entourage. Ceux qui le pourchassaient étaient toujours vivants et en bonne santé, eux, et le recherchaient activement.

Comme il ne sortait quasiment plus de chez lui, qu'il avait déménagé et qu'il avait changé tout ses numéros de téléphone, il était difficile de pouvoir l'approcher.

Il n'y avait guère plus que Quatre, Wu Fei et son frère qui avaient cette adresse et son numéro cette fois. Il réduisait ainsi les possibilité de retrouver sa trace et jusque là personne n'avait cherché à espionner son entourage, encore moins à exercer un chantage ou une menace à l'encontre d'un membre de sa famille ou l'un de ses amis.

Son frère avait transmis son numéro de visiophone à ses parents qu'il pouvait régulièrement avoir et à qui il donnait tout aussi régulièrement des nouvelles.

Il n'y avait guère qu'avec eux qu'il échangeait le plus. Ils savaient pour lui, savaient qu'il avait pris ses dernières dispositions et que Heero serait celui qui rapatrierait son corps en Ecosse auprès d'eux.

Il n'avait même pas renouvellé son contrat avec la maison de production de ses films d'animation, encore moins celui de sa maison d'édition, dont il savait à présent que Toshiro était le propriétaire.

Tout serait fini dans peu de temps.

Ils étaient arrivés près du petit salon et il était essoufflé. Il avait marqué plusieurs arrêts avant de parvenir près de la porte de la pièce.

- Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, Duo, tu es fatigué. Dit Quatre, l'air inquiet.

- J'irais m'asseoir à l'intérieur. Plus que quelques pas. Assura Duo, qui se redressa, lâcha la rampe et tendit ses mains en avant pour avancer d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte du petit salon.

Il y parvint, les dents serrées. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elles tremblaient. Il leur en avait beaucoup demandé mais il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer. Il posa la main sur la poignée et avait déjà ouvert la porte à moitié lorsqu'il entendit Milliardo s'adresser à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un lui répondit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il reconnut nettement la voix de celui qui venait de parler. Elle était identique à celle qu'il avait conservée dans ses souvenirs.

Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent brusquement de manière désagréable au point qu'il en eut des palpitations et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte. Il grimaça, inspira, relâcha de l'air.

Il poussa le battant pour voir qui était dans la pièce et resta sur le seuil, tétanisé.

- Je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-il, le regard immense. Quatre, je ne peux pas lui faire face, même après tout ce temps ! Surtout après tout ce temps ! Sincèrement, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Il eut un brusque mouvement de panique et amorça un recul, lorsqu'il vit celui qui se trouvait dans le salon se retourner lorsque Milliardo regarda dans sa direction. Tout ce qu'il vit ce fut le regard de celui qui se tenait près du jeune souverain.

Bleu.

Ce bleu avait été avec lui nuit et jour. Ce n'était pas le vrai. Perturbé, il cilla.

Il fit demi tour, se dirigea vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient non loin, sans s'aider de la rampe, les bras écartés pour conserver l'équilibre, titubant.

- Duo ! Fais attention, tu vas tomber. S'exclama Quatre. Attends, laisse moi t'aider !

- Attends, ne t'en va pas ! S'exclama celui qu'il fuyait.

Il l'avait vu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en aller. Affolé il se jeta presque sur la rampe qu'il agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait et commença à gravir les marches aussi vite qu'il le put, le coeur battant, la respiration anarchique. Il avait mal partout, dans la poitrine, le haut des cuisses, l'intérieur des chevilles, l'arrière des genoux, les hanches.

Il retint un gémissement. Il se sentait l'équivalent d'un petit vieux. A trente ans.

- Duo ! Entendit-il s'exclamer alors qu'il avait déjà un pied sur la première marche. Duo pas si vite !

Il continua à gravir les escaliers sans s'arrêter, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas question qu'il adresse la parole à celui qui venait de l'interpeler. Il avait la ferme intention de se rendre dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Tant pis pour la politesse. Il était encore chez lui et faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se retourner et encore moins de le regarder.

Quand bien même Quatre le supplierait-il à genoux de revenir sur ses pas, il ne le ferait pas. Il serait incapable d'affronter ne serait-ce que le regard de celui qui avait accompagné ses amis.

Il était en pétard. Son soit disant meilleur ami avait amené chez lui quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ramener. Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir. Quelqu'un dont il fuyait la présence depuis des années pour une raison en particulier.

Pour une toute petite erreur d'estimation dans une situation qu'il avait autrefois commise et qui lui valait aujourd'hui de vivre un enfer quotidien.

Il ne la regrettait pourtant pas. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et en était heureux mais c'était bien parce qu'il devait le fuir et partir le plus loin possible de lui qu'il ne se retournait pas.

Il ne devait à aucun prix entrer en contact avec lui. Heero n'aurait jamais dû le faire entrer et il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le rencontrer.

Sinon tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici allait être ruiné.

Il entendit les pas précipités dans le hall, entendit celui qui le poursuivait monter les marches à sa suite. Son regard s'agrandit. Il allait le rattraper et tel qu'il le connaissait, il n'allait pas s'embarrasser de principes.

Oui, il le fuyait. Et alors ? C'était entre lui et sa conscience. Mais il n'était pas en état de se battre là.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser toucher. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne l'approche trop et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Il soupira.

Fuir ne servait à rien en fin de compte. Il devait se résoudre à l'affronter.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna avec brusquerie, le coeur battant.

- Reste très exactement où tu es ! Gronda-t-il à l'adresse de celui lui arrivait dessus à la vitesse d'une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse.

Ce dernier stoppa net, deux marches en dessous de la sienne, surpris par sa volte face.

Un visage se levait vers le sien, terriblement familier et pourtant étranger. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, presque six ans.

Un visage qui se levait vers le sien, avec une expression qui le saisit.

Duo serra les mâchoires, profondément bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait, tandis que son vis à vis avait la même réaction mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Un peu plus de six années les avaient complètement changés.

L'homme athlétique de vingt huit ans que Duo avait connu s'était transformé pour laisser place à un homme mûr de presque trente quatre ans un peu plus enrobé sans pour autant être gras et d'apparence solide. Beaucoup plus large aux épaules qu'autrefois.

Il avait aujourd'hui devant lui un homme d'une séduction certaine, vêtu d'un pantalon gris, d'un pull fin à col roulé noir et d'un blouson en daim anthracite qui avait des épaules larges, des hanches minces, et il avait conservé son allure de sportif baraqué, bâti sur le modèle rugbyman, ce qui ne l'en rendait que plus impressionnant. Contrairement à Heero qui lui demeurait un peu plus long et mince malgré le muscle qu'il avait pris avec l'exercice qu'il fournissait régulièrement.

Il était toujours aussi grand, un peu moins que lui de quelques centimètres mais son allure compensait. Sa voix possédait toujours ce timbre chaleureux. Il était rassurant, protecteur, paternel, tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer.

Tout ce que Duo ne recherchait pas chez un homme, du moins un amant. Tout ce qu'il appréciait chez l'ami. Il était comme Toshiro, un dominant, un protecteur. Ils étaient faits pour encadrer, soutenir, être endurants, dans l'ombre ou la lumière c'était selon. L'aspect solide, le côté débonnaire et affectueux était leur genre, ils aimaient que l'on ait besoin d'eux et se sentir utiles. Il avait fini par le comprendre et il avait également compris qu'il avait certainement tout gâché avec ce qu'il avait provoqué entre eux.

Son regard n'avait pas changé non plus. Il était toujours aussi prenant qui était accentué par de très légères pattes d'oie au coin de l'oeil et par un front large et dégagé. Il n'avait plus sa coupe très courte, mais les cheveux mi-longs.

Les cheveux longs. Comme Heero.

Duo en eut les larmes aux yeux et battit des paupières pour les chasser. Il se souvenait lui avoir demandé de les laisser pousser, tout comme à Heero, des années plus tôt. Heero les portait coiffés vers l'arrière et les avait rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse. Toshiro les avait noué de la même façon.

Leur ressemblance était pourtant moins évidente aujourd'hui qu'autrefois, même si elle demeurait toujours aussi forte.

Il avait ses deux yeux d'un bleu profond à quelques centimètres devant son regard. Yeux qui portaient des lentilles de couleur qui dissimulaient la véritable couleur des siens. Il avait fallu toutes ces années, que les deux cousins portent ces lentilles pour faire illusion et passer l'un pour l'autre. Ils y avaient réussi avec brio.

Toshiro le fixait, l'observait avec une certaine tristesse mêlée d'incompréhension.

Il le buvait du regard.

Duo réalisa enfin que celui qui se trouvait devant lui découvrait ce qu'il était devenu après tout ce temps et sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il déglutit et ses mains, qui étaient posées sur la rampe, se resserrèrent autour du métal froid.

Il était certain qu'il n'était sans doute pas aussi agréable à regarder qu'il avait été un temps, qu'il devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

Tout ce que Toshiro devait voir était un homme amaigri, si maigre qu'il devait faire peur à voir. Il n'était plus que le fantôme du Duo qu'il avait connu et qu'il avait eu comme compagnon.

Il cilla, porta sa main gauche à son biceps droit qui avait de légers spasmes. Il avait des crampes et le froid intérieur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques instants, était en train de se généraliser à l'ensemble de ses muscles. Il serra de nouveau les dents.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le regard bleu finit par traduire une légere contrariété devant son apparent manque de réaction.

Duo n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner satisfaction. En réalité, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Son corps était en train de le lui en empêcher. Il fut saisi d'un premier tremblement alors que Heero arrivait, accompagné de Mildred, l'une des bonnes, qui était chargée d'un plateau.

Son mari fit un signe bref à cette dernière qui se rendit directement au salon puis il s'avança vers les escaliers, l'air soucieux lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien. Répondit Duo, d'une voix qu'il tenta de contrôler, après avoir pris une courte inspiration.

Il n'y parvint pas et ce fut ce qui alerta Heero qui gravit les marches une à une avec lenteur pour ne pas trop attirer son attention et le contrarier.

- Ces messieurs ont décidé de partir. Je vais te demander de bien vouloir les reconduire tous les trois, s'il te plaît Heero. Ajouta le jeune homme, dont la voix se mit à trembler sur la fin et il grimaça brusquement.

- Bien monsieur. Votre Altesse Royale, votre Altesse Sérénissime, monsieur Yuy, je me vois au regret de vous demander de quitter les lieux sur la demande de monsieur Muir. Dit celui-ci, sur un ton professionnel.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Milliardo et Quatre qui lui rendirent un regard entendu puis continua d'avancer avec lenteur vers son mari, prêt à intervenir dans la seconde.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici sans avoir dit ce que j'étais venu dire ! Déclara Toshiro, d'un ton sec, qui ne quittait pas Duo du regard.

Il parut se décider à passer outre son interdiction d'avancer et fit un pas, posa un pied sur la marche suivante.

- Toshi, non ! Intervint Heero, qui le mit en garde.

- Toshiro ! Ne m'approche pas ! Emit Duo, d'une voix subitement enrouée, qui leva une main, paume vers lui, dans un geste manifeste pour l'arrêter.

Il fit un pas en arrière, voulut monter sur la marche suivante et trébucha avant de se rattraper à la rampe.

- Tu joues avec le feu. Ajouta-t-il, le souffle court. Un pas de plus et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Toshiro avait tout à coup noté avec inquiétude que la pâleur de son teint avait augmenté. Il avait également remarqué son léger tremblement, son attitude. Duo était contracté, se tenait des deux mains à la rampe, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber alors qu'il se tenait très raide devant lui.

- Mais enfin tout de même, Duo, regarde dans quel état tu es, simplement parce que je suis là. Dit-il doucement.

- L'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui n'est qu'une des conséquences du passé et de l'une de mes erreurs. Rétorqua Duo, après s'être éclairci la voix. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A me voir rayonnant de santé et prêt à t'accueillir les bras ouverts, Toshi ? Au nom du bon vieux temps ? De quel bon vieux temps ? Ta notion et la mienne de ce temps là sont différentes. Quant à tes souvenirs et des miens n'en parlons pas !

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'y étais et que tu le veuilles ou non j'ai mené ma propre enquête sur les deux hommes qui ont accompagné Treize ce jour là. Je me suis rendu sur L2, au Death's path. J'y ai vu ce qu'ils y ont emmené, six ans plus tôt et qu'ils y arborent comme un trophée, Duo, enchâssé dans un cadre en verre comme une relique et suspendu au mur. Ta tresse. Tu es devenu à la fois une légende et un objet de dérision et chose paradoxale, les gens des bas quartiers, là bas, t'adulent et de haïssent. Trowa m'y a accompagné avec Alasdair. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment. J'ai aussi entendu parler de choses, des faits qui se seraient déroulés en Australie. Ce que j'ai entendu tenait plus de la rumeur qu'autre choses mais j'avais dépassé le stade du malade de rage lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la base. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais repris contact avec moi et ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Va-t-en. Je t'en prie va-t-en ! Bredouilla Duo, qui baissa la tête et qui s'appuya lourdement de la hanche contre la rampe avec une grimace.

- Je ne peux pas partir, pas encore. J'ai tout essayé pour chercher te voir, à te parler, à te joindre d'une quelconque manière en un peu plus de cinq ans. Tu as tout fait pour me tenir éloigné et tu m'as rejeté alors que je n'avais qu'une seule obsession, être près de toi pour au moins te réconforter, Duo. L'implora Toshiro, le regard brillant de larmes contenues. Je suis ton ami ! Ne m'envoie pas bouler, pas maintenant que je suis là. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, de te voir, de te parler de ta fille, des garçons, qui ont également besoin de toi, de vous deux !

- Parce que c'est tout ce qui importe à tes yeux c'est cela, moi ? S'étrangla Duo, incrédule. Et ma soeur ? N'a-t-elle donc pas d'importance à tes yeux ? Et Heero ? Je pensais que tu étais venu ici également pour lui ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis également venu ici pour lui. Dit-il avec un petit soupir découragé. Et j'aime toujours autant ta soeur. Je l'ai toujours aimé, tu le sais bien. Tu ne t'es jamais trompé là dessus. Mais tu sais aussi que je m'embrouille très facilement lorsqu'il s'agit de de mes sentiments pour toi dès que je me trouve trop près de toi, Duo.

Il baissa une courte seconde le regard, se frotta la nuque, et lorsqu'il le releva ce fut pour voir Duo esquisser un minuscule sourire amusé qui éclaira son visage.

Il était atterré. Le visage de son vis à vis, qu'il avait connu lisse et juvénile, était toujours imberbe, mais couturé de cicatrices, dont une, très laide, qui lui remontait de la gorge pour terminer sur le bord de la mâchoire.

Il n'avait plus les cheveux aussi longs qu'autrefois, plus de frange, les portait coiffés en arrière en une courte queue de cheval sévère qui lui dégageait un visage qui demeurait malgré tout étrangement beau. Son regard violet était toujours aussi fascinant.

Toshiro avait surtout été choqué par sa maigreur. Duo était si maigre, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait été malade des années plus tôt. Ce qui accentuait son aspect maladif était son teint pâle, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ressemblait à un junkie.

Il se moquait peu ou prou de l'aspect extérieur que présentait le jeune homme.

- Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, non pas pour une raison égoïste mais bien pour toi, toi seul. Dit-il très ne sommes plus des gamins aujourd'hui, Duo, le temps a passé beaucoup trop vite. Je n'ai plus envie d'en perdre davantage mais si tu ne veux vraiment plus de moi, de mon amitié, alors tant pis, je m'effacerais. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Il désigna Quatre qui se trouvait sur les marches et Milliardo plus bas, qui l'observaient tout deux avec inquiétude.

- Ils se font du souci pour toi aussi parce qu'ils t'aiment, tout comme Wu Fei, Trowa et tout nos amis. Ajouta-t-il. Ne reste plus isolé.

Le regard de Duo glissa vers les deux hommes qui se rejoignirent. Le jeune souverain passa un bras autour des épaules de son mari.

- Nous avons chacun fait nos vies de notre côté, avons vécu nos expériences et appris bon nombre de choses. Ensembles nous sommes plus forts, isolés nous sommes vulnérables. Ce qui est arrivé il y a un peu plus de cinq ans ne doit pas se reproduire. Ajouta Toshiro, qui avança légèrement le buste, mains ouvertes. Je m'en irais, je me retirerais de la scène s'il le faut. Mais ne repousse pas leur amitié, ne repousse pas ces enfants qui ont besoin de vous deux, Heero et toi. Ils ont besoin de vous connaître et de vous aimer. Tes amis ont besoin de t'entourer pour t'aimer et te protéger. Tu devrais le comprendre. S'il te plaît, fais cela pour eux.

- Je ne peux pas. Plus le temps. Souffla Duo, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul, avait légèrement tangué mais s'était aussitôt rattrapé. Et je suis toujours dangereux. Dangereux pour vous.

- Je t'en prie Duo ! Ne te laisse pas hanter par un passé qui te bouffe la vie ! Protesta son vis à vis qui le contemplait avec inquiétude. Je t'ai connu plus combatif, tu peux surmonter tout ça !

Les jambes de Duo qui n'étaient plus très solides, cédèrent sous lui et il se laissa tomber assis, interdit, sans pour autant lâcher la rampe. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se ferait presque engueuler.

C'était de sa faute maintenant.

- Alors comme ça, je me laisse hanter par un passé qui me bouffe la vie ? Murmura-t-il.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Toshiro le surprenait. Il l'avait connu tout de même un peu plus délicat autrefois.

Il le surprenait. Il venait de le caresser dans le sens du poil avant de lui assener une manchette à la nuque pour l'assommer net.

Il avait changé, était différent, était devenu bien plus direct. Il en oubliait la diplomatie et attaquait de front. Il faillit rire. Il avait oublié une choses essentielle. La vie se chargeait de vous transformer. C'était une excellente éducatrice pour ce qui concernait les leçons apprises sur le tas et en particulier celles à la dure.

Toshiro avait dû en encaisser tout autant que Heero et lui avaient dû être contraints à en baver toutes ces années, seuls. Il avait été naïf de penser qu'il avait été le seul à souffrir dans l'histoire.

Duo pouvait dire que son ami ne faisait pas dans la dentelle cette fois. Il venait d'en prendre plein la figure. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. En tout cas pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il se plaignait, mais il n'était pas en état d'encaisser quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

Il se sentait comme un malheureux moulin à vent en papier qui tournait dans le vide. Il n'allait pas falloir grand chose. Un simple, tout petit, minuscule, léger souffle de vent suffirait et il allait lamentablement s'envoler pour disparaître.

Il secoua la tête, réunit ses faibles forces puis s'aida de la rampe pour se lever.

Ce qu'il réussit à faire, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis et soucieux de son mari. Avec une exaspérante lenteur.

Il tourna le dos à Toshiro pour se remettre à gravir les marches. Chacune d'entre elles lui paraissait être un calvaire. Il transpirait de tout son être, devait prendre de courtes inspirations pour pouvoir lever les pieds qui lui semblaient peser des tonnes.

- Allez va. Laisse tomber. Dit-il d'un ton découragé, alors qu'il balayait l'air de la main dans sa direction dans un geste las. Profite du thé et des petits gâteaux secs avec Quatre et Tro. Vous m'excuserez tous les trois, mais je vais aller dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas très b...

- Duo ! Dit Quatre, dans un murmure effrayé.

Il était si concentré sur Duo qu'il avait la sensation de vivre sa souffrance et il dut tout à coup s'appuyer au mur. Milliardo le retint solidement par les épaules.

- Quatre ! S'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'il le vit secouer la tête très pâle.

- Duo ! S'écria Heero.

Il s'élança dans les escaliers et grimpa ce qui lui restait pour rejoindre son mari, quatre à quatre.

Duo avait basculé sur le côté. Sa cheville droite avait cédé sous son poids, avant que son genou ne suive. Il se retenait toujours à la rampe mais tomba lourdement sur sa cuisse. Sa jambe droite s'était repliée. Il avait le regard flou. Son épaule et le côté de sa tête heurta la ferronerie. Il se mit à paniquer.

Tout le haut de son corps partait vers le bas et il était en train de glisser. Il se raccrochait comme il pouvait, n'aurait bientôt plus assez de force dans ses mains. Il avait horriblement mal dans toute la partie inférieure de son corps et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus du tout.

- Velours... Appela-t-il d'une voix faible, la tête posée sur ses poignets. Me laisse pas... Mal...

- Je suis là. Répondit celui-ci. Je ne te laisse pas, lutin. Tiens bon.

Quelqu'un l'avait saisi avec douceur et le maintenait. Il ferma les paupières, essaya de réguler son souffle erratique. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Heero.

- Laisse moi le prendre, Heero-kun. Onegai. Entendit-il demander en japonais.

- Non. Entendit-il répondre sur un ton sec. Désolé Toshi mais il a besoin de moi.

Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre la langue de son mari en cinq ans et quelques voyages au Japon.

Il se sentit soulever. Sa tête fut calée contre une épaule par des mains familières, mains qui replacèrent également les mèches de sa chevelure qui s'étaient défaite dans sa chute. Le geste avait été doux, presque tendre.

- J'appelle son médecin. Entendit-il dire par quelqu'un.

Il ne chercha pas à identifier la voix. Il se contentait de se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de celui qui le tenait contre lui.

Heero.

Son Heero.

Que ne ferait-il sans lui. L'amour de sa vie. La seule personne pour qui il donnerait volontiers sa vie et il l'avait presque fait.

La plupart du temps, Heero jouait le rôle d'un garde du corps parfait devant toute personne qui ne les connaissait pas, copiait en tout ce que son père et son cousin avaient été. Chez eux, hors des regards indiscrets, il redevenait Heero, son mari, celui dont il était tombé amoureux à l'Ecole des Beaux Arts de Sank, qu'il avait épousé, avec qui il s'était enfui des Etats Unis et qui l'avait accompagné lors de ses tribulations, jusqu'à Pondichéry, en Inde avant de revenir s'installer en Amérique un certain temps.

Un peu plus de six années plus tôt, peu de temps après qu'ils soient tout deux sortis de l'hôpital, Duo s'était mis en tête d'effectuer une virée à travers la planète bleue et avait pris la tangente avec lui. Avant même que tous ne sachent ce qui s'était vraiment passé, ils étaient loin. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient mis en place le plan qui allait faire croire à leur disparition avec l'aide d'Alasdair.

Ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur décision. Mettre à l'abri ceux qu'ils aimaient était ce qui leur importait le plus. Ils avaient ainsi pu recommencer une nouvelle vie, avec l'aide de certains de leurs amis. Sean Muir était né. Bien entendu Heero avait également pris une nouvelle identité et était connu sous le nom d'Edward Livingston.

Son nouveau nom de famille avait été choisi par Duo qui avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé avant de lui raconter en quelques mots l'histoire du docteur Livingston. Il n'avait cessé ce jour là de lui faire de l'humour à ce sujet et de rajouter qu'il n'avait rien d'un paisible missionnaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ? Lui demanda-t-on tandis qu'il sentait qu'on le transportait.

Il souleva les paupières et releva les yeux pour voir le visage de Toshiro non loin du sien.

- Rien. Réussit-il à dire, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une douleur, plus violente que les autres ne lui coupe la respiration.

Tout disparut pour laisser place au noir le plus total. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

*shortbread : Les shortbread sont des petits biscuits sablés qui contiennent beaucoup de beurre et originaires d'Écosse. Délicieux, vous devriez essayer ^^

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

Selon les statistiques, les femmes préfèrent le chocolat, les shorties avec des petits coeurs et les séries tendres à la télévision (d'où le fait que ce soient les plus grosses consommatrices de mouchoirs en papier ^^)

L'exposition du mois est donc consacrée à la guimauve :)

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	2. Aveux

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 2.**

**Aveux.**

Lorsqu'il émergea, il était dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait fait un malaise. Il battit des paupières. Les souvenirs de ce qui avait eu lieu dans les escaliers, la souffrance physique puis l'impossibilité de mouvoir ses membres inférieurs, lui revinrent.

Il leva une main, bougea ses doigts, avant d'essayer de bouger ses orteils et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour faire taire la terreur qui était en train de l'envahir. Impossible de les mouvoir.

- Bois ceci, Duo. Tu en as besoin.

Le visage familier de Heero se présenta au dessus du sien et il se sentit soulevé par les épaules. Son mari lui présenta un gobelet après l'avoir calé contre lui.

Il but le contenu de celui-ci sans rechigner, avant de faire une légère grimace puis se réfugia contre son torse et Heero déposa le gobelet avant de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs et rassurants pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

- Je ne les sens plus, Heero. Murmura le jeune homme. Je ne sens plus mes jambes.

- Nous allons attendre un peu, lutin. Répondit celui-ci qui se pencha sur son visage avec un sourire tendre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et tu sais bien que les sensations peuvent te revenir au bout de plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures. Beth sera là d'ici une heure ou deux, pas avant. Elle t'auscultera pour vérifier tout ça.

Il lui caressa doucement les joues et le front tandis que Duo conservait les paupières fermées et respirait son odeur masculine, ce discret parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Il l'aimait, tant. Heero était tout pour lui, avait tout partagé avec lui et il lui devait énormément. Il était le seul à qui il offrait son véritable visage. Il le lui devait pour ce dévouement de tous les instants que cet homme aimant et délicat, pour cet amour et pour cette attention qu'il lui avait offerts. Heero ne lui avait toujours donné que ce qu'il avait voulu, avait toujours était d'une gentillesse, d'une compréhension et d'une patience terrifiantes.

Il avait une place toute particulière dans son coeur. Il l'aimait, au delà de ce qui était possible de décrire.

Il n'eut qu'à lever le visage pour sentir sa main venir se poser autour de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres se presser sur les siennes.

- Prends moi contre toi, Heero. Murmura-t-il, implorant. Fais le. J'ai besoin de me sentir vivant.

Heero offrait toujours à son compagnon ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Il l'aimait et n'avait jamais eu de raison de le lui refuser mais il savait également être raisonnable lorsqu'il le fallait. S'il accéda à la demande de Duo à cet instant, il ne le fit que pour une seule raison, malgré l'état de fatigue dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait.

Le jeune homme était terrifié.

Il y avait presque six ans, le jeune homme avait reçu une blessure qui aurait pu être grave s'il n'avait effectué un mouvement qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ceci parce qu'il s'était une fois de plus mis en travers pour le protéger un peu avant de se jeter dans la mêlée et attirer Treize vers la véranda.

Heero ne s'en était pas aperçu sur le moment, sur la terrasse, pour la simple raison que Duo avait été ce jour là recouvert du sang de Treize. Il n'avait conservé comme souvenir de cette blessure que la terrifiante balâfre qui lui ornait la poitrine, le cou et la mâchoire.

Heero passa le pouce sur la cicatrice qui ornait la mâchoire de son mari qui soupira. Il y avait eu cet incident, trois ans plus tôt qui avait bien failli leur coûter à tout deux la vie une fois de plus.

- Heero. Soupira Duo, la tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers.

Il n'était pas très en forme, mais appréciait la caresse que lui dispensait son mari. Celui-ci redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

Duo était fatigué et s'il avait besoin de réconfort, il avait surtout besoin de repos. Le contenu du gobelet qu'il lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt, était composé d'un mélange de gouttes à diluer dans de l'eau, prescrites par son médecin, et contenait également un léger somnifère.

Heero pressa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Essaie de dormir un peu. Lui dit-il tandis qu'il le bordait et il repoussa l'une de ses mèches venue s'égarer sur sa joue. Dors, lutin. Ne commence pas à te prendre la tête avec cette paralysie passagère de tes jambes. Tout va bien, tu le vois bien.

Le visage de Duo présenta une expression renfrognée pendant un instant puis il opina lentement.

- Je vais sortir pour aller tranquilliser tout le monde. Ajouta Heero, qui passait le revers de ses doigts sur sa tempe avec lenteur dans un geste câlin. Je vais quand même revenir avec Toshi pour qu'il puisse te voir et constater que tu vas bien. Il était complètement paniqué tout à l'heure.

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Non ! Dit-il avant de décoller la tête et les épaules des oreillers puis il se laissa retomber, les traits contractés. Merde, j'ai mal !

Il se couvrit le visage de ses avant bras et serra les mâchoires en attendant que la douleur passe.

- Cesse de t'agiter et écoute moi. Dit Heero, avec patience, qui avait posé ses poings sur la surface du lit et il soupira. Que tu le veuilles ou non, et quoi qu'il se soit passé autrefois, il te faut admettre que cet homme éprouve toujours de profonds sentiments pour toi, lutin. Il ne sait pas où il en est lorsqu'il se trouve près de toi et je ne peux que le comprendre. Tu en bouleverserais plus d'un mais il est et restera ton meilleur ami en réalité. Celui qui avec ta mère et moi te comprendrait sans doute le mieux sur cette terre.

Il poussa un soupir, pris place sur le lit puis disposa le drap avec soin sur son mari pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

- Il aime ta soeur, Duo. Il l'aime tant qu'il a fini par l'épouser. Tu le sais qu'il l'aime. Je le sais aussi. Nous le savons tous les deux. Parce que nous le connaissons parfaitement, malgré le fait qu'il ait changé lui aussi. Il est demeuré fondamentalement le même. Il ne reviendra pas vers toi, la trahira pas. Dit-il d'un ton paisible. Mais il a besoin de toi, d'être près de toi et de prendre soin de toi. Toshiro est ainsi fait qu'il s'inquiète, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Je ne dis pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu lui dises l'entière vérité sur ton état, tout comme tu l'as fait pour tes amis, mais laisse le au moins être un peu rassuré sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- Me fous de savoir si oui ou non il est inquiet, bordel ! Sanglota tout à coup Duo.

Ses larmes étaient la manifestation de sa frustration et de sa colère. Il n'était plus qu'un homme diminué qui se sentait impuissant, qui souffrait, qui ne contrôlait plus rien, encore moins qu'il y avait quelques années, et son mari semblait avoir décidé de prendre parti pour son cousin.

Il enleva ses bras pour le regarder bien en face.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qui m'a foutu dans cette merde, Heero, et ce qui est en train d'arriver ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne ! Protesta-t-il de sa voix enrouée. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il m'approche il y a un peu plus de six ans pour qu'il puisse prendre son envol et rejoindre Fen. Lorsque je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, il y a trois ans je n'en ai refusé que davantage ses visites malgré son insistance à vouloir venir. Ce n'est pas pour qu'il reste et voie ceci maintenant !

- Il y a presque six ans, tu nous as tous protégé au détriment de ta propre vie, ce qui nous a conduit à avoir ces hommes aux trousses et tu as fini dans cet état ! Aboya Heero, en colère. Nom de dieu, Duo ! Admets le une fois pour toutes, il est temps de cesser de fuir ! Tout ce que nous avons toujours fait, ce que nous faisions alors, nous le faisons toujours aujourd'hui, par amour pour ceux que nous aimons ! Hors ces mêmes personnes ont besoin de nous près d'elles. Toi, bien plus que quiconque, à besoin de tout ceux que tu aimes et que tu as aimé autour de toi aujourd'hui et dans les jours qui viennent !

Il se pencha pour donner plus de force à son discours.

- Toshi a passé presque six ans de sa vie à nous courir après et a construis sa vie autour de nous et de sa famille sans que nous ne soyons à ses côtés. Poursuivit-il, impitoyable. Il suffit de voir tout ce qu'il a entrepris jusqu'ici. Il a élevé nos trois enfants seul, et ce depuis la mort de Dorothy, qui se chargeait également d'eux. Même le logo de ses entreprises portent les initiales de nos noms. Il a bâti tout ceci pour toi, pour nous. Pour que tu sois enfin chez toi dans un endroit dans lequel tu puisses te sentir en sécurité avec ce gigantesque complexe, une forteresse, qu'il a fait aménager. Ceci ne te suffit-il donc pas ? Merde !

Duo avait reculé la tête dans les coussins et le fixait avec un air de petit garçon contrit, le regard larmoyant, les lèvres tremblantes. Heero secoua la tête et se redressa avant de passer un bras par dessus ses hanches puis il posa sa main sur la surface sur matelas.

- Lorsque tu t'es pointé dans ce couloir, tout seul ce jour là, il y a six ans, ce n'était pas dans le but de jouer les machos devant Treize, mais bien pour nous protéger et attirer l'attention de ses sbires sur toi. Dit-il doucement. C'était suicidaire, lutin. Je sais ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ce jour là, même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé depuis. Tu connaissais ton état de santé, tu savais que ta résistance était limitée mais tu nous aimais tous et tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils nous foutent la paix.

Duo se tourna dans ses oreillers et se remit à pleurer. Cette fois, il était vaincu par la vérité que venait de lui assener son mari.

- Avoues le, tu avais réussi à le savoir, ça je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su. Tu avais à peine quelques secondes d'avance sur nous, pas grand chose, à peine un battement de cil. Ajouta Heero, avec tristesse, qui se mit à lui caresser le dos. Juste pour pouvoir régler le problème avant que Toshi ou moi nous nous pointions et nous éviter de recevoir un mauvais coup. Nous avons toujours fonctionné de cette façon tous les trois. Dorothy n'a toujours été qu'une pièce rapportée.

Les sanglots de Duo n'avaient pas cessé, il pleurait toujours mais il conservait les mâchoires étroitement serrées pour ne pas émettre un son ce qui était difficile. Il renifla bruyamment, détourna la tête, se passa la paume de la main sous le nez avant de se dissimuler le visage une fois de plus.

Prodigieusement agacé à la longue, de le voir ainsi baisser les bras, alors qu'il l'avait toujours vu lutter jusqu'ici, Heero se pencha, prit le poignet du jeune homme qui avait posé son bras en travers de son visage et l'écarta d'un geste sec avant de lui saisir la mâchoire pour le contraindre à le regarder.

Duo ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Il aurait normalement dû, même dans cet état de découragement. Il trouva son bras mou.

- Je te parle Duo ! Regarde moi au moins quand je m'adresse à toi. Dit-il d'un ton sec. Il est temps de crever l'abcès et de résoudre tes problèmes. Cesse de te dissimuler derrière des faux semblants. Que ressens-tu ? Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui maintenant que tu as la possibilité de tout reprendre à zéro avec quelqu'un que tu as perdu il y a si longtemps ? Ton ami est derrière cette porte. Tu as le choix entre mourir crétin et seul ou heureux et entouré.

Le regard violet, ce regard violet qui l'avait saisi dix ans plus tôt, ce regard qui le faisait vibrer lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, était incertain.

Non. Flou. Duo hoquetait.

- Peu pas... peu pas resp...

- Duo ? Appela-t-il brusquement inquiet avant de lui tapoter les joues avec fermeté pour l'empêcher de perdre conscience.

Duo sursauta avant de reprendre une goulée d'air.

- C'est bien ! Tiens bon !

Heero jura, le relâcha pour se précipiter vers la table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait une petite trousse de toilette qu'il saisit et ouvrit. Il y avait sans doute été un peu fort. Son mari n'était pas en état de se faire engueuler après tout mais il en avait eu assez.

Il se morigéna.

Duo devenait parfois si excessivement sensible à son environnement et réagissait à tout avec une violence telle, qu'il était difficile de faire autrement que d'avoir recours à un traitement de choc.

Trois ans plus tôt, ceux la même qui étaient venus les agresser dans leur immeuble à New York, ceux la même qui les avaient traqué et chassé à travers toute l'habitation avec Treize, les avaient fait rechercher par des hommes de main lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils étaient tout deux encore vivant. Ils en avaient surtout après Duo, mais ils s'étaient fait un plaisir de s'en prendre à tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la maison avec eux.

Dès qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur adresse, ils étaient entrés par effraction dans leur propriété, la précédente, que Duo possédait à Melbourne, en Australie.

Ils avaient réuni le personnel de maison, qui se trouvait encore sur place, dans la cuisine, les avaient ligotés puis avaient pris Heero et Duo qu'ils avaient traînés dans la première pièce venue. Ils s'étaient amusés avec eux.

Amusés était un faible mot.

Ils avaient pris leur temps et leur avaient fait subir des sévices qui allaient autant les marquer l'un que l'autre pour le restant de leurs existences. Les deux hommes avaient tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient venus avec l'intention de les tuer. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tout deux à ce moment là, était que l'un des membres du personnel avait réussi à se détacher et avait filé pour aussitôt avertir la police.

Les agresseurs avaient entre temps décidé d'en finir avec leurs jouets et avaient commencé par Duo. Heero avait assisté, déséspéré, furieux et impuissant, à ce qui avait eu lieu par la suite.

Ils avaient injecté à Duo cette nouvelle drogue créée des années plus tôt par Treize, l'Ange blanc. Il s'agissait d'un composé chimique complètement artificiel, qui rendait l'être humain qui en consommait complètement dépendant, en une seule prise, et ils lui en avaient fait prendre de quoi lui faire avoir une overdose.

Les secours étaient intervenus au moment où Heero allait avoir droit à sa piqûre. Duo ne donnait déjà presque plus signe de vie. Il n'avait dû sa survie que grâce à l'intervention des secours qui s'étaient trouvés sur place et qui étaient arrivés en même temps que les autorités qui n'étaient autre que les Preventers.

Heero se tourna vers Duo pour saisir son bras, lui placer un garot et tapota son bras à la saignée du coude. Il chercha ensuite une veine, tendit la main pour prendre la seringue qu'il avait préparée et piqua.

- Si seulement je n'avais plus à devoir t'injecter ce mélange à base de cette merde. Murmura-t-il, attristé, après avoir jeté la seringue dans un pot prévu à cet effet.

Il avait défait le garot, l'avait rangé et lui avait replié le bras après lui avoir mis un bout de coton hydrophile sur la petite plaie occasionnée par l'aiguille. Il lui caressa le front, le temps que l'injection fasse son effet. Duo reprit lentement une respiration normale et dirigea un regard encore un peu flou mais désolé, vers son mari, entre des paupières à demi ouvertes.

- Merci. Pardon. Dit-il de sa voix enrouée alors qu'il levait une main.

- Duo. Soupira Heero.

Il prit sa main, souleva son bras qu'il passa autour de son cou et s'étendit contre lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je t'aime, lutin. S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas pas pardon, pas toi. Pas après toutes ces années et ce que nous avons traversé.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la main du jeune homme et la garda contre sa joue.

- Je t'aime, Duo. J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir, bordel de merde. Tu peux le comprendre ça ? Dit-il dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux. Il est temps que tu sois un peu heureux.

La main libre du jeune homme vint se poser dans la chevelure brune et raide dans un geste hésitant.

- Je t'aime, velours. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Répondit-il à mi-voix, après avoir dégluti. J'ai peur, c'est tout.

Heero redressa la tête pour le regarder puis s'avança pour lui entourer la tête de ses deux bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Murmura-t-il. N'aie pas peur, tu sais que je serais toujours là.

Il y eut un long silence lors duquel ils échangèrent de courts baisers et demeurèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient besoin que de cela, la présence de l'autre. Le reste du monde importait peu. Chaque seconde, chaque minute qui s'égrennait devenait un instant d'éternité qu'ils partageaient.

En particulier Heero qui tenait à en faire de précieuses bulles de souvenir qu'il stockait dans sa mémoire.

- Fais le venir. Dit enfin Duo, d'une voix lasse. Je vais lui parler mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous.

Quatre, Milliardo et Heero se trouvaient dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre de Duo et attendaient.

Quatre était au téléphone, à quelques mètres de son mari et de son ami. Il regardait par la fenêtre qui était située à l'extémité du couloir et parlait avec calme, tandis que son regard se promenait dans le parc en contrebas.

Il était au téléphone avec Wu Fei et Trowa. Il les tenait au courant de ce qui se passait.

Toshiro et Milliardo, étaient en règle générale beaucoup plus bavards lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, mais aujourd'hui la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Ils se contentaient l'un et l'autre de se tenir côte à côte et s'étaient adossés au mur. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre croisé les bras sur leurs poitrines.

Ils décollèrent tout deux leurs épaules du mur dans un même ensemble lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Heero. Seul Toshiro s'avança, le regard inquiet.

- Comment va-t-il, Heero-kun ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt que celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui.

- Aussi bien que possible, en l'état actuel des choses. Répondit calmement son cousin. Il n'est pas bien du tout, autant que vous le sachiez. J'ai été contraint de lui faire une injection.

Il vit le regard surpris de Toshiro. Il était le seul à paraître surpris, Quatre et Milliardo, qui s'étaient rapprochés, n'avaient pas l'air étonnés outre mesure qu'il soit capable de dispenser des soins.

- Tu as l'air d'être surpris ? Je suis un ancien toxico, souviens toi. Je sais pratiquer des injections autre que sous cutanées ou intra musculaires. Lui rappela-t-il brièvement, avec un rapide sourire ironique qu'il laissa retomber avant de soupirer. Tu n'es visiblement pas au courant de son état de santé, Toshi. Celui-ci nécessite une personne qui sache faire des soins à demeure et une présence constante à ses côtés.

La surprise avait laissé place au choc et à la consternation sur les traits de Toshiro. Il se tourna un instant vers Quatre.

- Tu le savais ? Lui demanda-t-il, après s'être repris.

- Je savais pour Heero, quand à l'état de santé réel de Duo, je ne le connais que depuis peu. Il me l'avait toujours dissimulé jusqu'ici et refusait de m'en parler. Ce qui m'a contraint à avoir recours à la carte professionnelle et à aller voir son médecin. Répondit son ami, qui détourna son regard, embarrassé. Ceci fait partie du secret professionnel, Toshi. Si tu veux savoir la vérité en ce qui le concerne, il n'y a que lui qui peut te la révéler. Je ne peux rien te dire.

Ce qui était malheureusement vrai mais le regard noir de son ami parlait pour lui. Il prenait la chose comme une trahison, comprenait mal que l'on puisse lui dissimuler des informations qu'il jugeait vitales.

- Je suppose que tu ne me donneras aucune précision en ce qui concerne sa santé actuelle ? Demanda-t-il, dangereusement calme, à son cousin.

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus que ce qu'il m'a autorisé à te dire. Sache simplement qu'il traverse parfois des crises qui le laissent perclu de douleurs et épuisé pendant plusieurs jours. Lui répondit ce dernier avec précautions.

- De quoi est-il atteint exactement ? Insista Toshiro, avec entêtement.

- Je viens de te le dire, Toshi, je ne peux pas te le révéler. Répondit calmement ce dernier.

Il vit la main du jeune homme arriver sur lui à une vitesse qui lui fit légèrement écarquiller le regard. Toshiro avait l'intention de le saisir par le col. Il n'eut que le temps d'effectuer un pas de côté, de pivoter et dans un geste simultané, lui saisir le poignet pour lui tordre le bras et le lui coincer dans le dos.

- Tu n'as visiblement rien perdu de ce que l'on t'a appris, je dirais même que tu t'es amélioré. Gronda Toshiro, en colère, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et qui le regardait par dessus son épaule.

- J'apprécie le compliment. Toshi, je suis en train de faire en sorte que tu ne fasses pas d'esclandre devant la chambre d'un malade. Dit tranquillement Heero. Contrôle toi. Je ne te relâcherais que si tu me promets de rester calme.

Milliardo le considéra avec une certaine satisfaction tandis que Quatre s'éclaircissait la gorge pour dissimuler son amusement. Il leur adressa un sourire bref.

Toshiro émit un grognement.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher. Bougonna-t-il.

- On se demande ce que tu as fait de ta cervelle, cousin. Dit calmement Heero, qui le relâcha. Tu me sembles remonté. Non pas que je comprenne dans quel état d'énervement tu puisses te trouver, mais tout de même. Je t'ai connu un peu plus réfléchi. Il étrange de constater que les rôles sont inversés. Il fut un temps où le bourrin de service, c'était moi quand j'étais en colère et toi celui qui utilisait sa matière grise dans la même situation.

- J'ai changé depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés à une bande de malade dans l'immeuble et où mon monde a littéralement explosé sous la violence en une nuit. Cela te va-t-il comme réponse ? Répondit Toshiro.

Heero leva la main.

- Cesse là le retour vers le passé. Il est révolu et je suis certain qu'il t'est au moins aussi pénible qu'il peut l'être pour moi. Dit-il avant de désigner la porte de la chambre à son cousin. Duo vient de prendre un somnifère en plus de son injection et il faudrait se hâter avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Toshiro opina. Il entra dès qu'il lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui céder le passage. Il pensa lui aussi que son cousin avait beaucoup changé et en bien.

La première chose qu'il nota fut la douceur de l'ambiance de la pièce, spacieuse, lumineuse et claire, tapissée, non pas de papier peint mais d'un tissu bleu très clair sur deux des murs et vert eau sur les deux murs opposés.

Tout le mobilier, fauteuils, secrétaire, chaises, meridienne, étagères, commode, armoires, était directement inspiré du mobilier qui pouvait se trouver dans les cabines de bâteaux, notemment de voiliers anciens et la couleur sombre du bois était reposante. Il tranchait avec la douceur des voilages blancs des fenêtres et la tapisserie des meubles, ce qui ajoutait la touche masculine.

Duo aimait visiblement toujours autant la mer et les bateaux.

Il vit, surpris, puis attristé, un fauteuil roulant près de la fenêtre.

Détail qui le ramena des années en arrière.

Au fond de la chambre, qui ressemblait bien plus à un sanctuaire qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, le lit. Immense, dans lequel se perdait Duo, dont la tête seule émergeait de la couette claire qui reposait sur de nombreux oreillers blancs.

Il émettait un son léger, ce qui semblait être un ronflement, et paraissait dormir.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent tous les deux et que Heero se pencha, la main de Duo tenait un mouchoir pressé contre le bas de son visage qui était tourné sur le côté. Elle s'écarta. Le jeune homme souleva les paupières. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure était couvert de sang. Il adressa un minuscule sourire à son mari qui eut une exclamation brève et posa un genou sur le lit pour le soulever dans ses bras.

Il masqua momentanément Duo aux regards de Toshiro qui ressentit de l'inquiétude avant d'envier Heero.

Cet homme vivait depuis six années, vingt quatre sur vingt quatre, avec Duo, avait pu profiter d'instants rares avec lui mais ce n'était que justice. Ils étaient mariés après tout. Que Heero puisse sentir son mari contre lui était on ne pouvait plus normal.

Lui avait Fenella. Ils avaient les enfants et étaient heureux. Il était temps que son cousin et son mari éprouvent les mêmes joies. Plus que temps.

- Je suis désolé, velours. Bredouilla Duo, d'une voix faible, avant de toussoter.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, lutin. Répondit Heero.

Il se retourna pour prendre une boîte de mouchoirs en papier qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et il la cala entre ses genoux.

Il en prit quelques mouchoirs pour les placer sous le nez de Duo qui ferma les paupières et se mit à respirer un peu plus fort par la bouche. Heero les lui maintint à l'aide de son autre main avant de prendre un téléphone portable accroché à sa ceinture de pantalon.

- Peux-tu faire venir Quatre, s'il te plaît, Toshi ? Je vais avoir besoin de son aide. Demanda-t-il à son cousin, qui le fixait avec un drôle d'air.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entendait Heero appeler son mari « lutin » et il trouvait pourtant ces mots touchants. Après si longtemps, il n'y était plus habitué.

Heero prit tout à coup conscience du manque de réaction de son cousin, puis n'eut guère plus le temps de réfléchir plus avant. La situation était urgente et il avait toujours le téléphone collé à son oreille. Quelqu'un venait de plus de décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Elisabeth Sampson, j'écoute ?_

- Beth ? Bonjour. C'est Ed. Désolé d'avoir à vous déranger, c'est à propos de Sean. Il saigne du nez. La crise est plus grave que d'ordinaire. Dit-il rapidement, le regard toujours posé sur Toshiro avant de pivoter la tête, lorsqu'il entendit un son inhabituel. C'est la première fois qu'il a ce symptôme et... Attendez. Sean ? Il syncope !

- _Prenez soin de lui, j'attends._ Dit la jeune doctoresse.

Il lâcha le téléphone sur le lit. Duo venait une fois de plus de perdre connaissance. Il le déposa sur ses coussins, prit de quoi faire une mèche pour la narine qui saignait et le soigna rapidement avant de reprendre le téléphone pendant qu'il lui prenait le pouls.

Toshiro était allé chercher Quatre qui était entré en silence, accompagné de Milliardo. Quatre vint aider Heero pendant que Toshiro et Milliardo se tenaient tout deux au pied du lit et attendaient.

- Très bien. Merci, à tout à l'heure, docteur.

Heero raccrocha, passa sa main sur le front de Duo puis laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son cousin.

- Toshi, j'aimerais que tu me remplaces aux côtés de Duo, s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Quatre. Demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent.

Il nota le sourcillement de Toshiro et soupira, contrarié devant son indécision.

- Nom de dieu, Toshi ! Cesse de te poser des questions, quant à savoir si là est bien ta place d'être près de lui ou non ! Puisque tu voulais tant savoir quelle était exactement son état de santé, je vais te le dire. Duo est mourant et nous avons besoin de ton aide maintenant, pas demain alors réagis ! Lui dit-il agacé, tandis qu'il lui faisait signe d'approcher. Duo t'aime. Il t'a toujours aimé même s'il refuse que tu l'approches. C'est justement parce qu'il t'aime qu'il te veut loin de lui. S'il t'a fui toutes ces années, ce n'est que pour une seule et unique raison, la même que celle qui l'a fait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ce jour là. Il veut tous vous protéger, surtout les enfants et toi.

- Me protéger de quoi ? De qui ? Des hommes qui l'ont agressé et abandonné à moitié mort, comme un chien ? S'exclama Toshiro, peiné et en colère, les poings serrés. Si j'avais été près de lui, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Crois-tu ? Souviens toi de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là et ose me dire que tu aurais été capable de le rejoindre à temps. Personne ne l'a pu. Pas même moi qui me trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Cesse de culpabiliser. Tu n'y es pour rien, pas plus toi que Dorothy ou moi. Dit simplement Heero, avant de se tourner vers Duo qui venait d'émettre un soupir et il lui caressa la joue. Duo ? Ouvre les yeux, lutin.

- Tu affirmes qu'il m'aime mais regardez-vous tous les deux ! Je n'ai visiblement plus ma place à vos côtés. Dit Toshiro, amer, qui chercha à faire demi tour et à quitter la pièce mais Milliardo le retint par le bras et le ramena devant le lit. Lâche moi, Mil !

- Cours toujours. Emit tranquillement le jeune souverain avec un sourire. Tu es ridicule, Toshi. Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin et vas le voir.

- Il a raison de te retenir. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi tu as changé, mais il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a pas bougé chez toi c'est bien cette attitude orgueilleuse, baka. Tu n'es décidément qu'un con primaire et tu n'agis que comme un gosse ! Grommela Heero et Quatre se retint de rire. J'aime Duo, oui. Plus que ma vie. Je le protège et je le soigne depuis des années. Personne ne m'éloignera de lui, mais je sais que tu as ta place auprès de lui. Je ne t'empêcherais jamais ce droit d'être près de lui encore moins de lui offrir l'amitié que tu meurs d'envie de lui montrer. Fous moi cette putain de fierté dans ta poche, mets ton mouchoir par dessus et viens par ici, abruti. Il a besoin de toi, pas d'un putain de juge.

Il avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers Toshiro et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Les deux regards bleus s'affrontèrent quelques secondes et Toshiro dut céder, le cou, les oreilles et la nuque subitement brûlants sous l'effet d'un coup de chaud phénoménal. Heero n'était pas facile à intimider du tout. C'était même l'inverse qui se produisait.

Il se sentait comme un gosse devant lui, lui qui ne s'était jamais senti un gamin de sa vie avec lui mais comme un égal.

- Cela te suffit-il comme explication ou veux-tu que nous allions régler cela aux poings dans la salle d'entraînement au rez-de-chaussée ? Demanda Heero, d'un ton sec.

Toshiro marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et il sourcilla.

- Plaît-il ? J'ai mal entendu. Dit Heero, tout aussi sèchement.

- Cela me suffit ! Répondit le jeune homme sur un ton exaspéré.

- Parfait. C'est tout de même malheureux d'en arriver à de telles extrémités avec un homme adulte. Duo et toi êtes décidément les mêmes têtes de lard. Vous êtes vraiment faits pour vous entendre. Bougonna le mari de Duo, irrité tandis que Quatre et Milliardo dissimulaient mal leur hilarité. Maintenant approche et prends le contre toi. Vérifie régulièrement son pouls, qu'il reste au chaud. S'il a soif, tu peux lui donner à boire. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire en attendant que le docteur Sampson arrive. J'espère simplement que cette fois-ci nous n'aurons pas recours à l'ambulance.

- Ambulance ? Demanda Milliardo, l'air soucieux.

- Oui. Dit Heero, qui descendit du lit une fois que Toshiro eut pris sa place. Venez, je vais vous expliquer. Toshi, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, appelle, nous restons dans le couloir. Je laisse la porte ouverte.

Le jeune homme qui conservait son regard posé sur le visage pâle aux traits défaits de Duo, hocha la tête.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce les laissant seuls.

Il en profita pour retirer son blouson et le poser un peu plus loin, avant de s'étendre près de Duo de manière à avoir son visage près du sien et vérifia son pouls. Celui-ci était un peu faible mais régulier. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son visage. Il avait rêvé de le faire depuis des années.

Un frémissement parcourut Duo et il vit ses paupières se soulever. Le regard violet cilla, incertain, avant de se poser sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi... Tu n'es pas Heero. Coassa Duo, qui sourcilla et voulut porter une main à son visage. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Ou est Heero ?

Toshiro retint sa main avec douceur.

- Il est à côté. Il devait parler avec Quatre. Il m'a demandé de rester avec toi. Lui dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois venu ici ? Je veux Heero ! Où est Heero ? Heero ? S'agita Duo, complètement perdu.

Toshiro posa une main sur sa joue.

- Calme toi, Duo. Tu ne dois pas t'énerver. Répondit-il mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

- Heero ! Gémit-il angoissé, avant de se débattre. Heero !

Toshiro osa alors faire ce qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé sans le consentement de Duo, après toutes ces années. Il se redressa, se rapprocha et le prit d'autorité dans ses bras pour le retenir contre lui et le bercer.

- Je t'en supplie, calme toi. L'implora-t-il dans un murmure. Tu es très malade, Duo. Au point qu'il est fort possible que l'on t'emmene à l'hôpital si ton état ne s'améliore pas. Je t'aime Duo, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu m'as déjà perdu. Répondit Duo, à mi-voix, qui se laissait faire tout à coup et qui resta immobile, bras ballants.

- Comment ?

Toshiro avait reculé la tête pour le contempler, surpris par la réponse, et ne vit qu'un regard violet injecté de sang qui trahissait de l'épuisement, souligné par de larges cernes. Il souffrait de ce qu'il sentait contre lui. Le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras était bien trop maigre et était pris d'un tremblement continu.

S'il ne lui avait pas retenu la tête, elle serait partie en arrière. Duo n'avait plus de forces.

- Je suis mort, il y a six ans. Le Duo Maxwell qui était ton amant, celui qui était ton ami, n'existe plus depuis ce temps là, depuis ce jour où ils sont entrés chez nous à New York. Dit-il d'une voix lasse. Tu me diras que je l'ai cherché et que je l'ai voulu. C'est vrai, mais je l'ai fait pour mon père, qu'ils avaient commencé à torturer. Duo Maxwell n'existe plus parce qu'il s'est livré à trois hommes qui l'ont capturé et qui se sont fait un plaisir de le faire disparaître. Surtout l'un d'entre eux. Pendant que Heero se chargeait des deux autres. Treize a surtout fait disparaître celui qu'il désirait, celui qu'il voulait. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire au début. Je les ai fait courir tous les trois, avant que Heero n'arrive pour m'aider, ça oui.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire ironique puis toussota. La mèche dans sa narine était en train de se teinter de rouge. Son nez s'était remis à saigner.

- J'en ai éliminé un bon paquet. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'y suis arrivé. Poursuivit-il comme si de rien était, pendant que Toshiro le reposait dans ses oreillers.

Il prépara une autre mèche pour remplacer celle qui était engorgée.

- Mais je me suis vite retrouvé débordé. Les deux hommes qui étaient avec Treize étaient forts, Toshi. Très forts. Non pas particulièrement parce qu'ils étaient intelligents mais rusés et physiquement puissants. Pour les avoir attiré vers moi, je les avais attiré, sans aucun problème. J'avais bien réussi mon coup. Je me suis vite rendu compte que tout avait été organisé de manière à nous isoler les uns des autres. Continua-t-il d'une voix lente. Que les hommes qui étaient venu avec eux s'étaient dispersés dans les étages pour vous piéger et vous occuper pendant que Treize et les deux autres s'occupaient de moi. Le seul qui avait réussi à comprendre ça était Heero. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose lorsque les trois hommes qui me pourchassaient ont fini par me capturer et qu'ils m'ont immobilisé dans un coin.

Il était éreinté. Il décida de se reposer quelques secondes. Parler l'épuisait. Il laissa Heero changer la mèche et le contempla. Puis il posa une main sur son poignet.

- Tu n'as l'air d'être venu ici que pour avoir un pardon que je n'ai guère besoin de t'accorder et tu le sais. Nous en avons déjà parlé il y a des années de cela. Est-ce pour une autre raison ? Pour que je puisse permettre à tout le monde d'avoir de meilleures relations ou pour entendre enfin ma version ce qui a eu lieu ce soir là, Toshi ? Demanda-t-il calmement. Parce que tu ne vas pas aimer ça du tout. Tu y tiens tant que cela ? Vous avez bien assez souffert, les jumeaux, mon père, Dorothy, Heero et toi aussi ce jour là. Sans parler de ma mère qui a ramassé les morceaux ensuite.

Le regard bleu qui était plongé dans le sien était empli d'une certitude qui le fit frissonner.

Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard.

Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Sa force, la chaleur de son amitié, son sourire et son humour. Tout ceci et son côté cabochard aussi.

- Si tu y tiens. Murmura-t-il. Aide moi à m'asseoir, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

Toshiro glissa ses bras sous ses aisselles, le retint fermement contre lui puis le redressa complètement pour l'asseoir, non sans avoir au préalable remonté ses oreillers.

Il resta penché sur lui.

- Je veux que tu saches que si tu n'as rien trouvé à l'endroit où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous, au second étage, c'était parce que j'y étais arrivé en avance. J'avait compris le piège tendu par Treize. Je ne voulais pas que vous couriez de risques inutiles. Je suis donc directement allé sur le toit pour l'y attirer. Précisa Duo, qui avait sans s'en rendre compte, pris l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il voulait te faire tuer par ses sbires. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

- Tu aurais dû... Commença Toshiro, le regard agrandi, qui prenait conscience du risque qu'il avait pris pour lui sauver la vie.

- Laisse moi continuer. Je suis fatigué et j'ai sommeil avec ce putain de médicament. Murmura le jeune homme, qui cillait. Pour faire court, ils m'ont capturé, puis ils m'ont emmené dans un coin de la véranda, sur le matelas, pour me donner une leçon. Les uns voulaient faire en sorte que je me souvienne qui était les maîtres. Ces deux là viennent de L2. Je ne les oublierais jamais. S'il n'y avait pas eu Treize pour les arrêter, j'aurais passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les paupières pour ne pas voir le regard de Toshiro lorsqu'il allait dire la suite.

- Il les a chassé, a décrété qu'il voulait être seul avec moi. Ils sont partis. Heero m'a raconté ensuite que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se sont rencontrés et qu'ils se sont battus tous les trois. Dit-il rapidement, tandis que l'une de ses mains agrippait le rebord de la fois que je suis resté seul avec Treize, il m'a déshabillé. J'étais complètement épuisé sur le moment, je l'ai laissé faire. Je te passe les détails.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais lui tendit son autre main qui tremblait et Toshiro la lui saisit.

- Tu voulais savoir, Toshi. Dit-il avant de tenter d'abaisser la couette de son autre main libre puis de s'énerver. Merde ! Je n'y arrive pas !

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Toshiro, qui le fit à sa place.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il m'a fait. Il vaut mieux parfois voir les choses plutôt que de les décrire. Ajouta Duo, avec un rire bref.

Toshiro aurait pu refuser d'abaisser la couette, trouver un argument quelconque, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce Duo était son ami et parce qu'il lui devait cela et qu'il estimait qu'il aurait dû être présent lorsque cela était arrivé.

Duo n'eut pas à lui indiquer ce qu'il fallait regarder. Il plaça de lui même son regard sur son abdomen.

Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent à demi pour observer alors sa réaction.

- Avant que les deux types fichent le camp, ils s'étaient amusés avec mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Couper ma tresse ne revenait pas à me retirer ma dignité d'homme. C'était amusant pour eux parce qu'ils voyaient ça comme un trophée. Murmura Duo, le regard perdu dans le vague. Par contre, ce que m'a fait Treize pour me... stimuler... m'a rendu cinglé. Parce que ça a eu l'effet escompté. Il était dingue de moi. Il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. Cet homme était dingue, Toshi. Amoureux de moi au point d'en faire une fixation.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel Toshiro resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son ami qui ne réagit pas.

- Hors il n'y a qu'un seul homme à qui je fais l'amour, Toshi et tu le sais. Même avec toi les choses étaient différentes. Poursuivit Duo, d'une vois monocorde. Je l'ai fait, mais pas de la façon dont il l'escomptait. Je l'ai baisé. Juste avant de lui ouvrir la poitrine avec l'intention de lui arracher le coeur avant de finalement laisser tomber l'idée de le faire. Il était mort bien avant que j'ai pu plonger la main dans sa cage thoracique.

Il y eut un court silence lors duquel le jeune homme sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Toutes les cicatrices que tu vois sur mon torse et celles que tu verras dans mon dos, c'est lui qui me les a faites, avec un poignard, pendant que je le prennais. Reprit-il, d'une vois lente. Il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que je le lui retire des mains pour le tuer. Pendant tout ce temps, tout ce temps où je l'ai pris et où je l'ai réduis à l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même, Darren ou Duo. Il a fallu que je me batte contre moi-même ensuite, pour retrouver ma condition d'humain. Pendant un court instant j'ai réellement cru être devenu une bête.

Toshiro eut un frisson. Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Treize et sa blessure béante à la poitrine, ils avaient été loin de s'imaginer jusqu'à quelle extrémité celui-ci avait poussé Duo. L'incision qu'il avait pratiquée avait été faite juste sous le sternum et effectuée avec une précision de chirurgien. Le jeune homme avait sans doute perdu les pédales à ce moment là mais il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait ouvert la poitrine de sa victime.

Duo ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'expression douloureuse de son vis à vis et posa sa main libre sur l'une de ses cuisses avant de rejeter sa tête un peu plus dans les oreillers.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Murmura-t-il puis détourna la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à les bouger depuis tout à l'heure non plus. Heero me dit que ce n'est rien mais je suis certain d'être paralysé cette fois.

Toshiro, qui était plus que bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et voir, nota que Duo évitait de le regarder. Il amena son visage devant le sien et vit de la résignation dans son regard, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un peu trop brillant.

Duo se mit tout à coup à pleurer sans un bruit, le regard toujours fixé dans le vide.

La peine de cet homme qu'il aimait plus qu'un ami, comme un frère, qui avait tant enduré pour lui, faisait souffrir Toshiro mais il estimait que cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que Duo avait traversé.

Il le recouvrit et leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes avec tendresse.

- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je suis certain que Heero a raison. Lui dit-il, rassurant, avant de lui frotter le haut de la hanche puis de la lui tapoter affectueusement.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Duo secoua la tête et tendit la main vers son secrétaire puis la laissa retomber presque aussitôt.

- Il y a une boîte dans le tiroir central. Peux-tu me la rapporter ? Lui demanda-t-il, avant de dissimuler un bâillement.

Toshiro alla chercher la boîte et se demanda aussitôt ce qu'elle pouvait bien renfermer. Elle était en bois laqué noir, longue et plate. Une très belle boîte qui avait l'air de contenir quelque chose de précieux. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit près de son ami et la lui remit.

Duo la posa sur son estomac puis lui tendit les bras avec un petit sourire fragile qui lui fit le prendre aussitôt contre lui.

- Tu m'as tant manqué. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Je t'aime tant Duo. Tant.

- Embrasse moi. Demanda simplement le jeune homme.

Toshiro recula la tête, surpris. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il n'en était pas question, puis il remarqua que la mèche qui se trouvait dans le nez du jeune homme était une fois de plus saturée et qu'il fallait la changer.

Ce qu'il fit.

- Tu ne changeras pas. Toujours aussi pragmatique. Plaisanta Duo, avec un petit rire.

- Shh. Dit son ami avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne en un court baiser tendre puis il le reprit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

L'embrasser de cette façon ne le dérangeait pas et ne le dérangerait jamais. Ils en restèrent là. L'étreinte ne dura pas. Toshiro sentit le jeune homme s'alourdir et se douta qu'il devait commencer à s'endormir. Il le renversa dans ses oreillers et passa sa main sur la peau légèrement fiévreuse de son front. Les doigts de Duo vinrent se glisser dans sa chevelure ce qui le surprit.

Le jeune homme l'observait à travers ses paupières entre ouvertes.

- Je t'aime, Duo. Murmura-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres sur son front. Essaie de dormir.

Duo soupira. Toshiro était réellement différent de ce qu'il avait autrefois été avec lui. Il conservait le statut d'ami, serait toujours bien plus proche que n'importe quel ami qu'il aurait jamais eu, tout comme Quatre mais ne franchirait plus jamais la frontière qui ferait de lui un amant.

Il en était heureux et rassuré. Il avait craint que le jeune homme ne veuille reprendre une relation de ce type pendant un très court instant, raison pour laquelle il l'avait tenté. Pour en avoir le coeur net.

- Toshi... Murmura-t-il la tête basculée sur le côté.

Les idées confuses, il tentait de rester concentré sur ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

Ses mains tremblantes étaient retournées vers la boîte noire pour en tirer un fin poignard qu'il tint dans sa main droite tandis qu'il replaçait sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Toshiro.

- Toshi, s'il te plaît. On devait partir d'ici peu avec Heero. On a tout réglé, mon incinération, les formalités, tout. On devait se rendre sur une île que nous prêtait un ami et profiter de beauté de la nature, rien que tous les deux. Murmura-t-il tandis que celui-ci relevait la tête et qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ces derniers jours avec moi et le voir assister à ça. Sans doute le trouveras-tu très lâche de ma part mais je ne veux pas qu'il voie ma fin. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines tout au plus. Fais le. Fais le pour lui. Lui ne pourra pas. Fais le toi.

Il ramena le poignard devant le visage du jeune homme qui agrandit aussitôt son regard et en pressa le manche contre le haut de son torse dans un geste si peu empreint de force que Toshiro n'eut qu'à légèrement tirer sur l'arme avec ses doigts pour la récupérer.

- Fais le. Insista faiblement Duo, qui battait des paupières. Tu es arrivé trop tard. Il est beaucoup trop tard. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter. Je te l'ai dit. Le Duo que tu connaissais est mort. Aide moi à m'échapper de cette vie et à soulager Heero du poids que je suis. Fais le pour lui, Toshi. Au nom de ce passé que nous partageons tous les deux. Tu peux le faire toi.

Rendu muet par l'émotion, Toshiro secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'il demandait mais se refusait de le faire, peu lui importait que Duo estime que la demande soit justifiée.

- Non. Finit-il par répondre. Je ne peux plus le faire ça Duo. Pas comme ça.

Il avait la gorge serrée. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce qu'il lui demandait était plus que difficile, c'était impensable. Cela revenait à lui demander de renoncer à ce pourquoi il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici. Duo lui était tout aussi essentiel qu'il l'était pour Heero, pour ses enfants, pour sa famille ou ses amis.

Le jeune homme ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Il serait incapable de faire cela. Le faire et se regarder dans un miroir ensuite sans se dire qu'il avait sans doute fait ce qu'il y avait pour le mieux pour lui, mais qu'il avait détruit le bonheur d'un homme et les espoirs de trois enfants qui attendaient leur père.

L'un comme l'autre ne réalisaient pas qu'un regard bleu angoissé était posé sur eux et que Quatre comme Milliardo retenaient Heero pour éviter qu'il n'entre dans la chambre.

- Quelque part au fond de moi-même je savais que tu refuserais. Tu n'es plus le même. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te le demander mais je devais essayer tu comprends ? Murmura son compagnon qui avait conservé son regard dans le sien et qui brossa son avant bras de ses doigts d'un geste maladroit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ennuierais pas plus longtemps avec ça.

Il attira sa tête contre la sienne, lui caressa les cheveux. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre avec force dans cette large poitrine solide appuyée contre la sienne et regrettait de lui avoir fait aussi peur.

- Ecoutes moi. Murmura-t-il avec un soupir fatigué. Pose ce machin quelque part ou jette le tout simplement et écoutes moi. Je tiendrais s'il le faut. C'est promis. Pour Heero. Encore et toujours pour lui. Il le mérite.

Toshiro posa la dague un peu plus loin et l'enserra dans ses bras, immensément soulagé.

Avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

Duo chantonnait doucement. Il lui caressait les cheveux et chantonnait tout doucement une chanson d'une voix murmurante, qu'il reprenait de temps en temps lorsqu'il était à bout de souffle.

Toshiro écouta, sans plus oser bouger.

It's too good

It's too right

So something must be wrong

It's a bubble

That's gonna break

Says Murphy's Law

I need you

I want you

Been alone too long

If it might miss

It's gonna miss

That's Murphy's Law

And the perfect fit just

Rubs my worry stone

But if it works don't fix it

Ya leave it alone

'Cause you're the only luck I need

You make it go

You're the only luck I need

To make Murphy pass my door

We put something on baby

Didn't we, didn't we, didn't we, didn't we

It's so sweet

I repeat

That something must be wrong

If it might not

Then we must stop

And talk about it

It's a work of fiction

They call it a law

But the contradiction

Is we fooled 'em all

You're the only luck I need

You make Murphy tell and show

You're the only luck I need

To make old Murphy pass my door

If it works don't fix it

The winner takes all

You know it's the Murphy fiction

That's due for a fall

Duo toussota, la gorge irritée et Toshiro, ému, redressa la tête. C'était une amusante déclaration, déguisée, faite avec tout l'humour dont Duo pouvait parfois être capable, mais une déclaration tout de même.

L'homme à laquelle elle était adressée ne se trouvait pas dans cette chambre.

- Tu fais des chansons sur la loi de l'emmerdement maximum toi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Celle-ci était interprêtée par un chanteur d'avant AC, un certain Al Jarreau, qui avait un excellent sens de l'humour. Répondit Duo avec une voix enrouée et il eut une grimace. C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir effrayé et pour te rassurer.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

- On se la joue Roméo et Juliette, Sean ? Fit une voix de femme, taquine. Je viens de voir ton poignard chéri sur le lit, c'est normal ? Au fait, lequel des deux est Roméo et lequel est Juliette ?

- Ta gueule, Beth. Je te dispense de tes commentaires vasouillards. Grommela Duo, avant de toussoter de nouveau.

Toshiro se retourna pour regarder qui était la nouvelle arrivante et sa première réaction fut d'avoir un haussement de sourcils. La jeune femme qui était venue s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit venait de lui adresser un petit clin d'oeil aussitôt suivi d'un sourire séducteur après un long regard, ma foi, intéressé. Elle posa une sacoche vert pomme sur le lit près d'elle avant de sortir un stéthoscope et le mit autour de son cou.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Voilà qu'il se faisait draguer.

- Bonjour. Vous devez être le fameux Toshiro, cousin d'Ed, dont ils me rebattent tout deux les oreilles depuis trois ans. Dit-elle, avec un petit rire de gorge, coquette.

Elle prit le pouls de son malade pendant qu'elle parlait à Toshiro.

- Ravie de faire connaissance d'un membre de la famille d'Ed et du meilleur ami de Sean. Ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire supplémentaire qui fit briller ses yeux verts. Vous êtes effectivement très joli garçon. Je suis Beth Sampson, son médecin.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. La salua le jeune homme, un peu étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Heero et Duo lui avaient créé une identité et il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Ce qu'il allait faire sans difficulté.

La jeune doctoresse ausculta ensuite Duo, examina ses jambes. Il s'avéra qu'elles étaient sensibles et qu'il était en train de regagner un peu de sa motricité.

- Par contre, ta tension est trop haute. Tu es trop instable, Sean. Il te faut venir passer quelques jours au centre pour rééquilibrer tout ça et pour te garder sous surveillance. Dit-elle, tout à fait sérieusement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tandis qu'un air désespéré se peignait sur ses traits fatigués.

- Allons Sean, sois raisonnable. Insista Beth et elle se pencha pour poser une main sur son épaule. Tu sais que lorsque tu es dans cet état tout peut arriver. J'aimerais que tu prennes en compte le fait que tu as syncopé deux fois et que tu as saigné du nez.

- Non ! Murmura Duo, avant de se tourner vers Toshiro. Non, je ne veux pas aller là bas ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, va chercher Ed. Dis lui que je veux rester chez moi !

Beth soupira et Toshiro caressa le bras de son ami dont il avait pris la main pour le rassurer.

- Pourriez-vous me dire exactement de quoi il s'agit, docteur ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

- Il s'agit d'un centre spécialisé pour les cures de désintoxications. Dit Heero, qui répondit pour la jeune femme. S'il doit y aller, il ira. Ses jours sont en danger, Toshi.

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre et vint se poster près du jeune homme. Il regarda Duo imperturbable. Ce dernier lui adressait un regard dans lequel se lisaient autant de reproche que de colère impuissante.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la jeune doctoresse.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir répondu à votre place, Beth. Dit-il poliment. Mais il m'est nécessaire de préciser quelques petites choses à monsieur Yushito ici présent, qui, comme vous le savez, est un très bon ami de notre malade. L'ennui est qu'ils ont été séparé durant de nombreuses années et qu'il n'a pas été mis au courant de son état de santé. Sean ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

- Vous êtes tout pardonné. Je comprends tout à fait les circonstances qui ont amené Sean à conserver le secret pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. Dit simplement la jeune femme, qui passait une main réconfortante sur le bras de son malade.

- Que Sean le veuille ou non il est important que Toshi sache la vérité sur son état. Ajouta Heero.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Sean. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Tu sais qu'Ed ne veut que ton bien.

- Ed, ne lui dis pas, c'est à moi de le faire ! Protesta faiblement Duo, qui tenta de se redresser sur ses coussins et qui retomba aussitôt. Et merde !

- Tu t'es toi même ôté ce droit lorsque tu t'es permis ce que j'appelerais une sordide plaisanterie à l'encontre de cet homme qui a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Sortir le poignard et lui demander de te tuer est la dernière des choses que tu aurais dû faire, en particulier maintenant. Déclara son mari, le visage fermé. Tu viens tout juste de le retrouver. C'est de cette instabilité dont Beth fait mention, pas simplement de ton état physique général.

- Je te hais ! Tu es impitoyable ! Tu me traites comme un gamin ! Eclata Duo, en colère, qui frappa de ses poings sur le lit.

Il se mit à tousser et son nez se remit à saigner.

- Cesse de t'énerver. Soupira Beth, qui lui mit aussitôt quelque chose en dessous.

- Pourquoi un centre de cure pour toxicomanes ? D.. Sean se droguait-il ? Demanda Toshiro, intrigué.

Il avait butté sur le prénom de son ami et s'était rapidement rattrapé.

Donner des noms d'emprunt était vital dans leur situation et il n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre Heero utiliser le sien. Il savait que son cousin le connaissait. Quatre avait dû le lui donner et le tenir au courant de beaucoup de choses en ce qui le concernait, les enfants et lui.

Heero lui raconta donc comment et pourquoi Duo en était venu à prendre contact avec Beth, qui était spécialisée dans le suivi des anciens toxicomanes et qui depuis assurait régulièrement son suivi. Il avait passé sur les détails sordides, leurs viols et les agressions du personnel de maison, pour en arriver directement à l'administration de la drogue.

Toshiro se mit sur ses pieds. Duo le fixait, livide. Il connaissait cet air qu'il affichait pour l'avoir déjà vu et celui-ci ne trompait pas.

Son ami était hors de lui.

- Toshi ? Dit-il, d'une voix tremblante, avant de l'implorer. Toshi, réponds moi, s'il te plaît !

- Pas maintenant, Sean. Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il me semble avoir entendu mentionner tout à l'heure qu'il y avait une salle d'entraînement dans cette maison. Où est-elle ?

- Rez-de-chaussée, au fond du couloir, après les escaliers, à droite. Indiqua Heero. Le sac de frappe est droit devant la porte.

Il ne fut pas long. Lorsqu'il revint, il était en T-shirt et en sueur. Beth était repartie et Duo était niché comme un enfant dans les bras de Heero, endormi.

Son mari demeurait parfaitement immobile et se contentait de le conserver contre lui, un bras passé autour de lui dans un geste protecteur.

- Il a résisté autant qu'il a pu à ce que Beth lui a donné pour le faire dormir. Il était trop agité et inquiet à cause de toi. Remarque, je le comprends. Lorsque tu es dans cet état tu es capable de démonter un immeuble de vingt étages à mains nues. Dit celui-ci, amusé, avant de céder sa place à Toshiro, qui hocha la tête. Viens t'asseoir.

- Merci, Heero-kun.

Il se pencha sur son ami endormi et lui dégagea le visage avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Toshi... Soupira Duo, avant de légèrement remuer pour venir se réfugier contre lui.

Toshiro sourit et glissa un bras sous sa tête avec beaucoup de précautions.

- Serait-il possible de prendre soin de Duo à domicile et non pas dans un centre spécialisé ? Avec le matériel médical approprié et une infirmère à domicile en plus de toi-même bien entendu. Demanda-t-il, très calme.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander mais je doute que ce soit impossible, avec le matériel médical requis et de bons médecins, ce serait envisageable voire mieux pour lui, tu le sais bien. Dit Heero, pensif. Il faut un médecin en cas d'urgence. Duo est très fragile. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que nous n'ayons une alerte pour une raison ou une autre. Cela fait trois ans qu'il a absorbé ce poison qui, comme tu le sais, s'attaque principalement au système nerveux pour lentement le détruire. C'est ce qui provoque une si haute mortalité chez ceux qui en consomment et pourtant ils continuent d'en prendre sachant cela. Nous n'avons réussi à le sevrer que partiellement, ce qui est extraordinaire. Il est normalement impossible de se défaire de l'Ange. Il est heureux que tu ne l'aies pas vu trois ans plus tôt. Il devrait être mort et non pas dans l'état dans lequel tu le vois.

Une ombre était passée sur les traits du mari de Duo. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas rapide et lui tourna le dos, une main posée sur la hanche. Toshiro le vit porter une main à ses yeux.

- Toutes ces années, Toshi. Tout ce temps à souffrir et à continuellement vivre sous le couperet de la lame du destin. L'épée de Damoclès est suspendue au dessus de sa tête depuis trop longtemps. Déclara Heero, après s'être éclairci la voix pour dissimuler son émotion. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'aborder ce jour là, à l'école, lui parler, tomber amoureux de lui. L'entraîner dans ma vie pour que cela finisse de cette façon. Tout ce que je désire aujourd'hui est qu'il vive et qu'il profite de la vie. Je lui ai bien assez fait de mal comme ça.

Il y eut un court silence lors duquel Toshiro vit ses épaules secouer brièvement puis il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

- C'est tout le bonheur du monde que j'aurais voulu lui offrir. Une vie emplie de couleurs, de découvertes des merveilles de ce monde, des beautés de cette terre. Ajouta le mari de Duo d'un ton empli de regrets. J'aurais tant voulu lui donner tout ce qu'il aimait et bien plus. L'environner des plus belles choses qui puissent exister ici bas. Travailler à ses côtés à des projets, monter des expositions dans des galeries, voire avoir nos propres galeries, faire du mécenat, peindre, sculpter, découvrir des sites, des paysages, des visages, de nouvelles lumières et non pas être confinés dans une forteresse jour et nuit à le protéger du danger. Il mérite beaucoup plus que cette vie. C'est un homme brillant, extraordinaire.

- Cesse de te sentir coupable pour tout ce qui est arrivé, Heero. Répondit son cousin, peiné, qui resserra la main de Duo entre ses doigts dans un geste instinctif. Tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de Treize, pas plus que tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite. Duo t'aime, profondément. Il est heureux avec toi, peu importe l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ou ce que vous y faites. Tu es la lumière dont il a besoin, le visage qu'il recherche et sans doute le seul paysage au monde qui pour lui ne le lassera jamais. Ceci je le sais pour l'avoir vu.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qui le minait depuis toutes ces années. Lui-même culpabilisait pour bon nombre de choses, à commencer par la mort de Dorothy qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher.

Duo soupira, nicha un peu plus son visage contre son épaule et il le sentit bouger ses jambes.

Il baissa la tête pout le regarder et sourit, heureux. Son ami pouvait les mouvoir de nouveau.

- Je ferais venir Sally, une amie. Elle sera ravie de fermer son cabinet un peu plus tôt pour prendre un congé et pour venir nous rejoindre sur le satellite. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait l'intention de venir nous rejoindre. C'est un excellent médecin. Dit-il doucement, tandis qu'il passait une main caressante dans la chevelure épaisse de Duo. Ses enfants adoptifs sont aujourd'hui au lycée tous les deux, donc assez âgés pour se débrouiller seuls, le temps de venir tous nous rejoindre pour les vacances. Duo sera content d'avoir un peu d'animation autour de lui.

Heero se retourna et sourit puis il s'approcha du lit, tendit sa main. Toshiro la lui prit avec un sourire sincère. Ils aimaient le même homme, d'un amour différent, mais feraient tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

Amour toujours, amour, amour... mais avez-vous pensé à offrir bonbons et douceur, petits gadgets amusants à l'être aimé ? La boutique du musée est ouverte toute la journée, y compris entre midi et deux heures. Venez y jeter un oeil. Vous y trouverez tout ce qui vous fait envie et qui est en rapport avec le thème du mois.

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace :p

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	3. Etats d'âmes

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 3.**

**Etats d'âmes.**

Wu Fei sentit une main lui secouer gentiment l'épaule et entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Mmh ? Bougonna-t-il avant de se tourner à demi et de caler sa tête sur son bras replié qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir. Laisse moi, Tro. C'est bon, je vais rester là pour dormir.

Son long corps était tassé dans son fauteuil et il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en bouger même s'il savait qu'il allait être perclus de courbatures le lendemain.

Celui qui l'avait secoué eut un sourire amusé qui ne dura pas. Il se pencha de nouveau, prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil d'une main et tapota sur son bras de l'autre, insistant.

- Je doute que ton époux apprécie d'être confondu avec moi, Wu Fei. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde et Wu Fei ouvrit un oeil lorsqu'il poursuivit avec humour. Cela te dérange-t-il tant que cela d'être réveillé de cette façon ? A moins que tu ne préféres que je ne te réveille avec un baiser ?

- Gnhunh ? Émit-il, l'air confus, avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur. Heero ?

- Eh bien. Les brumes de la fatigue ont définitivement envahi ton cerveau, mon cher ami. Dit celui qui était penché sur lui avec un rire bref. Ce qui prouve que tu as vraiment besoin de rejoindre ton lit.

Le chinois se redressa après avoir ouvert son second oeil et marmonna de vagues excuses à l'adresse de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne s'agissait effectivement pas de Heero, même si dans une certaine mesure celui-ci lui ressemblait.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

- Tu as raison Toshi, je vais aller me coucher. Dit-il avant de dissimuler un bâillement.

Il repoussa les mèches emmêlées de ses cheveux noirs et raides coupés courts, à ras des oreilles, et se mit sur ses pieds. Son regard noir parcourut les traits tirés de son vis à vis.

- Comment va Duo ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Un peu mieux. Il dort. Sally dit qu'il va pouvoir se reposer quelques heures avec ce qu'elle lui a donné mais elle a peur qu'il ne soit en train de traverser une crise majeure qui risque de durer. Répondit le cousin de Heero, qui s'assit sur le rebord de la banquette toute proche. Heero le veille.

Il se pencha en avant, l'air absolument épuisé, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et resta quelques secondes ainsi, les mains qui pendaient dans le vide, le regard fixe, tête baissée. Il était éreinté, moulu.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient dans sur ce météorite qui avait appartenu à la famille Winner et que Toshiro avait racheté. C'était une ancienne exploitation minière qu'il avait entièrement faite aménager quelques années plus tôt, pour la rendre habitable, avec toute une unité de soins dans l'une de ses zones.

Il en avait résulté un complexe gigantesque qui pouvait abriter plusieurs centaines de personnes, une véritable petite ville avec son port spatial où il était agréable de vivre, avec ses espaces verts, ses magasins et même son coin de plage qui avait été créé sous un dôme immense. L'endroit ressemblait à un petit paradis exotique et servait à la détente.

Ils avaient pris le risque de transporter Duo jusque sur ce satellite, où se trouvaient déjà la petite famille de Heero, de Duo et de Toshiro.

Toshiro avait fait aménager cet endroit pour la protection des enfants et de la famille Maxwell lorsqu'il avait un jour appris que Fenella, Fillan, Murray et lui-même étaient tout autant recherchés par les ennemis de Duo que celui-ci ne l'était lui-même et ceci depuis des années.

Simplement parce qu'ils représentaient une menace. Ils avaient été témoin de ce qui avait eu lieu dans l'immeuble des années plus tôt, savaient qui étaient leurs agresseurs et à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils constituaient à eux quatre des témoins majeurs et incorruptibles.

Quatre personnes qu'ils avaient déjà tenté de persuader de les oublier de façons diverses, pression, menace, argent, et qui avaient fini par se porter volontaires pour se rendre devant un tribunal, celui qui ferait un jour condamner ces hommes. Ceux-ci exerçaient leur pouvoir sur un groupe important et en toute impunité depuis un certain nombre d'années. Ils avaient même créé un nouveau cartel dans les colonies et sur Terre.

Ces quatre témoins étaient toujours vivants et comptaient bien le rester. Ils pouvaient détruire la réputation de deux hommes qui aujourd'hui avaient acquis une énorme notoriété et ne voulaient surtout pas voir celle-ci détruite.

Toshiro avait expliqué tout ceci le lendemain de leur arrivée chez Duo, peu après le petit déjeuner, à ce dernier et à son mari. Duo avait été si perturbé d'apprendre ceci à propos de la menace qui pesait sur ceux qu'il aimait, si en colère de savoir qu'on le lui avait caché pendant toutes ces années, qu'il en avait fait un coup de sang. Il s'était mis à hurler qu'il avait perdu du temps, que s'il avait su, il aurait pu effectuer d'autres choix, pris d'autres décisions et vécu avec ses enfants avec son mari qui avait besoin d'avoir une famille autour de lui. Il avait supplié Heero de l'écouter pour une fois et de le laisser sur place pour se rendre auprès de leurs enfants.

Il s'était énervé au point d'en avoir une fois de plus une crise, lors de laquelle il avait poussé de véritables hurlements de souffrance et cette fois son corps tout entier s'était paralysé.

Ses douleurs n'avaient pu être apaisées qu'avec la solution qui devait lui être injectée en cas de crise et qui comportait une infime quantité retraitée de cette drogue qui le détruisait lentement.

Les cris, la souffrance de Duo ainsi que le traitement qu'il devait prendre avaient laissé Heero épuisé et choqué. Il avait vécu énormément de choses avec son mari, mais il apparaissait à tout le monde qu'il était émotionnellement et physiquement au bout du rouleau.

Il était terrifié et cela se voyait. Il avait peur de le voir mourir, peur de le perdre et peur de se retrouver sans lui. Tous l'entouraient de leur amitié, de toute leur affection, de leur compréhension et de leur aide. Il en avait besoin. Après avoir été seul, enfin pas tout à fait, il était tout de même entouré du personnel de maison qui étaient tous devenus des amis après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus, Heero avait besoin de tout le soutien possible.

Toshiro n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait appelé un médecin de ses connaissances avec qui il avait eu un long entretien au visiophone. Il avait ensuite rejoint Heero qui se trouvait en compagnie de Quatre et lui avait dit qu'il fallait rapidement agir après lui avoir répété ce que lui avait dit le médecin.

Il lui avait fait remarquer avec amertume que ce qui avait failli tuer Duo lui sauverait sans doute aujourd'hui la vie et qu'il fallait prendre une décision immédiatement.

Le jeune président de la DHT Corp avait immédiatement pris ses dispositions avec Quatre pour qu'ils quittent l'Angleterre dans les meilleurs délais et de la manière la plus discrète possible. Leur ami lui avait prêté sa navette privée pour faire le voyage.

Ils avaient mis Duo en légère stase dans un caisson présurisé special réservé aux malades et aux femmes enceintes. Les voyages hors planètes étaient dangereux et particulièrement stressants pour les organismes fragiles. Ces mesures permettaient de déplacer les personnes dans ce cas, de façon exceptionnelle. Ils l'avaient donc fait dormir pendant toute la durée du voyage pour qu'il ne souffre pas, que son esprit se repose et que son corps se rétablisse pendant toute la durée de ce sommeil artificiel.

Mais sitôt arrivé et réveillé, les choses en avaient été autrement.

Toshiro passa ses deux mains sur son visage puis les glissa sur le haut de sa tête pour les y laisser et se bascula en arrière avec un soupir. Le regard fixé au plafond, il se demandait si son ami allait survivre aux prochains jours qui s'annonçaient difficiles.

Il n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion de voir ses enfants.

- Toshi, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu aussi. Tu es épuisé. Dit Wu Fei, avec douceur.

Toshiro tourna la tête vers lui et laissa retomber ses mains sur la banquette. Il l'avait senti s'asseoir près de lui.

Wu Fei était arrivé il y avait un peu plus de douze heures, avait tout juste eu le temps de dire bonjour à Trowa et à leur fils qui étaient arrivés un jour plus tôt, de manger, que son aide était sollicitée auprès de Sally.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, d'enlever son costume trois pièces. Il était directement sorti de son cabinet d'avocats pour se rendre à l'astroport et avait sauté dans le premier shuttle pour se rendre dans la colonie voisine de l'astéroïde avant qu'on aille l'y récupérer.

Heero avait fini par craquer au bout de trois jours et Toshiro l'avait retrouvé en pleurs quelques heures plus tôt, dans un des jardins hydroponiques, dans un coin reculé et sombre. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son mari souffrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester là à être près de lui.

Toshiro avait longtemps parlé à son cousin. Il l'avait attiré vers lui pour le contraindre à s'étendre. Ce dernier s'était laissé faire, s'était laissé allonger sur le sol herbeux et laisser poser la tête sur ses cuisses. Il lui avait caressé la tête et l'avait laissé parler.

De Duo. De ce Duo que lui Toshiro ne connaissait pas. Ce Duo avec qui Heero avait vécu ces dernières années. Pas simplement Sean Muir, le dessinateur de talent mais le Duo avec qui il avait vécu tous les jours pendant toutes ces années où ils avaient été loin les uns des autres.

Pour partager avec Toshiro toute cette vie que Duo n'avait pas eue avec son ami. Heero savait qu'il en avait besoin, au moins autant que lui de parler de son mari. Pendant tout ce temps le regard bleu n'avait pas quitté Toshiro. Il avait pu voir, dans ces yeux, toutes les émotions qui avaient pu y passer lors de son long récit.

L'atmosphère du jardin était douce, paisible. Ils avaient été au calme. Toshiro savait que ce qu'il avait fait et dit avait été nécessaire pour l'équilibre nerveux et psychologique de cet homme qui avait enduré bien plus que Duo ne le saurait jamais. Heero lui s'était sans doute épanché mais savait ce par quoi était passé son cousin pour bâtir un petit empire en dépit des difficultés. Les deux hommes se comprenaient très bien.

Toshiro avait fait face pour Dorothy, pour ses enfants, pour Duo et Heero surtout. Pour tenir contre ceux qui étaient devenus leurs ennemis communs.

Deux hommes qui aujourd'hui étaient recherchés par les Preventers mais qui avaient réussi à se rendre intouchables.

Greg Peterson et Walter Sullivan.

Ceux qui avaient brutalisé Duo et sa famille presque six ans plus tôt et qui avaient envoyé les hommes de main qui l'avaient retrouvé trois ans auparavant.

Ces hommes tenaient L2 sous leur coupe et en avaient fait une colonie sur laquelle ne se trouvaient plus que de très nombreux casinos et d'innombrables hôtels. C'est aussi devenu un endroit de choix pour l'organisation de grands congrès qui ont régulièrement lieu. L2 est aussi devenue aujourd'hui le temple du shopping de luxe, en particulier avec ses grands centres commerciaux.

La colonie avait longtemps été une colonnie ouvrière, occupée par des habitants aux revenus modestes. La pauvreté s'y trouvait, dans certains quartiers, à tous les coins de rue. Elle accueillait aujourd'hui des visiteurs de plus en plus nombreux et sa population avait plus que doublée. Les bidonvilles et les ruines qui se trouvaient autrefois dans certaines zones, avaient presque totalement disparu. Il y avait tout de même une toute petite partie de la colonie qui n'avait pas du tout changé et qui demeurait identique à ce qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Bien entendu, la presque totalité des casinos, hôtels et centres commerciaux appartiennent soit à l'un, soit à l'autre des deux hommes qui exercaient leur contrôle sur la colonie en toute impunité.

Ils y faisaient régner leur loi. Les Preventers n'ont pas voix au chapitre sur la colonie. Il y en a mais ils ont les mains liées, sont incapables d'intervenir. Les lois qui régissent la Terre et les autres colonies sont complètement étrangères pour ces deux hommes qui dirigeaient L2. Ils les ignoraient avec mépris.

Toshiro donna une claque amicale sur le genou du chinois et lui adressa un sourire.

- Je vais aller me reposer, rassure toi. Lui affirma-t-il avant de lui désigner la porte. Aller file. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Lui répondit Wu Fei, qui lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Resté seul, Toshiro repensa à ce qui avait eu lieu dans le jardin après que Heero ait pris le temps de lui raconter sa vie passée auprès de son mari.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que son cousin aurait cette réaction. Qu'il voudrait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras comme autrefois et encore moins s'était-il attendu à ce qu'il lui manifeste autant d'affection.

Il s'était montré désespéré. Toshiro avait eu la sensation d'être revenu des années en arrière, lorsqu'ils l'avaient sorti des griffes de Treize. Heero était, pendant un court moment, redevenu l'homme fragile et moralement détruit de l'époque.

Il l'avait étreint de toutes ses forces, bouleversé.

- Je suis fatigué. Avait dit Heero, qui était demeuré immobile dans ses bras. Je suis très fatigué, Toshi. Cette fois nous sommes au bout de la route et je vais le perdre.

- Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu as été, Heero. Toute ta vie s'est centrée sur Duo. Il n'y a plus que lui qui importe et cette attention que tu lui portes s'est accentuée au fil des années. Tu ne vis que pour lui. Si c'est cela que tu cherches à entendre de ma part, alors tu as ta réponse. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi focalisé sur ton mari et penser un peu à toi. Avait murmuré Toshiro, qui avait subitement eu du mal à résister à l'immense tristesse qui se trouvait dans le regard bleu de son cousin. Je dois te paraître cruel mais, dans l'éventualité de sa disparition, je préfèrerais cent fois te voir hurler ta colère contre l'injustice de ce monde et repartir d'un bon pied, avoir la volonté de vivre, plutôt que de te voir réagir comme tu le fais maintenant.

Heero ne lui avait pas répondu. Il lui avait simplement saisi le visage pour l'attirer vers le sien et tenté de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Incrédule, Toshiro avait brusquement reculé la tête puis l'avait repoussé des deux mains dans un geste ferme.

- Heero, arrête ! Lui avait-il dit, d'un ton sec, tandis que son cousin se crispait. Ce que tu cherches à faire est idiot ! Après toutes ces années ? Réfléchis, ta réaction est ridicule. Tu as peur. Affrontes, ne fuis pas. Tu n'as pas fui avant. Tu es loin d'être lâche, tu es simplement fatigué de tout ceci.

- Je sais, je fais n'importe quoi mais je ne veux pas le tromper. Avait bredouillé Heero, qui s'était brusquement arrêté, l'air concentré, les mains posées sur les côtés de Toshiro et le regard baissé. Je l'aime. Je vais le perdre et j'en crève de le savoir. Je crève de peur d'être seul, sans lui.

Il avait relevé la tête pour fixer un Toshiro qui était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je vais perdre mon mari, un homme avec qui je vis et je suis heureux depuis des années. Tu l'aimes aussi Toshi, mais pas de cette façon. Pourtant je sais que tu comprends ce que j'éprouve. Tu aimes Fen. Je suis heureux et fier de savoir qu'un homme tel que toi a offert son amour, sa force et sa tendresse, chaque jour que dieu à fait, à ma belle-soeur pour l'aider à traverser chacune des épreuves qu'elle a vécues tout au long de ces années. Avait-il murmuré avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Je sais que tu comprends pour avoir très certainement tremblé pour elle et plus d'une fois. S'il te plaît, garde moi un peu contre toi. J'ai simplement besoin de toi maintenant, comme le frère et l'ami dont j'ai besoin. Prends moi dans tes bras. Simplement quelques minutes.

Toshiro avait ouvert la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose puis s'en était abstenu. Heero, qui avait dissimulé ses terreurs et ses angoisses à tout le monde pendant toutes ces années, venait de lui avouer sa faiblesse. Il avait besoin de lui et il allait répondre présent. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient une fois de plus tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le silence s'était fait.

Heero, d'ordinaire, était un homme agréable, souriant et possédait un rire magnifique. Il avait visiblement perdu tout ceci il y avait des années. Toshiro regrettait de ne pas avoir encore vu ce sourire et l'avoir entendu rire. Il espérait qu'un jour son cousin retrouverait la joie et qu'il pourrait redevenir cet artiste, ce créatif de génie qu'il avait été.

Même cela il l'avait perdu.

Ils étaient sans doute fatigués, leur moral en avait sans doute pris un coup avec les derniers évènements et la santé de Duo mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, mais ils avaient réussi à retrouver ces liens forts et fraternels qui les avaient autrefois unis lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Parce qu'ils n'aimaient qu'un seul homme en définitive. Duo serait toujours celui qui compterait le plus pour eux, celui qui passerait avant tout. Il était et avait toujours été leur trait d'union et leur force en dépit de sa faiblesse actuelle.

Heero emplit la petite fiole en verre d'eau claire, puis y mit trois gouttes tirées d'un petit flacon à l'aide d'une pipette. Il referma le flacon, prit la fiole, l'agita puis vissa le petit système qui s'y adaptait avant de le poser sur la table de nuit et d'appuyer sur un petit bouton. Le brumisateur d'air se mit en route avec un léger ronronnement discret et une odeur agréable envahit l'air.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo qui dormait toujours, couché sur le côté, une main posé devant le visage et se pencha avec un sourire tendre.

Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un vieil enfant fatigué lorsqu'il était assoupi. Il lui tardait de pouvoir le voir avec des joues un peu plus remplies et le savoir en meilleure forme.

Sally lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle, en cours de soirée. Le professeur qu'ils avaient réussi à contacter et qui se trouvait au Japon, celui qui travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Beth depuis plusieurs mois déjà, avait enfin trouvé la formule qui permettrait le traitement qui allait définitivement arrêter la destruction des cellules nerveuses provoqué par l'Ange blanc.

Il était déjà à l'origine des différents traitements que prenait Duo, qui lui avait servi de cobaye. C'était grâce à cela que le jeune homme avait survécu et qu'il n'avait perdu que très peu de ses capacités en comparaison avec les personnes qui avaient pris de cette drogue et qui finissaient par devenir des légumes au bout de quelques semaines.

La doctoresse comptait faire venir le professeur. Elle n'avait plus attendu que son accord et il le lui avait donné. Il serait là d'ici deux jours, accompagné par des Preventers. Lorsqu'ils auraient les résultats définitifs du traitement sur Duo, il serait reproduit en masse et diffusé dans tous les hôpitaux et dispensaires.

Ce serait un premier pas d'effectué contre les deux Boss de L2, comme ceux-ci se plaisaient à se nommer eux-mêmes.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

Cui cui cui ! Rouh rouhhhh !

Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une expo consacrée à l'ornithologie ^^

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace et entourée de meringue rose xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	4. Frayeurs

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 4.**

**Frayeurs.**

Have a friend, calls me up

Says hello, and then hangs up

He must have read my mind

These are the days of a different paradigm

Maybe once, even twice

He said "God does not play dice"

Yet if he's everywhere

He's in casinos with aces to spare

Oh, love is God's mistake

Oh, love is God's mistake (mistake)

Ours is not to reason why

As we fall from way up high

Into the water (into the water)

Like a lamb to the slaughter

Even now, God's mistake

Sets us up for one more heartbreak

God you look mighty fine

Dressed as the devil in a cosmic pantomime

Oh, love is God's mistake

Oh, love is God's mistake

Never was so much at stake

Oh, love is God's mistake

Oh, love is God's mistake*

Heero, qui était en train de plier puis de ranger quelques affaires qui appartenaient à son mari dans l'armoire. Il effectuait ses gestes de façon mécanique, l'esprit ailleurs, sans prêter au décor de la chambre, encore moins au mobilier qui était sobre, pratique. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un décor d'hôpital mais cela en était très proche.

L'unité de soins dans lequel ils se trouvaient était pourvu de chambres individuelles très confortables qui restaient néanmoins fonctionnelles.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la chanson qui était en train de passer sur la stéréo en sourdine. Il avait mis l'album pour Duo qui l'avait demandé un peu plus tôt.

Un son attira son attention. Un toussotement qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et il se retourna pour s'approcher du lit qui était par contre bien un lit d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, mais beaucoup plus large que d'ordinaire. Son mari y reposait, relié à divers appareils de contrôle, sous perfusion.

Duo respirait un peu vite, bouche entre ouverte. Il vit sa main avoir de légers spasmes et son visage se contracter.

- Duo, shh.. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le bord lit à ses côtés.

Son mari battit des paupières puis eut un minuscule sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Heero se pencha, brossa son front de ses doigts d'un geste tendre.

- Alors essaie de dormir, lutin. Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. Lui assura-t-il.

Il prit sa main et les doigts sans forces de son mari se resserrèrent aussitôt autour des siens. Les fines paupières se soulevèrent à demi pour laisser voir le regard violet qui se déplaçait sans vouloir se fixer où que ce soit.

Duo eut un frisson subit et Heero le recouvrit un peu plus.

- ... ro ? Murmura le malade d'une voix si faible qu'il dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Heero ?

- Je suis là. Le rassura celui-ci et il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Vois pas. Fais noir. Murmura Duo et Heero sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine. J'ai froid...

- Attends, attends. Je vais te réchauffer, mon bébé. Dit doucement son mari.

Il tentait de conserver tout son sang froid pour ne pas paniquer devant les signes évidents qui étaient en train de lui apparaître. Duo était bien plus pâle que la seconde précédente et la main qu'il tenait était glacée.

Avant même de se rapprocher pour le prendre avec précautions dans ses bras, il appuya de manière insistante sur la sonnette qui se trouvait placée sous l'oreiller pour avertir les infirmiers qui étaient de garde.

Duo émit un court gémissement puis son regard se fit fixe. Il respirait toujours mais à petits coups rapides et Heero retenait un corps inerte contre lui. Il remonta toute la couette autour de Duo pour le maintenir au chaud. Il priait pour que Sally, n'importe qui, vienne le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu te réchauffes un peu ? Quelqu'un sera bientôt là. Dit-il le visage penché au dessus de celui de Duo qui le fixait sans le voir. Tout va bien se passer. Ce sera bientôt fini, lutin.

Il le berça doucement, lui parla à mi voix de tout et de rien, de leurs enfants surtout, le regard posé sur ce visage qu'il avait pu avoir pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Un visage qu'il ne voulait soudain ne plus jamais quitter des yeux. L'angoisse était si forte qu'il paniquait, en avait la sueur au front, avait envie de hurler au monde entier qu'il ne voulait pas voir cet homme mourir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser la bouche avant de poser sa joue sur son front et de recommencer à le bercer.

Il refusait de se résoudre à l'inévitable, à le laisser partir. Il était égoïste, il le savait mais après l'avoir eu pour lui pendant toutes ces années, avoir vécu avec lui pendant tout ce temps, il lui était impensable de se voir vivre sans lui. Impensable de le laisser mourir. De laisser mourir celui pour qui il s'était battu tout ce temps.

Quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules, par l'arrière, et il sursauta, surpris avant de voir qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce et que l'on s'agitait autour de lui. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer.

- Sortez le de là ! Dit Sally avec fermeté tandis qu'elle lui écartait les bras et qu'il était contraint de s'extraire du lit.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il avant de tourner la tête de droite puis de gauche pour adresser un regard implorant à ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Non ! Laissez moi rester avec lui !

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Heero, laisse la travailler. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

C'était Trowa qui le retenait et qui l'éloignait à présent du lit pour le sortir de la chambre. Il avait énormément de mal à y parvenir. Murray, qui était venu les rejoindre, l'aida à retenir le mari de son fils qui résistait autant qu'il pouvait. Il avait la tête tournée vers le lit, une expression de détresse peinte sur le visage.

Ils avaient mal pour lui, comprenaient ce par quoi il passait. Ils vivaient cette même angoisse terrible dans laquelle Duo les plongeait à chaque fois que les choses se présentaient mal comme cela se produisait à cet instant.

Jamais pourtant il n'avait semblait être aussi proche de la fin et une sourde angoisse les tenaillait.

Heero avait été emmené dans la pièce voisine. Ils l'avaient fait asseoir sur un fauteuil, avaient bien tenté de le réconforter mais le jeune homme les avait rejeté pour se laisser partir en avant et poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et fixait le sol à ses pieds. Il était sourd à tout, aveugle à tout, enfermé dans sa souffrance intérieure.

Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il revoyait Duo, dans la salle sous les toits à l'école des Beaux Arts à Sank. Il le revoyait comme si c'était hier ce Duo de presque vingt quatre ans, qui arborait cet air surpris qui lui avait fait paraître bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était sur le moment. Il y avait eu cela et ce regard qu'il avait trouvé fantastique en dépit des lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez.

Duo avait toujours été très joli garçon. Pas mignon, mais beau, avec cette beauté particulière qui n'appartenait qu'aux grands rêveurs et un charme terrifiant. Il était loin d'avoir une apparence androgyne. Bien au contraire, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin en dépit de cette longue chevelure chatain tressée. Il avait tout de suite aimé sa personnalité.

Il l'avait provoqué sans arrêt, à sa façon, ce jour là et Duo avait tout accepté avec un naturel qui l'avait étonné, sans pour autant se laisser faire. Leur relation avait été basée sur le jeu dès le départ. La confrontation et la séduction verbale, alors qu'en réalité il s'adressait à un garçon qui aimait les femmes.

Sa tresse ne faisait pas de lui ce que beaucoup pensaient. Duo avait réellement toujours préféré les filles. Qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui avait été un simple hasard et une chance extraordinaire. Il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il avait rêvé du corps de Duo pendant tout ce temps où il n'avait pu le voir à l'époque. Il n'avait pas rêvé que de cela. Il avait été conquis par tout en lui. Cet esprit qu'il avait deviné brillant pendant cette courte conversation qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensembles. Il avait fini par le conquérir, un soir, à un moment où il s'y attendait le moins, dans une maison de campagne au milieu des bois. Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un simple baiser à ce moment là, mais quel baiser. L'instant avait été magique.

Il rouvrit les paupières.

Il avait encore sous les yeux le visage exhangue aux lèvres crayeuses qui s'était trouvé devant le sien il y avait un instant encore. Le Duo d'aujourd'hui n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu, mais il l'aimait avec tout autant de force qu'à ce premier jour.

Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sally qui fit lever la tête aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et elle leur adressa un sourire bref.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Ne le fatiguez pas. Dit-elle seulement et ils hochèrent la tête dans un même ensemble.

Trowa et Murray laissèrent Heero rejoindre son mari sur le lit et demeurèrent légèrement en retrait. Heero s'assit avec précautions, se pencha, prit l'une des mains fraîches de Duo qu'il enveloppa aussitôt des siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Le regard violet semblait avoir repris un peu de vie et le contemplait avec intensité.

- Je te vois. Murmura Duo, avec un sourire qui ne dura pas.

Heero lui rendit son sourire avant de longuement presser ses lèvres sur la paume de la main de son mari. Il ferma les paupières pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

L'index de son mari se déplia avec lenteur et se posa avec maladresse sur sa joue, près de son nez.

- Tu as eu peur. Ajouta Duo, d'une voix faible, avant de froncer le nez. Tu as toujours peur là, je le vois.

- Oui. Avoua Heero, qui battit des paupières et qui prit une courte inspiration avant de relever la tête. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai peur de vivre sans toi, lutin.

L'index de Duo vint caresser les lèvres de son mari au moment où Sally s'approchait.

- Désolée d'avoir à t'embêter, Duo, mais j'aimerais écouter ton coeur deux secondes. J'ai besoin de vérifier s'il se comporte bien, surtout après ce que tu nous à fait. Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé, avant de mettre son stéthoscope autour du cou. Brutale chute de température, difficulté à respirer, perte momentanée de la vision. Tu nous en réserves de belles toi.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le lit tandis qu'elle donnait ses explications.

- Ce sont les manifestations principales du malaise qu'il vient d'avoir. Poursuivit-elle avant d'ajuster son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles. J'ai été contrainte de lui faire une injection pour soutenir son coeur.

- Il toussait, il semblait mourir de froid. Ajouta Heero, puis il baissa la tête vers son compagnon. Tu as toujours froid ?

- Gelé. Confirma Duo, dans un murmure, qui tremblait. J'ai mal au ventre, partout.

- Ce sont des courbatures. Tu es en manque. Nous avons arrêté les injections de ton traitement. Tu as passé trois jours à plus ou moins délirer, tu viens à peine d'émerger. Lui expliqua Sally, qui fit signe à Heero de l'aider à complètement l'allonger puis elle découvrit son torse pour écouter son coeur.

Elle prit ensuite sa tension, puis sa température et pendant tout ce temps Duo conserva son visage pressé contre la hanche de Heero qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il était constemment agité de frissons et sa respiration restait rapide.

- L'Ange blanc est une véritable saloperie. Soupira Sally qui passa une main sur le front de Duo dans un geste maternel, après l'avoir recouvert. Le phénomène de manque qu'il engendre est à la fois similaire par certains côtés et différents par d'autres. Etat de grande fatigue, chutes de tension, et parfois au contraire, hausse de tension, saignements de nez, de l'irritabilité, des troubles du sommeil, des douleurs diffuses, des troubles sensoriels et digestifs. Je pourrais faire la liste exaustive mais elle est longue.

- Dis moi ce qu'il en est. Exactement, Sally. Pas de mensonges. Dit Heero, qui passait et repassait son pouce sur la tempe de son mari.

- Eh bien, dans ses formes les plus sévères, le sevrage s'accompagne de délire psychotique, de convulsions, d'hallucinations et de malaise avec perte possible de connaissance. Ajouta la jeune doctoresse, qui faisait le récapitulatif sur ses doigts. Les principaux symptômes de sevrage de longue durée, parce qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, il y en aura et sur plusieurs années, sont l'angoisse, l'insomnie, la dépression, divers symptômes sensoriels et moteurs, des troubles gastro-intestinaux, ainsi que des troubles de la mémoire et des troubles cognitifs.

Heero sentit Duo se tendre un centième de seconde avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser et il le redressa. Son mari n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu dis qu'il a déjà toussé comme ça ? Demanda Sally qui tenait la tête de son malade droite.

- Il a un peu toussé mais s'est arrêté. Lui répondit le jeune homme qui sentit Duo s'affaisser contre lui et qui s'inquiéta. Sally !

- Pas de panique, il est simplement évanoui. Il est épuisé, Heero. Tousser n'a fait que le fatiguer davantage. Je me demande pourquoi il tousse de cette façon, je n'ai rien entendu de particulier au niveau de ses poumons. Dit la jeune femme qui sortit une petite lampe de sa poche. Allonge le.

Elle en profita pour examiner sa gorge et souleva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Rien de particulier mis à part une gorge un peu rouge. Je vois mal comment il aurait pu attrapper froid avec toutes les précautions que nous prenons. Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se grattait la tête les sourcils froncés. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elle réfléchit un moment pendant que Heero réinstallait confortablement son mari et le couvrait jusqu'au menton.

- Dis moi, l'un des enfants ne serait-il pas malade en ce moment ? Intervint Murray à tout hasard. Il me semblait qu'Ichi l'était.

Heero interrompit ses gestes, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose puis il regarda tour à tour tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, l'air affolé, le regard agrandi.

- Ichirô a un rhume oui. Balbutia-t-il. Je l'ai embrassé lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Je n'ai pas pensé que je pourrais transmettre ce qu'il avait à son père.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, n'en fait pas une affaire d'état, Heero. Dit la jeune femme, qui lui pinça le nez. Nous allons soigner ce petit inconvénient. Il sera vite rétabli.

- Ne te culpabilise pas pour ça, nous sommes tout autant fautifs. Dit son beau-père qui vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Nous avons tous vu et revu les enfants, nous leur avons fait des câlins puis sommes ensuite vus voir Duo sans réaliser que nous risquions de lui transmettre un simple rhume.

Quelques protestations et un suppositoire plus tard, Duo étant entre temps revenu à lui et n'appréciant guère le traitement proposé, il se reposait près d'un mari qui somnolait.

- Je vous laisse. Dit Sally à mi-voix, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Essaie de dormir un peu toi aussi. Vous êtes HS tous les deux. Tu sais où se trouve le bippeur si ça ne va pas. Murray, j'aimerais vous voir une minute.

Heero hocha la tête et elle sortit avec le sourire, accompagnée de Murray et de Trowa.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour piquer du nez. Il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé par les événements de ces derniers jours.

- Velours. Dit Duo, qui lui chatouilla le nez et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir.

- Mmh ? Fit-il avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Déshabille toi et rejoins moi dans le lit, tu dors à moitié. Lui suggéra son mari avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter, tu as besoin de te reposer tranquille. Marmonna Heero avant de se redresser, paupières battantes. Je vais me mettre dans le fauteuil.

- Ok, on va le faire autrement. Yuy, je te veux dans le lit tout de suite. Dit Duo, aussi fermement que le lui permit sa voix fatiguée.

- Hai.

Duo eut un petit rire lorsqu'il vit son mari se lever pour s'exécuter mais son rire cessa presque aussitôt devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrit. Voir Heero Yuy se déshabiller devant soi avec autant de lenteur due à la lassitude était une torture. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait posé les mains sur son corps, trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil et il l'avait tout à coup devant lui, en caleçon.

Il était tout simplement à tomber.

Il retombait amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien et peu, en somme.

- Viens là mon lutin. Dit Heero dans un murmure tendre, une fois qu'il fut sous la couette et Duo ne se fit pas prier.

Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Là, tout contre le corps chaud et ferme de son mari, il se sentait revivre, malgré les douleurs, les courbatures, le mal être et la gêne occasionnée par les fils auxquels il était relié aux appareils de contrôle.

- Je suis bien. Murmura-t-il.

La main large et solide de Heero se posa avec délicatesse sous sa mâchoire et il lui souleva la tête.

- Tu vas beaucoup mieux, tu as des couleurs. Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les lui embrasser avec une telle douceur que Duo en eut les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as fait très peur, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

- Je ne veux pas mourir. Avoua le jeune homme, qui avait plongé son regard dans le sien. J'ai encore trop de choses à vivre avec toi et avec les enfants. Avec tout nos amis. Avec...

- Toshi.

Le regard bleu brillait d'une lueur particulière que Duo connaissait et il fut surpris de la voir dans ces yeux au moment où Heero prononçait le nom de son ami.

- C'est l'heure de dormir. Dit celui-ci avec tendresse.

Duo hocha lentement la tête et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il se passa ensuite plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de sa chambre. Il devait guérir de ce petit rhume qu'il avait contracté et avait commencé le traitement avec le professeur Hikamura qui était arrivé entre temps. C'était un tout petit bonhomme à l'aspect nerveux et sec, qui faisait de l'humour à froid sans arrêt.

- Alors, comment allons-nous ce matin ? Toujours à faire la gueule ? Avait-il dit un matin en arrivant dans la chambre alors que Duo râlait pour changer. Montrez moi donc votre envers, au moins ce côté là est plus aimable que votre endroit !

Sally et Toshiro avaient éclaté de rire tandis que Heero s'éclaircissait la gorge pour conserver son sérieux et que Duo se retournait en ronchonnant.

- Eh bien quoi, jeune homme, je les aime bien moi, vos fesses de bébé. Avait rajouté le vieil homme, pince sans rire avant de lui administrer une claque sur le derrière.

- Hentai. Avait grommelé Duo.

- Si trouver que ce joli popotin qui est le vôtre fait de moi un pervers, je veux bien l'admettre. Sally, ma toute douce, donnez moi donc cette seringue que je puisse le torturer. Dit le professeur, à une Sally qui riait tant qu'elle en avait les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux.

Il avait émis cette phrase avec un ricanement sadique tout en se frottant les mains et là Heero ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de son mari.

Cinq jours après les frasques verbales du joyeux professeur, Heero revint dans la chambre après avoir pris sa douche comme d'ordinaire. La serviette, avec laquelle il était en train de s'essuyer les cheveux, lui tomba des mains sous la surprise lorsqu'il constata que la chambre était vide. Il se précipita sur l'intercom.

- Toshi, Duo a disparu ! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

- Comment ça, disparu ? Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. Répondit son cousin au bout du fil, intrigué. Cet endroit est absolument hermétique et totalement sécurisé. Je doute que quelqu'un se soit approché sans que nous en soyons avertis avec nos gardes. Il n'a donc pas pu être enlevé. Ne sois pas paranoïaque à ce point. Je suis celui qui suis le créateur de ce tout dernier système de sécurité qui n'a pas encore été commercialisé et il est infaillible, crois moi.

- Il est fort possible que quelqu'un se soit arrimé au météorite sans que nous le sachions malgré les moyens mis en oeuvre pour nous protéger et... Euh, une seconde... Dit Heero, qui fouillait la pièce du regard et dont le visage se ferma tout à coup. Personne ne l'a enlevé. Il m'a pris mes affaires. Il s'est habillé avec ce que je comptais mettre en sortant de la douche. Son fauteuil n'est plus là. Cet âne est parti en balade. Ce qui n'est pas mieux.

- Je sais. Il mourait d'envie de sortir de cette chambre depuis longtemps, surtout d'aller voir les enfants. Tu paries combien qu'il va les chercher à travers la base jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve. Soupira Toshiro, partagé entre l'irritation et l'inquiétude.

Duo n'était en effet pas assez robuste pour rester debout longtemps. Il risquait de s'affaiblir rapidement d'autant qu'il devait fournir un effort pour se déplacer en fauteuil.

- Dum didum didum. Chantonnait Duo, qui circulait dans les couloirs de la base, tout content du tour qu'il avait joué à Heero.

Il se sentait en pleine forme. Enfin, tout était relatif. Beaucoup mieux. Si bien qu'il avait eu envie d'aller faire une balade.

Il avançait tranquillement, à son rythme, regardait à droite, regardait à gauche, en profitait pour visiter. Le complexe était énorme. Il en avait vu les plans mais la réalité était autre chose. Il n'en revenait encore pas de ce que lui avait dit son mari. Le tiers de cette chose lui appartenait en propre mais au nom de Duo Maxwell. Le reste appartenait à Toshiro et à Heero.

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Attribuer une partie d'une propriété à des morts était ridicule mais Toshiro était ainsi fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu croire qu'ils ne reviendraient pas un jour tous les deux d'entre les morts pour refaire leurs vies avec eux.

Il s'engagea sur une passerelle qui l'emmena vers une partie du complexe qui était magnifique. La passerelle était transparente et il pouvait voir, au dessous les réaménagements qui avaient été faits.

Il y avait de petites habitations alignées le long de rues, éclairées comme en plein jour, ainsi que des bâtiments un peu plus importants, des squares, des esplanades, des parcs, de la verdure, une véritable petite ville en somme. Le complexe ressemblait, en réalité, à une mini colonnie.

Il pouvait voir se promener, en contrebas, des personnes de tous âges et de toutes nationalités.

Il n'y avait aucune descrimination, tout le monde avait l'air de bien se porter et d'être heureux. Tous étaient des employés de la DHT et veillaient à l'entretien du complexe.

Il pouvait voir des parents avec leurs enfants, des personnes âgées qui vivaient avec leurs enfants et petits enfants. Des familles normales qui semblaient heureuses. Heero avait veillé au bien être de ses employé et il trouvait cela extraordinaire d'avoir réussi à préserver ceci dans un milieu confiné.

Duo poursuivit son chemin. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis longtemps et déjà la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il savait qu'il disposerait que d'un temps limité et voulait en profiter un peu avant d'avoir à retourner dans son cocon.

Il arriva dans la partie supérieure du complexe et franchit les portes d'entrée d'un gigantesque jardin absolument incroyable. Un jardin sur deux niveaux, qu'il entreprit de découvrir, émerveillé. Il se trouvait au premier niveau, en hauteur, un niveau constitué uniquement de passerelles qui s'entrecroisaient et qui ne comportaient que de petites rambardes très basses qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des plantes.

Il arriva près d'une cascade qu'il pouvait presque toucher de la main et s'approcha du bord de la passerelle pour le faire, fasciné, lorsqu'il entendit appeler son nom.

Toshiro arrivait en courant.

- Duo ! Duo non ! C'est dangereux ! Recule ! Il n'y a pas de garde fou de ce côté-ci ! Cria Toshiro, d'un côté et il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit Heero qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

- Duo ? Ne bouge pas j'arrive. Dit-il calmement, sans courir, avant de s'arrêter puis de lever une main vers Toshiro. Reste où tu es, Toshi.

- Mais il va tomber ! Bredouilla Toshiro, qui s'était arrêté.

Duo ne disait rien mais observait les deux hommes tour à tour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Toshiro perdre ses moyens de cette façon.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon qu'il avait de se comporter. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il avait remarqué les petits gestes, les attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il dormait et qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre. Les relations des deux cousins avaient nettement changées. Ils s'entendaient aussi bien qu'autrefois.

Il ne pouvait que comprendre, quelque part et d'un autre côté était mortellement jaloux de ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Il se sentait trahi et délaissé. Mis à l'écart.

Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été, contrairement à Toshiro qui, avec sa santé éclatante et son corps de rêve avait tout à offrir. Sa santé, son physique et sa force intérieure tout comme sa tranquillité. Hors Heero, même s'il avait beaucoup changé et sur bien des aspects, s'il était devenu plus solide, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait aisément se reposer, avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer en cas de coup dur. Dieu savait que depuis quelques temps, les coups durs ne manquaient pas et qu'il lui avait fait traverser un enfer.

Il cilla, déglutit difficilement, le coeur broyé, tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit torturé. Il était en train de très lentement retrouver la santé, mais trop lentement sans doute pour Heero qui avait dû préférer se réfugier dans les bras de son cousin, voire passer du bon temps avec lui.

Son mari l'avait vite remplacé.

Il ne réalisait même pas qu'il se laissait aller à un délire paranoïaque qui était totalement injustifié.

Ses pensées se bousculaient et il ne trouvait tout à coup pas étrange que la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés quelques années plus tôt soit en train de se renouveller. Une sensation de déjà vu flottait dans son esprit et il lui revint brusquement cette image de ce qui avait eu lieu dans le bateau au moment où la vague les avait soulevés.

Les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés juste à ce moment là et lui s'était senti mis à l'écart.

Duo pencha la têté légèrement sur le côté, l'air incrédule.

Heero avait son regard dans le sien et l'implorait de ne pas faire de bêtises. Il pouvait voir de l'amour dans ce regard. Son mari lui avait assuré des dizaines de fois qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait toujours su que cela était le cas mais pour le moment il ne savait plus.

Il secoua la tête, perdu. Il doutait.

Il se ressaisit avec une soudaine envie de combattre ce qui menaçait de l'envahir de nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser glisser dans cet état une fois de plus. Ce monde dans lequel il s'était laissé aller quelques années plus tôt, cette forteresse où personne n'avait pu l'atteindre. Il souffrait et était en colère cette fois-ci. Il allait se servir de cette colère pour se battre. Il avait envie de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas dû le prendre pour un imbécile.

Il était différent et pouvait crier sa révolte au monde aujourd'hui.

Il ne vit pas les trois petites silhouettes qui se rapprochaient à quelques mètres et fit volontairement avancer son fauteuil vers le bord.

Le pneu droit de son fauteuil s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du vide.

- Non ! S'écria Toshiro, effrayé, qui s'élança.

Cela en était trop pour lui. Il en avait trop supporté, enduré pendant bien trop longtemps. Trop et pour tout le monde. Avait perdu des amis, de la famille au cours de ces six dernières années. Sa mère, Dorothy.

Avec la fatigue, il craquait nerveusement. Lui qui avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules, lui qui avait toujours été solide et sûr, s'effondrait. Il n'en pouvait plus, était à bout également. Toutes ces années à tout avoir porté sur ses épaules, toutes ces années à protéger tout le monde.

Heero, qui l'avait compris, le ceintura aussitôt.

- Calme toi. Calme toi, par pitié. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça maintenant. Lui dit-il entre ses dents, le regard toujours fixé dans celui de Duo. Je sais ce qui se passe. Il pense que nous sommes redevenus amants, Toshi. N'oublie pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment à cause de son état de manque.

- Je suis désolé ! Dit son cousin, qui perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à lui, livide, avant de se redresser. Duo, ne bouge plus. Ne bouge plus du tout ! S'il le faut, si ça peut te rassurer, je partirais si tu le veux. Je partirais loin d'ici, mais reviens vers Heero. Je t'en supplie !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent les enfants. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent, main dans la main, suivis par une femme d'âge moyen. Elsie, la gouvernante. Toshiro lui avait demandé de rechercher Duo avec eux et elle était tout naturellement venue dans cet endroit avec les trois enfants après avoir cherché ailleurs.

- Dad ? Dit la petite fille.

Duo sursauta, ce qui fit avancer le fauteuil du centimètre tant redouté par Heero et Toshiro et celui-ci se mit à basculer. Lorsqu'il sentit le fauteuil partir vers l'arrière, Duo se projeta vers l'avant par réflexe. Il tomba lourdement à genoux sur la passerelle et se réceptionna sur les mains, sur sa surface, avec une grimace. Il plia ensuite des bras et se laisser tomber sur le côté, tandis que le fauteuil chutait dans le vide.

Il baissa la tête, le souffle court. Le son de son fauteuil qui atterrissait quelques mètres plus bas lui fit avoir un violent frisson. Il l'avait échappé belle.

De petites mains vinrent l'aider à s'asseoir un peu mieux. Il releva la tête pour voir deux petits garçons bruns agenouillés devant lui et une petite fille assise à côté de lui.

- Hi Dad. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Shari ? Les garçons ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, avant de lever une main pour caresser la joue piquetée de taches de rousseur de sa fille. Vous me cherchiez ?

- Hunh hunh. Répondit Sharon, avec un large sourire.

- Je vois. N'essayez pas de refaire ce que j'ai fait. C'est la chose la plus stupide du monde. J'attendrais d'être en meilleure forme pour faire des cascades avec mon fauteuil. Dit-il avec une grimace comique qui fit rire les enfants.

Il se mit à sourire, le regard rivé sur Shari. Il était toujours légèrement étonné lorsqu'il voyait sa fille et surtout très fier d'elle. Elle était belle. Le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu lui offrir. Il avait l'impression de se voir au féminin, à quelques détails près. Elle avait tout de même la finesse de traits de sa mère, même si elle était son portrait. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse bien nette et son regard était violet. Sa fille. Celle qu'il avait eue avec Dorothy.

Il se tourna vers l'un des petits garçons et lui adressa un sourire spontané. L'enfant était tout le portrait de Heero.

- Bonjour Ichirô. Dit-il gentiment, avant de lui chatouiller le nez.

- Ohayo. Répondit timidement le plus jeune des deux garçonnets.

Il le buvait du regard et s'était mis à glousser avant de frotter son nez.

Le second des garçonnets le tira par la manche avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour oncle Duo. Dit-il à son oncle, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bonjour Tommy. Répondit Duo, souriant.

L'enfant se tourna vers son cousin avec un air très sérieux et familier. Il dut se retenir de rire. Il avait l'impression de voir Toshiro lorsqu'il prenait cette attitude protectrice, typiquement fraternelle, qu'il avait vis à vis de Heero.

- C'est ton daddy. Tu peux lui faire un câlin, Ichi, si tu veux. Dit le petit garçon à Ichirô, qui regardait toujours Duo d'un air hésitant. Il n'est plus malade comme avant. Maman et Elsie ont dit qu'on pouvait lui faire des bisoux et des câlins.

Heero s'était approché et s'était accroupi derrière son mari. Ichirô se dirigea directement vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

- Je peux ? Demanda timidement le petit garçon. Dis, je peux, otousan ?

- Hai. Tu peux. Ton père peut avoir des gros câlins maintenant. Répondit Heero, avec tendresse.

Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Duo les observait, la main de sa fille dans la sienne et un sourire errait sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux.

Tout ce malaise intérieur, toute cette mélancolie, cette colère inutile était en train de doucement disparaître devant la douceur de l'image que lui présentait son fils dans les bras de son mari. Heero avait sans doute les lèvres posées dans la chevelure de son enfant, mais son regard bleu était logé dans le sien.

Amoureux.

Duo attira sa fille contre lui d'un bras et ouvrit l'autre.

- Viens me faire un câlin, Ichirô. Je ne suis pas en sucre, même si j'en ai l'air. Répondit Duo, avec un petit rire, et le petit garçon vint se réfugier contre lui, ravi.

Il se laissa brusquement aller contre Heero, fatigué. Il caressa la chevelure de son fils quelques secondes.

Il réalisa tout à coup que toute sa colère s'était envolée, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être en fin de compte, qu'il s'était fait des idées et que son mari lui avait toujours été fidèle. Il comprenait enfin que les enfants étaient ce lien qui les réunissait tous, qu'ils étaient ceux qui lui apportaient son équilibre.

Il avait envie de se battre pour eux.

Leurs enfants. Ils étaient une famille en définitive. Il voulait vivre. Pour Shari, Ichiro et Thomas. Heero s'installa un peu plus confortablement derrière lui pour qu'il se cale un peu mieux contre sa poitrine.

Duo fit signe à Thomas de venir contre lui, ce qu'il fit avec joie, tandis qu'il appelait Toshiro du regard. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir près d'eux peu après avoir dit quelques mots à Elsie qui hocha la tête et s'effaça discrètement.

Duo pris l'un des bras de Heero pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. Il rencontra aussitôt son regard.

- Là je suis bien. Murmura-t-il, subitement conscient de la fatigue qui l'avait envahi. Plus envie de bouger.

- Alors ne bouge plus. Profites des enfants. Ils sont heureux d'être avec toi. Lui répondit son mari avec tendresse.

Il était réellement éreinté au point d'en avoir sommeil. Tout le monde s'installa sur la passerelle pour bavarder tranquillement. Elsie était allé chercher une couverture et quelques coussins. Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son mari, papouillé par ses enfants, au milieu des rires et des conversations.

Il était heureux.

* _God's mistake_ – Tears for Fears – de l'album _Raoul and the king of Spain_.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf **

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace et entourée de meringue rose xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	5. And life goes on

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 5.**

**And life goes on.**

Quelques jours plus tard, gare de Kyoto, une longue et mince silhouette vêtue d'un chaud manteau trépignait impatiemment sur place auprès d'une autre qui était largement plus calme. A leurs côtés, deux massifs personnages. L'un d'entre eux était un maganac et l'autre un membre de la garde à cheval de sa majesté Milliardo de Sank. Tout deux les gardes du corps des deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient sur le quai d'une des gares de Londres, Victoria station.

Ils avaient tout deux l'habitude du comportement sautillant de la jeune fille qui se trouvait avec le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et demeuraient impavides face au comportement qu'elle avait adopté.

- Du calme Shari. Le train vient seulement d'arriver. Laisse lui le temps d'en descendre. Dit le jeune homme près d'elle, avec calme.

Avec un soupir résigné, il constata qu'il n'avait obtenu que l'effet inverse de ce qu'il désirait. C'est-à-dire dompter ce qui ressemblait à un pantin monté sur ressorts et qui n'était autre qu'une jeune fille de vingt ans.

Cela ne sembla au contraire que relancer son agitation. Les gens qui passaient autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder bizarrement et il mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de prendre un air dégagé.

Il émit un autre soupir lorsqu'elle se mit à produire ces petits sons inarticulés qu'elle pouvait parfois émettre lorsqu'elle était excessivement agacée et qui traduisaient son énervement.

Elle perdait parfois complètement son calme puis se mettait à gigoter et à claquer la langue ou bourdonner. Là c'était la catastrophe.

Elle était bien la fille de son père.

L'oncle Duo était au moins aussi insupportable lorsqu'il attendait le retour de son mari d'un quelconque voyage.

- Attendre à le don prodigieux de m'agacer, Shams. Emit-elle avec impatience, le regard plissé, tandis que s'accentuait son sautillement.

- Figures toi que ça fait un moment que je le sais. Soupira Shams, qui repoussa ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière d'une main.

Elle lui jeta coup d'oeil biaisé, haussa les épaules et rejeta l'extrémité de sa longue queue de cheval haute dans son dos, vexée. Son regard violet était toujours à l'affût. Elle se mit à effectuer des bonds un peu plus accentués pour regarder par dessus la tête des voyageurs qui arrivaient et qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- Je ne le vois pas. Mais où est-il ? Grommela-t-elle.

Elle cherchait désespérément du regard une tête auburn. Une chevelure coiffée d'une certaine manière et un visage familier. Un regard d'un bleu qui, elle s'en souvenait encore, avait attiré toutes les voisines du coin, la dernière fois qu'il était venu en vacances.

- Nom d'un chien ! Ma petite sœur serait-elle en train de se transformer en pile electrique ? Entendit-elle demander dans son dos.

Elle écarquilla le regard avant de s'immobiliser.

Celui qui s'était adressé à elle l'avait fait sur un ton tranquille. Sa voix avait des inflexions élégantes avec ce je ne sais quoi de paisible qui vous incitait à demeurer attentif lorsque son possesseur s'adressait à vous et cette voix était si agréable à entendre qu'elle mettait instantanément en confiance, alors que dans le même temps elle vous charmait.

Shams eut un sourire et se tourna à demi pour adresser une grimace à l'arrivant qui se retint de rire. Shari avait dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare. La jeune fille s'était retournée.

Elle en avait momentanément oublié la raison de sa présence sur place.

- Eh bien, aurais-tu subitement perdu ta langue ? Je vois que tu es toujours aussi énervée quand il s'agit d'attendre. Dit celui qui était venu se poster devant elle, avec un sourire taquin. Si tu as tant besoin que cela de dépenser ton énergie, j'ai de quoi t'occuper pour le restant de l'après midi. Nous avons besoin de bras en ce moment à la fondation. Nous trouvons toujours une utilité à toute énergie déployée qui est inutilisée, crois moi.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es décidé à venir, frérot ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter au cou du mince jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Celui-ci éclata de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il la reçut dans ses bras puis il pivota sur ses talons et tourna le dos aux voyageurs.

Les bras passés autour du cou de celui qui était en réalité son cousin et non son frère, Shari sentit les bras de ce dernier solidement lui enserrer la taille.

Il l'avait soulevée de terre. Elle s'était mise également à rire, toute heureuse à l'idée d'avoir à ses côtés, au même moment, deux hommes qu'elle aimait comme des frères. Shams souriait, amusé. Les démonstrations d'affection de ces deux là lui étaient familières. Il tourna la tête vers les voyageurs pour noter l'apparition, non loin, d'une chevelure brune qu'il connaissait bien.

Il leva la main.

- Par ici ! Héla-t-il celui qu'ils attendaient. Shari, regarde, il est là.

Ce dernier venait de les apercevoir et lui rendit son signe de la main avant de presser le pas.

- Où ça ? Où ... Commença Shari, qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son cousin et qui prit appui de ses mains sur ses épaules pour regarder par dessus sa tête. Ouais ! Il est là ! Ichi !

- Shari ! Grommela son porteur, qui campa fermement ses jambes sur le sol pour ne pas être déséquilibré. Arrêtes de bouger ! Tu n'es pas légère !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse, Tom ! Fulmina sa cousine avant d'ébouriffer sa courte chevelure châtain.

Un regard bleu-gris malicieux se leva vers elle alors qu'elle le regardait, taquine.

- Ok ok, pose moi, j'ai pitié de toi va. S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de poser un bisou sur son nez et il se mit à rire.

- Toujours aussi insupportable hum ? Il était temps que j'arrive si je comprends bien, les gars ? Fit une voix amusée, aux intonations graves.

Thomas, qui venait de poser Shari sur ses deux pieds, adressa un sourire à celui qui se trouvait devant eux et qui avait posé un lourd sac à dos sur le sol. Le regard bleu qui se trouvait légèrement masqué par des mèches de cheveux bruns hirsutes était pétillant et un large sourire éclairait un visage séduisant. Il avait encore changé. Si lui n'avait pas grandi depuis un moment, son cousin avait par contre atteint une taille qui avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt dix, comme son père.

Il n'eut guère le temps de tendre sa main pour le saluer. Shari était déjà pendu au cou d'Ichirô avec un rire. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur les joues.

Thomas et Shams s'entre regardèrent, heureux. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour la petit fête qui devait se dérouler dans quelques jours. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis.

- Et si nous pensions à rentrer ? Proposa Shams. On nous attend avec impatience, nous sommes les derniers à rejoindre la famille.

- Allons-y, nous aurons tout le temps de bavarder sur le chemin. Répondit Thomas, qui regarda sa montre.

- On a le temps de prendre un truc pour grignoter ? J'ai faim. S'enquit Shari, qui avait glissé sa mains sous le bras d'Ichirô.

- On le prendra en cours de route. Répondit ce dernier, avant de laisser le garde à cheval prendre son sac. Merci Loïc.

Celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête poli et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua qu'ils étaient suivis par une jeune mère de famille qui resta sur leurs talons jusqu'à la sortie de la gare avant de sortir un micro de sa poche pour communiquer le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule dans lequel ils étaient montés.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans l'une des anciennes dépendances d'un petit manoir, un homme venait de finir d'effectuer une rapide toilette après avoir passé un certain temps dans son atelier et se dirigeait maintenant, torse nu, une pomme à la main, chemise jetée sur son épaule de l'autre, vers une autre partie des dépendances.

Sa démarche était souple, presque dansante. Ses pas silencieux, parce qu'il avait des mocassins aux pieds, type de chaussures qu'il affectionnait. Il portait un jean qui enserrait parfaitement ses hanches étroites. Son torse nu et musclé était encore humide par endroits et une longue cicatrice partait du centre de celui-ci pour remonter tout le long de sa gorge et mourir vers le bord de sa mâchoire droite. Il avait les épaules larges, les bras musclés, les avants bras veinés de bleu et les mains longues mais on les devinait puissantes.

Il coinça sa pomme entre ses mâchoires, saisit sa chemise et l'enfila tandis qu'il passait une porte à doubles battants ajourée, dont l'un des battants était refermé mais il pouvait parfaitement voir au travers des carreaux, celui qui travaillait dans la pièce.

Il retira la pomme de sa bouche, fit sortir la courte tresse châtain qui était coincée dans son col et sourit. Celui qui était dans la pièce ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il était penché sur une sculpture en bois dont il était en train de travailler les détails à la gouge.

L'homme vint passer ses bras autour du cou du sculpteur et plaça sa tête contre la sienne avant de lui proposer un morceau de sa pomme.

- Petite faim ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le sculpteur posa sa gouge. Un sourire était venu éclairer son visage et il saisit le poignet de son visiteur avant de diriger la pomme vers sa bouche pour croquer dedans. Il recula ensuite la tête pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui, violet, de son compagnon, tandis qu'il mâchait avec lenteur. Il essuya ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses avant de reculer son tabouret et de l'attirer vers lui pour le faire asseoir à califourchons sur ses genoux.

- J'ai toujours une petite faim lorsqu'il s'agit de toi et de fruit défendu, lutin. Dit-il, une fois qu'il eut avalé sa bouchée.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Ronronna son compagnon, avant d'un peu mieux s'installer contre lui.

Ils avancèrent leurs têtes dans un même ensemble pour se prendre la bouche, affamés, et se perdirent dans un baiser intense.

- Duo... Soupira Heero, tandis que ce dernier lui déposait de petits baisers lents sur la gorge et fourrageait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Envie de toi. Articula Duo entre deux baisers.

Heero eut un petit rire et se mordit la lèvre lorsque son mari s'attaqua à sa nuque.

- Je me doute bien que tu as envie de moi mais les enfants ne vont pas tarder. Tenta-t-il d'argumenter, avec un soupir tremblant.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici et j'ai mis le panneau devant la porte. Répondit Duo, impatient qui pressa son bassin contre le sien. Velours...

Heero céda. A quarante deux ans, Duo était tout aussi insatiable qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il l'avait connu et dans une forme éblouissante.

Douze ans auparavant, ils avaient commencé le traitement pour le stabiliser et y étaient parvenus au delà de tout ce qu'ils osaient espérer, non sans souffrances et sans peine. Le traitement avait duré quatre ans. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles d'autres recherches avaient été faites et le professeur qui avait traité son mari avait découvert qu'un dérivé de ce traitement pouvait être appliqué à certaines affections neurologiques, dont l'épilepsie.

Là où il fallait autrefois avoir recours à la chirurgie pour ce type de maladie, un traitement pouvait aisément remplacer l'intervention. Tous les malades atteints ne pouvaient pas en bénéficier mais c'était un énorme pas d'effectué.

Duo était guéri. Il n'avait aucune séquelle. Il avait fallu des mois de rééducation pour le remettre sur pieds mais il s'était plié à tout, sans rechigner. Il était éclatant de santé aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as tué. Soupira celui-ci avec un sourire béat.

Il était affalé à plat ventre sur le matelas du lit double qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine de l'atelier de Heero, pièce qui donnait aussi sur son atelier. Heero passa une main caressante sur son épaule, souriant.

- Moi qui pensait que tu aurais assez d'énergie pour un second round. Le taquina-t-il et il éclata de rire lorsqu'il le vit se redresser sur ses coudes d'un seul coup.

- Mais j'en ai, monsieur mon mari ! Déclara Duo, l'air outré, avant de sourire et de se mettre sur un coude. Tu es beau quand tu ris.

Il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Heero dans un geste tendre et se rapprocha de lui. Son mari se mit sur le dos et repoussa les mèches désordonnées qui lui retombaient devant le visage.

- Je ne suis beau que quand je ris ? Murmura-t-il, fasciné par ce qu'il lisait dans le regard violet.

- Tu es toujours beau, velours. Je t'aime. Répondit Duo sur le même ton.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras, le retint contre lui avec un tremblement subit et Heero, qui l'avait également enlacé, resserra ses bras autour de lui avec force. Ils étaient mariés depuis vingt ans et il l'aimait toujours, comme au premier jour.

Vingt ans. Déjà. Ils allaient fêter ce vingtième anniversaire de mariage dans quelques jours avec leur famille et leurs amis.

Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'autour de la propriété des formes rôdaient en toute discrétion, loin des regards des gardiens du lieu. Propriété qu'ils avaient acheté, peu après les évènements qui avaient eu lieu sur L2, des années plus tôt et qui avaient mis fin au règne des deux plus grands malfrats qui avaient mis cette colonie sur les genoux.

Greg Peterson et Walter Sullivan avaient enfin été arrêtés et mis en prison après un coup de force effectué par les Preventers, dès que l'état de Duo avait été assez stable pour qu'il aille témoigner avec son mari au procès des deux hommes. Heero et Duo avaient auparavant fait leur déposition. Cette pièce avait été déposée au dossier déjà épais et y avaient été rajoutés les différents témoignages de tout ceux qui avaient vécu les évènements de Melbourne.

Le passé était revenu réclamer son dû aux deux gangsters qui s'étaient retrouvés les menottes aux poignets, non sans avoir opposé une certaine résistance lorsque les forces des Preventers étaient venu l'arrêter ce qui n'avait fait que rajouter à la liste des faits qui leurs étaient reprochés. Outre les violences, les voies de fait, les tentatives de meurtre et meurtres qu'ils avaient commis, ils avaient d'autres charges qui étaient venues alourdir leurs peines.

Résultat, ils se retrouvaient incarcérés à perpétuité dans un centre de détention de très haute sécurité. Ils avaient réussi à se payer les services des meilleurs avocats et à ne pas finir exécutés.

- Ichi ! S'exclama une voix enthousiaste.

Celui-ci n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour recevoir contre lui une ravissante blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui entoura les hanches de ses longues jambes.

- 'jour toi. Dit-il avant de lui planter deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

- Lily, est-ce une façon de recevoir les gens ? Demanda une voix agréable, sur un ton amusé.

- Ah les gens non mais lui oui, mon petit papa que j'aime. Répondit la jeune fille avant de redescendre sur le sol.

Elle se tourna vers son père qui arrivait en compagnie de son autre père.

- Oncle Qat, oncle Mil. Les salua Ichirô tandis qu'il leur donnait à chacun une solide poignée de main et Quatre grimaça.

- Eh bien mon garçon, tu as une fichue poigne. Tu es bien comme ton père. Commenta-t-il tandis qu'il faisait discrètement fonctionner les doigts de sa main. Tu as encore grandi.

- J'espère que tu vas t'arrêter là, sinon je vais faire un complexe d'infériorité. Plaisanta Milliardo et le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Je l'espère aussi, parce qu'il mange plus que moi et ça c'est pas du jeu. Grommela une voix bien reconnaissable dans leur dos et ils se mirent tous à rire.

Duo s'approcha de son fils et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, souriant.

- Bonjour fiston. Alors, ce voyage ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'Heero approchait et Ichirô eut un large sourire à son adresse.

- Il s'est très bien passé. Répondit-il. Ohayo Otousan.

- Bonjour mon fils.

Tous contemplèrent la chaleureuse étreinte que se donnèrent Heero et son fils avec bienveillance, pendant que Shari venait rejoindre son père pour le taquiner et les rires emplirent de nouveau l'air. Il y avait une telle complicité entre Heero, Duo et leurs enfants, qu'il était difficile de ne pas être attendri par le tableau qu'ils formaient. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Heero passa dans la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il ne manquait de rien et le vit assis, pensif, près du sac qui contenait ses affaires, à moitié vide.

Il tenait une photo dans ses doigts. Heero comprit que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de le déranger. Il fit demi tour et était presque arrivé à la porte lorsqu'une des lattes du parquet grinça. Il grimaça, contrarié, et accéléra le pas. Avoir un manoir pouvait avoir ses bons côtés mais question discrétion, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, otousan ? Lui demanda Ichirô.

Il se retourna avec un soupir désolé. Son fils était debout devant lui et affichait un air interrogatif.

- Je ne voulais surtout pas te déranger. Marmonna-t-il, avant de pointer du doigt la photographie qui gisait sur le lit. Tu étais perdu dans la contemplation de ce cliché. Je ne vais pas t'embêter si tu as besoin d'être seul.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit son fils rougir puis retint un sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait sur la photographie mais était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

- Euh eh bien c'est à dire que... Hésita Ichirô, qui avait baissé le nez, mortellement embarrassé.

Il secoua la tête, se traita d'idiot, puis la releva avant de regarder son père dans les yeux. Son père avait toujours été un excellent confident, bien plus que son autre père, Duo. Il n'avait jamais su la raison pour laquelle, depuis enfant il avait eu ce réflexe d'aller plus facilement se confier à lui plutôt qu'à Duo jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que pour lui la figure paternelle était bien plus le mari de son père.

Heero avait quelque chose de plus doux et qui incitait plus à venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Il lui avait toujours accordé les câlins qu'il désirait, la tendresse qu'il recherchait. Non pas que Duo n'était pas câlin, bien au contraire, mais il était différent. Un papa, joueur, rigolo, avec qui il partageait tout ses soucis et ses secrets de petit garçon mais pas les gros chagrins, les gros soucis. Plus âgé, à l'adolescence les rapports étaient devenus plus tendus et l'autorité paternelle s'était nettement tranchée, même si Heero savait se montrer sévère.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux. Lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup, d'une voix étranglée. Vraiment amoureux. Ce n'est pas une toquade, otousan.

Il vit son père hausser un sourcil puis sourire.

- Cela arrive au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, Ichi. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'un jour où l'autre tu finisses par te trouver une petite amie. Répondit-il doucement. Tu as toujours été timide et calme. Un travailleur acharné qui ne pensait qu'à ses études. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas une fille. Avoua Ichirô dans un souffle et son père lui adressa un regard interloqué.

Il le vit déglutir, passer sa main sur son front, avoir un sourire qui retomba aussitôt.

- Tu es bien mon fils. Murmura Heero, l'air perdu, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Si je m'attendais à ça.

Ichirô fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son père leva une main qu'il secoua, l'air désolé.

- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je viens de dire. Je ne refuse pas le moins du monde le fait que tu sois gay, Ichi. Lui dit-il avec un soupir. J'ai été surpris c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais dit avant que tu préférais les garçons. Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. Il s'apelle comment ?

- Sean. Répondit son fils, avec un sourire, soulagé. Il est irlandais.

Heero haussa de nouveau un sourcil puis éclata de rire. Le jeune homme fronça une fois de plus les sourcils. Il était vexé. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Ce doit être la loi des coincidences qui joue quelque part. Souviens toi du nom que ton père avait pris il y a quelques années. Lui expliqua son père avec un sourire.

- Oh ! Fit simplement Ichirô, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Oui.

Il alla chercher la photographie sur le lit et la présenta à son père qui la prit pour l'examiner de plus près. Enfin, de loin. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes. A quarante cinq ans, il était devenu presbyte.

Il eut un sourire devant le visage du jeune homme qui se présentait devant lui. Sean était roux, avec des cheveux longs et ondulés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Il avait un regard vert saisissant. Il était très séduisant.

- Beau garçon. Commenta-t-il et il lui rendit la photo. Tu as bon goût.

- Merci. Dit Ichirô, qui avait les oreilles brûlantes.

Il avait le regard rivé sur la photographie et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres. Heero comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment.

- Finit de tranquillement ranger tes affaires, le repas ne sera pas prêt avant une bonne heure. Lui dit-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il sortit et la referma derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le couloir, il resta quelques secondes sur place, intrigué. Une ombre venait de se déplacer au bout de celui-ci. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de voir le pan d'une veste disparaître derrière le coin du mur.

- Shari ? Duo ? Appela-t-il à tout hasard avant de se rendre là où il avait vu l'ombre disparaître.

Une fois arrivé au bout du couloir, son regard s'élargit sous la surprise et il eut un mouvement de recul. Quelqu'un était effectivement dans l'ombre du mur et attendait. L'attendait. Il était évident que cela était le cas dans la mesure où l'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et qu'il avait le visage recouvert d'une cagoule. Il était surtout en position, prêt à lui bondir dessus et le regard noisette qui le fixait au travers des fentes de la cagoule n'appartenait à personne de son entourage proche.

- Suis moi et ne fait pas un seul bruit. Dit l'homme, d'un ton bas et menaçant.

Il avait un couteau à la main. Pas un petit modèle. Celui-ci pouvait faire très mal.

Des gens avaient réussi à passer la sécurité et ils avaient des étrangers dans le manoir. Heero conserva son sang froid et fit lentement glisser un pied vers l'arrière. Il ne comptait aller nulle part.

Il ne servait à rien de crier. Le faire se serait alerter Ichirô qui était tout près et qui risquait d'être blessé.

La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de venir à bout de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Il faisait quotidiennement du sport, s'entraînait régulièrement avec les hommes de la garde à cheval qui étaient détachés à son service. Milliardo n'avait rien voulu savoir dès le jour où ils avaient remis les pieds sur Terre. Peu importait l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, ils allaient devoir prévoir grand parce qu'ils allaient avoir une unité de la garde à cheval de Sank avec eux.

Heero était prince de Sank, son mari l'était devenu par alliance et leurs enfants étaient des héritiers. Il était donc indispensable pour eux d'être protégés. Il avait renâclé au début puis s'y était fait. D'autant que ce n'était pas parce que Greg Peterson et Walter Sullivan étaient sous les verrous qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Ils avaient des preuves que bien que le démantèlement de leur cartel ait eu lieu, certains de leurs hommes courraient toujours et pouvaient tenter de les libérer.

- Ramènes tes fesses par ici avant que je vienne te chercher, pédale ! S'énerva l'homme.

Heero étrécit le regard. L'homme n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le tuer, sans doute uniquement le projet de l'enlever. Heero avait sans doute focalisé son attention sur lui mais il écoutait intensément les bruits de l'habitation. Il redoutait que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne soit pris dans la situation.

- Je ne te suis nulle part. Répondit-il froidement.

La porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrit au moment où l'homme se jetait sur lui pour le saisir et le contraindre à le suivre. Hors Heero se trouvait au bout du couloir, en pleine lumière. La première chose que vit Ichirô lorsqu'il se retourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers fut les deux hommes qui luttaient l'un contre l'autre.

- Otousan ! S'écria-t-il.

- Va-t-en ! S'exclama son père qui retenait le bras armé de l'homme. Ichi, va-t-en ! Avertis Toshi !

Ichirô fit le contraire de ce qui lui avait été demandé et arriva au pas de course vers eux.

- Ichirô ! S'écria son père, furieux.

Distrait, il perdit un quart de seconde. Un quart de seconde qui manqua de lui coûter la vie. Il sentit une brûlure au niveau de l'estomac, jura, envoya son poing vers le haut et l'homme le reçut dans l'abdomen mais résista. Il réussit à dégager son bras armé du couteau, à saisir Heero par le col et dans un mouvement simultané, le projeter avec force contre le mur.

Heero eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il arriva dans le mur et sa tête cogna. Il secoua la tête, tandis que de petites lumières lui dansaient devant les yeux. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que l'homme ne le tenait plus et qu'il y avait du bruit devant lui.

- Ichi ? Bredouilla-t-il, alors que sa vision lui revenait.

Son fils se battait avec son agresseur. Il l'entendit tout à coup pousser une exclamation de douleur. Il ne sut pas très exactement ce qui lui prit alors, si c'était de la rage ou autre chose. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Même lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Treize et ses hommes des années plus tôt.

Il vit blanc et se sentait tout à coup une envie de meurtre qu'il ne s'était jamais connu.

Ichirô vit arriver son père comme une locomotive, saisir l'homme par les épaules et l'arracher à son étreinte et lui assener un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à trois bon mètres. Celui-ci, plus surpris que véritablement sonné, se rétablit puis nota le regard noir de l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il rangea son couteau dans la gaine qu'il avait à la jambe et passa sa main dans son dos pour en sortir un pistolet.

Il braqua son arme sur Ichirô.

- Reste où tu es où je le butte. Lui intima-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de se relever.

- il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Tu veux que je te suives ou pas ? Répondit Heero, d'un ton tout aussi froid. Laisse le môme et on se barre. Si tu tires, tu attires l'attention. C'est pour ça que tu utilisais ton couteau. C'est moi que tu veux, pas lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Heero comme son fils remarquèrent que leur agresseur portait un micro. Il venait d'avoir un réflexe typique, un léger penché de la tête, comme s'il écoutait parler quelqu'un, avant de répondre à mi-voix, pas assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Il devait avoir un émetteur-récepteur sur lui pour recevoir les instructions d'une tierce personne qui devait se trouver non loin.

Le père et le fils s'adressèrent un regard puis Heero secoua légèrement la tête pour faire comprendre à Ichirô de ne pas intervenir et il vit une expression familière se peindre sur les traits du jeune homme. Si la situation avait été autre, il aurait souri. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il venait de se voir, en plus jeune. Ichirô lui était si ressemblant qu'il en était souvent étonné. Il n'avait rien de sa mère, sinon sans doute l'épaisseur de sa chevelure.

- Le gamin, tu recules. Toi, tu viens avec moi. Dit l'homme, qui fit signe à Heero de le suivre puis il tourna la tête vers Ichirô. Un cri d'alerte ou une tentative débile quelconque pour nous empêcher de sortir d'ici et ton père prend, c'est compris ?

Ichirô opina en silence.

Il regarda son père rejoindre l'homme d'un pas calme, tandis que la peur commençait à lui nouer le ventre. Ils allaient l'enlever sous ses yeux et lui n'allait rien pouvoir faire.

Heero était arrivé à un pas de son kidnappeur lorsque subitement tout alla très vite. Le jeune homme le vit bouger à une vitesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il le vit pivoter, saisir le bras de l'homme qui était armé du pistolet et lui faire une clé à la jambe. Ils chutèrent sur le sol.

La lutte qui s'ensuivit ne dura pas. Tout ce qu'Ichirô eut le temps de voir, ce fut le geste de son père pour atteindre la jambe de l'homme et de récupérer son couteau après qu'il l'ait à demi assommé avec deux bons coups de poings. Il le vit lever son bras et l'abattre avec force.

Au moment où s'entendait un coup de feu. L'écho de celui-ci s'entendit jusqu'au rez de chaussée et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ceux qui se trouvaient en bas montent à toute allure à l'étage. Les premiers à arriver sur les lieux furent les gardes.

- Non papa attends. Bredouilla Shari, qui essaya d'empêcher son père de passer.

Elle était arrivée presque en même temps que les gardes et que Thomas pour trouver Ichirô avec son père.

- Quoi attends ? S'énerva Duo, qui entendait Ichirô sangloter et qui voyait Thomas, l'air grave, au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Ichirô pleure-t-il ?

- Dad please don't go there. Just wait. Please ? Lui demanda sa fille, au bord des larmes et il la prit dans ses bras un court instant.

Il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Heero.

Il la laissa et posa une main sur son épaule sans un mot avant de se diriger vers le bout du couloir qui était noir de monde. Deux hommes passèrent près de lui avec le cadavre d'un homme en noir, visiblement une sorte de commando. Plus il s'approchait, plus il avait peur. Les gardes avaient sécurisé le périmètre et d'autres circulaient dans tous les coins pour vérifier les failles.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Tonna une voix familière, furieuse.

Toshiro venait d'arriver. Un des gardes s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua rapidement la situation à mi-voix. C'est alors qu'il vit Duo, un peu plus loin devant lui, statufié.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les jambes recouvertes d'une couverture qui se trouvaient devant lui et Ichirô qui tenait le haut du corps de son père qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. L'une des mains de Heero était posée, inerte, sur le sol. Un garde essayait de résonner le jeune homme à voix basse. Il n'entendait pas tout à fait ce qu'il disait et à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait.

Vingt ans. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et ferma les yeux, livide. Il était incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Quelqu'un vint le prendre par les épaules et l'aida à se relever.

- Il est vivant, Duo. Mal en point mais vivant. Viens avec moi. Lui dit Toshiro, qui se doutait de ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête de son cousin.

Il l'emmena près de Heero et le laissa avant d'aller rejoindre Ichirô dont les pleurs s'étaient calmés.

- Viens avec moi, bonhomme. Ton père est là, il va rester avec Heero. Lui dit-il avec douceur et le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Sitôt Ichirô parti, la place fut occupée par un garde qui administra les premiers soins à Heero en attendant que l'ambulance n'arrive. Duo s'était penché sur son mari qui avait ouvert les yeux et paraissait mettre un moment à rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Tu nous l'a joué à la héros ? Plaisanta Duo, avec un sourire, tandis qu'il lui caressait la main.

- Ha ha. Fit son mari et il serra les mâchoires lorsque le garde posa une bonne épaisseur de compresses sur sa blessure. La vache, ça fait mal.

- Cela n'a jamais fait du bien, votre altesse. Lui répondit le garde avec un demi sourire. C'est la première fois je crois ?

- Oui. Répondit Heero avec un sourire grimacé.

- Eh bien, bienvenu au club. Ce n'est pas méchant. Vous aurez certainement l'épaule immobilisée un moment, un peu de gêne ensuite mais avec une bonne réeduction, tout ira bien. Lui assura le jeune homme avant de le recouvrir jusqu'au menton, puis il regarda Duo. Surveillez le, le temps que l'ambulance arrive, faites le parler.

- Ah ça, parler, il sait très bien le faire. Gloussa Heero, avant de river son regard dans celui de son mari qui le contemplait d'un air amusé. Il n'y a pas que cela qu'il sait très bien faire d'ailleurs.

Duo éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit les oreilles du garde prendre une teinte cramoisie.

- Tu as fini d'indisposer ce pauvre garçon, oui. Murmura-t-il, penché sur son mari qui souriait.

Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et lui épongea le front avec des gestes doux.

- Mal, hein ? Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et Heero opina. Essaie de te concentrer sur autre chose.

- Bonne idée. Embrasse moi. Lui demanda son mari, l'oeil brillant.

- Mais tu es impossible ! Adorable mais impossible. Tu devrais te faire tirer dessus plus souvent. Je t'aime. Murmura Duo avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heero le retint par le cou, à l'aide de son bras valide, après qu'ils aient rompu le baiser et Duo lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ne pars pas à leur pousuite.

Les paupières de Duo se refermèrent sur leur regard violet un instant. Il soupira puis les rouvrit. Heero le connaissait mieux que personne.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, velours... Commença-t-il et Heero l'interrompit.

- Tu le peux et tu vas le faire. Ce que tu as été autrefois, tu ne l'es plus aujourd'hui. Gronda Heero, qui resserra un peu plus son bras autour de son cou pour le plaquer contre lui. Tu es Darren et le père de deux enfants. Mon mari. Il en va de ta responsabilité de protéger les nôtres si je ne peux pas le faire. Nous en avons parlé des dizaines de fois. De cela, de l'éventualité que ce type de situation se présente, que nous soyons séparés pour une raison ou une autre. Les enfants sont peu être grands mais nous leurs sommes essentiels. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce point, si l'un de nous venait à disparaître...

- L'autre devrait prendre le relais. Termina Duo, très calme et il détacha lentement le bras de son mari qu'il avait autour du cou.

Il se redressa légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Duo, don't fail me. Murmura Heero, fatigué. I need you. They need you.

- I will not fail you this time, I promise. Lui répondit son mari, à mi voix, avant d'éponger son front moite de sueur. Ne nous laisse pas tomber non plus, velours. Parle moi.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais. Lui dit Heero, avec un bref sourire.

Il cillait sans arrêt, avait du mal à se concentrer. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien et il se sentait patraque. Il vit Duo lui parler mais ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées et il le voyait au travers d'un brouillard. Il le vit se redresser et faire de grands gestes vers quelqu'un.

Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui se passa ensuite. Il sentit qu'on le manipulait, sentit son épaule le lancer.

- Je crois que je vais tourner de l'oeil. Murmura-t-il.

Il ne s'était adressé à personne en particulier. Il n'avait pas plutôt dit ces mots qu'il sentit le froid l'envahir. Sa tête roula sur le côté. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que les infirmiers et le médecin l'avaient déjà pris en charge et qu'il était sur un brancard. Il était déjà sous perfusion et le médecin achevait d'effectuer son diagnostic. Il fut évacué dans la seconde qui suivait.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf **

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace entourée de meringue rose et de dragées xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	6. Fuite

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 6.**

**Fuite.**

Toshiro avait pris les choses en main avec Alasdair, qui était venu pour l'anniversaire de mariage de son neveu.

Ce dernier avait soixante six ans aujourd'hui et était à la retraite depuis environ six ans, mais il était encore tout à fait capable de gérer une situation de crise lorsqu'il s'en présentait une. Il était sur place depuis quelques jours avec son mari Calum et leurs enfants.

Calum et lui étaient mariés depuis une petite dizaine d'années. Il avait fini par céder devant l'insistance de Lisbeth, son ex-épouse, qui était demeurée sa meilleure amie, et celle de ses enfants, qui avaient argumenté qu'il était plus que temps qu'à l'âge de la retraite Calum et lui se décident enfin à s'établir après avoir vécu une vie plus qu'agitée.

Il se chargea donc de réorganiser la répartition et l'installation des invités déjà présents dans la vaste habitation et de leur remettre de petits émetteurs-recepteurs à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Il leur fit également part des dernières consignes de sécurité que Toshiro avait revues avec Chris Thomson, le capitaine des gardes.

Alasdair avait, en vieillissant, acquis une figure paternelle et rassurante, quelque chose de son frère Murray qui tranquillisait énormément son entourage. Ils avaient été amené à travailler ensembles très souvent lors des années de la disparition de Duo et de Heero puis par la suite, à l'ESUN, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour qui que ce soit que Murray avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Il était devenu plus patient, plus calme, bien plus à l'écoute des gens qu'il ne l'avait jamais été plus jeune.

Il ne savait pas, et personne ne pouvait le deviner non plus, que dans les jours qui allaient suivre, il allait devenir celui sur qui la majorité de ceux qui se trouvaient dans son entourage immédiat allaient se reposer sur lui avec une confiance absolue.

Sur lui, sur son neveu Duo et sur Heero.

Le parc baignait dans une lumière presque irréelle. Il faisait très froid, il était tôt et le gel qui recouvrait le paysage donnait cet aspect presque fantômatique à l'ensemble de la vue qui s'étalait devant le regard violet qui plongeait en contrebas, au travers de la vitre.

Duo se tenait devant l'une des fenêtres de son salon, pensif. Il n'était pas chez lui mais loin, ailleurs. Une main posée sur sa hanche droite, l'autre qui massait sa nuque tendue dans un geste machinal, il revenait sur ce qui avait eu lieu ces derniers temps.

Une fois revenu de la clinique où Heero avait été admis, il n'avait pas voulu que la fête d'anniversaire de mariage soit annulée en dépit des arguments que lui avaient opposés Toshiro et son frère. Fillan avait manifesté son inquiétude. Il avait insisté sur le fait que l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur place étaient en danger et qu'il ne voulait pas revivre un second vingt-cinq Décembre 206. Un seul lui avait suffit.

Duo ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ce qui était arrivé vingt ans plus tôt s'était apparenté à de la folie furieuse. Ils avaient tous été, tout ceux qui avaient vécu cette journée, profondément marqués par celle-ci. Il lui avait également semblé, lorsqu'il avait vu Heero à terre dans le couloir, revivre un cauchemar. La première chose qui lui était venu en tête était le nom de Treize et le mot malédiction.

- Il n'est pas question une seconde de faire courir le moindre risque à qui que ce soit, Fill. Avait-il répondu, avec un calme qui l'avait lui-même surpris. J'aimerais toutefois que tu considères un détail. Toutes les personnes qui sont actuellement sous mon toit sont en danger. Il ne t'est pas encore venu à l'idée que peu importe le lieu dans lequel vous vous trouvez, vous risquez d'être enlevés ?

- Comment ? Avait bégayé son frère, le regard écarquillé par la surprise, avant que la colère ne le prenne et il avait serré les poings. Tu dis n'importe quoi ? Comment peux-tu être certain de cela ?

- Parce que j'ai eu une conversation avec mon fils, parce que, et tu peux en demander confirmation à Toshiro, l'homme qui était venu enlever Heero n'était pas un simple amateur et qu'il portait un émetteur-récepteur. Avait répondu Duo avec un soupir, avant de s'asseoir sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

Il s'était senti subitement très fatigué et avait fermé un instant les paupières. Les images de Heero allongé sur le sol, le torse et le cou recouverts de sang, de son fils, couvert du sang de son père et du sien, son sweater déchiré, en pleurs, avaient été gravé derrière ses paupières et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester concentré sur la conversation.

Il avait soulevé les paupières lorsqu'il avait senti une main venir presser son épaule gauche et avait relevé la tête pour adresser un rapide sourire à Toshiro qui s'était trouvé près de lui.

Celui-ci avait confirmé ce qu'il avait dit et avait continué la conversation avec Fillan tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées errer.

Il avait rencontré le chirurgien qui avait opéré son mari. Le médecin lui avait donné un bilan qui l'avait soulagé sur le moment. Relativement positif. Heero avait reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen qui l'avait à peine effleuré et qui n'allait pas lui laisser une énorme cicatrice.

La balle qui l'avait atteint avait traversé l'épaule, sans toucher le poumon, sans commettre de dommages majeurs et avait ricoché dans le haut de l'os de l'omoplate pour ressortir et au passage lui briser la clavicule. L'os de l'omoplate avait été fêlé mais ne s'était pas brisé. Heero allait devoir conserver son bras immobilisé pendant un bon moment.

Duo en avait presque éclaté de rire si la situation avait été moins tendue. Il s'était souvenu de la fois où lui avait dû porter un corset quelques années plus tôt et des embarras que cela leur avait causé à certaines occasions.

Revenu chez lui avec son fils, qui avait également été admis aux urgences, il avait surtout pris soin de lui et était resté un long moment à son chevet à l'écouter parler. Ichirô avait besoin de se confier à lui, ce qu'il avait fait, non sans à un moment donné éclater en sanglots. Le jeune homme se sentait monstrueusement coupable pour ce qui était arrivé. Il l'avait longuement réconforté, gardé contre lui comme s'il n'avait été qu'un petit garçon et l'avait regardé dormir un long moment.

Il avait failli le perdre lui aussi.

Ichirô avait été été blessé en voulant défendre son père et un pansement ornait le haut de sa poitrine ainsi que son avant bras. Le poignard de son agresseur lui avait fait deux belles entailles qui allaient certainement lui laisser des souvenirs. Lorsqu'il avait été certain qu'il dormait profondément, il était sorti de sa chambre pour directement se rendre dans la salle de sport qui avait été aménagée non loin de son atelier et de celui de son mari.

Il y avait laissé éclater sa rage et sa frustration, laissé parler tout ce qu'il avait contenu jusque là et s'était vidé de la peur qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait vu les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde avec sa fille, tout deux couverts de sang.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du parc de sa propriété en contrebas, il se revoyait encore en train de frapper comme un sourd sur le sac de frappe et hurler sa colère, jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le sol épuisé.

Il n'avait pas vu Toshiro qui avait été là tout ce temps et avait attendu qu'il se soit défoulé avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

S'il n'avait pas pleuré, chose qu'il faisait rarement, Duo avait en tout cas apprécié un long moment de silence et de calme auprès de son ami.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que la conversation avait eu lieu avec Fillan, qui avait eu besoin de le voir.

- Darr ? Fit une voix féminine dans son dos.

- Yes mum ? Répondit-il d'un ton distrait, sans se retourner, encore pris dans ses pensées.

- Is everything allright ?

Duo pivota lentement pour faire face à sa mère et lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

A bientôt soixante dix ans, Ellie était quelqu'un qui saisissait toujours autant par son apparence et possédait toujours autant de charme. Sa chevelure brune était devenue d'un blanc neigeux et elle portait ses rides à merveille. Elle s'était un petit peu tassée, avait pris un peu plus de rondeurs, mais était restée une très belle femme. Elle était une grand mère moderne, qui portait aujourd'hui les cheveux courts, qui était toujours aussi énergique et remuante et ses petits-enfants l'adoraient.

Elle était veuve depuis environ un an. Murray les avait quitté. Il était décédé de manière tout à fait inattendue, alors qu'il paraissait posséder une santé de fer et qu'il allait les enterrer tous. Sa mort avait été paisible et avait eu lieu dans son sommeil, tandis qu'il faisait sa sieste quotidienne. Un simple arrêt du coeur.

Elle avait, contrairement à ce que ses enfants et petits enfants avaient pensé, réussi à surmonter le choc de la perte de son mari. Ce fut Duo qui fut le plus touché par la disparition de son père qu'il considérait comme prématurée. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à s'en remettre.

Depuis le décès de son époux, Ellie voyageait. Elle avait toujours été d'un naturel à ne pas rester en place deux secondes. Elle était souvent retournée aux Etats Unis, chez son frère et son beau-frère, mariés eux aussi depuis quelques temps. Elle y restait quelques semaines, le temps de profiter de Peter et Harry et de leurs enfants, des garçons. Leur aîné était fiancé et le petit dernier achevait ses études.

Elle en profitait ensuite pour se rendre un peu partout, en Sank, pour rendre visite à Milliardo et Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei. Puis entre les différentes demeures de ses enfants et petits enfants pour y passer de courts séjours avant de retourner chez elle où ses beaux-frères et belles-soeurs venaient très souvent lui tenir compagnie.

Elle examina son fils d'un oeil tranquille mais critique. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il ressemblait déjà beaucoup à son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais depuis quelques temps la ressemblance s'était accentuée, surtout avec les quelques cheveux blancs qui ornaient sa chevelure, ça et là. Ses épaules étaient devenues aussi larges que celles de Murray et il avait cette apparence que son mari avait, rassurante, solide. Une force tranquille.

Il vint la prendre contre son torse et la serra contre lui avec précautions, comme s'il craignait de la briser.

- Je vais bien, mum. Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Il me manque. J'ai eu très peur et il me manque.

Elle le berça comme s'il n'avait été qu'un petit garçon et il se laissa faire avec un sourire.

- Je comprends, mon garçon. Dit-elle simplement. Si tu sens que cela devient un peu trop difficile à gérer, viens me parler.

- Merci. Répondit-il simplement avec un soupir.

Il y eut un court silence lors duquel il se détacha d'elle et retourna regarder à la fenêtre.

- Je me demande si je ne vais pas tout annuler en fin de compte. Dit-il, les sourcils froncés, avant-bras gauche en travers de l'estomac, coude droit posé dans sa main et poing droit posé sous le menton.

Elle sourit.

Elle ne le voyait que de dos mais la pause était si Murrayesque, avec ses pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol, un peu écartés, son bassin bien stable, ses épaules bien droites et la tête penchée en avant, qu'elle avait sincèrement l'impression de voir son défunt mari.

La queue de cheval basse, dont la pointe arrivait entre ses omoplates ne faisait qu'accentuer la ressemblance.

Depuis qu'ils lui avaient coupé sa tresse, vingt ans plus tôt, il n'avait jamais laissé repoussé ses cheveux plus longs que cette longueur.

- Ce serait complètement idiot, si tu veux mon humble avis, Darren Maxwell. Répondit-elle, doucement.

Elle avait pris place sur le canapé et avait sorti un ouvrage au tricot d'un petit sac matelassé posé non loin.

- Nous n'allons pas nous effrayer pour si peu. Ajouta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle reprenait son tricot et vérifiait rapidement ses points.

Elle effectuait un gilet pour le petit dernier de Fillan, Niall, qui avait six ans.

Duo se retourna les mains sur les hanches, l'air incrédule. Elle ne la lui avait encore jamais faite, celle là.

- Pour si peu ? Tu considères qu'être sous la menace constante d'une bande de gangters qui n'hésitent devant rien, vraisemblablement pour m'atteindre et me nuire, comme peu de choses toi ? Dit-il avec un grognement ironique. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, mum, mais pour vous, tu le sais bien.

- Ce n'est pas une bande de voyous et de crétins bornés, qui vont nous faire peur, mon fils. Répondit tranquillement sa mère, le nez penché sur son ouvrage. Fais un peu honneur à ton nom.

Les aiguilles cliquetaient doucement en rythme et brisaient le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Il se retint de rire. Elle était dans cette maison, malgré toute les gardes qui les entouraient, dans une sécurité relative et elle estimait qu'il fallait répondre à une éventuelle attaque au cas où ils se feraient agresser.

Elle s'était transformée en mama sicilienne. Il l'imagina tout à coup en train de poursuivre un grand gaillard baraqué affolé, entièrement vêtu de noir et cagoulé, ses aiguilles à la main, avec un rictus carnassier.

Qu'avait-on fait de sa mère ?

- Tu es devenue plus écossaise que les écossais, mum. Commenta-t-il avec un rire bref, avant de se replonger à nouveau dans sa contemplation du parc.

- Je commence à croire que tes gènes américains sont plus tenaces et vivants que les gènes écossais, sweetie. Tu ressembles sans doute physiquement à ton père, mais c'est bien de moi que tu tiens et pour bon nombre de choses. Rétorqua-t-elle, taquine, toujours sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. Tu es devenu doux et patient en vieillissant. Heero doit aimer cela.

- Mum ! S'exclama son fils, avant de virer au rouge brique.

Voilà qu'elle insinuait qu'il était le dominé au lit. Mais où allait le monde !

Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort en la matière. Il admettait adorer cela lorsque Heero prenait l'initiative de temps à autre. Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il se remémorait certains moments, très intimes, où il s'était complètement laissé submerger par la douceur et la force de son mari.

Dieu qu'il avait aimé cela. Il le referait, autant de fois que Heero le lui demanderait. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon, il se donnait complètement à lui, était à lui, lui appartenait, se sentait sien jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et n'en avait pas honte. Ce n'était que lors de ces instants qu'il se soumettait totalement à la volonté de Heero.

Il se secoua. L'heure n'était pas à ce type de laisser aller, il devait se concentrer sur les évènements en cours. Les jeunes, ses enfants, ceux de Milliardo et Quatre, ceux de Trowa et Wu Fei, qui venaient d'arriver, tout ceux de la jeune génération, sans compter ses neveux et nièces n'étaient pas à l'abri.

Ce n'était pas exactement une coincidence si tout le monde s'était retrouvé à Londres pratiquement au même moment et pas simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Heero et lui avaient acheté cette propriété il y avait des années de cela. Parce qu'elle correspondait à bon nombre de critères, parce qu'elle leur plaisait et surtout parce qu'elle était près de la capitale anglaise qui se situait pile entre le royaume de Sank et l'Ecosse. A une heure de vol de chacune de ces destinations, si on ne comptait pas le temps passé dans les transports pour se rendre à Londres.

Il arrivait donc qu'on leur rende assez fréquemment visite, soit la famille, soit les amis. Non pas que cela les dérangeait, bien au contraire. Ils avaient passé bien trop de temps isolés de tout et de tous, avec simplement leur personnel de maison. Personnel de maison qui se trouvait toujours être avec eux d'ailleurs aujourd'hui. Niles, le majordome, et Mildred, l'une des bonnes, qui était aujourd'hui gouvernante, étaient mariés et étaient tout deux responsables du personnel.

Tout ceux qui étaient donc actuellement leurs invités et présents au manoir étaient venus pour des raisons diverses dont la plus importante était Noël qui devait avoir lieu dans une dizaine de jours. Milliardo et Quatre étaient, tout comme Trowa et Wu Fei, qui étaient actuellement chez Fiona, à Londres, venu faire des courses. Les jeunes, Shams, Lily, Thomas et les autres, avaient accompagné leurs parents et étaient en vacances. Fiona et Fillan étaient venus rendre visite à leur frère avant qu'ils ne remontent tous à Maxwell Manor pour y fêter Noël comme tous les ans avant de redescendre sur Sank pour y fêter le jour de l'an.

Tout avait semblé normal, jusqu'à il y avait quarante huit heures.

Duo serra les lèvres, secoua la tête.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, n'était pas en place, manquait.

Il leva les mains pour les appuyer contre le verre froid de la fenêtre et cilla. Il ferma les paupières, laissa ses pensées courir, ses muscles se détendre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à gérer la tension lorsqu'elle se faisait trop présente. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser déborder comme il l'avait fait, il y avait de cela déjà des années et avait demandé à Wu Fei s'il ne connaissait pas une méthode pour cela.

Ce dernier lui avait appris comment gérer peurs, angoisses, frustrations et émotions.

Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres au moment où la porte du salon s'ouvrait dans son dos.

- Dad ? Fit une voix féminine familière, sur un ton contrôlé.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les paupières. Sa fille venait d'entrer et elle était nerveuse. Il avait pu le sentir dans le ton de sa voix, bien qu'elle tentait de le lui dissimuler. Il pivota sur ses talons pour voir sa mère debout, porta son regard vers le centre de la pièce et vit non seulement sa fille mais son oncle Alasdair, sa soeur et Thomas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ils semblaient avoir quelque chose à lui dire et ne pas savoir comment le lui annoncer. La première chose qui lui vint à l'idée fut que quelque chose était arrivé de grave à quelqu'un et ses pulsations se mirent à accélérer tandis qu'il avançait vers le petit groupe, l'air interrogatif.

Il vit tout à coup Shari porter une main à sa bouche avant d'aller se précipiter vers sa grand-mère qui ouvrit les bras. Il la suivit du regard avant de le reporter vers son oncle, puis sa soeur et son neveu. Ce fut Thomas qui se décida à parler le premier mais avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, l'évidence s'imposa à l'esprit de Duo.

Il blêmit.

- Heero ! Murmura-t-il alors que Thomas s'élançait vers lui.

Il avait la sensation que la pièce valsait. Quelque chose était arrivé à Heero. Il secoua la tête, inspira avec force tandis que quelqu'un le saisissait par les avant bras et le contraignait à reculer pour s'asseoir. Il vit le visage de son neveu se présenter devant le sien.

- Il s'agit bien de lui mais il n'a rien, oncle Duo. Le rassura-t-il, d'une voix calme, avant de faire signe à Alasdair d'approcher. Papa est allé s'assurer de sa sécurité et il va être envoyé à Sank. Les médecins ont tout d'abord été contre mais il a réussi à les convaincre. Il leur a simplement dit que la présence de Heero risquait de mettre en danger l'ensemble des patients à son étage et que tout serait fait pour qu'il ait les soins nécessaires à son rétablissement.

- Sally se chargera de lui et il sera parfaitement à l'abri au palais, Duo. Le rassura à son tour Alasdair avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

Celui-ci leva son regard pour le planter dans le sien. Il affichait un air neutre qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il se retint de sourire. Duo lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne ressemblerait à son père. Il reprenait très rapidement du poil de la bête et il pouvait très aisément deviner ce qui se passait dans cette tête de bois de neveu qui était le sien. Contrôle, réflexion et mise en place d'un éventuel plan d'urgence. Duo était bien plus un stratège qu'un combattant. Il l'avait toujours été, même s'il était redoutablement efficace avec des couteaux.

Il attendait des réponses claires, nettes et concises. Il allait lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

- Ton mari était une chèvre au bout d'une corde dans cet hôpital, Duo. C'est exactement de cette façon qu'ils ont vu les choses et c'est de nouveau un enlèvement qu'ils ont voulu tenter. Expliqua-t-il rapidement. La chose leur paraissait on ne pouvait plus simple. Surtout de nuit, avec un personnel réduit et sans gardes ou personnel de sécurité potable dans les environs pour les arrêter. C'est du moins ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Quatre avait fait placer des hommes de Rashid dans les locaux ? Demanda Duo, avec un sourcil levé.

Il n'était qu'à demi étonné par la présence de maganacs dans l'hôpital. Son oncle opina.

- Tu les connais, ils sont invisibles et terriblement efficaces. Ils sont intervenus au tout dernier moment, alors que certains étaient déjà introduits dans la chambre de Heero. Poursuivit-il et il vit le regard violet de son neveu s'agrandir sous la surprise avant de noter la colère. Ils avaient pris des précautions. Tu penses bien qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser sans protection. Heero avait un pistolet avec lui. Il était volontaire, Duo. Il savait que cela arriver, tout comme nous.

- QUOI ?

Duo avait repoussé Thomas d'une main et avait bondi sur ses pieds, furieux. Le jeune homme, déséquilibré, était parti en arrière, un air stupéfait affiché sur le visage et avait failli se heurter la tête contre la table basse derrière lui. Sa mère avait poussé une exclamation, Shari avait ouvert de grands yeux et s'était défait des bras de sa grand mère pour venir en aide à son cousin.

- Vous saviez ? Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Tonna Duo, qui ne prêtait pas attention au remue ménage qui se faisait non loin de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son oncle. Mais nom de dieu, oncle Al, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ne pas m'avoir mis au courant pour une chose pareille ? Il s'agit de mon mari bordel ! J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu...

Il avait gesticulé durant toute sa diatribe pour éviter de saisir son oncle par le col et le secouer comme un prunier. Le regard violet devant le sien, accentué par de fines pattes d'oie au coin de chaque oeil, n'avait pas cillé une seconde et était resté calme, empli d'une compréhension qui faillit lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il laissa retomber ses bras, subitement à bout d'arguments pas il était loin d'avoir repris son sang froid. Il n'était pas simplement en colère, il avait mal, se sentait trahi, se sentait inutile, avait peur pour Heero, avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, avait besoin de le voir.

Ce regard en face du sien le faisait souffrir. Il déglutit difficilement, détourna la tête pour ne plus le regarder. Son père lui manquait au moins tout autant que Heero.

- Duo... Murmura Alasdair, peiné, qui avait surpris la douleur dans ses yeux.

Il y eut du bruit dans le salon et Duo ramena sa tête vers l'avant pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de son oncle. D'autres personnes étaient entrées dans le salon, sans doute attirées par ses cris, et le fixaient, inquiètes pour certaines, solidaires de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, pour d'autres.

Calum, le mari de son oncle, Quatre, qui tenait sa fille par la taille, Shams, qui avait un bras passé autour d'Ichirô.

Duo fit un pas sur le côté et dépassa son oncle pour se rendre auprès de son fils.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, Ichi. Lui dit-il d'un ton contrôlé, tandis qu'il lui prenait le bras pour le passer autour de son cou. Viens t'asseoir, lad.

- Non. Répondit simplement son fils, avant de pivoter pour le prendre dans ses bras. I love you, dad.

Tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce virent tout à coup Duo se retenir à son fils comme à une bouée. Enfouir son visage dans son épaule, remonter sa main sur sa tête et l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ouvrit son autre bras et comme s'il avait simplement fallu ce signal pour qu'elle réagisse, Shari se redressa et se précipita vers eux pour se jeter contre les deux hommes.

- Love you, daddy. Murmura-t-elle, tandis que son père refermait son bras sur elle et qu'il la serrait contre eux.

Milliardo arriva sur ces entrefaites, un téléphone portable à l'oreille et cessa sa conversation téléphonique avant de rejoindre son mari et ses enfants. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui lui adressa un bref sourire puis reporta son regard sur le trio devant lui. Le souverain faillit hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard turquoise de son cadet était surtout posé sur le dos d'Ichirô qu'il semblait surveiller comme une mère poule.

Il tourna la tête vers Quatre qui sentit son regard et le vit orienter ses yeux vers leur fils puis le trio avant de le ramener vers lui. Quatre mit un moment à comprendre avant de faire «Oh !» puis opina lentement. Ils venaient de comprendre, l'un comme l'autre, que leur fils avait vraisemblablement plus que de l'amitié pour le fils des Maxwell.

Milliardo était un peu ennuyé. Si les deux jeunes gens étaient techniquement et sur le papier, des cousins, ils ne l'étaient en réalité pas du tout. Ils le savaient bien entendu, ce qui ne devrait pas perturber une éventuelle relation. Mais il avait appris, par ses services de renseignements, que son neveu Ichiro fréquentait depuis quelques mois un jeune homme du nom de Sean dans son établissement.

Là était le seul problème et cela, son fils ne le savait pas.

Ils virent tous Duo se détacher de l'étreinte de ses enfants avant de leur tapoter le haut du bras à tous les deux, tête légèrement baissée.

- Je vais vous laisser un moment les enfants. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, avant de s'éclaircir la voix. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Shari, prends soin de ton frère, veux-tu ?

Et il quitta la pièce si vite qu'il n'entendit pas les cris de protestation qui s'élevèrent derrière lui.

- Duo ! L'appela son oncle, furieux.

- Dad ! S'exclamèrent Shari et Ichirô en choeur, inquiets.

- Darren ! S'écria sa mère.

Les voix s'éloignèrent dans le lointain, au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers l'arrière de la maison. Il les ignora. Comme un enfant en colère, déraisonnable, qui faisait un caprice. Il les ignora, la gorge serrée, les paupières brûlantes de larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il était sur le point d'exploser et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste dans les environs, qu'ils le voient s'effondrer comme une loque pour devenir quelque chose qui n'aurait plus rien d'humain.

Tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné par Wu Fei ne lui servait pour l'instant à rien. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, fuir l'endroit, fuir cette famille et ces amis compatissants et compréhensifs, fuir tout cet amour qui lui était offert. Fuir et se laisser aller. Il y avait très longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Sans doute aurait-il pu se contrôler et garder les morceaux de son esprits surchauffé qui partaient à la dérive si Ichirô n'était pas arrivé. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que sa vue, le fait de le tenir dans ses bras, l'avaient rendu cinglé.

Il sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine et porta un poing tremblant à ses lèvres, accéléra le pas. Il en avait la nausée. S'il s'était écouté et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde dans la pièce, qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire à son fils.

- _C'est ton fils nom de dieu ! Tu me dégoûtes !_ Pensa-t-il, écoeuré.

Il suffisait déjà d'une fois avec Toshiro. Il l'avait payé assez cher et avait bien assez fait souffrir Heero comme ça avec ce qu'il y avait eu lieu vingt ans plus tôt.

Il eut un bref rire cynique et cette fois les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Sans doute qu'ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser dans une institution en fin de compte, lorsqu'il avait commencé à perdre les pédales après l'épisode sur le Hiro. Il n'était à sa place que dans ce type d'endroit. Au moins ses proches ne risqueraient rien.

Il heurta quelqu'un de l'épaule un peu avant d'atteindre la porte de derrière, ignora la douleur, l'exclamation que poussa celui qu'il venait de bousculer sans aucune douceur et sortit en coup de vent. Une fois dehors, il sortit pour se diriger droit vers les écuries au pas de course. Quelqu'un l'appela mais il l'entendit à peine, n'y prêta pas attention.

Ce quelqu'un se massait l'épaule, tout en courant derrière lui, et lorsqu'il avisa un garde il lui cria quelque chose. Le garde opina avant de courir dans la direction opposée et il continua de suivre Duo qui allait droit vers le box de son cheval. Il était loin devant, courait avec une foulée régulière et souple.

Toshiro soupira, continua de courir. Il était revenu en catastrophe, après s'être assuré que Heero était parti en toute sécurité avec les maganacs en direction de Sank sur un vol privé, accompagné d'une infirmière.

- Duo ! Attends ! Mais attends moi nom d'un chien ! Appela-t-il à tout hasard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à le suivre, mais si lui était quelqu'un d'endurant, Duo était quelqu'un de rapide, même encore à son âge. Il s'entraînait régulièrement avec son mari, n'avait rien perdu de sa forme physique depuis qu'il l'avait petit à petit regagnée après avoir été si longtemps malade, quelques années plus tôt. Il était presque aussi souple et véloce qu'il ne l'avait été à vingt quatre ans avec ceci de plus qu'il avait gagné de muscle, pesait plus lourd et lorsqu'il frappait, il frappait fort.

Toshiro allait atteindre le box lorsqu'il dut stopper net puis faire un petit bond en arrière. Duo venait de sortir du box avec son animal et avait sauté sur son dos sans attendre. Il piqua des deux et le fit s'élancer en avant sans même faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur les côtés.

- Merde ! Jura Toshiro, qui tourna sur lui-même, fébrile.

Il avait eu le temps de voir son regard. Hanté. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard depuis longtemps et là il commençait à avoir peur. Il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté plus d'une fois, dans quel état était son ami et ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Toshi ? Entendit-il et il se retourna pour voir Fillan qui arrivait vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Un problème ?

- Il me faudrait un cheval, Fill. En aurais-tu un à ma disposition ? C'est assez pressé. Lui répondit Toshiro, tandis qu'il mettait une oreillette et ajustait un micro à son col.

- Suis-moi. Lui dit le frère de Duo, qui tourna les talons avant de rapidement se diriger vers un autre box. Il s'agit de Duo, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de le voir passer en trombe.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un box et comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il se retourna pour voir Toshiro figé, à deux pas de lui, l'air neutre mais son regard gris bleu avait pris une teinte plus sombre. Il avait ce regard concentré qu'il lui connaissait et qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis un fichu moment.

Il jura à mi-voix, alla dans une petite salle qui se trouvait non loin puis en revint avec une paire de bottines qu'il déposa aux pieds de son ami qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Il avait déjà compris qu'il écoutait ce qui se passait sur les ondes. Les conversations devaient y aller bon train dans les émetteurs.

Il agita une main devant son visage, nota qu'il avait capté son attention et lui désigna les bottines avant de se rendre dans le box pour seller son cheval. Une fois ceci fait, il en ressortit et se rendit dans un autre pour seller son propre cheval qui lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil intrigué lorsqu'il était entré.

- Tu sens ma nervosité toi. Lui dit-il avec un petit rire, avant de lui donner une petite claque sur l'épaule et il poursuivit sa tâche.

Ses gestes étaient sûrs et rapides. Tout comme Heero et Toshiro, Duo, sa jumelle et lui montaient à cheval depuis qu'ils étaient capables de dire «dada». Leur oncle Alasdair s'était fait un plaisir de leur apprendre ceci bien avant de leur faire connaître les joies d'un tatami.

Il soupira avant de sortir du box avec son animal. Toshiro sortait également du sien et lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Et que comptes-tu exactement faire là ? Lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Ne cherches même pas à m'en dissuader. Répondit Fillan, avec un demi sourire. Il n'y a pas que Duo qui ait une tête de con et qui sache se battre. Essaie de m'empêcher de t'aider à récupérer mon frère et je te mets la branlée du siècle.

Toshiro marmonna quelque chose en japonais qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, puis les épaules avant de monter en selle. Il n'avait rien compris, mais peu lui importait. Il irait avec lui, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Duo était, avec sa soeur et sa mère, tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille proche.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit ou réellement manifesté, par pudeur. Il n'y avait guère que sa femme qui savait combien il admirait son frère aîné et ceci depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait assisté, vingt ans plus tôt, à sa lente descente aux enfers et en avait souffert, s'était senti à un moment donné trahi par ce frère qui n'avait plus semblé vouloir combattre ce mal qui l'envahissait. Il avait été en colère, l'avait traité de lâche lors d'une conversation avec son père, un soir, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur immeuble à New York.

Il en avait résulté une gifle monumentale, qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Son père l'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ce soir là, presque pas dormi. Bien des attitudes, des gestes, des comportements de Duo les avaient tous rendus perplexes, notamment sa liaison avec Toshiro, puis tout ceci s'était expliqué par la suite.

Bien des choses avaient trouvé leur explication. Lorsque lui même s'était trouvé confronté à l'adultère, des années plus tard, une simple erreur de parcours, tout comme cela était arrivé à Duo, il avait longuement réfléchi. Personne n'a le droit de juger et de condamner. Seule la souffrance fait parler avec amertume et prononcer des mots que l'on regrette par la suite.

Il aimait son frère. Duo était son point de repère, sa force, son ami, son confident, quelqu'un en qui il avait une immense confiance et à qui il offrirait volontiers sa vie. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas maintenant que leur père n'était plus là.

Il retint un sourire. C'était amusant mais il se voyait toujours comme un gosse lorsqu'on en venait à Duo. Ils étaient pourtant des hommes faits, l'un et l'autre, partageaient des moments forts ensembles, travaillaient ensembles, s'engueulaient pour se rabibocher aussitôt, buvaient ensembles et piquaient de sacrés fou rires.

- Fill ? Il semblerait que ton frère ait été repéré dans les bois, un peu plus loin. Lui signala Toshiro. Repéré par nos hommes mais également par un groupe de types qui visiblement attendaient que quelqu'un de la propriété effectue un mouvement pour le capturer.

- Comment ? S'exclama Fillan, abasourdi.

Sa monture fit un écart et il resserra instinctivement les jambes avant de reprendre son sang froid.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne crierais plus. Dit-il à sa bête, avant de lui caresser l'encolure. Quelle direction, Toshi ?

- Heaven's meadow. Répondit celui-ci et le frère de Duo fit faire un quart de tour à son cheval.

- Par ici. Dit-il simplement.

Lorsqu'il lança son animal en avant, Toshiro n'eut qu'à le suivre. L'un comme l'autre espéraient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard sur place.

Si Duo avait pu hurler de rire, il l'aurait fait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était senti prêt à faire exploser la planète toute entière, tant il s'était senti instable. A la limite de complètement perdre le contrôle sur cet esprit qu'était le sien. Un esprit qui avait toujours quelque part été sur le fil du rasoir. Il avait réussi à conserver l'emprise sur celui-ci pendant des dix-huit dernières années grâce à l'art.

Maintenant il était animé d'une faim dévorante. Pas n'importe quelle faim, une faim familière, une faim qui pouvait lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fasse en public et qui n'avaient rien à avoir avec le sexe.

Il se sentait loup.

Loup garou. Assoiffé de sang.

Perché sur sa branche, il demeurait parfaitement immobile, accroupi, à trois mètres au dessus du sol, et observait son cheval qui broutait tranquillement. Son piège était en place, il attendait.

Il avait déjà éliminé une paire de gêneurs, un instant plus tôt. Ils avaient pensé le coincer et pouvoir l'attraper pour l'enlever, il y avaient été pour leurs frais. Il retint un ricanement, se passa le dos de la main sous le nez avec un reniflement sec de mépris avant de repousser ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dans un geste agacé. Son lien s'était défait dans la lutte et maintenant il avait les cheveux dans la figure.

Bandes de crétins ignares. Il se demandait où les soi-disant ex-boss de L2 avaient été chercher ces andouilles qui n'avaient pas été fichus de se renseigner avant de venir essayer de les enlever un par un. Et pourquoi les enlever un par un d'ailleurs plutôt que de les attaquer de front cela il était bien incapable de trouver réponse à la question pour l'instant.

Sa cervelle fonctionnait à toute allure depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à le poursuivre un peu plus tôt, à bord de véhicules, pour tenter de l'acculer dans un coin. Il les avait fait courir, aussitôt qu'il était sorti de cette sorte de transe désespérée dans laquelle il s'était réfugié et avait bifurqué avec Death, son quarter horse, pour aller droit dans la fûtaie.

Death était une bête obéissante qui répondait au quart de tour et il y avait peu de choses qui le destabilisaient. Duo lui avait fait subir l'entraînement que la garde à cheval de Sank réservait à ses chevaux, c'est à dire à quelque chose près le même entraînement que la police montée anglaise ou américaine faisait subir aux leurs. Autrement dit, quelqu'un pouvait toujours tirer un coup de feu près de lui, il ne broncherait pas.

Duo grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait plus vingt ans. Accroupi sur cette branche, il sentait ses muscles s'ankyloser. En dépit de ce que beaucoup pouvaient croire, s'il avait conservé la forme, il était tout de même un peu moins souple qu'autrefois. Son entourage avait légèrement tendance à le prendre pour un superman de temps en temps et ce qui était valable pour lui était également valable pour Heero. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre victimes de leur apparence autant que de leur santé.

Il eut une pensée attendrie pour son mari et un sourire vint cette fois éclairer son visage un court instant. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient la chance de bénéficier d'une bonne santé aujourd'hui, l'un comme l'autre. Leurs ébats s'en ressentaient d'ailleurs, mais il fallait avouer que la passion qui les animait autrefois se traduisait de manière différente aujourd'hui. Là où il y avait eu un cent pour cent sexe on the rocks vingt ans plus tôt, il fallait après la quarantaine plutôt compter avec beaucoup plus de tendresse dans ce qui se passait au lit.

Les choses étaient différentes. Agréables, douces, plus tranquilles, recherchées aussi. Ils prenaient leur temps à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, complètement et pourtant ne s'ennuyaient jamais l'un avec l'autre, ni au lit, ni ailleurs. Ce qui ne leur donnait pas envie d'aller voir dans l'assiette du voisin si le menu était plus intéressant.

Cela, ils l'avaient déjà fait.

Duo finit par s'asseoir sur la large branche sur laquelle il s'était perché et s'adossa au tronc.

Heero lui manquait.

Il avait agi comme un con.

Il soupira, tout à fait conscient du comportement idiot qu'il avait eut depuis quelques minutes et irresponsable de surcroît. Il s'était mis dans la mouise. Des hommes rôdaient, avec l'intention de le capturer pour l'utiliser pour faire pression mais sur qui et cela il n'en savait rien.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il posa un coude sur son genou relevé et repoussa sa chevelure avant de laisser la paume de sa main reposer sur son front, pensif.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit au moment où quelque chose de froid vint se déposer sur son nez. Il leva les yeux et vit au travers des branches dénudées de l'immense chêne sur lequel il avait pris refuge, le ciel gris très clair au dessus de lui et des flocons qui descendaient avec une lenteur paresseuse.

Il réprima un frisson. Il n'avait que son pull sur lui et était en train de prendre conscience du froid qui l'entourait.

- Fiddlesticks. Murmura-t-il, contrarié, avant de rapidement baisser les yeux.

Une branche venait de craquer sous lui. Il vit un, puis deux, puis plusieurs hommes, sans cagoules, mais vêtus de la même façon que celui qui avait été tué au manoir, se déplacer sous lui et autour de lui. Ils se dirigeaient avec précaution en direction de Death. Il sentit son arbre bouger, tourna vivement la tête pour découvrir non loin de lui, sur une autre branche, l'un des gardes qui leva une main rassurante vers lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et le garde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il pointa ensuite son doigt vers la gauche, devant et vers la droite, avant de lui faire signe de la main de rester très exactement où il était.

Il opina après avoir regardé autour de lui comme demandé. Des gardes étaient en train d'encercler le petit groupe d'hommes en noir et ils ne le réalisaient même pas.

Puis il vit Toshiro et son frère un peu plus loin et son estomac se noua. Il porta une main nerveuse à sa poitrine pour frotter sa cicatrice. Elle lui tirait toujours un peu lorsqu'il se sentait angoissé. Il avait mis son frère et son ami en danger, avait contraint les gardes à se déplacer et à se retrouver confrontés à cette situation, simplement parce qu'il avait perdu son sang froid et était parti de chez lui sur un coup de tête comme un sale gosse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux gardes pour maîtriser la petite dizaine d'hommes. Il y eut une courte lutte, des cris, puis le silence. Pas un seul coup de feu ne fut tiré. Les agresseurs avaient été pris par surprise.

Death n'avait pas le moins du monde été traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé autour de lui. Il avait simplement relevé la tête un instant, avait contemplé de son grand oeil brun et doux les humains qui semblaient tout à coup être devenus très amicaux les uns envers les autres au point de se faire des câlins.

Il les avait ensuite laissé à leurs jeux, indifférent, pour brouter le peu d'herbe qui restait encore sur le petit talus qu'il avait trouvé et qui avait été préservé par ce petit coin de bois qui était à l'abri avant qu'un garde ne vienne le chercher pour gentiment lui offrir une carotte et le flatter.

- Aw, vous m'avez gâché mon effet ! Protesta Duo, faussement bon enfant, qui essayait de donner le change. Je voulais les piéger.

Il venait de redescendre de son arbre, avec l'aide du garde qui était avec lui et s'avançait vers Toshiro et son frère. Il vit tout à coup le visage de son frère passer de sa couleur normale au livide, le vit serrer les poings et résolument marcher sur lui. Il avait l'air d'un taureau furieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

Avec ses cheveux roux, son regard bleu porcelaine qui avait viré au noir et son mètre quatre vingt douze, il était impressionnant.

- Fill ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Bredouilla Duo, avant de comprendre.

Il avait eu peur pour lui.

- Fill ! S'exclama Toshiro, qui venait de saisir que le frère de Duo n'allait certainement pas parler avec celui-ci de la dernière recette de cuisine de leur mère.

Il y eut d'autres exclamations avant que Fillan n'arrive devant son frère, ne recule son bras et ne lui envoie son poing dans la figure.

Duo n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Il partit en arrière, se rétablit. Il avait encaissé le coup. Il secoua la tête, à demi sonné puis la releva pour plonger son regard dans celui de son frère.

- N'intervenez pas ! Coassa-t-il à l'adresse de ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés pour empêcher son frère de le frapper et il leva une main dans un geste mal assuré. Laissez le.

Fillan était toujours en colère, il pouvait le voir dans son regard. Il n'y avait pas homme plus patient et plus doux que lui. Avec ce qui avait eu lieu avec Heero, le stress constant qui s'était mis à régner depuis deux jours et lui qui venait de faire la bêtise du siècle, il ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction.

Il avait besoin d'aide et Duo décida de lui donner l'opportunité d'évacuer toute cette peur. Il avait également besoin de ce qui allait se passer. Il allait jouer les sacs de frappe.

- Alors petit frère, on est en pétard ? Le provoqua-t-il dans un murmure, avant d'avoir un demi sourire moqueur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas mis sur la tronche. Amène toi un peu par ici et montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

- Sale con prétentieux ! Lui répondit Fillan entre ses dents serrées.

Il vit arriver le poing, l'évita une première fois pour faire bonne mesure et l'énerver un peu plus puis le laissa frapper. Tout son saoul. Il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas particulièrement des caresses mais il savait tout l'amour que son frère avait pour lui, même s'il ne lui avait jamais véritablement exprimé et il accepta la raclée, se contenta de se protéger du mieux qu'il le put, lorsqu'il le put.

Monter une garde était simple, lorsqu'on était en train de faire du sport, à l'exercice mais face à un homme en colère qui frappait comme un sourd et qui voulait faire mal, c'était une autre histoire. Il finit par tomber assez rapidement à genoux, le souffle coupé et le regard agrandi sur une brume qui menaçait de devenir envahissante lorsqu'il se sentit saisi à bras le corps et serré contre un corps puissant.

- Tu n'es qu'un con Darr ! Balbutia Fillan, qui le retenait contre lui et qui lui caressa la tête. Tu n'es qu'un con ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes dans des situations pareilles hein, dis ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ?

- T'es devenu vachement costaud, frérot, et moi je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à ces jeux là. Marmonna Duo, qui essayait de garder sa lucidité et qui finit par abandonner. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu si ça ne te déranges pas. J'ai comme un gros coup de fatigue...

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite. Il entendit vaguement la voix de son frère qui appelait à l'aide, sur un ton angoissé, celle de Toshiro qui répondait, se sentit soulevé, manipulé, puis au chaud. Ce fut cette chaleur et le fait de se sentir à l'abri qui le fit définitivement basculer dans l'inconscience.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

«L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.» James Baldwin.

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace entourée de meringue rose, de dragées et de chantilly bleue xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	7. Conversation téléphonique

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 7.**

**Conversation téléphonique.**

Il émergea un peu plus tard, dans une pièce plongée dans une semi pénombre qu'il reconnut comme étant sa chambre. Le souvenir de ce qui avait eu lieu dans le salon, puis sa fuite, la poursuite, la traque dans la forêt et finalement la colère de son frère lui remontèrent lentement à la mémoire.

Il voulut porter une main à son visage pour se gratter la joue et retint son geste, raidi, les mâchoires serrées sur un juron puis relâcha lentement de l'air avant d'y amener ses doigts avec précautions et palpa son visage avec lenteur. Sa mâchoire inférieure était gonflée, certainement déjà pourvue d'une belle couleur noire et jaune et il se sentait perclus de courbatures. Il devait sans nul doute être couvert d'hématomes sur toute la surface du torse et les côtés. Son frère n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Il demeura un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plafond qu'il savait être crème, avant de se décider à tourner la tête.

Il n'était pas seul. Il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un.

Ils n'avaient pas dû le laisser seul dans la chambre tout le temps où il avait été inconscient mais à cet instant précis, celle qui l'observait, calme et silencieuse, était seule avec lui. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et le regard violet qui était posé sur lui était brillant, empli d'émotions mitigées. Colère, tendresse, frayeur. Il n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, sur l'instant. Tant de choses passaient dans ce regard qu'il en fut ému.

Elle était assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait tiré près du lit, jambes croisées et attendait qu'il veuille bien se décider à parler, n'effectua pas un seul geste pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il avait l'impression de se voir à vingt ans, à quelques détails près. Elle paraissait terriblement adulte et ce fut sans doute ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Cette attitude responsable et digne. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais adoptée. Les événements étaient en train de la changer. Elle perdait ce côté petite fille qu'il adorait.

Après avoir presque perdu son mari et son fils, il allait perdre sa fille et il savait pourquoi. Il prit son courage à deux mains, lui adressa un minuscule sourire puis lui tendit la main.

- Hi there. Dit-il, après s'être éclairci la voix.

- Hi. Répondit sa fille, qui vint poser ses coudes sur le bord du lit.

Elle mit son menton sur la paume de l'une de ses mains, considéra la main tendue de son père vers elle une courte seconde avant de la saisir.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Il remua un peu, ce qui lui fit agrandir le regard et retenir son souffle avant de le relâcher avec lenteur. Sa fille eut un sourire puis une petite grimace amusée.

- Hurts, huh ? Dit-elle, doucement.

- Quite. Your uncle sure knows how to hit hard and where it hurts. Murmura son père.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je dois avouer que c'est vrai. Il sait frapper fort et là où ça fait mal, au propre, comme au figuré. Répondit-elle avant que son regard violet ne se fasse plus dur. Dad, tu as de la chance que ce soit lui et pas moi qui se soit trouvé devant toi à ce moment là. Je ne me serais pas arrêtée de frapper. Pas avant que tu ne sois assommé sur le sol.

Il lui adressa un regard étonné avant de comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il soupira, remis sa tête droite, leva un bras avec précautions et posa sa main sur son front.

- Ok ok, I admit I've been ridiculous. I suppose you pretty all feel the same about me and if you could, you would all like to have my bottom smacked. Am I right ? Demanda-t-il, avec un soupir, l'air contrit.

- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que je pense de toi. Le mot ridicule n'est pas assez fort en tout cas pour qualifier ton comportement. And you're soooo right about what the family actually feels about you. Tout le monde à envie de te frapper, ça oui, mais personne ne le fera, même si ça en démange quelques uns, à commencer par ton fils. On se contentera donc de te faire la gueule. Un bon conseil, ils sont plutôt remonté contre toi, donc fais toi tout petit et attends que ça passe. Lui répondit sa fille, avant de se lever. Je te laisse. Médite bien sur ce que je viens de dire. Tu as fait une connerie, Dad. Assumes. On veut bien que tu aies certaines circonstances atténuantes, mais c'est quand même dingue qu'à ton âge tu te conduise encore comme un ado boutonneux.

Il la contempla, ébahi, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle l'ouvrait. Si son frère tapait fort, elle savait utiliser les mots qu'il fallait pour le faire se sentir morveux. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette façon. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, se retourna.

- Imagine ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu à apprendre à papa que tu avais été enlevé ou que tu avais été tué ? Imagine seulement ça. Sans oublier le fait que tu as failli tous nous mettre en danger. Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. Dad, tu ne réalises même pas ce que tu représentes pour l'ensemble des gens qui se trouvent actuellement dans cette maison. Depuis que grandad est mort, tu es celui qui est devenu notre référent. Celui vers qui on se tourne lorsqu'on en a besoin, notre roc et notre havre de sécurité, même papa l'admet. Tu ne réalises même pas la force que tu es. On t'aime. Ne recommence plus jamais, plus jamais ça. Ne fuis plus, tu ne feras que provoquer des souffrances autour de toi. N'attends pas de te sentir complètement écrasé par tes responsabilités. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler, viens te confier à nous mais ne pense plus jamais que tu es seul à devoir tout assumer. Nous pouvons t'aider.

Elle referma la porte et il se retrouva seul.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui avaient fait un choc et les mots étaient quelque chose qu'elle savait utiliser. Nul doute qu'elle ferait carrière dans le droit. Elle avait décidé de reprendre le cabinet de son grand-père.

Duo roula sur le côté et attira l'oreiller qui se trouvait près du sien pour y plonger son visage et prendre une grande inspiration. L'odeur de Heero s'y trouvait. Il cala ensuite sa tête et soupira. Elle avait raison, ils avaient tous raison. Il allait devoir faire amende honorable et reprendre son rôle de patriarche puisque c'était visiblement ce dont ils avaient tous besoin. Assumer ce rôle ne lui déplaisait pas réellement en réalité mais s'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil de son père, pour une chose, ensuite il estimait ne pas en mériter la place. Murray était un formidable patriarche. Il ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville.

Pour l'instant il était fatigué et il avait besoin de souffler.

Il s'endormit, la tête emplie de pensées contradictoires.

Environ quatre heures plus tard, à des kilomètres de là, à Sank, un certain russo-japonais venait de finir son repas du soir et était particulièrement énervé après une conversation téléphonique qu'il venait d'avoir avec son beau-frère Fillan.

Il tenait encore le téléphone portable dans sa main gauche et son oeil sombre était fixé sur le bout de ses pieds recouverts par les couvertures. Une musique agréable était diffusée dans les hauts parleurs de sa chambre en sourdine mais il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Il prit une décision et forma un numéro sur le portable avec son pouce avant de le porter à l'oreille. Ses pieds se mirent à tapoter l'un contre l'autre dans mouvement impatient tandis que les sonneries se prolongeaient.

- Allô ? Dit-il lorsqu'il eut son correspondant en ligne. Toshi ? Parfait, je ne pensais pas pouvoir te contacter. Je viens d'avoir Fill sur le portable de son frère et il m'a paru assez nerveux lorsque je lui ai demandé de me le passer. Il m'a sorti une excuse quelconque à laquelle je n'ai pas cru une seconde. A propos de sieste et de fatigue. Depuis quand Duo fait-il la sieste avant le dîner ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est mon mari ?

- _Eh bien..._ Hésita Toshiro.

- Ah non pas toi non plus ! Eclata Heero, furieux. Où est Duo ? Pourquoi ne puis-je l'avoir au bout du fil ?

Il avait redressé la tête d'un coup lorsqu'il avait posé ses dernières questions. Il la laissa subitement retomber, très pâle, lorsque la peur le saisit. Toshiro tardait à répondre, il l'entendait parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui était brusquement venu à l'idée qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de vraiment grave à propos de son mari.

Il ferma les yeux. L'idée qu'on ait pu faire du mal à son mari lui était insupportable.

- _Heero-kun ? Nous allons te le passer, mais il va falloir attendre un peu. Il a, comment dire, un peu de mal à se déplacer._ Expliqua Toshiro, qui avait repris la communication. _Rassure toi, il ne lui est rien arrivé de bien terrible._ _Si Fill t'a paru si embarrassé, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre les deux frères._

Heero avait été soulagé d'apprendre que son mari allait bien, mais il avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Toshiro avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

- Passé quelque chose ? Passé quoi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- _Ils se sont battus._ Répondit Toshiro.

Ce que répondit Heero, incrédule, s'entendit à travers tout l'étage du palais et également au manoir. Toshiro avait dû reculer son portable et avait secoué la tête avec une grimace. Son tympan s'était mis à siffler.

- _NANI ?_ Avait hurlé Heero et ceci au moment précis où Duo entrait dans ce qui n'était autre que son bureau.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de sourire puis fit signe à Toshiro de lui donner l'appareil ce que celui-ci fit bien volontiers avant de mettre son petit doigt dans son oreille puis de tenter de la déboucher avec des secousses énergiques.

Il le vit ensuite pencher la tête vers son épaule puis et se tapoter le côté de celle-ci à l'aide de sa paume de sa main bien à plat tandis qu'il grommelait quelque chose en japonais.

Quelque chose à propos d'un baka qui était incapable de contrôler ses émotions, le niveau du ton de sa voix et qui très probablement venait de le rendre sourd pour le restant de son existence.

Duo éclata de rire et Toshiro se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire amusé.

- Réponds lui avant qu'il ne nous fasse une autre tentative d'imitation de la Castafiore. Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'il pointait son doigt vers le portable.

Duo porta l'appareil à son oreille et appuya son fessier contre le rebord de son secrétaire.

- Bonjour toi. Ce cri vigoureux que je viens d'entendre m'indiquerait-il que tu es en bonne voie de guérison ? Demanda-t-il, avec le sourire.

- _Je le suis et j'ai ameuté tout l'étage. Je viens de voir débouler dans ma chambre la presque totalité de la garde à cheval, l'arme au poing._ Lui répondit son mari, hilare. _Alors je te laisse deux minutes et tu trouves le moyen de prendre ton frère pour un sac de sable ?_

- Ah, correction, c'est lui qui m'a pris pour un sac de sable. Il en avait besoin et ça lui a fait du bien. Répondit Duo, qui posa sa main libre sur le rebord du secrétaire, près de lui, avant de croiser ses pieds. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué à ce genre de jeu tous les deux.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Un jeux ? Depuis quand un jeu te mettrait-il dans un état tel que tu aurais du mal à marcher, Duo ? Fillan est le garçon le plus tempéré et le plus tranquille que je connaisse. Il devait être fou de rage pour que tu sois couvert d'hématomes, comme je dois le soupçonner. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?_ Rétorqua aussitôt Heero, contrarié. _Ou plutôt que s'est-il passé ?_ _Je le connais, il est bien trop capable de se contrôler pour avoir perdu son sang froid pour rien. Tu as dû soit dire, soit faire quelque chose qui a déclenché sa colère. Raconte moi ça et ne me mens pas._

- Eh bien c'est à dire que... Duo, soupira, hésita une seconde puis se jeta à l'eau.

Heero était en convalescence et il ne voulait pas lui ajouter plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà avec ce qu'il endurait, mais il n'était pas question une seconde de lui dissimuler ce qui avait eu lieu. Il avait déjà bien assez de la réaction que la famille avait à son égard comme punition, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cela et il n'avait pas envie de se mettre son mari à dos.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement fait la promesse un an plus tôt de ne plus jamais se cacher quoi que ce soit, de se parler à coeur ouvert de tout ce qui pouvait les contrarier.

S'il pouvait à la rigueur supporter que tout le monde lui fasse la tête, il préférait se jeter sous un train plutôt que de subir la colère de Heero ou pire encore que celui-ci se mette à l'ignorer. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques engueulades par le passé, peu, mémorables, dont une qui leur avaient à tout deux laissé un souvenir amer. Celle-ci avait eu lieu il y avait un an et Heero était parti en claquant la porte.

Il était resté loin de lui pendant un peu plus d'un mois, sans répondre à ses coups de fil, sans même venir au visiophone lorsqu'il appelait chez Milliardo et Quatre à Sank, chez qui il s'était réfugié.

Ceux qui avaient arrangé les choses avaient été les enfants, une fois de plus. Ils avaient été effarés de constater combien, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés assez longtemps et qu'ils étaient dépourvus de ce repère essentiel qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, leurs parents pouvaient se laisser complètement aller. Jusqu'à oublier de se raser ou encore de manger. Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas intervenir dans leurs affaires au début mais les voir se laisser dépérir chaque jour un peu plus, simplement pour un malentendu idiot les avaient fait réfléchir.

Ce qui avait lancé la dispute avait été un projet sur lequel travaillait Duo. Quelque chose qu'il avait refusé de montrer à son mari. Lorsqu'il avait proposé à celui-ci, une fois revenu chez eux, de venir voir ce dont il s'agissait, Heero avait refusé et lui avait dit qu'il avait été idiot d'avoir été jaloux, qu'il s'était fait des idées.

Duo apprit ce jour là que son mari pensait qu'il le trompait avec le modèle qu'il utilisait pour son projet. Les longues heures qu'il passait, voire des nuits entières, dans son atelier, lui avaient fait douter de sa fidélité. Il ne savait pas que le modèle de Duo partait à une heure tardive, certes, mais qu'il ne restait pas toute la nuit, comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que ceci se reproduise, lutin. Lui avait-il dit, le jour de son retour, alors qu'ils se câlinaient dans leur grand lit. Je ne veux plus que la communication cesse, que nous passions notre temps à éluder les choses, à ne plus nous voir qu'entre deux portes. Ne me cache plus jamais rien.

Duo commença donc à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il était nerveux et mal à l'aise, même s'il savait que Heero ne lui tiendrait pas gré de sa conduite, qu'il comprendrait. Tout simplement parce qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait ressentir à son frère, pour la peur et la colère qu'il avait provoqué parmi les siens et pour la contrariété qu'il avait déclenchée chez son mari qui avait besoin d'autre chose que de se soucier à son propos à son moment.

Il vit tout à coup une main lui passer devant les yeux pour attirer son attention et les leva pour voir Toshiro lui désigner un bloc notes où il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit.

- _Prenez votre temps tous les deux, je sors et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je vais dire aux autres de ne pas venir te déranger._ Avait-il écrit.

- Merci. Articula silencieusement Duo, avant de poursuivre son explication tandis que son ami sortait discrètement de la pièce.

Il y avait eu un petit silence après que Duo ait raconté ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ce qu'il avait fait avec Death dans les bois et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé par la suite, la correction que lui avait infligée son frère, le retour au manoir et le réveil en compagnie de leur fille.

Il attendait que Heero parle le premier.

- You asked me not to fail you and I did. S'excusa Duo, qui mourrait d'envie d'entendre la voix de son mari. Non seulement je t'ai laissé tomber mais j'ai manqué à tout mes devoirs.

Il préférait l'entendre tempêter, crier, plutôt que ce silence qui régnait à l'autre bout du fil. Il était loin de ce douter que Heero était en train de réfléchir.

- _Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Je pourrais t'engueuler, mais je ne le ferais pas._ _A quoi donc cela servirait-il de le faire maintenant, lutin ? Ce serait complètement idiot. Tu as fait l'ânerie du siècle, tu t'en es pris plein la figure et tu as parfaitement conscience de toute la portée de tes actes. _Finit par calmement répondre Heero, tandis que son mari allait prendre place sur son fauteuil derrière son secrétaire. _Je pense qu'avec la raclée que ton frère t'a donnée et le fait que tout le monde te fasse la tête c'est bien assez. Tu es loin d'être un enfant Duo, tu sais parfaitement faire la mesure des choses. J'avoue pourtant que cette fois-ci tu as fait fort._

Duo grimaça. Si son mari de le rabrouait pas, il avait toujours cette façon de lui pointer du doigt les minuscules erreurs de parcours qu'il effectuait. Il avait l'art et la manière de vous faire prendre conscience de votre maladresse mais également cette façon délicieusement subtile de vous indiquer que sans cette maladresse et ces erreurs, vous ne seriez pas ce que vous êtes, l'homme qu'il aimait, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Si lui trouvait Heero parfait, Heero lui adorait les petits faux pas qu'il faisait parfois et l'aimait tel qu'il était. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il aimait de côté fort, solide et rassurant qu'il présentait mais qu'il était bien le seul qui l'avait toujours connu tel qu'il était réellement et qu'il avait besoin d'être là lorsque Duo avait besoin de lui à ces moments où lui avait besoin de son aide.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

_- Ton comportement a été limite, admets le. Tu es toujours sautillant et instable quand tu es stressé. Ceci il n'y a que peu de personnes qui le savent, comme ta mère ou moi-même, et qui savent te contrôler. _Poursuivait Heero, toujours aussi calme._ Tu aurais dû te confier à ton oncle ou à Ellie plutôt que de te laisser submerger par tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Aurais-je été près de toi, tu n'aurais pas «pété les plombs», si je puis me permettre cette expression. _

- Tu as raison, comme toujours. Soupira Duo, avant d'arborer un sourire ironique. Ce qui m'amuse, velours, c'est que tout le monde me voit comme un être responsable avec la tête sur les épaules, alors que de nous deux c'est toi qui est celui qui est le pater familias et qui remplit parfaitement ce rôle.

Il avait récupéré un stylo qui traînait et jouait avec, le faisait tourner entre ses doigts et en suivait les mouvements des yeux.

- _Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu vas vraiment me mettre en colère cette fois. Tu es tout à fait responsable et capable de tenir ce rôle autant que moi._ _Nous partageons les tâches dans notre couple, Darren, mais tu es bien le père dans cette maison, autant par le titre que par le statut ou encore le rôle._ Argumenta Heero d'un ton sec._ Tu l'as bien assez prouvé au cours de ces années. Tu gères nos comptes et non seulement tu assistes aux différentes transactions qui concernent la vente de nos oeuvres avec Shirley et Brian, mais l'organisation des expos, c'est encore toi qui t'en charge. Il y a longtemps que je ne fais presque plus rien sur ce plan là, que tu m'as tout enlevé de devant pour que je ne me consacre qu'à mon travail. _

_- _Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Bredouilla Duo, qui se redressa légèrement avant de se frotter la nuque, embarrassé, tandis qu'il sentait ses oreilles chauffer. Heero tu es un génie, tu as besoin d'être à cent pour cent à ce que tu fais et j'adore travailler avec nos agents artistiques, tu le sais. C'est un autre aspect de notre métier qui me passionne.

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es tout aussi bon que moi, à la différence près que tu arrives à jongler avec les chiffres avec une aisance qui me confond. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Si tu maîtrises les chiffres, je suis un dingue de la trois dimensions. Chacun son domaine. Mais il ne s'agit pas ici d'art. _Poursuivit Heero, d'un ton ferme._ L'éducation des enfants, si nous l'assurons ensembles, depuis des années, c'est toi qui assume tout ce qui concerne la scolarité, autant à la maison que lorsqu'il s'agit de se rendre dans leurs écoles ou facs pour rencontrer leurs chefs d'établissements. Tu réponds présent à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'une ou l'autre de nos familles à besoin de quelque chose. Surtout la tienne et tu l'as fait bien avant que ton père ne décède. Et, sans vouloir être trivial, au lit c'est bien toi qui me fait hurler de plaisir et non quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es un homme, un bel homme, attentionné, tendre, amoureux, qui sait ce qu'il veut et comment il l'obtenir. Un bon père, affectueux et juste, et un merveilleux artiste. Cesse donc de te dévaloriser ou je reviens de Sank pour t'assommer ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai encore un bras qui fonctionne ?_

Duo laissa échapper le stylo qu'il avait entre les doigts et posa son bras replié sur la surface du secrétaire avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur son avant bras. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il se sentait écrasé de fatigue et au bord des larmes.

Heero, qui n'entendait plus un bruit, s'inquiéta.

- _Duo ?_ _Qu'as-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-il doucement. _Parles moi, lutin, dis moi ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de tout garder pour toi._ _Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu te mettes à penser et à réagir de cette façon ?_ _Personne ne doute de tes compétences ou de ce que tu es. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ?_

- Il ne se passe rien de bien grave, rassure toi. Tu me connais, quand je fais mon petit coup de déprime, je suis réduit à l'état de gros bébé pleurnichard. Répondit Duo, avec un énorme soupir, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Tu sais que j'adore pleurer sur mon sort de temps en temps, simplement pour que tu puisses me faire un gros câlin. Laisse moi une seconde, je vais me reprendre. Ça va passer.

Il se redressa, posa son coude sur le secrétaire et appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main, soupira.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu me manques et tu me manques terriblement, velours. Je me sens comme une adolescente loin de son petit copain et j'ai envie de te retenir des heures au bout du fil, simplement pour entendre ta voix. Avoua-t-il, d'une voix rendue rauque par la tristesse avant d'avoir un petit rire de nouveau. Cela doit te paraître idiot qu'à mon âge je sois encore plus fou de toi qu'il y a vingt ans.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvre lorsqu'il entendit son mari soupirer doucement.

- Veux-tu que je te dise, Heero ? Je ne suis plus rien quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Je suis complètement accro de toi depuis des années et je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser de toi. Jamais. Murmura-t-il, avant d'avoir un frisson alors qu'une image s'imposait à son esprit. Seigneur, j'ai cette scène, cette image de toi et d'Ichi, en sang, continuellement, devant les yeux. Je n'y peux rien et j'ai peur. Pas simplement pour toi, même si je sais que tu es en sécurité là où tu es, mais pour les enfants, pour ma mère, ma soeur et son mari, ses enfants, mon frère, tout le monde. Toute cette responsabilité qui m'incombe depuis la mort de mon père m'est revenue dans la figure d'un coup, dès l'instant où je t'ai vu blessé dans le couloir. Ce que je pouvais faire avant, effacer de ma conscience cette gêne que représentait tout à coup les responsabilités pour n'avoir à me consacrer entièrement qu'au combat, je ne suis plus capable de le faire avec autant d'aisance qu'autrefois. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé aux entournures.

- _Je sais ce que tu éprouves_. _Tu me manques énormément également et je comprends tout à fait cette sensation de bloquage._ Lui dit son mari avec tendresse. _J'ai ressenti la même chose pendant une fraction de seconde dans ce même couloir quand ce type m'a agressé et que j'avais Ichi à quelques pas de moi. _

Duo écoutait intensément son mari et caressait inconsciemment l'appareil de son pouce comme si ce geste pouvait le rapprocher de lui, comme si le petit appareil allait subitement se transformer pour devenir une partie de Heero, sa main ou son visage.

Ce simple geste, accompagné de la voix rassurante et tendre de son mari le réconfortait.

- _Ecoutes, écoutes moi. Ce que tu prends pour une faiblesse est en réalité une force. C'est ton sens des responsabilités et l'amour que tu éprouves pour les tiens qui fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Un homme solide, fort et tendre, avec la tête sur les épaules. _Lui dit Heero, avec douceur._ Utilises cela. Utilises ce bon sens et cette endurance qui te caractérisent. Avoir peur est normal et mieux vaut avoir peur, être conscient de la réalité des choses que d'être indifférent. C'est une réaction saine et c'est de cette façon que l'on peut mieux estimer une situation, à condition de savoir gérer cette peur. Tu le sais cela, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Ce que tu éprouves pour les tiens, c'est ce qui te permettra de résister et de faire face à l'adversité, d'aller de l'avant. _

Duo l'écoutait toujours et s'était légèrement redressé. Heero avait toujours su trouver les mots pour le rasséréner, rendre cette confiance en lui qui lui manquait parfois, lorsqu'il était fatigué ou découragé. Il avait tellement raison. Il le savait tout ceci et pourtant il s'était laissé engloutir par cette peur viscérale qui l'avait saisi au plus profond de lui-même lorsqu'il avait eu la brusque sensation que son point de repère, l'ancre à laquelle il s'était retenue depuis des années, n'avait plus été à portée de main.

Il avait simplement oublié que cette ancre, son havre personnel, n'était jamais bien loin en réalité et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre. Heero était sa force, ce qui lui permettait d'avancer et les enfants, leurs enfants qui étaient une extension d'eux, étaient un autre point de repère, un autre élément auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, trouver la force nécessaire pour se battre.

Il n'allait pas commettre l'erreur de se laisser aller de nouveau.

_- La seule différence entre toi et moi c'est la pression que tu endures à cause de ce que tu ressens pour ta famille et de ce dont tu as pris conscience depuis environ un an. Depuis le décès de ton père. _Ajouta Heero dans un presque murmure, très tendre. _Toute la famille te voit comme étant le patriarche, son remplaçant et tu remplis admirablement son rôle. Même Alasdair, qui pourtant lui ressemble beaucoup, s'est effacé devant toi. Tu ne réalises même pas cette force que tu as. Tu peux y arriver, tu nous l'as démontré un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu possèdes une personnalité extraordinaire, lutin. Cela fait vingt ans que nous sommes ensembles et à chaque jour qui passe, je réalise le bonheur que j'ai d'être avec un homme qui ne fait que m'apporter satisfaction et joie. Je suis encore plus amoureux de toi, Darren Maxwell._

- Goodness Heero, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu savais t'y prendre avec moi ? Tu es un incroyable flatteur. Tu sais remonter le moral d'un homme, ça c'est certain. Déclara son mari avec un petit rire grave et bas. Tu me disais un peu plus tôt que j'étais l'homme qu'il te fallait au lit et maintenant tu me fais une déclaration qui ferait fondre n'importe qui de façon instantanée.

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et appuya les doigts repliés de sa main libre contre sa joue.

Sa voix était devenue plus que tendre, emplie de désir.

- Je suis tout aussi amoureux de toi, infernal russo-japonais. Tes yeux me manquent, ta bouche me manque, ta peau me manque, la moindre parcelle de ton anatomie parfaite me manque. Si je le pouvais ça ferait longtemps que mes mains seraient sur toi et ma bouche sur chacun de ces endroits tendres et chauds qui appartiennent à ton corps de rêve.

Il entendit Heero avoir un soupir tremblant à l'autre bout du fil avant de l'entendre rire doucement puis respirer un peu plus vite.

- _Nous n'avons jamais fait cela au téléphone, mais j'ai la sensation que si tu insistais un peu, cela pourrait rapidement tourner à quelque chose de très érotique. _Avoua-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. _Ta voix et tes mots sont en train de me faire réagir plus que je ne le voudrais._

- Ah oui ? Murmura Duo, avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son crâne. Puisqu'il paraît que je suis un gamin et joueur, oh homme sage, voyons ce que je sais faire de cette voix et amusons-nous un peu.

Il sourit.

- Comme ça, on aime m'entendre utiliser ma voix sensuelle ? Mais c'est que j'en apprends tous les jours moi. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cela, les conversations téléphoniques bleu pastel classées X. Dit-il, sur un ton bas et tendre, presque rauque. Voyons ce que je suis capable de faire.

- _Darren, tu ne vas pas sérieusement..._ Commença Heero, sur un ton incrédule.

- Mais bien sûr que si. Installe toi confortablement et laisse toi porter par ma voix, homme de ma vie. Insista Duo, qui jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, pris dans son rôle. Maître Heero ? Bienvenue au Lotus Arc en Ciel. Je suis Duette et je suis à votre service pour ce court mais intense moment que nous allons passer ensembles. Je suis voluptueusement, mais très voluptueusement, installé dans un immense fautauil en osier à oreilles. Cela vous convient-il ou faut-il que je change de lieu ?

Heero émettait des sons étranges, légèrement grognés et Duo mit une petite seconde avant de réaliser que son mari était en train de se retenir de rire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, autant pour chasser son hilarité montante que pour rappeler à son correspondant qu'il venait de lui poser une question.

- _Non, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu changes de lieu. Ahem._ Répondit enfin Heero, après avoir toussoté.

- Très bien, maître. Je porte actuellement des bas résille et un string rose sur lequel il y a inscrit : propriété de Heero. Cela vous convient-il ? Poursuivit Duo, mortellement sérieux et il entendit son mari glousser avant d'avoir un rire bref.

- _Un quoi ? Un string rose ? Avec «propriété de Heero» dessus ? Eh ma foi, c'est... Parfait._ Dit Heero, qui toussota de nouveau avant d'émettre un autre son.

Duo haussa un sourcil surpris. Ne venait-il pas de hennir ? Après les petits grognements de cochonet, on passait aux chevaux. Il allait bientôt avoir toute la ferme.

Il embraya sur la suite du programme sans attendre.

- Mmh, ça à l'air de te faire de l'effet ce que je porte. Purrrr. Ronronna-t-il. Alors par quoi commençons-nous ? Avons-nous des envies particulières ? Serions-nous un vilain vilain garçon avec certaines idées derrière la tête ? Que puis-je faire pour te faire plaisir, maître vénéré, rrrrr ?

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois il éclata franchement de rire. Duo sourit, amusé. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, que son mari soit distrait et ne s'inquiète plus pour lui.

- _Recommence ?_ Lui demanda celui-ci, hilare. _Refais moi ça ? En plus sexy et plus hot._

- Vos demandes sont des ordres, maître adoré. Oh ouiiii ! Tu es l'homme de la situation Heeeeroooo ! Fais moi la triple cigarette russe ! Le Gundam Blanc ! Le détonateur fou ! L'autodestruction enragée ! Oh oui, comme çaaaa ! Fit Duo, d'une voix encore plus rauque et basse.

Il avait eu un peu de mal sur la dernière réplique, il commençait à être sincèrement gagné par l'hilarité.

- _Le quoi ? Le Gundam Blanc ?_ Hoqueta Heero, au bord de l'explosion._ Mais d'où sors-tu ça ?_

- Aucune idée ça vient de me passer par la tête. Avoua son mari avec un large sourire avant de reprendre sa voix sensuelle. Alors, il te plait Duette ? Rrrrr ! Maîîîître !

Le hurlement de rire à l'autre bout du fil le fit s'esclaffer à son tour. Son rire tourna court lorsqu'il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau des côtes, à droite. Il se contracta brusquement, baissa l'appareil, le souffle coupé sur le moment avant d'expirer de l'air et retint un juron. Il demeura un court instant les yeux fermés à respirer profondément un bras posé en travers de l'abdomen. Son frère savait décidément bien frapper et avait entretenu sa forme physique tout comme Fenella et lui-même l'avaient fait.

Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé lui administrer la correction pour qu'il se calme, il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ce que ce dernier ait complètement perdu les pédales. Fillan avait véritablement été en rage. Il avait compris ensuite que ce qui lui avait fait le battre comme plâtre avait été motivée par une peur tout aussi viscérale que la sienne.

Fillan voyait en lui bien plus qu'un frère. Il était pour lui ce père qu'ils avaient perdu. Lui aussi avait du mal à faire son deuil et il ne pouvait que comprendre cette colère qui l'avait animé. Perdre Murray avait été si soudain et douloureux que Fillan s'était raccroché à lui presque aussitôt dans la foulée. Il ne voulait plus qu'un autre des membres de sa famille disparaisse.

C'était un garçon qui avait toujours été plus ou moins timide et si tranquille que sa jumelle avait passé son temps à le tirer à sa suite pour lui faire rencontrer du monde. Un garçon gentil, tranquille et doux, un bon mari, un bon père, qui avait eu à un moment donné un écart de conduite avec une de ses employées qui avait étonné tout le monde puis qui s'était calmé. La crise de la quarantaine, chose qui pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

Un garçon calme qui avait une stature et des poings de forgeron. Il lui avait très certainement fêlé une côte pour qu'il souffre autant.

Duo attendit que la douleur passe avant de reprendre son mari au téléphone.

- _Tout va bien, lutin ?_ S'enquit aussitôt ce dernier, qui, n'ayant pas de réponse tout de suite s'inquiéta. _Lutin ? Duo ! Réponds moi !_

- Je vais bien, je vais bien. J'ai simplement ri un peu trop fort et mes petits bobos se sont rappelés à moi. Lui répondit Duo, avec un rire bref. Content de t'avoir mis de bonne humeur, velours.

- _Je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime, Darren._

Duo ferma les yeux et souhaita de toute son âme à cet instant précis pouvoir être à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime, velours. Répondit-il avec tendresse. Oui, je le sais.

Ils ne purent guère bavarder beaucoup plus, Heero devait effectuer ses soins. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui parler du petit copain d'Ichirô, Sean, dont il avait remarqué la ressemblance troublante avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Quelqu'un dont Duo ne pensait pas avoir à entendre parler et qui faisait partie de leur passé. Cela avait tellement choqué Heero sur le moment, lorsque Ichirô lui avait montré la photo de Sean, qu'il avait dû faire bonne figure devant son fils. Lorsque Duo lui demanda à qui le jeune homme ressemblait exactement et que son mari lui répondit, il devint très pâle.

Heero lui promit de l'appeler dans la soirée et lui dit de demander à Shari de lui donner le journal intime de Dorothy. Il était certain que la réponse à propos de Sean se trouverait dedans.

Sitôt après avoir raccroché, Duo prit un instant de réflexion avant de composer le numéro de son frère. Lorsqu'il l'eut, il lui demanda s'il lui était possible de réunir toute la famille ainsi que les amis dans le grand salon et de faire venir le capitaine des gardes avec Rashid. Il avait une déclaration à faire.

Fillan accepta avant de lui dire que d'ici une demi heure ce serait fait.

- _Duo ?_ Dit-il ensuite, d'un ton légèrement honteux. _Excuse moi, tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt. Je n'étais plus moi-même. _

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Finit-il par dire. Personne n'était lui-même à ce moment là, Fill. N'en parlons plus. On se revoit dans une demi-heure.

Il raccrocha, porta le coin du téléphone refermé à ses lèvres et demeura un petit instant le regard dans le vague, pensif.

Ses réflexions étaient orientées vers les jeunes, les enfants de son frère, de sa soeur, ceux de Milliardo et Quatre et ceux de Trowa et de Wu Fei. Il se demandait s'il avait raison ou non de vouloir les impliquer directement comme il allait le faire avec certains des adultes de la famille.

Il s'inquiétait trop. L'ensemble de la jeune génération avait reçu une formation comme la sienne. Il avait fallu en passer par là pour éviter ce qui avait eu lieu quarante huit heures plus tôt avec Heero et Ichirô.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

«L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.» James Baldwin.

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace entourée de meringue rose, de dragées et de chantilly bleue xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	8. Sean

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la suite de Bleu Russe.

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**Chap 8.**

**Sean.**

A l'étage au dessus, dans la chambre d'Ichirô, trois jeunes gens s'activaient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouteille de... Commença Thomas avant d'être interrompu.

- Tu as bien vu ce que c'était. L'interrompit son cousin avec un sourire.

Thomas venait de lui retirer une bouteille de whisky des mains, à demi vide, qu'il avait trouvée au fond de son sac à dos. Le jeune homme fit une moue désapprobatrice et Ichirô haussa les épaules.

- Il ne boit pas tant que ça, Tom. C'est une bouteille qu'il a depuis son entrée à l'école, l'année dernière. Expliqua Shari, qui rangeait les affaires de son frère dans son armoire.

Elle examina la petite pile de chemises qu'elle tenait d'un oeil circonspect puis les balança par dessus son épaule sans hésitation.

- Hey ! Protesta son frère, outré. Mes chemises propres !

- Propres peut-être, mais sorties de la gueule d'une vache. Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle rangeait les T-shirts en piles bien nettes.

Elle se retourna, mains posées sur les hanches, pour le voir se baisser, non sans mal, gêné par sa blessure au bras et à la poitrine, et ramasser les pauvres chemises.

Elle leva les bras au ciel avec un soupir puis alla l'aider.

- Entêté ! Lui dit-elle, avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le haut du crâne et il lui tira la langue. Oh ça te va bien, tiens.

- Oui mais ce sont mes chemises et je veux mes chemises, na. Répondit-il, boudeur et elle éclata de rire.

Thomas les observait, l'air perplexe.

- Sorties de la gueule d'une vache ? C'est nouveau cette expression, connaissais pas. Déclara-t-il tandis qu'il se grattait la nuque.

- Bien au contraire, c'est vieux comme Hérode. Lui répondit Shari, avant de se redresser puis d'aider son frère à se relever.

Elle prit ses lunettes de vue, qu'elle avait perché sur sa tête, les mit sur le bout de son nez et saisit l'une des chemises entre deux doigts pour la tenir devant elle, bras tendu.

Elle ressemblait tout à coup à une maîtresse d'école, avec sa queue de cheval haute et son air subitement très sérieux.

- Tu vois cette chose informe ? Imagine deux seconde qu'elle soit passée entre les mâchoires d'une vache. Expliqua-t-elle en prenant un air docte qui fit rire les deux cousins. Une vache c'est gros, ça à de grosses mâchoires. Nous avons donc largement de la place pour une chemise. Ce type de bovidé rumine également pendant des heures. Nous obtiendrions tout à fait ce résultat, tissu froissé comme nous le voyons ici, mais la bave en moins.

- Ew ? Fit Thomas, avec un frisson, l'air légèrement écoeuré.

Le frère et la soeur éclatèrent d'un rire franc avant d'aller lui taper dans le dos.

- Remets toi. Gloussa Shari, qui repoussa ses lunettes un peu plus loin sur son nez avant d'aller mettre les chemises de son frère dans le panier à linge non loin. Ok, Ichi, on passe par la chambre des parents pour récupérer une paire de chemises, tu fais la même taille que papa. On les dépose en repassant par ici et on descend illico. On va être en retard pour la réunion de famille.

Les garçons opinèrent puis la suivirent pour se rendre dans la chambre de Heero et de Duo. Thomas resta à l'extérieur tandis que Shari et Ichirô prenaient ce dont ils avaient besoin dans la chambre de leurs parents.

Il n'avait pas eu de difficultés pour s'intégrer à l'équipe de surveillance du manoir et encore moins à obtenir l'autorisation de son père pour porter une arme. Il était élève garde depuis maintenant trois ans, avait commencé à l'âge de quinze ans, comme son père et d'ici deux ans deviendrait garde titulaire. Il n'avait bien entendu encore jamais tué ou blessé qui que ce soit, était bien plus immergé dans la théorie que dans la pratique, c'est à dire qu'il n'allait pas sur le terrain mais vivait en internat à Sank à l'école royale de la garde montée.

Son père estimait pourtant, tout comme Chris Thompson, le capitaine des gardes, et ses hommes, qui se trouvaient dans le château, qu'il serait capable de conserver son sang froid et de défendre la vie de ses cousins, autant que de la sienne. Il en avait été flatté un court moment mais il y avait ensuite eu le poids des responsabilité que cela incombait qui lui était apparu.

Son oncle Duo ne savait bien entendu pas qu'il lui avait été confié de quoi pouvoir se défendre au cas où. S'il l'avait su, il n'en aurait pas décoléré pendant des heures. C'était du moins ce que pensait Toshiro qui lui avait dit de ne rien révéler à sa mère non plus.

Un petit frisson lui passa dans la nuque à l'idée que Fenella vienne à apprendre que son père et lui aient pris une décision dans son dos sans lui en parler. S'ils redoutaient Duo et ses colères, rares certes mais qui étaient capables d'ébranler les fondations du manoir, ils préféraient éviter celles de Fenella. Un dragon qui aurait perdu la boule était cent fois préférable à la soeur de Duo lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état de rage qui faisait qu'elle devenait méconnaissable.

- On y va ! Annonça Shari, qui venait de sortir de la chambre de ses parents avec son frère.

Celui-ci bougonnait, l'air sombre. Il avait passé une chemise de Heero ouverte par dessus son T-shirt noir. Chemise que sa soeur avait réussi à lui faire mettre. Celle-ci en portait une pile d'autres sur son bras qu'ils déposèrent en cours de route avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre la famille et les amis réunis dans le grand salon à la demande de Duo.

Thomas ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Shari, en parfait gentleman, puis son cousin, avant de le voir sortir son portable qu'il mit à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ichirô lui fit signe de la main de rejoindre les autres, de ne pas l'attendre.

Thomas le considéra un instant, incrédule. Tout le monde les attendait et lui répondait à une communication téléphonique et d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, Ichirô n'avait pas la moindre intention de raccrocher.

Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir qui était son correspondant. Rien de moins aisé, il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix ou les réponses que faisait celui-ci mais il pourrait au moins s'en faire une idée avec ce qu'allait dire son cousin.

- Non non tu ne me déranges pas. J'allais me rendre à une réunion de famille. Ils peuvent attendre un peu. Dit Ichirô avec un sourire tendre. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué par ton trajet ?

- _Je vais bien, Chi. Enfin si l'on ne considère pas le fait que tu me manques. Beaucoup. Mais parles moi un peu de toi et de ta famille, que se passe-t-il de beau chez toi ? Toute ta famille va bien ?_ Demanda son correspondant.

- Tout le monde se porte bien. Enfin, plus ou moins. Nous sommes un peu sous tension. Il y a des gens qui ont essayé d'enlever mon père, avant hier. Il a été blessé. Répondit rapidement le jeune homme, avec un soupir.

Il ne vit pas Thomas soulever un sourcil étonné puis les froncer. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin était en train de parler de ce genre de chose à ce qui était visiblement un pote de son école. Ce qui se passait au manoir ne regardait absolument personne et ne concernait que la famille, le personnel de sécurité et les Preventers.

- J'étais avec lui. C'était... c'était violent, rapide et je dois l'avouer très choquant. C'était la première fois que j'étais confronté à ce genre de situation. Poursuivait Ichirô, qui n'avait pas remarqué l'air irrité qu'affichait son cousin.

- _Tu n'as rien ? Dis moi que tu n'as rien, mon tendre ?_ S'affola celui qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je n'ai presque rien, rassure toi. De simples égratignures. Répondit le jeune homme, qui tourna complètement le dos à Thomas. Je n'allais pas laisser mon père se défendre seul contre l'homme qui était en train de l'agresser. Il fallait que je l'aide tu comprends Sean?

- _Je sais, je sais, je comprends. Je veux seulement que tu n'aies rien de grave._ Balbutia Sean, qui avait l'air angoissé. _Je t'aime Chi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'advienne quoi que ce soit. _

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'aime aussi. Murmura Ichirô, ému.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Thomas pour intervenir. Il avait entendu le nom du correspondant et une bonne partie de la conversation lui avait déjà indiqué de qui il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il, d'un ton sec. Ichi, bon sang ce n'est pas le moment !

- Attends, Sean. Dit son cousin, qui posa écarta un peu son portable de son oreille avant de se tourner vers lui, agacé. Excuses moi auprès de mon père, dis-lui que j'en ai pour une minute.

Il avait beau parler à mi-voix, il ne réalisait pas que son correspondant entendait tout ce qui allait se dire entre Thomas et lui.

- Pas question ! Sean attendra qu'on ait fini. Argumenta Thomas, d'un ton autoritaire.

Il avait tiré la porte pour la refermer et éviter ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon entendent ce qui allait se dire.

- La réunion risque de prendre un peu de temps mais il peut tout à fait patienter et vous aurez tout le temps ensuite de bavarder ou de vous faire des papouilles. Ajouta-t-il les sourcils froncés, avec cet air qui lui faisait terriblement ressembler à son père lorsque celui-ci passait en mode officier. Enfin peu m'importe, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez les mecs, ça ne me regarde pas. Dépêche toi rentre, fais pas le con, ton père nous attend.

- Tu commences à sérieusement me les gonfler, Tom ! S'énerva Ichirô. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais remarquer que tu n'es pas mon grand frère et encore moins mon père pour me faire des remarques. Et arrêtes de me donner des ordres bordel !

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette réunion. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, parler à celui dont il était amoureux. Il avait également sa fierté et son cousin était en train de la mettre à rude épreuve. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire et de passer pour un crétin et faible aux yeux de celui qu'il adulait. Un comportement un peu normal pour un jeune de son âge, tout bien considéré.

Il n'avait jamais que dix huit ans. Tout comme Thomas. La seule différence entre les deux garçons était que Thomas avait un peu plus de plomb dans la tête que lui.

Le regard bleu gris et le regard bleu se jaugèrent un instant avant qu'Ichirô n'entende un appel lointain et il ramena le téléphone à son oreille.

- Oui ? Dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

- _Fais ce qu'il te demande, Chi._ L'encouragea Sean, avec patience. _Nous aurons bien le temps de parler, il a raison. Tu pourras même me raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de cette réunion de famille. J'adore ça lorsque tu me parles d'elle. J'aimerais surtout savoir comment vont tes parents, surtout ton père Heero._

Ichirô eut un large sourire, opina, lui promit de l'appeler un peu plus tard et raccrocha avant de passer devant son cousin sans le regarder pour pousser la porte du salon et entrer. Thomas soupira, découragé, et entra à son tour avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Duo les attendait. Il avait pris place sur un fauteuil avec Niall sur les genoux et faisait rire le petit garçon qu'il chatouillait. Les gloussements et les petits cris de joies du garçonnet faisaient s'esclaffer les adultes. Il finit par lui pincer le nez et le mettre sur ses pieds pour l'envoyer avec une petite claque sur le derrière vers sa mère qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Duo, qui ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'installa un peu mieux avant de croiser les jambes. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Ichirô avait pris place sur l'un des canapés, près de son oncle Fillan et fixait son père, incrédule. Il ne pensait pas que son oncle ait pu commettre autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Son oncle Toshiro leur avait dit que la bagarre avait été très courte. Il avait aussi précisé que son père n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shari qui avait les yeux posés sur leur père et qui avait l'air tout à fait sereine.

Elle l'avait vu à son retour, était restée près de lui un bon moment, mais ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était dans cet état.

Il ramena son regard vers son père, perturbé.

Toute la mâchoire, la pommette et l'oeil, à gauche, étaient d'un noir jaune violacé abominable. Son visage était enflé à certains endroit et s'il arrivait à parler c'était avec difficulté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Fillan et nota qu'il était légèrement nerveux. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'un homme comme lui aurait pu un jour se mettre dans une telle colère. Il avait toujours considéré son tonton Fill comme étant quelqu'un de pacifique et de doux, depuis enfant, au point de le voir comme un gros nounours avec qui il faisait sans arrêt des câlins.

Il retint un soupir. Ils avaient tous leurs côtés sombres en fin de compte. Il se concentra sur ce qui était en train de se dire.

Son père essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. L'ensemble de ceux qui étaient présents l'écoutaient avec attention mais il devait sentir qu'ils lui en voulaient encore pour ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- J'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir sur bon nombre de choses durant mon repos forcé. J'en remercie Fillan d'ailleurs. Déclarait-il, avec un petit haussement de sourcil et non sans humour.

Il y eut des sourires et des hochements de têtes.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, il m'aura au moins contraint à rester tranquille deux minutes pour poser ma cervelle sur un coin de table pour faire le tri et examiner les choses d'un peu plus près. Ajouta-t-il avant de voir sa mère ouvrir de grands yeux et se pencher pour l'examiner attentivement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les baissa puis secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers elle et de soulever sa frange pour lui désigner son front.

- Mais non mum, pas ma cervelle ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien. Où as-tu vu qu'on pouvait pratiquer une auto trépanation toi ? Dit-il, avec un soupir tandis que les rires fusaient. Je parlais de ce qui est en train de se passer.

Ellie eut un petit sourire taquin, Duo secoua de nouveau la tête, avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Dommage que ta petite cervelle d'oiseau ne m'ait pas été accessible, mon fils. Je t'en aurais bien rajouté grammes de plus pour faire bonne mesure. Dit-elle calmement, alors qu'elle se réinstallait dans le canapé.

- Mum ? Fit Duo, stupéfait. Eh bien si je m'attendais...

Il y eut un éclat de rire général. Fillan était sans doute celui qui riait le plus et son frère aîné lui adressa un large sourire complice.

- Je n'ai jamais fait qu'attraper la perche que tu me tendais. Mais je t'en prie, continue. Dit leur mère, qui passa une main câline dans la chevelure rousse de Niall qui ne tenait pas en place. Eh bien Niall ? Qu'as-tu ?

- M'ennuie. Soupira le petit garçon, qui mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

- C'est toi qui a voulu venir, bonhomme. Lui dit Catherine, l'épouse de Fillan, qui se leva pour l'emmener avec un regard d'excuse vers Duo. Tu vas retourner avec Mildred et aller jouer avec John.

Duo attendit que sa belle soeur soit sortie et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il avait l'habitude de ces petits inconvénients familiaux et s'y attendait plus ou moins. Le tout était de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Nous sommes dans une situation actuellement plus que précaire. Reprit-il d'une voix calme, tandis qu'il joignait ses mains pour appuyer le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres et il parcourut l'assemblée du regard avec lenteur. En ce qui concerne le problème qui nous préoccupe actuellement, cette menace latente d'un danger éventuel que pourrait courir les membres de cette famille ainsi que ceux qui sont nos invités sous ce toit, elle est bien réelle et vous le savez. Il y a des mesures à prendre et c'est de ceci dont je vais vous entretenir maintenant. Je ne considère pas simplement les choses d'un point de vue simplement relationnel, social, économique, politique ou encore diplomatique, mais bien dans leur ensemble.

Son regard nota les changements de comportements de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. De simplement détendus, ils étaient passés à attentifs. Tous affichaient un air concentré et il était heureux que son neveu Niall soit sorti de la pièce.

- Nous avons sous notre toit des personnes qui représentent non pas un mais plusieurs gouvernements et plusieurs pays, plusieurs entreprises. Poursuivit-il tranquillement. Il est clair que si l'une ou l'autre des personnes qui est ici présente venait à disparaître, ce serait plus que catastrophique et pour bon nombre de raisons.

Il décroisa ses jambes et posa une main à plat sur son abdomen, renversa sa tête contre le haut dossier du fauteuil puis décala un peu son bassin dans le siège pour mieux s'installer. Il souffrait un peu, n'avait pas repris d'antalgiques depuis sa sieste mais devrait faire sans. Fenella lui proposa un coussin qu'il refusa de la tête et étendit ses jambes pour les croiser aux chevilles.

- Lorsque j'étais dans les bois, je me suis demandé quelle était la raison pour laquelle ces hommes m'avaient poursuivi, plutôt que de ne pas tout simplement m'éliminer. Ajouta-t-il très calme, tandis qu'il posait son regard sur Toshiro. Ils auraient pu le faire des dizaines de fois, de leurs véhicules, lorsqu'à un moment donné j'ai été acculé non loin de la futaie. Je suis persuadé qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de me prendre vivant. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre membre de la famille ou un de mes amis ? Je leur ai donné l'opportunité de le faire, c'est vrai. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurons jamais eu la réponse à la question.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Fillan, les sourcils froncés. Ne dis pas maintenant que tu as eu raison de foncer comme un malade tête baissée dans la gueule du loup !

- Il ne dit pas qu'il ne reconnaît pas ne pas avoir fait une bêtise, Fill. Précisa Toshiro. Il veut tout simplement dire que cette erreur qu'il a faite nous permet maintenant d'avoir la confirmation que ce sont bien Heero et lui qui sont visés.

Il avait toujours son regard posé sur son ami et avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, inquiet.

Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et se massait le front avec lenteur. Il eut un soupir, releva la tête, passa son pouce le long de son menton puis vissa son regard dans celui du cousin de son mari.

- Je vais devoir remuer un peu les cendres du passé, mais cela est nécessaire et je pense que Toshi, tout comme Chris et Rashid, seront d'accord avec moi. Il nous faut exhumer certaines informations de dossiers classés confidentiels qui ne se trouvent qu'à Sank pour pouvoir faire le lien entre ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et ce qu'il y a eu lieu il y a des années. Je soupçonne l'ensemble des faits de prendre racine bien avant 206, lorsque Treize est venu nous rendre visite à Maxwell manor. Je suis désolé si cela risque de heurter certaines personnes, mais il faut démêler cet écheveau que représente l'actuel problème. Tout ceci remonte à beaucoup trop loin, du temps où Heero était encore sous l'emprise de cet homme.

- Mais pourquoi donc revenir aussi loin dans le passé pour quelque chose qui se déroule aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Milliardo qui avait bondi sur ses pieds. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire la relation entre ce qui s'est passé autrefois et maintenant !

- Disons que je détiens un indice, un minuscule indice, qui demande confirmation et une bonne partie de la réponse se trouve dans les dossiers dont je viens de parler à Sank.

- Duo, non ! Non, si tu fais ça, tu vas le replonger dans son cauchemar ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! S'étrangla Milliardo, très pâle.

Il se laissa tomber assis à sa place avant de porter une main au bas de son visage et il ferma les paupières.

- Nous devons revenir dessus, Mil. Si Duo nous dit qu'il y a dans ces informations que le palais possède, de quoi tous nous tirer d'affaire, donnons le lui. Lui dit Quatre, qui s'était tourné vers lui et il l'entoura de son bras. Je t'en prie. Il faut que nous nous en débarrassions, une fois pour toutes. Il est fort possible que tout ceci en découle et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous aurons au moins essayé cette piste. Fais confiance à ton beau-frère. Tu sais très bien que s'il y a bien quelque chose qui lui tient à coeur c'est le bien être de Heero, il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal.

- Je ne peux sincèrement pas imposer ceci à Heero une fois de plus. Murmura son mari, avant de secouer la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas tenus de dire à oncle Heero ce que nous allons chercher dans les archives, père. Bien entendu, en admettant que celui-ci ne soit pas au courant de l'intention qu'à son mari de vouloir creuser dans les dossiers pour y chercher quelque chose que seul lui semble connaître. Intervint une voix féminine, calme et posée. Quoique je doute qu'il ne le sache pas. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'Oncle Duo a obtenu l'autorisation de son mari pour ceci. Et puis tu oublies une chose à propos de ton frère. Ce n'est plus le même homme aujourd'hui, père. Il a dépassé sa peur depuis longtemps. Treize ne représente plus rien pour lui, sinon un mauvais souvenir.

Il leva les yeux pour voir cette version de lui qu'était sa fille, à cette différence près qu'elle avait cette chevelure blonde, épaisse, coupée à la Louise Brooks, d'un blond chaleureux, doré, identique à celui de sa tante Relena. Elle lui adressa un sourire grave et son regard bleu clair était encourageant.

Elle possédait un tempérament extraordinaire, un charisme et une présence qui la faisait immédiatement se faire remarquer de toute une assemblée lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce emplie de monde. Elle bougeait, parlait, s'adressait aux gens avec une aisance et un naturel étonnants. Elle avait hérité des gènes des Peacecraft et savait s'en servir. Y compris avec les gardes dont elle savait parfaitement se faire obéir et ceci depuis déjà longtemps.

Elle allait faire une formidable souveraine d'ici quelques années.

- Chris, sitôt cette réunion achevée, appelez Phillip au palais, s'il vous plait. Dites lui de demander à Anna de ressortir le dossier Ecarlate. Dit Milliardo, d'un ton ferme, sans se retourner. Vous la mettrez ensuite en relation avec le Prince.

- A vos ordres, votre Altesse. Répondit le garde, d'un ton formel.

La voix de Duo s'éleva de nouveau et il se tourna vers lui.

- Merci Mil. Lui dit le mari de Heero.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître amer, Duo, mais tant que tu n'auras pas la réaction de ton mari, à propos de ce que tu vas découvrir dans ce dossier, je préfère que tu gardes tes remerciements. Répondit le souverain, avec tristesse.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais son regard violet demeura une poignée de secondes dans celui de son beau-frère qui sourcilla légèrement avant de comprendre ce qu'il traduisait. La teinte plus sombre des yeux de Duo, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, les plis qu'il avait au coin de la bouche étaient des signes manifeste de fatigue. De fatigue et de souffrance. Il était en train de forcer sur ses blessures.

Il vit Duo lentement secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire à propos de ce qu'il venait de comprendre à son sujet.

- Heero sait, Mil. Il sait. Ta fille avait raison à ce sujet. C'est même lui qui m'a demandé de faire des recherches. Il s'attend plus ou moins à ce que je vais trouver. Dit-il doucement puis le vit reporter son attention sur les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Shari, j'ai quelque chose à te demander et j'espère que tu voudras bien me l'accorder. Pourrais-tu me prêter le journal personnel de ta mère ?

- Eh bien je... Hésita la jeune fille, un court instant avant d'opiner. Je te le donnerais tout à l'heure.

- Merci, sweetie. Lui répondit son père avec un sourire, avant de reprendre. Ce n'était pas le seul point que je voulais soulever, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Il y a d'autres points de détails à régler. Je soupçonnais au début nos agresseurs d'être des hommes de main à la solde de Greg Peterson et Walter Sullivan. Je pensais même qu'ils avaient entièrement monté leur coup en prison et réussi à trouver un moyen de faire passer des instructions à leur groupe par un moyen ou un autre. Hors il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus de groupe du tout qui se clame être sous les ordres de ces hommes. Peterson et Sullivan sont bien complètement isolés dans leur prison, incapables de faire passer un quelconque message à l'extérieur, incapables de soudoyer qui que ce soit pour récupérer des fonds, payer des hommes ou monter une opération d'une telle envergure. Ils sont complètement muselés.

Il ôta ses lunettes, se frotta le nez, les remis puis regarda sa fille.

- Réflexion faite, Shari, pourrais-tu aller me chercher ce journal maintenant, j'en ai besoin. Dit-il, subitement fébrile.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du salon, tandis qu'il se levait, avec un peu de difficultés, pour aller se placer à la fenêtre, dos à l'assemblée.

- Reprenons. L'homme qui est entré ici et qui a agressé Heero et Ichi savait parfaitement se déplacer sur les lieux. Il aurait pu trouver des plans du manoir me direz-vous. Dit-il calmement et à voix parfaitement intelligible, les mains placées derrière le dos. Je vois mal comment, puisque les plans les plus récents de ces bâtiments datent d'il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années. Nous avons été, avec un ami architecte, ceux qui avons entièrement rénové l'intérieur du manoir. L'emplacement de bon nombre de pièces à donc changé.

- Il a donc fallu que ce soit quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui donne le plan à cet homme pour qu'il puisse se déplacer dans le manoir sans se tromper. Déclara Shams.

Ichirô lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et il obtint un sourire en retour auquel il répondit.

- C'est exactement ça, Shams. Répondit Duo, qui jouait avec son alliance et qui la faisait tourner autour de son annulaire à l'aide de son pouce. Quelqu'un a renseigné cet homme ou ces hommes.

- Nous avons un traître dans la maison ? Demanda Thomas, perturbé.

- J'en doute. Répondit Rashid, qui secoua la tête. Toutes les personnes qui sont sous ce toit sont des personnes de confiance, que ce soit celles qui se trouvent actuellement ici ou celles qui appartiennent au personnel de maison ou encore celles qui assurent la sécurité.

- Tu as parfaitement raison de dire cela, Rashid. Aucun d'entre nous n'est un traître. Dit Duo, qui se retourna au moment où sa fille revenait avec un épais cahier dans les doigts.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de son père à qui elle remit le journal de sa mère. Il la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête puis l'ouvrit avant de le parcourir avec rapidité.

Ils le virent tous rester un peu plus longtemps sur un passage, fermer un court instant les paupières avant de les rouvrir, un peu pâle, puis l'entendirent soupirer et il referma le journal.

Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur Ichirô.

- Il arrive que certaines personnes nous entraînent à commettre des erreurs et que nous les suivions par ignorance. Dit-il avec précaution, avant de faire un pas vers le centre du salon. Comment s'appelle ton petit ami, Ichi ?

- Mais je... Balbutia le jeune homme, dont le regard se déplaçait d'un visage à l'autre.

Tous le regardaient. Il sentit une soudaine bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il ne voyait pas ce que son petit copain venait faire dans la conversation.

- Qui lui a dit ? S'exclama-t-il, accusateur. L'un de vous lui a forcément dit. Comment aurais-il fait pour le savoir sinon ?

Il regardait maintenant tour à tour Thomas, sa soeur, Lily et Shams, qui le fixaient, l'air à la fois étonnés et malheureux.

- Ton père me l'a dit, Ichi. Dit doucement Duo. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si secret là dedans pour que tu veuilles en faire un secret d'état. Tu as parfaitement le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux, garçon ou fille, à condition que tu ne mettes pas ta vie en danger. Et celle des autres encore moins.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ichirô comprit et son regard s'élargit.

- Il n'a rien à avoir là dedans ! Bégaya-t-il en ouvrant les mains dans un geste désespéré et il grimaça avant de se tenir le bras. Sean est quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire. Je l'aime papa, il est normal ! Normal !

- Calmes toi. Lui dit Thomas qui tenta de poser une main sur son épaule et il dut reculer lorsque son cousin pivota sur ses talons.

Il ne lui avait encore pas vu lui adresser un regard pareil. Jamais. Un regard noir, empli d'une haine incommensurable.

- Toi de toutes façons, tu ne l'aimes pas. Personne n'a visiblement envie de savoir qui est vraiment Sean et personne ne me crois, donc désolé, mais je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Siffla le jeune homme sans réaliser que ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui s'étaient écartés pour laisser passer Duo.

Celui-ci vint se placer derrière son fils et le ceintura de ses deux bras au moment où ce dernier allait effectuer un pas en avant.

- Tu ne vas nulle part. Dit-il, calmement. Tu es en colère, tu dis des choses qui pour l'instant te paraissent tout à fait sensées mais d'ici un petit moment, quand la vapeur sera retombée, tu réfléchiras et tu verras les choses autrement. Personne ne te veut de mal, personne ne te chasse et je ne veux pas que tu sortes d'ici au risque de te faire blesser ou tuer.

- Lâche moi. Gronda son fils.

- Uniquement si tu promets de rester tranquille. Répondit son père.

Il y eut un cri de frayeur, de la part d'Ellie, des exclamations de part et d'autres, lorsqu'Ichirô envoya son coude vers l'arrière et frappa avec force dans le côté de son père. Duo en eut la respiration bloquée mais ne le lâcha pas et se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux en toussant. Entrainé par le poids de son père, Ichirô se retrouva assis avant de sentir sa toux et tout son poids qui reposait dans son dos. Son regard se dilata, il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put et leva une main pour la poser sur la tête de son père.

- Pardon. Mumura-t-il. J'ai été con Dad. Pardon.

- Ah ça, je dois dire qu'en ce moment on en fait tous de belles dans la famille. Répondit son père, d'une voix enrouée. On devrait créer des championnats de la connerie on serait certains de les gagner.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire ! Bredouilla son fils qui avait baissé la tête et qui était au bord des larmes.

- Fais moi voir ça Duo. Dit Quatre qui venait d'arriver près des deux hommes.

Il s'était accroupi et tendait déjà une main lorsque Duo se redressa pour poser un bras sur le haut des épaules de son fils. Il repoussa la main de Quatre avec douceur.

- C'est bon, Qat. Je peux endurer la douleur et je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. Dit-il avant de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Ichirô. Ichi, tu sais que tous les enfants de notre famille sont sous surveillance, et là je parle de la famille Peacecraft. Tu en connais la raison. Tu es prince. L'ensemble de tes camarades de promotion ont eu droit à une enquête discrète sur leur personne. Si je sais qui est Sean, je ne sais en revanche pas à quoi il ressemble. J'avoue ne pas regarder les photos qui accompagnent les dossiers, ce n'est pas le plus important. J'avoue également avoir manqué à mon devoir de père en ne l'ayant pas fait. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer ce garçon.

- Dad, je savais tout ça. Les gardes faisaient leur travail, je ne leur en veux pas non plus. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Tu n'as toujours voulu que me protéger. Murmura le jeune homme qui se tourna à demi pour plonger son regard dans celui de son père et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Mais je me sens tellement... tellement...

- En colère ? Trahi ? Coupable aussi sans doute. Je me doute de ce que tu ressens. Que tu éprouves de la colère c'est normal, mais ne te sens pas coupable pour une chose que tu n'as pas commise. Lui dit son père qui lui tapota le torse du plat de la main. Je vais demander quelque chose à Chris et j'aimerais que tu regardes tout ce qu'il va nous montrer. Cela va sans doute te faire très mal, mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises Ichi. S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit le faire, c'est moi. Laisse moi me charger de tout ce qu'il y aura à faire ensuite, tu veux bien ?

Ichirô opina et Duo leva la tête pour adresser un regard entendu à Chris Thompson, le capitaine des gardes.

Autour d'eux, les membres de la famille et Rashid avaient conservé un regard soucieux sur celui qui s'était à présent véritablement affirmé comme le chef de famille et qui gérait les choses de main de maître. Duo ne réalisait pas combien il était pâle et paraissait fatigué.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Chris lorsqu'une fois de plus Duo prit la parole.

- Qu'avons-nous sur Sean, Chris ? Demanda Duo, avec calme. Pourriez vous nous donner quelques renseignements en ce qui concerne son identité ? Nom, prénom, âge, nom des parents, éventuellement le physique et l'endroit où il étudie, où il vit.

Le garde avait ouvert son ordinateur portable et consultait rapidement la fiche qu'il avait constitué sur le camarade de promotion d'Ichirô.

- Nom : One - Prénom :Sean – parents : décédés, il est actuellement sous le tutorat de Dekim Barton, homme d'affaire qui possède les établissements d'import-export White Fang – type : caucasien - roux, yeux verts - poids 80 kgs - taille : un mètre 84. Dit-il d'un ton impersonnel. Etudie à l'Ecole des Beaux Arts de Sank depuis deux ans - est actuellement logé au foyer de cette même école et retourne chez son tuteur pour les vacances.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous montrer sa photo d'identité ? Mettez la en plein écran que tout le monde puisse voir. Demanda Duo, l'air neutre.

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées aussitôt que Chris tourna le portable en direction de la petite assemblée et Duo tourna un instant la tête vers sa mère pour la voir réfugier son visage dans l'épaule d'Alasdair qui était venu s'agenouiller devant elle. Il vit son oncle lui adresser un petit signe de tête et un regard entendu qu'il lui rendit aussitôt avant de ramener son attention vers son fils.

Ichirô avait baissé la tête et il vit des gouttes tomber sur son T-shirt noir. Il soupira, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

- Allons, petit homme ne pleure pas. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Ichirô, mon unique, mon fils, mais tu es ma fierté. Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, le fait que tu te sois porté au secours de ton père, peu l'auraient fait comme tu l'as fait. Tu as été trahi oui. Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois. On apprend à tout âge. Encore un petit effort. J'ai besoin de ton aide autant que celle des autres et ton aide compte parce que tu es, tout comme ton père et ta soeur le sont, ma force.

Son fils hocha lentement la tête, renifla puis la releva lorsque Duo demanda à Chris de sortir une photo. Il ne donna pas de nom, simplement un chiffre. Lorsque celle-ci fut affichée et présentée à tout le monde, ce fut Milliardo qui eut une réaction inattendue. Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela immédiatement sa secrétaire personnelle sur une ligne directe du palais de Sank.

Ichirô fixait la photo de l'homme en uniforme devant lui et s'était raidi dans les bras de son père. Il eut un gémissement.

- Sean se nomme en réalité Murtagh. Il est le fils de Middie Une, qui était ce que ta mère était avant que Treize Khushrenada ne tombe amoureux d'elle et ne l'épouse. Elle a été la seule femme, le seul être qu'il n'a jamais pu considérer comme un bien. Il l'a réellement aimée. Dit Duo, mortellement calme. Il semblerait que le fils tienne bien plus de son père que de sa mère. Son regard n'est d'ailleurs pas vert mais bleu.

Il se releva avec lenteur, donna une petite claque sur l'épaule de son fils qui se remit sur ses pieds à son tour. Il le laissa rejoindre sa soeur puis retourna chercher le journal intime de Dorothy qu'il avait laissé un peu plus loin. Il se rendit au centre du salon et le laissa tomber sur la table basse près de son fauteuil. Le cahier arriva sur la surface de la petite table avec un claquement sec et fit sursauter Ichirô qui le fixait, paralysé.

Un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce.

- Maman a écrit tout ça là dedans ? Demanda son fils avant de déglutir, effaré. Dire que je l'ai lu et que je n'ai pas percuté une seconde.

- C'est effectivement écrit là dedans, en toutes lettres. Répondit son père. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ichi.

- Personne ne le pouvait, je crois, Dad. Déclara sa fille, qui se trouvait près de son frère et qui était au moins aussi pâle que celui-ci ne l'était. J'ai détesté lire ce truc, du début à la fin mais il fallait que je comprenne et que je sache ce qu'avaient été la vie de Mum et de papa. Ce Treize était...

Elle eut un frisson et secoua la tête. Ichirô la prit contre lui du mieux qu'il put à l'aide de son bras valide et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le frère et la soeur se réconfortaient mutuellement et Duo était heureux de voir que son fils reprenait du poil de la bête.

Il lui adressa un rapide sourire.

- Désolé d'avoir eu à vous imposer tout ceci. Soupira-t-il, tandis qu'il retournait vers son fauteuil. Sincèrement désolé. J'aurais cent fois mieux préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Ce sont des souvenirs désagréables que nous partageons tous et que visiblement quelqu'un qui se nomme Murtagh Khushrenada veut que nous fassions remonter à la surface pour un motif qui semble évident.

Il s'assit avec une grimace et en se tenant le côté puis se laissa complètement aller en arrière avant de fermer les yeux. Ils avaient eu la solution sous les yeux et n'avaient pas été capable de la voir. Son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner à toute vitesse depuis qu'il savait à propos du fils de Treize.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé que les deux hommes qu'ils avaient fait enfermer douze ans plus tôt en voulaient à leur fortune personnelle pour se refaire. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient échafaudé un plan pour s'échapper de leur prison et tout reprendre à zéro après leur avoir soutiré le moindre centime et les avoir éliminé.

C'était une théorie comme une autre mais elle ne pouvait pas coller. Les deux hommes étaient trop bien gardés là où ils étaient.

L'arrivée dans le décor du fils de Treize avait complètement changé la donne. Il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement que de vengeance. Manifestement le fils était au moins aussi féru de cela que le père l'avait été et certainement beaucoup plus intelligent pour avoir fomenté quelque chose d'aussi organisé et pour avoir été jusqu'à séduire leur fils.

Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une tête blonde et bouclée puis des lunettes de vues perchées sur un nez fin mais masculin. Des doigts habiles venaient de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, avaient déboutonné le bouton de son pantalon et avaient à moitié baissé sa braguette.

Quatre était au dessus de lui. Dans la seconde qui suivait, il lui avait sorti sa chemise de son pantalon avec des gestes rapides et sûrs.

- Mais... Que fais-tu bon sang, Qat ? Murmura-t-il, surpris, avant d'avoir un rire bref alors que son ami déboutonnait sa chemise. Eh bien on peut dire que tu es un rapide toi et que tu as du savoir faire. Ah mais non pas devant tout le monde ! Et puis que va dire ton petit mari mmh ?

Quatre eut un petit rire avant de lui donner une claque sur la cuisse puis posa un doigt sur son nez, ce qui le fit loucher.

- Tu m'as empêché de faire mon boulot tout à l'heure, ne m'empêche pas de le faire maintenant, grand truc. Lui dit-il avant de retirer son doigt puis de palper son abdomen et son torse.

- Reste tranquille et laisse faire Quatre.

Les palpations de Quatre avaient beau être faites avec toute la douceur du monde, Duo était crispé. Il avait vraiment mal. Il leva les yeux pour voir Toshiro qui se trouvait sur le côté et qui se penchait sur lui.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on t'observe et on se demandait quand tu allais tomber. Grommela Toshiro, qui lui mit d'autorité un verre dans une main et des cachets dans l'autre. Tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, lorsque ton fils t'a donné sa pichenette. Aurais-tu été en pleine forme, je ne pense pas que cela aurait eu grande conséquence mais là on se doute que tu dois souffrir comme un damné. Prends ça et ne nous casse pas les pieds.

Duo retint une exclamation lorsque Quatre pressa ses doigts sur un endroit sensible au niveau de ses côtes. Il serra les mâchoires et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oui j'en ai au moins une de fêlée et alors ? Marmonna-t-il, avant de prendre ses cachets puis de les avaler avec une gorgée d'eau. On sait cogner dans la famille, tu devrais le savoir. Ce qui inclus mon frère et mon fils. Ichi ne m'a pas donné de pichenette. Il m'a bel et bien balancé toute sa hargne dans son coup.

- Ce qui m'agace c'est que j'aurais dû t'ausculter plus tôt. Lorsque tu es arrivé des bois avec Toshi et ton frère, tu étais inconscient. Je t'ai ausculté, mais je n'ai rien décelé à ce moment là. Grommela son ami pour toute réponse puis il rabattit sa chemise. C'est le genre de blessure qui ne se détecte que lorsque le patient est éveillé quand on a rien pour faire des radios. Essaie de rester assis. Tu n'es pas dans une forme reluisante.

- Encore heureux que tu ne dises pas de retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer, je n'ai pas fini. Rétorqua Duo, agacé, et il tendit son verre à Toshiro qui le prit avec un sourire en coin. Quoi ?

- Oh rien. Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. Ricanna son ami.

- Oh ça va. Grommela Duo.

Il était tout de même amusé. Amusement qui ne dura pas. Lorsque ses deux amis s'écartèrent, il put voir dans quel état d'effondrement était son fils qui pourtant faisait tout pour le masquer et qui prenait soin de sa soeur aînée. Il compatissait, savait ce qu'il endurait mais il préféra ne pas en tenir compte pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent. Les états d'âmes d'Ichirô n'étaient pas exactement prioritaires et le jeune homme allait devoir faire avec.

- Nous allons devoir agir et vite. Lorsque je dis vite, je veux dire par là prendre de vitesse ceux qui nous attendent là dehors. Reprit-il l'air neutre et Ichirô leva la tête pour le regarder. Nous allons les piéger. Nous rendre dans un endroit, pour commencer, et les faire aller dans un autre mais pour cela il me faut ton aide, Ichi. Seras-tu capable de faire ça ? De tromper celui qui t'a trompé ?

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel bon nombre de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait toujours son regard posé sur son père.

- Ichi ? L'appela sa grand-mère.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Pourras-tu faire ce qui t'est demandé, mon garçon ? Lui dit-elle doucement. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire.

Il opina, incapable de parler. Il se sentait étrange, dans un état second. Toute la magie de sa relation avec Sean avait disparu pour ne plus laisser place qu'à la crudité de la réalité. Il éprouvait un profond dégoût. Dans sa tête tournaient en boucle les images de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sean, sa rencontre avec lui, l'an dernier, leur amitié puis leur flirt, leur premier rendez-vous. La toute première fois où il s'était donné à lui. Il s'était offert avec toute l'ardeur que lui avait conféré cet amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour.

Il avait voulu dire à ses parents qu'il avait quelqu'un depuis longtemps déjà mais Sean trouvait toujours quelque chose pour le persuader du contraire, une excuse, des caresses, lui faisait l'amour au point de le laisser complètement anéanti par sa force et sa persuasion. Il avait toujours cette façon de l'interroger sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, de le faire parler de ses parents, de sa soeur, de sa famille, leurs habitudes, leurs goûts, leurs déplacements, emplois du temps, tout.

Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que l'homme qu'il avait aimé n'avait pas réellement fait montre de tendresse, qu'il avait toujours été le seul à lui témoigner son amour avec de petites attentions, de petits gestes, à le lui dire, honnêtement, sincèrement. Tout ce qu'il faisait, disait était calculé, mesuré. Il avait tout de même été étonné de l'entendre spontanément lui dire je t'aime au téléphone un peu plus tôt, avant que la réunion ne commence.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait aussi ouvertement et montrait de l'inquiétude à son égard. Il l'avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses blessures. Il se sentait à la fois trahi, coupable, sale, honteux, en colère, ne savait pas s'il devait crier, pleurer, se révolter ou bien casser quelque chose mais il avait au moins appris que celui qui l'avait utilisé pour lui soutirer des renseignements sur les siens avait dû finir par tomber amoureux de lui.

Il avait en la nausée.

- Veux-tu le faire ? Demanda Milliardo, qui était venu près de lui et qui le prit par l'épaule.

- Je le ferais, Dad à besoin de moi, vous avez besoin de moi. Au moins je sais que vous, vous m'aimez. Murmura-t-il, tandis que se formait une énorme boule dans sa gorge.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, petit frère. Lui dit une voix familière près de lui.

Il se tourna pour voir Thomas et Shams. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit tout à coup. Il avait simplement envie d'être dans les bras de Thomas. Il lâcha sa soeur et alla poser son front sur l'épaule de Thomas qui l'enserra de ses bras.

- Pardon pour tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il à voix basse, honteux.

- Hey, on est frères, c'est normal qu'on s'engueule, tu le sais bien. Murmura Thomas qui lui frottait le dos avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui adressait Shams. Allez viens là Shams, tu en meurs d'envie ! Vous aussi les filles !

- Bien ! Je pense que nous pouvons faire une petite pause ? Dit Quatre, d'un ton jovial.

Son intervention allégea considérablement l'atmosphère et tout le monde se mit à bavarder. Le père de Shams et de Lily s'approcha de Rashid pour lui adresser quelques mots rapides en arabe. Le géant opina puis sortit du salon pour se rendre directement aux cuisines.

- Je pense qu'une légère collation ne fera de mal à personne. Duo, puisque les jeunes ont libéré la méridienne dans le coin tu vas venir t'y installer. Hop hop hop ! Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, autoritaire.

- On devrait le nommer premier officier à l'intendance et à la logistique ! Et accessoirement infirmière en chef. Le railla Alasdair, qui avait les poings sur les hanches, avec un large sourire. Je te verrais bien dans une de ces tenues de nurse d'hôpital. Miam !

Chris s'esclaffa avant d'être fusillé du regard par Quatre.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Quatre savait très bien avoir l'air et être redoutable lorsqu'il le fallait. Il le savait pour l'avoir testé.

- Veuillez m'excuser votre Altesse, une urgence ! Marmonna-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Milliardo éclata de rire. Le regard noir que son mari lui adressa ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il repensa à la dernière phrase d'Alasdair. Il allait se mettre en quête d'une tenue de nurse d'hôpital qu'il ferait mettre à son mari le soir de Noël, une fois qu'ils seraient dans leur chambre. Il sourit, émoustillé.

Après avoir fait un câlin collectif avec Lily, Shari, Thomas et Shams, Ichirô décida d'aller se passer un petit coup d'eau sur le visage, autant pour se rafraîchir que pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il sortit du salon pour se rendre à l'une des salles de bains du rez de chaussée, la tête emplie de pensées, un fond de nausée coincé au fond de la gorge.

Il avait retiré chemise et T-shirt et était en train de consciencieusement se passer la tête sous l'eau tiède du robinet lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Puis-je entrer ?

La demande faite sur un ton poli, avec cet accent anglais élégant ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Shams. Il eut un bref sourire.

- Entre Shamsounet. Lui dit-il avant de tendre une main vers le porte serviette.

Celui-ci entra au moment où il se redressait avec la serviette posée sur la tête. Il se la frottait d'une seule main et avait de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules. Son ami fit la grimace et repoussa sa main avant de prendre la serviette pour lui essuyer les cheveux avec énergie.

- Hey ! Doucement tu vas m'arracher la tête ! Protesta Ichirô avant de s'esclaffer.

- Mais non et puis vas t'asseoir, tu es un peu trop grand pour moi et j'ai un peu de mal. Lui dit Shams, qui lui retira la serviette avant de lui désigner une chaise un peu plus loin.

Shams, tout comme son père, n'était pas très grand, comparé à son ami. Il faisait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de moins. S'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il était un peu moins trapu, plus long et plus délicat. Très élégant, très séduisant. Une véritable gravure de mode. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savoir tuer à mains nues. Chose qu'il avait apprise avec les maganacs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichirô soupirait d'aise, renversé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait appuyé sa tête humide contre le torse de Shams qui avait pris la précaution de se protéger d'une serviette sèche et qui lui massait le cuir chevelu de ses doigts.

- Tu as des doigts magiques. Murmura le jeune homme, empli de bien être. J'ai toujours aimé tes massages. Ils m'ont manqué.

- A qui la faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis éloigné de toi, Ro. Dit doucement Shams. Je ne te fais pas de reproches rassure toi. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Je suis heureux que tu reviennes parmi nous mais je n'aime pas te voir malheureux.

Ichirô renversa sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder celui qui était son ami d'enfance et qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant des années avant que Sean ne vienne s'interposer. Ce type lui avait tout enlevé de façon progressive sans même qu'il le réalise. L'avait éloigné de sa famille et de ses amis pour se l'accaparer.

Il eut un frisson, une larme apparut au coin de son oeil droit et glissa un court instant sur sa tempe avant de disparaître dans ses cheveux.

- Shh ! Fit Shams, attristé.

Il se pencha, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami et sentit les doigts de celui-ci venir se loger dans ses cheveux. Leurs têtes étaient étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu as toujours les cheveux aussi doux. J'adorais tes cheveux. Bredouilla Ichirô. Qu'a-t-il fait de moi, Shams ? Je ne sais plus ce que je suis.

- Tu es toujours toi, mon saphir. Murmura le fils de Quatre, qui se permit de très doucement caresser le torse de son ami, pour le rassurer. Tu n'as pas changé. Il a essayé de le faire, de te transformer en quelque chose qui lui convenait mais tu es toujours toi. Je le sens, je le sais.

Il se redressa et fit le tour de la chaise pour venir s'accroupir devant son ami avant de poser ses bras sur ses genoux avec un sourire.

- Nous étions petits garçons lorsque nous nous sommes faits la promesse de nous marier, personne ne le sait. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu chacun nos expériences de notre côté que j'ai oublié cela. Dit-il avec une petite grimace lorsque Ichirô se mit à sourire. C'était mignon, c'était tendre, ce n'étaient jamais que des câlins et nous n'avions que dix ans, mais depuis ce temps là je suis certain d'une chose. Tu es tout sauf un dominé. Hors ce type t'a contraint à mettre de côté ce que tu étais pour te dominer, je me trompe ?

Il se releva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit Ichirô devenir très pâle et n'hésita pas à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour le saisir par les épaules, l'attirer contre lui puis l'étreindre avec force.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonnes moi, Ro. Balbutia-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front puis il le berça.

- Tiens moi simplement contre toi. Je me sens si sale, je me dégoûte. Avoua Ichirô, qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Et j'ai peur, Shams. J'ai peur de tout faire foirer lorsque j'aurais à me trouver confronté à lui. Ne me laisse pas ? Dis, tu ne me laisseras pas ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas. Plus. Jamais. Plus une seconde. Murmura celui-ci qui recula sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime, Ichirô. Jamais personne, personne, ne te touchera, n'aura l'audace de te toucher, de te faire du mal, moi vivant, tu m'entends.

Ichirô l'observait, fasciné. Il buvait ses paroles, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Shams déglutit. Il posa une main sur sa joue, la fit lentement glisser sur sa mâchoire, se pencha un peu plus au dessus de sa bouche. Il sentit la main de son ami lui remonter dans le dos, puis s'agripper à sa nuque, nerveuse. Lorsqu'il sentit Ichirô bouger, plaquer son torse contre le sien, sentit son coeur battre à toute allure, il faillit céder à la tentation de prendre cette bouche mince en un baiser furieux et se contenta de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes un long moment.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Dit-il doucement. Tu es encore fragile. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi tant que tu seras dans cet état, même si tu en as envie.

Ichirô hocha la tête et se contenta de se réfugier contre lui pour se laisser bercer. Attristé, Shams le berça longuement.

Il avait connu un garçon empli de vie et de ressource qui aujourd'hui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser aller au découragement et à la dépression. Un garçon qui avait été fort, intrépide, l'un des plus casse-cou de leur bande avec Toshiro, l'un des meneurs. Courageux, entêté, et volontaire, exactement comme son père Duo. Intelligent, brillant même, tout autant que l'était son père Heero. Il avait souvent eu tendance à piquer des colères monstrueuses que seul ses parents, sa soeur, son cousin et Shams pouvaient calmer. Il tenait visiblement de son géniteur qui n'avait pas été facile lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Celui qui l'avait capturé dans ses rets ne l'avait pas exactement enlevé au sens propre du terme mais il avait réussi à se l'assujettir par l'un des moyens les plus sûr qui puisse exister. Il avait exercé une domination insidieuse, avait certainement pratiqué une forme ou une autre de lavage de cerveau et le rendre esclave par le sexe était une façon comme une autre d'arriver à ses fins. Shams ne pensait pas qu'il ait usé de violence. Il pouvait noter qu'Ichirô n'avait pas la moindre cicatrice sur lui, pas le moindre bleu.

Il y avait mille et une façon d'asservir une personne sans pour autant user de violences physiques. Celui qui avait fait cela était redoutablement intelligent.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf : **

«L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.» James Baldwin.

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace entourée de meringue rose, de dragées et de chantilly bleue xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	9. Batailles

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

**Chap 9.**

**Batailles.**

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement général lorsque le lendemain de la réunion, en milieu de matinée, Milliardo avait reçu un coup de fil, qu'il avait décroché, parlé un moment avant de rester silencieux, de tanguer et de partir en avant. Si Rashid n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, il se serait tout simplement effondré sur le sol.

Il était resté une ou deux minutes sans connaissance et il avait fallu faire venir un médecin, Quatre étant trop nerveux pour être capable de garder deux secondes sa concentration. Le docteur avait simplement diagnostiqué une intense fatigue et une tension trop élevée. Il rappela à Quatre les dangers que pouvaient représenter le style de vie de son époux et le surmenage dont il était victime ne l'étonnait pas.

Il devint évident, pour Duo, pour Lily et pour Shams, comme pour tous, que Milliardo était en danger et que son état de santé leur avait été dissimulé depuis longtemps. Il risquait l'infarctus, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas un régime sain ou parce qu'il ne s'entretenait pas physiquement en faisant du sport, chose qu'il faisait régulièrement, mais simplement parce qu'il était stressé. Et le stress avait énormément augmenté depuis quelque jours.

Lorsqu'il se fut à peu près remis de son malaise, le souverain expliqua ce qui avait eu lieu et de qui venait l'appel. Il s'agissait de Relena. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était détenue par des inconnus qui n'avaient pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal.

Chris avait aussitôt mis le plan d'urgence en route. Il avait contacté la garde à Sank pour l'avertir et lui dire qu'il fallait mettre le palais en alerte rouge. Ceux qui avaient enlevé la princesse étaient membres d'un groupuscule qui ne s'était pas identifiés.

Relena avait toutefois involontairement laissé échapper des informations, en ce qui concernait la tenue vestimentaire de ceux qui la retenaient prisonnière, avant que ceux-ci ne lui ôtent le téléphone des doigts.

Ceux qui la retenaient portaient, choses étrange, les mêmes treillis noirs, sans identifications, que ceux qu'ils avaient pu intercepter dans les bois autour du manoir de Heero et de Duo. Ils avaient enlevé Relena pour une seule et unique raison. Ils voulaient le prince Heero de Sank en échange de la princesse.

Les Preventers avaient également été prévenus à Sank comme à Londres. Les responsables avaient eu Chris puis Duo au téléphone et n'avaient pas été surpris d'apprendre bon nombre de choses à propos de Murtagh Kushrenada et de son père.

Duo avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans les dossiers à Sank, la confirmation à propos du fils de Treize et leur avait donné tous les détails. L'un des responsables, qui se prénommait Howard, en avaient été plus que ravi et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui apprendre que Dekim Barton était un homme qui avait bien plus d'ambition que Treize pouvait bien en avoir.

Le pays de Treize était frontalier de celui de Sank, n'était pas bien gros et il y avait des richesses, en particulier immobilières et maritimes à Sank, que cet autre pays ne possédait pas.

Dekim Barton, qui était bien plus un haut gradé dans son pays qu'un simple chef d'entreprise, se servait de Murtagh et de son nom pour monter dans la hiérachie sociale et politique. Il y était presque parvenu. L'ennui était qu'en réalité, les gens adulaient bien plus Murtagh que lui. Le jeune homme avait un charisme indéniable. L'élève était en train de battre le maître à son propre jeu.

Murtagh lui n'était intéressé que par une seule chose. Venger la mort de ses parents. Son père avait été tué par Duo et sa mère s'était tuée parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de vivre sans celui qu'elle aimait.

Duo, très pâle, avait réalisé que tout ceci était en train d'aller beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu, c'est à dire une guerre entre Sank et ce pays frontalier qui louchait sur des biens qu'il aurait voulu s'approprier.

Il avait demandé au Preventer si cela était bien pour cette raison que les forces d'élite de l'ESUN s'étaient intéressés de près à ce garçon et à son tuteur à ce point. Howard lui avait tranquillement confirmé la chose. Il lui avait dit que les affaires nationales comme internationales étaient leur domaine et qu'ils existaient pour préserver la paix. Ces hommes étaient des terroristes qui la mettaient en danger.

Une fois sa conversation terminée avec Howard, Duo avait aussitôt sonné le branle bas de combat et avait convoqué toutes les personnes concernées dans son bureau. Milliardo avait voulu venir mais son beau-frère lui avait demandé d'aller se reposer. Le souverain n'était sincèrement pas en état de suivre quoi que ce soit. Duo avait fait signe à sa soeur de prendre Milliardo en charge tandis que Quatre le suivait.

Non pas qu'il jugeait Milliardo incapable, cela était loin d'être le cas. Mais il tenait à son beau-frère qui avait aujourd'hui quarante sept ans, qui était constamment sous stress depuis peu et que cette dernière nouvelle venait de l'abattre. Duo voulait lui laisser un peu de temps pour se ressaisir et surtout lui faire prendre le repos demandé par le médecin. Il savait maintenant par Quatre que son mari souffrait d'hypertension et avait peur de le perdre.

Quatre serait là pour le représenter. Lui arrivait toujours à faire avec. Il l'avait vu si nerveux lorsque son mari avait fait son malaise qu'il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux lui tenir l'esprit occupé. Son ami était un homme d'ordinaire solide, qui ne s'effondrait sous la pression que très longtemps après, en admettant qu'il s'effondre. Il savait que cette fois-ci encore, Quatre tiendrait le coup, pour son mari et ses enfants. Le petit homme était l'un des gaillards les plus résistants qu'il connaissait.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à décider qui irait à Sank pour sortir Relena des griffes des hommes qui l'avaient enlevée avec les Preventers et qui allait rester pour aider à mettre en place le piège qui allait permettre aux Preventers de faire leur travail.

Thomas, Lily, Fu Hsi et Kuan Ti, les fils de Trowa et de Wu Fei, se rendirent directement à Sank, accompagnés de Toshiro et de maganacs, avec les instructions de leur oncle pendant que Shams demeurait avec Ichirô et Shari pour ce qui était certainement la partie la plus difficile à effectuer.

- Prêt ? Dit Duo.

Ils se trouvaient dans son bureau. Il y avait avec eux un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, d'allure débonnaire, qui ne payait pas de mine et qui avait l'air d'un vendeur de hot dogs que d'un Preventer. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, avec une équipe de trois ou quatre personnes, des hommes et des femmes, que Duo avait accueilli sur le pas de sa porte, les bras ouverts et souriant, comme s'il les avait connu toute sa vie.

Il avait compris que la propriété était sous surveillance vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre depuis cette sortie qu'il avait effectuée et qui avait failli se solder par une catastrophe. Il devait donc jouer la comédie. Tous devaient le faire, s'ils voulaient permettre à des étrangers à la propriété d'entrer et sortir comme bon leur semblerait.

Ceux qu'il venait de faire rentrer chez lui étaient des Preventers qui étaient venus sous couverture. Ceux-ci étaient d'un genre un peu particulier et ne traitaient que des cas comme celui dans lequel se trouvaient Duo et les siens.

Le leader était ce Howard qu'il avait eu au téléphone. Il était d'origine américaine et détonait un peu dans le paysage avec ses allures bourrues, ses chemises bizarres et son humour décapant mais il était très professionnel.

Pour ce qui était du reste de l'équipe, une fois à l'intérieur, ils lui demandèrent tout à fait poliment où ils pourraient poser leur matériel, qui se trouvait dissimulé dans leurs valises. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une petite demi heure pour tout installer et il leur avait ensuite proposé un en cas au salon.

Ils étaient supposés êtres des invités venus pour les vingt ans de mariage. Ils avaient donc fait connaissance avec tout le monde, gardes et maganacs compris. Tous étaient éminemment sympathiques, aimaient plaisanter, se liaient facilement.

Ichirô avait l'air nerveux. Shams posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le jeune homme lui adressa un petit coup d'oeil avant de regarder son père.

- Prêt. Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

L'un des Preventers lui tendit un casque muni d'un micro composa le numéro de Murtagh puis fit signe à tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce de faire un silence absolu.

L'on décrocha à l'autre bout et Ichirô posa sa main valide sur l'une de celles de Shams qui était sur ses épaules. Il fit un petit pas vers l'arrière, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine dans son dos.

- _Allô ?_

- Sean ? Dit-il avec un sourire. Ah Sean, grands dieux ce que je suis content de t'entendre ! J'ai réussi à me libérer un moment, je suis tranquille, là. Tu as le temps de parler toi ?

- _Oui mon tendre. _Lui répondit Murtagh avec douceur. _J'ai tout mon temps. A partir de maintenant j'ai décidé que j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi. Tu as été blessé, tu es fragile. Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là. Je me doute que la dernière fois tu devais être si fatigué que tu as complètement oublié de me rappeler. J'y ai pensé et rassure toi, je ne t'en veux pas._

Duo vit le regard de son fils s'agrandir légèrement sous l'étonnement lorsqu'il nota la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Il venait de porter une main au bas de son visage et de s'asseoir de saisissement.

Murtagh avait la voix de son père. Il s'exprimait avec des mots choisis, prenait le temps d'articuler soigneusement, avait ces accentuations un peu snobes, typiques de la haute société, mais n'était pas le moins du monde méprisant, bien au contraire. Son père était, même à ses moments les plus passionnés, toujours imposant, cynique, empli d'un orgueil démesuré.

La voix était plus jeune, mais c'était bien celle de Treize.

- _Mon ange sombre ! Oui comme ça, c'est de cette façon là que je te veux en moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais pris auparavant, tu es le premier, le tout premier..._

Il l'avait encore en mémoire, pouvait encore l'entendre. Il eut pendant une fraction de seconde, la sensation d'eau ruisselante sur son corps nu et la souffrance le traversa de part en part. La main qu'il avait posée sur le bas de son visage se forma en un poing tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour dissimuler ce qui était en train de se passer au niveau de son regard avec les mèches de sa chevelure. Un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

- Prends ça, lad. Tu en as besoin, ça te détendra. Entendit-il, murmurer à son oreille après qu'une main se soit posée sur son épaule.

Il prit ce qui lui était tendu, un verre empli d'un liquide doré familier. Il mit le verre dans son autre main et posa sa main droite sur la poitrine de celui qui était penché sur lui tandis qu'il buvait, cul sec. Il avait besoin de le toucher et surtout de ressentir les battements de son coeur au travers de ses vêtements. Il tendit le verre et leva les yeux vers son oncle Alasdair qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il avait ramené la bouteille avec lui.

Duo avait envie de grincer des dents. L'envie de destruction était si forte qu'il devait se raisonner pour conserver son calme. La voix du jeune était diffusée par les hauts parleurs et elle produisait pour lui un effet identique à celui que pourrait produire le son des dents d'une fourchette qui frotterait dans une assiette vide.

Il but son second verre, une fois de plus cul sec et posa le verre sur le meuble devant lui avant de relever la tête. Son fils l'observait, l'air plus que désolé, au bord des larmes. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien et lui adressa un sourire qui n'était pas forcé. Il avait devant lui la raison pour laquelle il ne céderait pas à ses vieux démons.

Il tapota la poitrine de son oncle dans un geste rassurant et se concentra sur ce qui se passait.

Tous pouvaient entendre ce que Murtagh répondait. Un haut parleur avait été mis mais cela ne s'entendait absolument pas au téléphone. Les appareils étaient réglés de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de retour.

- Je suis tout de même désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. Soupira Ichirô, qui lia ses doigts à ceux de Shams et celui-ci lui fit une petite grimace. J'aime entendre le son de ta voix, mon ange roux.

- _C'est gentil, ma douceur brune. Donne moi des nouvelles de ta santé, de tes blessures. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_ Lui demanda Murtagh.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Duo pouvait déceler le mensonge quand il l'entendait et il savait que cet homme ne mentait pas à cet instant précis. Mais le mal était déjà fait et il avait trahi son fils qui lui en voulait bien trop pour lui pardonner quoi que ce soit ou simplement le croire.

Il lui donna de ses nouvelles puis Murtagh et lui papotèrent un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Sean, tu pourrais te libérer alors, comme convenu, pour le vingt quatre, pour passer la Noël avec nous puis rester pour le vingt cinq ? Tu es invité à l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Annonça avec précautions Ichirô, qui reposait maintenant presque complètement contre Shams et celui-ci l'avait entouré de ses bras. Je leur ai dis que nous étions ensembles et ils étaient ravis. Je leur ai même montré ta photo, ils te trouvent très beau.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil pendant quelques secondes.

- _Tes parents ont vu ma photo et m'ont trouvé à leur goût ? Je suis flatté._ Dit Murtagh, qui avait sincèrement l'air troublé.

- Eh bien disons que ce qui les a le plus amusés c'est que tu sois roux avec les yeux verts et que tu sois un celte. Lui dit Ichirô avec un petit rire. Ils ont même ajouté que non seulement tu ne dépareillerais pas parmi les membres de la famille, mais que j'avais eu la main heureuse. Ils sont sincèrement contents qu'un cousin irlandais soit mon petit ami.

- _Ils sont adorables._ Murmura Murtagh qui paraissait ému. _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir, mon tendre. Mon tuteur ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher et me fait faire un tas de petits travaux dans son entreprise._

- Je le déteste ! Fit Ichirô, boudeur, ce qui fit rire son correspondant et il sourit. Allez, essaie de le persuader. Deux petites journées, voire trois et ensuite tu retourneras l'aider.

- _Je lui demanderais c'est promis. Donne moi les dates. Ah oui, je suppose que vous y serez un peu plus tôt pour tout préparer ? _Demanda Murtagh.

On y était. Ichirô eut un sourire de triomphe. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à le tromper. Il lui annonça la date à laquelle ils devaient tous se rendre en Ecosse ainsi que celles auxquelles il était invité.

- _J'essaierais, Chi. Je ne te promets toutefois rien. Tu sais comment mon tuteur est._ Soupira Murtagh et il s'entendit du bruit. _Ah je l'entends revenir. Il va falloir que je raccroche._

Le fils de Duo sut à cet instant précis que son ex petit ami avait mordu à l'hameçon et qu'il venait également de lui mentir.

- Je sais. Je t'aime, Sean. Dit-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix involontaire qui passa pour de la tristesse.

- _Ne pleure pas. Je t'aime, mon tendre. Je t'embrasse._ Lui dit Murtagh avant de couper.

Ichirô rendit le casque au Preventer qui le lui avait donné puis sans prévenir donna un coup de poing dans le meuble massif qui se trouvait près de lui. Shams poussa une exclamation avant de saisir sa main pour évaluer les dégâts.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il avant de le prendre par le poignet pour le tirer à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je vais le soigner, oncle Duo.

- Je te laisse faire, Shams. Lui répondit le père d'Ichirô qui était déjà en train d'analyser la conversation téléphonique avec Howard.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bains, il le fit asseoir sur la chaise et le talocha pour le principe.

- Ouch ? Fit Ichirô, avec une grimace.

- Attends avant de dire «ouch !» que je commence à te soigner, stupid ! Grommela le jeune homme, qui avait commencé à sortir la trousse à pharmacie et qui s'approchait de lui. Mais quel âne !

Ichirô l'observait, l'air très calme. Le fait de frapper sur le meuble l'avait soulagé d'une bonne partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était sans doute fait mal mais il avait évacué sa colère et un peu de ce dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Il avait l'air calme mais se sentait surtout fatigué par tout cela. Son regard suivit les doigts de Shams pendant que ceux-ci travaillaient sur sa main.

Des doigts qu'il savait être très forts, bien plus que les siens. Son ami avait une force dans les mains qui l'avait toujours étonné. Depuis enfant et pourtant il savait se montrer d'une douceur sans pareille, tout comme à cet instant précis. Il leva les yeux pour noter que ceux de Shams étaient posés sur sa main blessée et se déplaçaient rapidement d'un endroit à un autre. Il avait des yeux turquoise, du moins pas tout à fait.

Des yeux lapi lazuli ? Il sourit.

Un air lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à fredonner. Il en avait envie. Lorsqu'il était avec Shams, il se sentait bien.

Son ami se mit à fredonner avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de paroles à cet air, c'était un morceau de jazz qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Connu et classique.

- Sarava, de Marc Antoine, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait chantée ensemble. La dernière fois remonte à presque deux ans. Dit Shams, avant de poser sa main, à présent bandée et de commencer à ranger. Recommence ce que tu as fais avec ta main et je te frappe.

- Comment peux-tu te souvenir d'un tel détail ? Murmura Ichirô, stupéfait. Pour Sarava ?

Shams alla jeter coton et gazes utilisés dans la poubelle puis posa la trousse à sa place avant de revenir vers lui et mis un genou au sol.

- Je t'aime, Ichirô. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tout ce que tu fais, je m'en souviens. Lui dit-il doucement.

- Tu m'aimes à ce point ? S'étrangla son ami, qui se pencha vers lui avant de laisser sa tête retomber vers l'avant. Je ne le mérite pas, Shams.

- Ne dis pas cela. Allons viens, tu es fatigué. Que dirais-tu d'une petite sieste ? Lui proposa Shams, qui passa une main caressante dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Ichirô opina puis se leva de sa chaise lorsque son ami se fut levé et qu'il lui tendit la main. Ils sortirent de la salle de bains pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Ichirô où Shams le fit s'étendre.

- Dors avec moi ? Lui demanda le fils de Duo et il fut incapable de le lui refuser.

Il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Une fois installé contre lui, il le laissa passer son bras blessé autour de lui et se caler contre lui, de la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

A des kilomètres de là, pendant que les choses se mettaient en place en Angleterre, à Sank les mesures de sécurité au palais avaient doublé voir triplé et dans sa chambre, Heero, s'énervait.

Il venait de sonner, trois fois, pour avoir l'aide d'une infirmière pour se rendre aux petits coins, personne n'avait encore répondu à son appel.

- Crotte ! Bougonna-t-il, avant de se redresser avec peine. J'ai un peu de mal à déplacer le haut de mon corps mais je ne suis tout de même pas complètement impotent. Pour le reste, mes jambes fonctionnent très bien.

Il gigota, se repoussa à l'aide de sa main valide et réussit à s'asseoir avec une grimace. Son bras gauche était complètement immobilisé dans une espèce de carcan souple orthopédique qui lui maintenait le coude près du corps. Il bascula ses jambes sur le côté, tandis qu'il se retenait au matelas de la main droite pour ne pas partir en avant, et se retrouva finalement assis au bord du lit, avec les pieds qui pendaient dans le vide.

Il eut un sourire triomphal.

- Muahaha ! Ricana-t-il. Les enfants peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, leur père n'est encore pas complètement croulant !

Il descendit du lit avec précautions puis trottina allègrement jusqu'au coin toilette. Il se sentait heureux de son exploit.

Amusant comme de petits riens pouvaient vous ensoleiller une journée.

- Ouh ! Pipi, vite ! Fit-il d'un ton urgent et il s'engouffra dans la petite pièce.

Dans la seconde qui suivit s'entendit un son caractéristique avec un :

- Oh nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Ce que ça fait du bien ! Exclamé, suivi d'un énorme soupir.

Il avait laissé la porte des toilettes entrouverte et sa voix avait résonné dans toute la chambre. Toshiro, qui venait d'entrer à ce moment précis, souleva un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Il vit ensuite la tête ébouriffée de son cousin passer par la porte des toilettes.

Heero regarda à droite, puis à gauche, le vit, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu es supposé être à la maison. Lui dit-il ébahi avant de repousser la porte, subitement empli d'espoir. Duo est là ?

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ton mari n'est pas là. Il est toujours chez vous. Répondit son cousin amusé par son comportement. Mais je peux le remplacer. Tu veux un petit bisou ?

- Plutôt embrasser un lama ! Répondit son cousin et il éclata une fois de plus de rire.

Il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il retournait se coucher.

- Attends je t'aide à te recoucher. Lui dit-il et il se porta en avant.

- Laisse je vais y arriver. Je prends mon temps. Grommela Heero, qui grimpait sur son lit. J'ai réussi à descendre, je réussirais à remonter.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, debout près de lui, Toshiro le regardait faire et ce n'était pas l'envie de rire qui lui manquait. Heero avait des gestes maladroits, ressemblait à un petit garçon de deux ans qui essayait de monter sur une chaise trop haute pour lui.

Non seulement cela mais il avait cette chemise d'hôpital ridicule, à petits motifs bleus, ouverte à l'arrière, simplement nouée par des velcros. Heureusement qu'il avait un caleçon. Intéressant le caleçon. Il ne savait pas si c'était Duo qui lui avait préparé ses affaires et si c'était lui qui lui avait offert cela mais il allait lui en parler à son retour. Et pendant longtemps.

Un caleçon jaune avec de petits robots ailés blancs. Il serrait les lèvres et se sentait devenir très rouge à s'empêcher de rire.

A moitié à quatre pattes ou quasi, puisque l'un de ses bras était coincé dans une attelle, son cousin avait tout à coup l'air un gros bébé qui essayait de se dépêtrer comme il le pouvait entre ses draps, son bras, ses jambes.

Bref, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

- Attention ! S'écria Toshiro, qui oublia tout à coup de rire.

Il s'élança juste à temps pour le recevoir contre sa poitrine et dans ses bras lorsqu'il partit en arrière. Il se retint au lit d'une main en catastrophe et le repoussa à moitié sur le matelas. Heero n'était pas particulièrement léger.

Heero poussa un gémissement de frustration puis un soupir.

- Heero-kun ? Dit Toshiro, d'un ton patient.

- Hai ? Répondit son cousin.

Il lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue et Heero lui jeta un regard étonné. Toshiro l'installa ensuite un peu mieux sur son lit et le recouvrit de son drap.

- C'était pour quoi ça ? Lui demanda Heero.

- De la part de ton mari. Tu vois, ton bisou, tu l'auras eu, que tu le veuilles ou non. Répondit son cousin qui prit ensuite place au pied du lit. Maintenant si tu veux, je vais chercher un lama au zoo, il n'est pas très loin.

Heero s'esclaffa avant de se pencher pour le saisir par la nuque et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Baka. Dit-il avec un sourire, le front posé sur le sien.

- Tu as l'air bien, en forme. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, petit frère. Soupira Toshiro qui lui tapota le haut du bras droit. Tu arrives à dormir ?

- Je m'y suis habitué et je n'ai pas vraiment mal avec les antalgiques. Répondit Heero avant de se reculer pour s'adosser à ses oreillers. Comment se passent les choses à la maison.

Toshiro fit un rapide résumé de la situation et son cousin l'écouta, l'air concentré. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser un court instant posée sur le haut de sa tête.

- Je vois que tous réagissent assez bien étant donné les circonstances. Je suis soucieux en ce qui concerne l'état de santé de mon frère. Je savais pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas en parler. Il y a des choses qui doivent demeurer secret d'état et tu sais comme moi que depuis que j'ai été adopté, je prends mon rôle de prince au sérieux. Dit-il calmement. C'est une facette de ma personne que Duo a perçu, connaît mais dont il ne m'a jamais complètement vu assumer la charge. Il croule déjà sous les responsabilités et la charge de chef d'une famille qui est plus que nombreuse. C'est bien assez.

- Je le sais bien. Vivre avec vous deux me rappelle le temps où je vivais au palais et je n'ai pas exactement changé de style de vie. Avoua Toshiro avec un sourire, le regard empli de fierté. Il y a longtemps que j'ai constaté que Milliardo et Duo étaient l'un et l'autre des dirigeants.

- Je m'inquiète, Toshi. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mil pourrait disparaître et me laisser avec la gérance de Sank en attendant que Lily atteigne ses vingt et un ans. Dit Heero, qui regarda par la fenêtre. Quant à mon mari... Tu sais ce qu'il en est.

- Il tiendra. Il est bien plus fort et plus équilibré qu'autrefois, Heero-kun. Il tiendra. Lui dit doucement Toshiro qui posa une main sur son avant bras pour le rassurer.

Heero avait ramené sa tête vers lui et ils avaient plongé leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. La compréhension mutuelle qui existait entre ces deux hommes était puissante tout comme l'amour profond, fraternel, qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Le mari de Duo se pencha brusquement pour donner une petite claque sur le côté du bras de son cousin puis se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers.

- C'est très bien tout ça mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné les raisons de ta présence ici. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu pensais m'en parler quand ?

- Ah mince, j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais passer au travers. Répondit Toshiro, l'air ennuyé avant de sourire. Je suis à Sank pour raisons professionnelles, ce qui veut dire que j'ai la casquette de garde en ce moment et je ne suis pas venu seul. Thomas, Lily, Fu et Kuan sont venus avec moi. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici est relativement simple et assez compliquée.

Heero haussa les sourcils. Son cousin prenait son temps pour lui annoncer la suite. Il se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Ses sourcils redescendirent pour sérieusement se froncer lorsqu'il commença à réfléchir et il se pencha en avant.

- Ne me dis pas que Duo ou les enfants... Commença-t-il, angoissé.

Toshiro leva une main avec une expression qui n'était pas exactement rassurante.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Si je suis venu te parler seul à seul c'est parce qu'il est question ici de plusieurs choses graves. Dit-il, d'un ton neutre. Heero, il est temps que tu reprennes ton rôle de prince, Milliardo ne va vraiment pas bien du tout et il ne pourra pas assurer son rôle dans ce qui va suivre.

- Je m'en doutais. Soupira son cousin, qui se redressa. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Les petit pays qui bordent nos frontières sont peu nombreux. Il y en a un surtout qui s'appelle Oz et qui ne t'est pas complètement inconnu je crois. Lui dit-il calmement.

- C'est le pays dont Treize était originaire. Répondit Heero, qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Mais que...

- As-tu jamais entendu parler d'un certain Dekim Barton ? Lui demanda Toshiro.

Si Heero avait bien réagi auparavant, n'avait pas été perturbé lorsque Toshiro avait prononcé le nom du pays de Treize, il eut par contre une réaction tout à fait inattendue lorsqu'il entendit le nom du tuteur de Murtagh. Son cousin le vit blêmir puis se tasser d'un seul coup avant de porter une main à sa bouche les paupières fermées. Il paraissait avoir la nausée.

Toshiro descendit du lit en catastrophe avant de saisir un haricot qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et le lui tendit mais Heero, qui avait soulevé les paupières, secoua la tête.

- Ça va passer. Murmura-t-il avant de le regarder. Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

- Cet homme est le tuteur de Murtagh Kushrenada, le fils de Treize, et il projette d'envahir Sank. Il utilise Murtagh et son nom pour lever des fonds, entre autres choses. Les Kushrenada étaient une importante maison dans leur pays. Expliqua Toshiro, qui resta près de son cousin. Les fautes du père ne semblent pas avoir rejailli sur le fils qui bénéficie d'une très bonne réputation et possède beaucoup de charisme. Bon nombre de personnes dans son pays le voient comme le futur chef d'état de Oz, d'ici quelques années.

- Je vois. Dit Heero, qui s'était recomposé un visage. Toshi, Barton porte sans doute le même nom de famille que Peter et Trowa, mais il n'a strictement rien à avoir avec eux. Je suis certain que c'est un nom d'emprunt. Il est arrivé un jour dans ce petit pays, a débarqué d'on ne sait où et a commencé à faire son trou à sa façon, c'est à dire à l'aide de la violence. Treize c'est servi de moi une fois pour en savoir plus sur cet homme. Il a regretté de m'avoir envoyé le séduire. L'homme n'était visiblement un hétérosexuel convaincu et homophobe de surcroît. Treize est intervenu de justesse pour me sortir de ses griffes. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre.

Il avait son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus gris de son cousin et ne le sentait pas tranquille. Il y avait autre chose. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

- De quoi as-tu besoin de me parler d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il, avant de tendre sa main vers un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Pourrais-tu me donner le verre s'il te plait ?

Toshiro opina, prit le verre puis le lui donna.

- Relena a été enlevée. Les kidnappeurs veulent l'échanger contre toi. Annonça-t-il sans prendre de gants.

Heero recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire avant de se mettre à tousser comme un malheureux. Il tourna un regard bleu larmoyant vers son cousin alors que celui-ci lui tendait la boite de mouchoirs en papier qu'il y avait à sa disposition, sur sa table repas et lui tapotait le dos de son autre main, l'air compatissant.

- Merci. Coassa-t-il avant de lui coller son verre aux trois quarts vide contre la poitrine dans un geste sans douceur. Tu es d'une délicatesse consommée. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi d'ailleurs. Le petit côté brut de coffre, façon espion qui venait d'asie à défaut de venir du froid.

Rire silencieux de Toshiro, dont l'oeil pétillait et Heero eut un petit sourire.

- Rustre ? Sauvage ? Troglodyte à la petite semaine ? Ajouta-t-il, avant de soupirer. Bof de toutes façons on ne te refera pas hein. Bon explique moi ça, cromagnon. Si Duo t'a envoyé ici c'est qu'il a une raison.

Son cousin lui expliqua donc, par le menu, l'ensemble de ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à son départ de leur manoir et Heero poussa un énorme soupir.

- Je devrais appeler à la maison pour parler à Ichi. Il a besoin de sortir tout ce qu'il a dans la tête. Dit-il, attristé. J'ai l'impression de me voir plus jeune, Toshi. Ce Murtagh lui a réservé le même traitement, à quelques détails près, que celui que son père m'a fait subir. Mon fils doit être complètement perdu. En colère et perdu.

- Shams s'occupe de lui. Lui dit Toshiro, rassurant. Il est amoureux de lui, Heero-kun, depuis très longtemps et cela se voit. Il ne fera rien pour profiter de la situation à mon avis, tant qu'Ichi ne sera pas en état de faire le choix de l'accepter comme petit ami ou non. Il se contente d'être présent. Ils étaient sans cesse ensembles avant que Ichirô ne commence sa relation avec ce garçon.

- Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à ce que Shams ne craque pour Ichi. Nous l'avons tous plus ou moins remarqué excepté Mil et Qat. Dit Heero avec un rire bref puis il soupira. Je tenterais tout de même de le joindre. Autrement que dois-je faire pour sortir Relena de cette sombre histoire ?

- Toi ? Rien. C'est moi qui vais jouer ton rôle. Déclara son cousin avec un large sourire.

- Ah non pas encore ! S'énerva le mari de Duo.

- Que cela vous plaise ou non, votre Altesse, c'est ainsi. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de rester bien sagement au lit pendant que votre cousin prendra votre place pour cette opération. Fit une voix autoritaire. Que ceci vous plaise ou non, c'est non négociable. Je ne tolérerais pas de caprice supplémentaire de votre part.

Ebahi, Heero se retourna lentement vers celui qui venait de parler et qui était entré dans sa chambre avec ses neveux et les fils de Trowa et de Wu Fei.

L'homme avait belle prestance, la quarantaine passée, l'allure sportive, l'air déterminé et un regard gris acier qui ferait plier la volonté de plus d'un.

Le mari de Duo parcourut la haute stature de l'homme d'un regard rapide, nota les détails de l'uniforme, les enregistra. C'était un commandant des Preventers.

Le capitaine des gardes, Phillip Douglas, l'accompagnait et lui adressa le salut réglementaire.

- Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, commandant, je vous emmerde. Depuis quand vous ai-je permis de vous adresser à moi de cette façon ? Dit-il calmement, après s'être redressé autant qu'il le pouvait. Personne ne me donne d'ordres. Je suis plus gradé que vous ne l'êtes, dans ma propre armée. J'apprécierais donc que vous me témoigniez un minimum de respect ou au moins que vous vous adressiez à moi sur un autre ton. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons gardé un quelconque animal ensembles.

Silence dans la pièce.

Lily mit ses mains dans son dos et admira le plafond. Thomas trouva un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Fu, le plus âgé des fils de Trowa s'examina les ongles, Kuan se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses talons et ses pointes.

Les adultes avaient tous l'air coincés.

- Je vais aller chercher une boisson chaude au distributeur. Dit Toshiro, pour rompre le silence. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

- Prends mon portefeuille dans l'armoire, Toshi, et emmène les jeunes. Dit Heero. Prends leur de quoi développer leurs caries et faire plaisir à leur dentiste. C'est ma tournée.

- Ok boss. Répondit son cousin, avec un large sourire.

Ils se la jouaient façon yakusa. Heero savait qu'il ne servirait pas à grand chose dans une opération comme celle qui était prévue mais il détestait que quelqu'un arrive, impose sa façon de penser ou d'être et reparte sans même avoir tenté de communiquer. Il allait faire galérer ce type, même si de toutes façons il allait être celui qui céderait à la fin.

- A quoi rime ce petit jeu, votre Altesse ? Demanda le Preventer, qui visiblement avait du mal à conserver son sang froid.

- Vous manquez de la plus élémentaire des politesses, monsieur. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Répondit Heero, avant de se tourner vers le capitaine des gardes. Douglas, qui est cet hurluberlu ?

L'hurluberlu en question produisit un son indigné et Phillip, qui avait un peu de mal à conserver son sérieux, s'avança vers son prince. Il connaissait bien Heero pour avoir joué avec lui quand ils étaient enfants. Il savait très bien que celui-ci était en train d'ouvertement se moquer de celui qui s'était permis de prendre certaines libertés de langage et de comportement avec lui.

Il avait rapidement deviné de quel type d'homme il s'agissait.

L'homme était arrivé dans le palais avec des à priori sur la noblesse et très certainement sur l'homosexualité. Il savait pourtant que ce petit pays autorisait les mariages homosexuels, savait que le souverain de ce pays était marié à un homme et que le prince également. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu envoyer cet homme ici sachant qu'il possédait une telle mentalité.

D'ici à ce qu'il se soit mis en tête que Milliardo et Heero soient tout deux des chochottes qui avaient constamment des vapeurs, il n'y avait pas bien loin à aller.

- Le commandant Walker nous a été envoyé par l'ESUN, votre Altesse, pour assurer la récupération de son Altesse Royale avec la collaboration de notre garde montée et des maganacs. Expliqua donc Phillip, d'un air déférent.

- Merci, Douglas. Répondit Heero, avec un petit hochement de tête très digne.

- J'aurais tout à fait pu me présenter seul. Protesta Walker, agacé, qui se tenait très raide.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Il a donc fallu que je me débrouille pour obtenir le renseignement par moi-même. Rétorqua le mari de Duo, avec sécheresse. Que vous apprend-t-on chez les Preventers ? Certainement pas les bonnes manières et encore moins la diplomatie.

- Espèce de petite tarlou... s'exclama Walker, qui s'élança vers le lit.

- Un pas de plus et vous êtes mort, tout Preventer que vous êtes ! Aboya Phillip qui avait déjà dégainé son arme et qui le tenait en joue. Vous êtes sur le territoire de Sank et vous semblez oublier une chose essentielle en ce qui concerne la loi internationale. Les lois de ce pays prévalent sur celles des Preventers si jamais il y a faute professionnelle commise par l'un des membres des forces d'élites de l'ESUN. Vous êtes en train d'en commettre une.

Walker recula lentement d'un pas, mains levées, le regard noir de colère.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Dit tranquillement Heero qui s'adossa à ses coussins. Vous n'êtes effectivement pas fait pour ce métier si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer vos émotions et de travailler avec le public sur le terrain. Qui sait si vous êtes même membre des forces d'élites de l'ESUN ?

- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez. Gronda le commandant. Vous n'êtes qu'un prince bien au chaud dans son palais qui passe son temps à profiter des autres et à se prélasser.

- Croyez-vous ? Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir ce dossier ? Comment avez-vous même pu réussir à en arriver au stade de commandant, cela j'aimerais bien le savoir. S'étonna Heero. Justement en ce qui concerne le dossier, que vous auriez dû un minimum consulter avant de venir à Sank, vous ne paraissez rien savoir de la famille royale. Vous n'avez même pas l'air de savoir qui je suis, ni à qui je suis marié, encore moins qui sont ceux qui composent la famille de mon mari. Deux des membres de sa famille sont des Preventers, aujourd'hui à la retraite après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services. J'ai fréquenté les forces d'élite de l'ESUN de près et croyez moi, je sais comment ils fonctionnent.

- J'aimerais également savoir qui est cet homme. Je viens de prendre mes renseignements à l'ESUN et j'ai eu une confirmation formelle par visiophone. Fit Toshiro, d'une voix forte, qui était revenu seul et qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, accompagné de deux gardes.

Ils virent tous l'homme pivoter un court instant la tête vers Toshiro, le regard très noir, la pupille étrécie et ils le virent bouger au moment où le cousin de Heero prononçait une autre phrase.

- Il n'est pas le commandant Walker. Affirma-t-il.

Puis son regard bleu gris devint immense lorsqu'il le vit dégainer son arme et en ôter le chien avant de mettre Heero en joue.

- Heero ? HEERO ! Hurla Toshiro.

Phillip, incrédule, tout comme les deux gardes, virent le cousin du mari de Duo se précipiter et prendre son élan. Ils eurent la sensation que tout se déroulait au ralenti alors qu'eux même se mettaient en branle et que les deux gardes dégainaient leurs armes pour la pointer sur l'agresseur.

Ils suivirent toutes les actions de manière simultanées, ce que faisait l'homme et ce que faisait Toshiro. Tout paraissait être devenu dément. Ils virent le cousin du prince plier les jambes pour effectuer un bond magistral qui le projeta sur l'extrémité du lit puis un autre au moment où s'entendaient des coups de feu.

Pendant ce temps, Heero ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'homme qui avait le bras tendu vers lui, le cerveau paralysé. Par une intense stupéfaction, par la peur aussi.

Il allait mourir.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Tout ce qui était en train de se passer avait été si rapide qu'il ne pouvait que rester là à stupidement regarder le canon de l'arme. L'homme allait tirer.

Il le fit une première fois mais fut gêné par l'un des gardes qui lui arrivait dessus et le tir manqua Heero de plusieurs centimètres. L'homme tira de nouveau mais sur le garde qui chuta sur le sol et visa de nouveau Heero et tira. Il avait été destabilisé et était maintenant si nerveux qu'il le rata une fois de plus.

La balle s'incrusta dans le mur au dessus de la tête du mari de Duo qui se contenta de simplement ciller lorsqu'un peu de plâtre lui tomba sur la tête.

L'homme tira de nouveau, trois fois d'affilée et cette fois les balles se dirigèrent droit vers Heero.

Quelque chose lui passa devant à ce moment précis et qui resta au dessus de lui. Quelqu'un. Toshiro qui était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et qui le regardait dans les yeux.

- Regarde moi. Entendit-il. Regarde moi. Ce n'est rien, Heero-kun.

Bleu.

Le regard vacilla et il entendit tousser. Il porta sa main valide à la joue de son cousin qui eut un petit sourire tremblant.

Toshiro venait de recevoir les balles à sa place. Il lui retomba dessus. Il était très lourd et cela coupa le souffle. Il poussa un cri involontaire de souffrance lorsque le poids se porta brutalement sur son épaule blessée.

Il entendit d'autres coups de feu, un cri, puis il y eut du remue ménage autour de lui et il sentit ce poids sur lui être accompagné de chaleur. Cette chaleur était anormale. Elle était partout, se déplaçait tout autour de lui et au niveau du bassin. Il se sentit anormalement poisseux et humide.

Il baissa la tête pour voir, encore un peu hébété, Toshiro étendu de tout son long sur lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Puis cela lui sauta au visage.

Rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Il y en avait partout.

Son regard devint immense lorsque la réalité s'imposa à lui, crue, impitoyable.

La gorge sèche, il leva sa main valide et la posa sur la tête de son cousin qui était tournée sur le côté. Toshiro respirait à petits coups rapides et son regard bleu était fixé sur lui. Il sentit quelque chose bouger, tourna la tête et vit la main de son cousin se déplacer. Il la saisit et la serra doucement.

- Toshi... Bredouilla-t-il tandis qu'arrivaient infirmières et médecins.

Ils commençaient à effectuer de nombreux gestes, couper son blouson, sa chemise, pour accéder à ses blessures. Il les ignora.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le savait. Tout en lui le criait. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était absolument inutile. Inutile. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, petit frère. Murmura Toshiro, dont la main devenait très fraîche.

Heero pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, tendit le cou, baisa longuement sa bouche puis recula la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire, le plus doux et le plus tendre des sourires qu'il lui avait jamais adressé de toute leur vie.

- C'est bien. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Chuchota son cousin qui savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps lui aussi. Je te confie tout le monde. Tu peux le faire, tu en es capable. Je le sais.

Il prit une inspiration pénible, toussota et un peu de sang apparut au coin de ses lèvres pour tomber goutte à goutte sur son épaule.

- Merde. J'aurais pas le temps... Pour Tom, n'attendez pas. Accordez lui son diplôme, il est plus que prêt. Il voulait continuer parce que sa mère n'était pas très... Enfin tu sais... Articula-t-il difficilement. Dis à Fenella que je l'aime, que j'ai été heureux avec elle. Dis à Duo... Dis lui...

- Je sais, Toshi. Tu mens très mal et tu es l'homme le plus gentil du monde. Lui dit doucement Heero, qui retenait ses larmes. Je l'ai toujours su. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour nous. Pour lui.

- Je t'aime petit frère. Dit simplement Toshiro dans un souffle.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Heero prit une immense inspiration et regarda le plafond. Il avait toujours la main de son cousin dans la sienne.

Les médecins et les infirmières n'osaient pas le déranger. Ils attendaient simplement qu'il se décide à les laisser emporter le corps. Il y eut une cavalcade à l'extérieur de la chambre et Heero baissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête. Il vit une silhouette au travers des vitres qui donnaient dans le couloir, son regard bleu se dilata une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne réagisse.

- Phillip, toujours là ? Dit-il d'un ton rapide.

- Oui votre Altesse. Répondit le capitaine.

- Empêchez le gamin d'entrer ! S'exclama Heero. Le fils de Toshiro ne doit pas entrer dans cette pièce.

Les gardes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur interceptèrent Thomas au moment précis où celui-ci allait franchir le seuil.

- Laissez moi entrer ! Hurla-t-il, furieux. Je veux le voir ! Il est blessé !

Les gardes tentaient de le raisonner, l'avaient éloigné, lui expliquaient qu'il n'était pas possible de le voir et tentaient de gagner du temps pendant qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre, le corps de Toshiro était mis dans un emballage spécial, posé sur un brancard et ensuite recouvert d'un drap.

Les draps couverts de sang furent retirés du lit et Heero, qui était descendu de celui-ci, avait reçu une chemise propre. Il ne prit pas le temps de se laver, pas plus qu'il ne prit le temps de mettre des pantoufles. Il se dirigea droit vers le couloir, pieds nus, accompagné de Phillip qui gardait un oeil sur lui.

- C'est bon messieurs, merci. Je vais me charger de lui à présent. Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je ne peux pas aller dans la chambre, oncle Heero. Pourquoi ? Demanda Thomas, qui essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière son oncle mais celui-ci lui bouchait la vue.

- C'est un peu le bazar là dedans et les médecins ont besoin d'espace. Viens avec moi, nous allons nous asseoir par là bas. Lui proposa Heero.

Il vit arriver Lily et les fils de Trowa et de Wu Fei du coin de l'oeil, vit Phillip leur parler et vit Lily porter l'une de ses mains à sa bouche avant de les regarder puis de se détourner, en larmes. Il soupira, continua d'avancer avec son neveu qui était étrangement docile. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit coin salon et s'y installèrent.

Heero n'allait pas lui mentir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tourner pendant dix ans autour du pot. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un père. Il avait également vu Duo à la mort du sien et personne n'arrivait à se remettre de cela, pour peu que l'on se soit bien entendu avec ce parent.

Hors Toshiro avait tout été pour ce fils unique qu'avait été Thomas.

Il lui raconta donc les circonstances du décès de son père avec le plus de délicatesse possible et lorsque le jeune homme se révolta, laissa éclater sa colère, il se contenta d'être là et de l'écouter avant de l'entourer de ses bras lorsqu'il manifesta sa tristesse.

Les sons âpres que produisirent ce tout jeune homme qui pleurait la disparition d'un être cher s'entendirent sur la presque totalité de l'étage et bouleversèrent bon nombre de ceux présents.

Thomas fut ensuite pris en charge par les hommes de Phillip. Heero fut mis dans une autre chambre et il eut une réunion d'urgence avec le capitaine et Auda, qui était l'un des seconds de Rashid.

- L'opération que vous aviez prévue sera maintenue. Ce que mon cousin devait faire, je le ferais. Annonça Heero, imperturbable. Et pour reprendre une formule qu'un certain assassin a utilisé, c'est non négociable. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Soit nous marchons dans le plan prévu ensembles, soit je prends l'initiative de me rendre là où ma soeur est détenue. Et seul, ainsi la question sera réglée.

- Soit. Admettons que vous participiez à l'opération. Vous savez que ce ne sera pas sans risques et il nous manque toujours les Preventers. Déclara Auda, pensif. Il nous faut leur participation et également leur aval pour une opération de ce type, simplement parce qu'elle est d'envergure internationale.

Heero prit un bloc notes qu'il avait pris soin de sortir, ainsi qu'un stylo. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ceci. Il nota rapidement un numéro de téléphone et un nom puis remis la feuille à Auda.

- Appelez cet homme. Il est un ami de mon oncle par alliance. Il vous recommandera une personne de confiance et vous conviendrez des mesures à prendre. Dit-il tranquillement. En ce qui me concerne, je reprendrais du service dans la garde à chaque fois que je mettrais les pieds à Sank. Je remplace Toshiro à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes qui étaient assis près de lui hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Ils le laissèrent ensuite seul.

Il avait des appels à faire.

Il forma le numéro de Duo, porta le portable à l'oreille puis attendit qu'il décroche, le regard fixé sur le plafond indifférent.

- _Duo Maxwell, j'écoute._ Entendit-il.

Il ne sut pas si ce fut le fait d'avoir entendu cette simple petite phrase anodine ou si c'était parce qu'il entendait la voix de son mari, mais un monstrueux sanglot lui remonta dans la gorge et il eut beau le contenir, l'étouffer, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Il roula sur le côté et laissa sa tristesse s'écouler de lui en un torrent furieux, douloureux, amer.

Il pouvait entendre Duo qui l'appelait, insistait, lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas et n'arrivait pas à se calmer pour au moins le rassurer, lui dire d'attendre un peu. Lorsqu'il finit par y arriver enfin, il saisit la boite de mouchoirs en papiers à l'aveuglette et se moucha rapidement avant de reprendre le téléphone.

- Désolé. Dit-il seulement, d'une voix enrouée.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, velours ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu pleurer comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que cela te mette dans cet état ? _Lui demanda doucement son mari. _Prends ton temps pour m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Je suis tout à toi pour le temps que tu désires._

- Encore une histoire de téléphone bleu ? Tenta de plaisanter Heero, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Excuses moi, c'est plus fort que moi.

- _Ce n'est pas grave._ Lui répondit Duo avec une douceur telle qu'il sourit à travers ses larmes.

Il écarta le téléphone une seconde pour se moucher.

- Si justement c'est grave. C'est même très grave. Murmura-t-il et il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière Duo. Il y a quelqu'un avec toi.

- _Oui nous sommes dans mon bureau en train de travailler, avec oncle Al, Cal, Howard, le Preventer qui nous a été envoyé, un chic type tiens._ Lui expliqua son mari et il put entendre les bonjour des trois hommes lui adressèrent.

- Dis leur bonjour pour moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient présents, tu ne seras pas seul lorsque je t'annoncerais la nouvelle. Dit Heero et il soupira de soulagement.

- _Pas seul ? Comment ça ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? Heero ? Tu m'inquiètes là !_ Dit son mari, dont le ton était passé de surpris à franchement inquiet.

- Toshi est mort, Darren. Annonça Heero, d'une voix morne. Un type qui se faisait passer pour un Preventer m'a tiré dessus et il s'est mis en travers. Il est mort parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

Il y eut une poignée de secondes de silence lors duquel il entendit simplement la respiration de Duo s'accélérer à une vitesse qui l'effraya.

- Calme toi, lutin, tu vas hyperventiler lui dit-il aussi doucement qu'il le put.

- _DUO ! _

Il sursauta. Il avait nettement entendu le cri d'Alasdair. Il s'accrocha à son portable, angoissé, tendit l'oreille, entendit des pas précipités, du mouvement, Alasdair qui parlait, qui disait à Calum d'aller chercher quelque chose de fort et de ramener Quatre.

- _Tout va bien, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien. _Dit Duo._  
_

Il tentait de rassurer son oncle et Heero entendait parfaitement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir.

Sa voix était incertaine et il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui s'adressait à lui. Heero agrippait le téléphone, effrayé.

_- _Allô ? Allô ? Quelqu'un ? Al ? Calum ? Comment va Duo ? Comment va-t-il ? Appela-t-il avec insistance.

Il réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, que Duo avait dû laisser tomber le téléphone à un endroit où personne ne pouvait le voir.

- _Arrêtes de dire que tout va bien je vois bien que tu es sur le point de craquer. Que t'a dit Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Alasdair, inquiet. _S'agit-il de Relena ?_

_- Oh god ! Oh god ! No, it's not Rel ! It's Toshi ! Toshi's dead ! _Gémit Duo, avant d'avoir un sanglot. _I can't believe it ! _

- _Calmes toi et dis moi si ce que je viens d'entendre est bien vrai. Toshiro est mort ?_ Demanda son oncle, abasourdi, avant de se reprendre. _Où est le téléphone ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, je l'ai laissé tomber. Il doit être quelque part par terre._ Répondit son neveu qui paraissait complètement perdu.

Il réalisa tout à coup que son mari était sans doute toujours au bout du fil.

_- Oh mon dieu ! Heero ! _S'exclama-t-il.

Heero entendit des sons près du téléphone, l'entendit le récupérer.

- _Toujours là ?_ Lui demanda Duo, un peu essoufflé.

- Je suis là. Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Heero, inquiet.

- _Oui, j'ai simplement eu une sorte de passage à vide pendant une seconde. Ça m'a paru incroyable, impossible. _Balbutia son mari. _Il va falloir que je l'annonce à Fen. Seigneur, il va falloir que je l'annonce à ma petite soeur..._

- Lutin, Toshi m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose avant de mourir et je tenais à ce que tu le saches. C'est important. Lui dit Heero, qui posa sa tête contre le mur.

- _Je t'écoute_. Murmura Duo, bouleversé.

- Il voulait que tu saches qu'il t'aimait. Il aimait ta soeur, d'un amour inconditionnel et sincère mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de toi sur ce bateau.

- _Et c'est supposé me consoler un peu de sa disparition ça ?_ Demanda son mari, d'une voix tremblante. _Merde, Heero ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient les gardes ? Tu es supposé en avoir près de toi ! Ils auraient dû empêcher ça ! S'ils avaient fait leur travail, Toshi n'aurait pas eu à se jeter sur toi pour te sauver la vie et s'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est toi qui serait mort ! _

Heero eut un pauvre sourire lorsque son mari s'énerva et se laissa aller à lâcher une série de jurons bien sentis. Il l'entendit ensuite boire quelque chose, dire «encore !» et boire de nouveau avant de reprendre la communication.

_- Parles moi, velours, je veux t'entendre. J'ai une chance inouie c'est de t'avoir encore. _Murmura Duo, avec des larmes dans la voix._ Je suis égoiste je sais mais je m'en fous là tu vois, je t'aime. Je ne pourrais pas dire ça à ma soeur, ce que je ressens, ni le reste. Elle, elle n'a plus Toshi. Parles moi. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé._

- C'est allé très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Tellement, tellement vite... Murmura Heero, qui se sentait ensommeillé.

- _Velours ?_ L'appela son mari.

- Fatigué... répondit celui-ci dans un souffle.

- _Alors dors. Dors bien. On reparlera à un autre moment. Je t'aime._

- Mm hmm, t'aime aussi. Marmonna Heero.

Il ne l'entendit même pas raccrocher.

A partir de cet instant et pour tout ceux qui étaient concernés, le temps se mit à s'étirer, s'allonger, adopter un rythme qui lui était propre avant que de s'accélérer. Ils n'allaient plus avoir aucun contrôle sur les événements. Du moins pensaient-ils pouvoir les contrôler, mais ils allaient très vite comprendre que lors de certaines situations spécifiques, ils n'allaient pouvoir que subir et ne devenir que des spectateurs impuissants.

Duo en avait déjà eu un avant goût des années plus tôt dans le Hiro, Heero venait d'en vivre l'expérience avec ce qui était arrivé à Sank dans sa chambre, d'autres allaient en avoir la preuve.

Quelqu'un venait de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il hésita une seconde avant de relever les yeux et d'appuyer sur la poignée après avoir lu un encouragement dans le regard violet de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Merci, maman. Murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Il ne referma pas la porte tout de suite, la conserva juste assez ouverte pour ne pas gêner le dormeur qui se trouvait dans la pièce sombre. Le rai de lumière qui venait du couloir éclairait juste assez pour qu'il puisse le voir. Il demeura ainsi, à fixer du regard ce long corps musclé qui reposait de tout son long et à plat ventre sur le lit, tandis qu'il écoutait décroître les pas légers de sa mère.

Il se sentait fatigué. Moralement et physiquement épuisé, surtout depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la grand habitation, qu'il était enfin revenu chez lui. Chez lui. Etonnant comme il pouvait considérer ce lieu comme étant sa maison alors qu'il n'était normalement pas l'enfant de cet homme qui dormait dans le grand lit devant lui.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les chassa avec une courte inspiration. Le dormeur avait toujours été pour lui un père au même titre que celui qu'il venait de perdre et au même titre que cet homme qu'il avait laissé à Sank et qui allait risquer sa vie pour sauver une femme qu'il aimait tout autant que sa mère. Il avait une chance énorme et il le savait. Cette famille inhabituelle, plus un clan qu'une famille en réalité, s'était entièrement construite et était devenue soudée et forte grâce à cette homme qui dormait devant lui.

Une force de la nature, dont le corps avait été malmené et torturé pendant des années et qui aujourd'hui, à près de quarante trois ans, présentait un physique que lui enviaient bon nombre de ses copains et copains d'Ichirô lorsqu'il leur rendait visite dans leurs écoles respectives.

Il finit par refermer la porte lorsqu'il nota que le dormeur avait remué avec un soupir avant de se mettre sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos.

Il retira ses chaussures et son pull over, ôta rapidement son pantalon, laissa tomber l'idée d'enlever ses chaussettes, plus par fatigue que par simple fainéantise, et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il grimpa avec précautions avant de tirer un bout de couette sur lui. Puis il se nicha, comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon, contre le dos du dormeur, posa son front entre ses épaules et ne bougea plus.

Il était au chaud, il était en sécurité, il était bien.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le faire se sentir aussi en sécurité. Sa mère le savait et c'était elle qui lui avait proposé l'idée d'aller dormir avec lui. Elle avait compris, après avoir passé un long moment avec lui dans sa propre chambre à le garder contre son giron, à partager leur peine. S'il avait eu besoin d'elle et de sa tendresse comme de sa douceur, il avait eu besoin de la force rassurante de Duo qui avait toujours été là pour lui, peu importait les raisons.

Shari, Ichirô et lui avaient été élevés par Fenella, Toshiro, Heero et Duo de façon conjointe comme si les trois enfants n'avaient toujours été que les enfants d'un même couple, comme s'ils avaient fait toujours partie d'une même fratrie. Les enfants s'étaient toujours tournés vers l'un ou vers l'autre pour toutes sortes de raisons, savaient que leurs quatre parents s'entendaient à merveille.

Savoir qu'il n'y aurait plus l'un d'entre eux dans le quatuor était déstabilisant, dérangeant, révoltant. Savoir comment il leur avait été arraché l'était davantage.

Duo émergea lentement de son sommeil, avec cette sensation familière et agréable qu'il était confortable. Il soupira d'aise, se retourna et posa son bras en travers d'un corps qu'il attira contre le sien. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de son voisin de lit et respira son odeur familière avant de déposer un baiser endormi contre sa peau chaude.

Il avait envie de lui. Quelque chose quelque part au fond de son esprit était en train de lui dire qu'il devait rêver, que Heero n'était pas là mais il envoya la pensée promener. Il avait envie de vivre ce rêve. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de son voisin de lit qu'il ne sentit pas se contracter avant de se détendre et émit un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Il caressa sa joue de la sienne un petit instant, vint positionner son visage au dessus du sien. Il avait les paupières toujours fermées. Il aimait lui faire l'amour à l'aveugle de temps en temps, le toucher, le ressentir, le respirer, être complètement conscient de cet être qui le faisait brûler de désir avant de mourir de plaisir entre ses bras.

Il plongea la tête.

- Velours... Murmura-t-il.

- Euh... Fit celui qui était emprisonné dans ses bras avant d'arrondir les yeux de surprise.

Il eut les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et se raidit légèrement. Il battit des paupières de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les petits baisers tendres sur sa bouche et s'il ne trouva pas cela particulièrement de circonstance, dut s'avouer que c'était agréable.

Il avait déjà vu son oncle embrasser Heero de cette façon, avait toujours vu Heero fondre sous ses baisers et comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Duo était un artiste, dans tous les sens du terme.

Lui ne fréquentait que des filles, n'avait jamais embrassé que des filles et il se disait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir embrasser de cette façon.

Il trouvait en tout cas ironique qu'il fallait que ce soit dans des circonstances comme celles-ci et avec son oncle qu'il découvre un baiser masculin.

La pensée avait été cynique. Il s'en voulut d'être amer. Il aimait son oncle et se rendait bien compte que celui-ci était à moitié endormi et le prenait pour Heero. Il ferma les yeux, poussa sa tête vers l'avant et embrassa les lèvres de Duo avec douceur. Il ne voulait que lui traduire son affection rien d'autre.

Puis il détourna brusquement la tête, ce qui acheva de réveiller son oncle.

- Mais que... Ichi ? Bredouilla Duo, un peu perdu, qui n'y voyait pas grand chose.

Même à cette distance, être myope et dans le noir n'aidait pas pour reconnaître un visage.

- C'est Tom, oncle Duo. Murmura Thomas avant de passer ses bras autour de lui pour se serrer contre lui. Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas deviner qui j'étais, tu étais à moitié endormi et j'étais censé être à Sank.

Très embarrassé, Duo, qui en réalité, détail qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit, était nu, retira sa jambe. Il dormait toujours nu. Il décala également son bassin qui était pressé contre celui de son neveu et qui trahissait son ardeur naissante, pour ne plus à avoir qu'à tenir le haut du corps de Thomas, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Son embarras disparut rapidement pour laisser place à la peine qu'il éprouva de sentir le garçon malheureux. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et de le bercer.

- Laisse moi rester avec toi cette nuit s'il te plaît oncle Duo. Balbutia Thomas, qui combattait de toutes ses forces son envie grandissante de se laisser aller aux larmes. Juste cette nuit.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te chasserais pas, petit homme. Murmura son oncle, qui se mit sur le dos et qui l'attira un peu plus contre son torse. Vas-y pleure. Pleure tu en as besoin.

Les sanglots de Thomas éclatèrent dans le silence de la chambre avec une violence qui le firent souffrir. Rauques, pénibles, difficiles et qui le secouèrent tout entier. Il dut lui-même se battre contre un besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant d'évacuer sa propre douleur qu'il n'avait toujours pas exprimée. La perte de Toshiro était un déchirement, si douloureux qu'il avait la sensation d'être écartelé.

Il l'avait aimé. Non pas autant qu'il aimait Heero, mais il avait ressenti suffisamment d'amour pour lui pour éprouver du désir à son encontre, pendant une courte période de leur vie. Il l'avait aimé, plus qu'un ami, autant sinon plus qu'un frère. Ils étaient ensuite demeurés des amis mais avaient toujours eu une relation ambiguë sans pour autant aller plus loin qu'une profonde amitié.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui de la même façon que Toshi l'avait spontanément offerte pour sauver celle de son mari. Il savait que son ami aimait son mari mais cet amour équivalait à celui d'un grand frère qui veillait constamment sur le bien-être de son cadet alors que Heero était plus âgé que lui d'une année. Il s'était toujours senti responsable de tout et pour tout dans leur petite famille, de la même façon que lui, Duo, avait de se sentir responsable pour tout le monde.

Ils se ressemblaient, partageaient énormément de goûts en commun, possédaient le même tempérament vif et nerveux, le même caractère entêté. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle Thomas avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité à venir chercher consolation ou aide auprès de lui pour certaines choses et auprès de son père pour d'autres.

Le jeune homme s'était calmé. Il ne faisait plus que hoqueter comme un enfant triste et reniflait. Duo le sentait fatigué. Il le reposa doucement dans ses oreillers tandis qu'il lui adressait des mots affectueux à mi voix et se tourna ensuite vers sa table de nuit pour presser l'interrupteur. La lumière qui inonda son côté du lit le lit papillonner des paupières et il chercha des yeux la boite de mouchoirs en papier qui aurait normalement dû se trouver sur la table, près de ses lunettes.

- Jamais là où ça devrait être. Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait pour regarder sur le sol et la vit tombée au pied de la table.

Il lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'il la récupérait, la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées lorsqu'il était allé se coucher. Tout s'était déroulé dans le brouillard. Il eut un bref sourcillement, avant de se souvenir qu'un peu plus tôt, dans la soirée, Quatre lui avait donné deux whisky bien tassés à boire.

Il avait très certainement dû mettre quelque chose dedans pour qu'il s'effondre, aussitôt déshabillé, dans son lit

Il soupira se tourna vers Thomas qui était immobile, tourné sur le côté, les yeux clos. Il dormait. Il tendit une main et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son neveu pour la lui repousser vers l'arrière. Thomas avait toujours eu leur teinte de cheveux, à sa soeur et à lui. Le châtain des Maxwell. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas de son père. Tout le reste était Toshiro, y compris la forme de l'oeil, un peu étirée vers le haut.

Il allait être son portrait vivant lorsqu'il serait plus âgé. Il l'était déjà.

Duo lâcha la boîte de kleenex en catastrophe avant de sauter du lit pour courir vers sa salle de bains et s'y enfermer. Il alluma la lumière, se laissa glisser le dos contre la porte plaqua un poing contre ses lèvres et serra les mâchoires autant qu'il le put. Il savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de tout retenir et qu'il était trop tard.

Il avait monstrueusement mal, pas simplement parce que Toshiro avait disparu et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus mais parce que son père lui manquait également.

Il fallait accepter et continuer. Pleurer un bon coup, accepter et continuer. La vie elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et le reste non plus.

Il le fit, il pleura aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, assis là, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, une main sur le front, les yeux fermés, le poing toujours pressé sur ses lèvres avant de laisser tomber son poing et de respirer. Il regarda le plafond, déglutit, eut un sanglot qu'il contrôla du mieux qu'il put, respira de nouveau.

La souffrance était toujours présente mais supportable. Il se releva pour aller vers le lavabo et s'appuya sur le rebord d'une main avant de tendre l'autre vers le robinet d'eau froide qu'il ouvrit. Il la passa une première fois sous l'eau, l'air ailleurs, avant de se pencher pour s'asperger le visage une ou deux fois et refermer le robinet. Les gestes avaient été mécaniques, tout comme le furent les suivants, lorsqu'il prit la serviette sur le porte serviette.

Il s'essuya le visage, jeta la serviette sur le porte serviette puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il éteignit, ouvrit la porte et ressortit en silence avant de se diriger vers le lit. Thomas dormait toujours, à poings fermés. Il eut un bref sourire et vint s'allonger près de lui en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas le réveiller. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un petit garçon ainsi, lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait enfin les traits reposés, sa respiration était régulière et il tenait fermement un coin de son oreiller dans son poing gauche contre lequel il avait ramené sa tête. Il était ramassé en boule comme un jeune chiot dans son panier.

Duo le recouvrit avec précautions jusqu'à l'épaule puis éteignit la lumière avant de complètement s'étendre pour lui faire face, un bras replié sous la tête. Thomas remua un peu, marmonna dans son sommeil et vint automatiquement se nicher contre lui, le nez contre sa poitrine, une main glissée sous son oreiller qu'il avait tiré pour en caler la pointe sous la tête.

De la même façon qu'il le faisait quand il était petit, avec son père ou lui. Ichirô faisait exactement la même chose. Shari, elle avait toujours préféré se mettre dos à eux avec son doudou du moment dans les bras.

- Dors, lad. Je suis là. Lui chuchota-t-il et il lui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules.

Il l'entendit soupirer puis resta un long moment les yeux ouverts dans le noir, la tête emplie de pensées qui tournoyaient. Il finit par s'endormir avec une seule idée en tête.

Il fallait que tout ceci, cette valse interminable qui avait commencé douze ans plus tôt, cesse. Il y avait eu assez de morts.

Vers cinq heures et demi du matin, la grande demeure commença à s'éveiller. Il y avait déjà une bonne demi heure que de l'activité régnait aux écuries. Les hommes en uniforme de garde, veste courte bleue et jodhpur, qui s'agitaient près des boxs et des paddocks étaient tous des gardes. Des vans avaient été sortis des immenses garages pour être amenés dans la grande cour et les hommes, après avoir soignés les occupant des box, leur faisait faire une promenade rapide au pas enlevé et couraient à leurs côtés.

Tous les chevaux allaient être embarqués dans les vans et allaient être renvoyés en Ecosse sur le domaine Maxwell jusqu'au printemps prochain. Ils leur faisaient donc faire un peu d'exercice avant de faire de la route.

- Bonjour messieurs ! Dit Niles, qui arrivait avec un large sourire.

Des bonjours enthousiastes lui répondirent et il lâcha la main de son petit dernier, John, qui courut vers l'un des gardes qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire.

Tout le personnel du château s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec ces hommes qui étaient très vite devenus des membres de la très grande famille que constituaient tout ces hommes et femmes. Au point qu'il y avait eu plusieurs mariages au cours des années entre les gardes, hommes ou femmes, et les membres du personnel. D'autres étaient d'ailleurs en cours, des fiançailles ayant été faites dans les derniers mois.

- Daddy ! Daddy ! Regarde moi ! S'écria John tout fier.

Les hommes autour de lui se mirent à rire. L'enfant était debout sur le dos de l'un des chevaux, un hongre qui était d'un caractère calme et qui avait été choisi pour sa tranquillité.

Celui-ci avait tourné la tête et qui lui adressait un regard placide. Pour la demi tonne qu'il représentait, ce petit d'homme était un moucheron. Il agita les oreilles, s'ébroua et avança d'un pas. Le rire clair du petit garçon, qui s'était retrouvé brusquement assis, fit de nouveau s'esclaffer les hommes.

Niles secoua la tête avec un large sourire, les mains posées sur les hanches. Son fils n'avait peur de rien. Il en ferait sans doute un cavalier ou un garde, il avait l'air d'adorer les chevaux.

- Johnny, viens bonhomme, ta mère nous attends pour le petit déjeuner. L'appela-t-il puis il se tourna vers Alex, qui était lieutenant et principal second de Chris. Alex, vous pourrez tous venir prendre une collation quand vous aurez fini. Envoyez-nous simplement un de vos hommes pour nous avertir que nous vous mettions tout ceci à disposition dans votre salle de repos.

- Merci, Niles et remerciez également votre épouse ainsi que notre merveilleuse cuisinière. Lui répondit chaleureusement Alex, dont le regard violet brilla d'une lueur gourmande.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon courage messieurs ! Les salua le majordome avant de prendre son fils par la main. Allez hop, petit gars ! Tu dois avoir faim ?

Alex le regarda s'éloigner un moment, le sourire aux lèvres puis fit demi tour pour rejoindre ses hommes. Il réajusta le brassard noir qu'il portait au bras gauche. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à le porter, toutes les vestes de ses camarades en étaient pourvues.

Ils portaient le deuil d'un compagnon, de quelqu'un qui avait été pour beaucoup un ami et que tous avaient considéré comme un homme extraordinaire. S'il n'avait pas été civil, il aurait été haut gradé et certainement aujourd'hui un excellent instructeur dans leur armée.

Ils étaient tristes mais fiers. Fiers de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver la vie d'un homme et de leur prince. Ils savaient ce qui se préparait et cela était la raison pour laquelle ils allaient se battre pour défendre toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient à leur charge. L'ensemble de la garde, sur le territoire de Sank également, allait opposer toute sa volonté contre ceux qui étaient en train de tenter d'envahir leur pays et d'assassiner leur souverain et sa famille.

Ils avaient fini par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de la bouche même de celui qui avait tiré sur le prince Heero et qui avait tué Toshiro. L'homme avait été abattu dans la chambre du prince mais il n'était pas mort lorsqu'il avait été évacué. Ils l'avaient emmené dans une autre section des bâtiments du palais de toute urgence, située dans la caserne et qui se trouvait être l'hôpital militaire. Il avait été opéré et maintenu en vie le temps que Phillip ne vienne se charger de lui.

Il l'avait interrogé.

Ils avaient ainsi appris que tout ce qui avait été fait jusqu'ici, la séduction du prince Ichirô par le fils de Treize Kushrenada, les tentatives d'enlèvement des princes Heero et Duo, l'enlèvement de Relena, n'avaient été que les étapes du déroulement d'un plan pour envahir Sank et s'approprier ses richesses. Sank était un petit pays mais bien plus riche qu'il n'y paraissait.

Les tentatives d'enlèvement n'avaient été qu'une diversion, tandis que se déroulait le plan d'invasion de Sank comme prévu.

A l'heure actuelle, les Preventers et les hommes de la petite armée royale de Sank étaient sur les dents. Ils avaient quadrillé l'ensemble de Sank et commencé à envoyer des hommes au quatre coins du pays en toute discrétion. Cela avait été fait dans la nuit.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le prince Heero avait été mis au courant des derniers événements et il comptait intervenir sur l'opération qui allait conduire un petit groupe d'hommes à libérer la princesse Relena. Si les gardes de Sank avaient été passablement surpris pour certains, de sa décision, ceux qui vivaient avec Duo et Heero depuis un petit moment et qui les côtoyaient tous les jours, savaient de quoi était capable le prince.

Ils savaient que le prince était parti du principe qu'il n'y avait plus de raison qu'ils reprennent des négociations, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais été question d'échange depuis le début. Il était apparu comme clair, pour lui comme pour le capitaine Douglas, qu'une fois que lui et Relena seraient réunis dans la même pièce, ils se feraient abattre.

Ils étaient des membres de la famille, il fallait donc les éliminer. L'assassin qui s'était fait passer pour le commandant Walker, que l'on avait retrouvé mort en France, avait été envoyé par Dekim Barton pour se débarrasser du prince et accélérer les choses. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Soit il en avait assez d'attendre, soit il avait décidé de lancer l'attaque sur Sank plus tôt que prévu.

Le prince espérait simplement que la princesse Relena était encore vivante.

Alex avait assisté à la conversation téléphonique qui s'était tenue très tôt ce matin, il y avait environ une heure, entre le prince et leur souverain en présence de son supérieur hiérarchique, de son père Alasdair et de son cousin Duo. Le roi avait les traits fatigués mais l'oeil alerte et avait eu un ton ferme. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour leur souverain, avaient reçu son bilan de santé qui leur avait été remis par le prince Duo dans la salle de repos où ils avaient tous été rassemblés et il s'était fait le porte parole de ses camarades lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qu'il transmette un message à sa majesté. Ils espéraient qu'il se rétablirait rapidement.

Le roi n'avait pas flanché lorsqu'il avait entendu le prince lui dire qu'il était fort possible qu'ils ne retrouvent pas la princesse en vie.

Il avait simplement serré les mâchoires, posé la main à plat sur le secrétaire devant lui et avait dit à son frère de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire. Sa nation courrait un danger, il fallait sauver les habitants de l'agression et faire avorter toute tentative de démarrage d'une guerre entre Oz et Sank. Il refusait qu'il y ait un bain de sang. La vie d'une seule personne ne valait pas celle de centaines d'autres.

Leur soeur n'était pas prioritaire, Sank l'était et la guerre devait être évitée à tout prix. Il fallait arrêter ceci par tous les moyens possibles, y compris par les voies diplomatiques.

- Dès cet instant, Heero, tu as les pleins pouvoirs. Tu me remplaces au gouvernement et à la tête de notre armée. Lui avait-il dit, avec un calme effrayant. Tu as carte blanche pour intervenir et tu seras le porte parole auprès de Oz. Si d'aventure je devais, pendant les événements qui vont suivre, disparaître, tu devras assurer la régence jusqu'à la majorité de ma fille. Tu es le seul à être formé pour ce métier. Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'arracher à ta famille, mais notre pays à besoin de toi.

Il y avait eu un court silence, puis la voix du prince s'était élevée de nouveau.

-_ Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver notre peuple de la guerre et pour ramener notre soeur saine et sauve au palais, votre Majesté._ Avait-il promis, sur un ton grave, très digne. _Je suis prince de Sank. Mon devoir passe avant tout. Je jure de ne jamais vous faillir. La paix est mon droit._

- La paix est mon droit. Avaient repris d'une seule voix tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et qui étaient de Sank.

La paix est mon droit était la devise de la monarchie de Sank et un principe que les habitants du petit pays se plaisaient à appliquer.

Le roi n'avait porté ses deux mains à son visage qu'une fois la communications coupée, pour lentement se le frotter puis il avait posé ses coudes sur le secrétaire et les avait regardé par dessus ses doigts. Il était très pâle. Nul doute qu'il ne devait avoir les idées focalisées que sur ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu.

- Je regrette de ne pouvoir être avec mes hommes pour défendre mon pays. Ma place devrait être là-bas, auprès de mon peuple et non pas ici à attendre, à l'abri. Avait-il murmuré, après avoir laissé ses mains retomber à plat sur la surface du meuble devant lui.

Il avait frappé des deux poings sur le meuble avec rage avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Ils avaient tous sursauté, mais avaient compris la colère qui animait le souverain. Il se sentait impuissant et inutile.

Sa soeur et son frère, son pays, étaient sous la menace d'un seul et il était là à tourner en rond comme un rat en cage.

Une voix féminine s'était alors élevée, froide et sévère.

- Tu es très exactement là où tu dois être, c'est à dire dans un endroit loin du coeur même des conflits et oui, à l'abri. Ta vie ne t'appartient pas, père. Elle ne t'a jamais appartenu, tu le sais et je le sais tout aussi bien que toi puisque je suis moi aussi appelée à occuper ce poste que tu occupes aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas simplement Milliardo III roi de Sank, tu es Sank. Si nous te perdons, nous perdons le pays. Tant que tu es ici à l'abri, loin des conflits, loin de cette guerre qui commence, nous avons encore une chance de ramener la paix.

Le roi s'était retourné pour voir sa fille près de la porte du salon ouverte, qui le regardait, très droite, fière. Une Peacecraft.

Elle avait ensuite souri et le plus naturellement du monde désigné la porte avec une petite révérence comique.

- Si ces messieurs veulent bien venir prendre le café dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner est servi. Premier service.

Ils avaient tous souri, le roi aussi et il était venu la rejoindre pour la prendre par la taille avant de sortir du salon et se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Niles était revenu dans la grande maison et avait lâché son fils pour le laisser courir devant lui. Le petit garçon se rendit directement à la cuisine où il savait trouver sa mère. Le majordome en profita pour aller voir si son employeur et ami avait besoin de quelque chose. Il était levé depuis l'aube et il savait qu'il avait mal dormi pour avoir entendu les gardes en parler. Il veillait à son bien être et surtout à ce qu'il mange. Lorsque Duo était contrarié il avait tendance à sauter des repas.

Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu la réponse. Duo était debout près de sa table de billard, qui était pour l'instant couverte d'une épaisse toile de protection et sur laquelle reposait des feuilles de papier et des cartes. Chris et Rashid se trouvaient près de lui. Il releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur.

- Un café, un thé ou autre boisson chaude ? Proposa Niles avec un sourire.

- Encore en train de chercher à m'engraisser, Niles. Grommela Duo, avant de rire lorsqu'il nota l'air déconfit de son ami. Un café et j'accepterais bien quelques sandwichs à la sardine. A propos, Shari et les garçons sont-ils réveillés ?

- Miss Shari est avec miss Lily dans la salle à manger. Elles se sont levé tôt pour faire un peu de jogging avec certains des gardes avant de retourner prendre une douche. Elles prennent maintenant leur petit déjeuner. Elles m'ont dit avoir « des monceaux de travail à faire ! » je cite. Répondit Niles, avec un petit sourire. Les garçons dorment toujours. Les fils de monsieur Trowa et monsieur Wu Fei sont dans leurs chambres respectives, Thomas est toujours dans la vôtre et votre fils dort avec le fils de leurs Altesses.

Duo hocha la tête, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. S'il avait l'habitude des petits rapports détaillés de son majordome, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Niles n'attendit pas que son employeur commence à lui poser des questions et se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes qui restaient.

- Chris, un café noir serré, Rashid, thé à la menthe, comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il avant d'avoir confirmation de la part de ceux-ci et il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

A l'étage, tout était calme. Les quelques gardes qui avaient pris leur tour tôt ce matin et qui n'effectueraient leur changement que vers la mi journée passaient régulièrement et en silence, concentrés.

Dans la chambre de Duo, Thomas dormait, enroulé autour d'un oreiller, à la place laissée libre par son oncle, le nez collé dans son oreiller et ronflait légèrement. Sa chevelure était en désordre, signature familiale des Yuy.

Deux pièces plus loin, Ichirô venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il soupira, étira un bras vers le haut avant de légèrement grimacer et le ramener vers lui. Il avait tendance à oublier sa blessure. Quoiqu'elle était beaucoup moins douloureuse. Il cicatrisait vite.

Il sentit remuer près de lui et se mit sur le côté pour voir Shams se frotter le nez avec un geste maladroit avant de soupirer. Il avait dormi avec lui toute la fin d'après midi et toute la nuit finalement.

Il le contempla un long moment, à la fois fasciné et attendri. Shams ressemblait à son oncle Quatre mais il y avait tout de même quelques différences. Le contour de son oeil était plus grand, sa paupière supérieure légèrement plus lourde. Il avait un oeil oriental, en amande, qui, lorsqu'il soulevait ses paupières, révélait un regard qui créait une merveille de paradoxe. Un oeil clair dans une forme allongée, parfois aussi bleu turquoise que les eaux pures d'un lagon, parfois si clair que sa teinte s'apparentait à celle de l'aigue marine.

Son nez était très légèrement busqué, à l'arête fine, long, masculin. Le regard d'Ichirô se déplaça pour arriver à sa bouche et il cilla. Le dessin en était ferme, ourlé au commissure, juste assez pour accentuer la lèvre inférieure qui était un peu plus épaisse que la supérieure. Il avait une bouche adorable, qui était restée un peu enfantine, seule partie de son visage qui n'avait pas mûri.

Il se souvenait des petits baisers qu'ils se donnaient enfants, à tout propos et en cachette des adultes.

- Tu es mon fiancé à moi et personne d'autre n'a le droit de le savoir.

Les mots de Shams, petit garçon, venaient de lui revenir et il eut un léger frisson. Il avait toujours aimé presser sa bouche contre la sienne parce que ses lèvres étaient toutes douces et tendres. Il aimait ses joues. Il avait des joues pleines et rondes qu'il adorait embrasser parce qu'elle étaient veloutées et souples. Il aimait aussi le tenir dans ses bras et s'était toujours considéré comme étant son ange gardien.

Le coeur battant, il avança un peu les épaules, baissa la tête vers le visage de son ami. Il devait essayer, voir si quelque part, au fond de cette personne qu'il était, il existait encore le petit garçon de dix ans qu'il avait été et qui avait aimé Shams de tout son coeur, avec cette sincérité naturelle et spontanée.

Un petit garçon qui avait considéré que le fils de son oncle Quatre était l'être plus important de tout l'univers pour lui, important au point de ne jamais vouloir le quitter et qu'il considérait comme son Shams à lui tout seul. Personne, aucun autre petit garçon, ne pouvait approcher son ami comme il le faisait. Etre son copain oui mais son super copain câlin non.

Malheureux, il se demanda quand cela était arrivé. Quand était arrivé ce moment où il avait perdu cette envie de protéger celui qu'il avait toujours aimé pour le remplacer par un autre. Il vint tout simplement poser son front sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait possiblement pas se permettre de le toucher. Il l'avait laissé tomber, comme les autres. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Des doigts vinrent brosser sa joue et il eut un sursaut avant de se reculer. Shams le regardait, inquiet. Il sentit la main de son ami envelopper sa joue et ferma les yeux avant de poser la sienne par dessus pour doucement faire glisser sa bouche au creux de la paume tiède de cette main souple. Il y pressa ses lèvres avec beaucoup de douceur avant de sentir le lit bouger et des lèvres se poser sur son front puis sa joue.

Il tourna la tête. Le regard bleu était limpide. Shams cilla et sa pupille s'élargit. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Ichirô pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Il déplaça volontairement son visage pour abaisser sa tête et vint longuement presser ses lèvres sur le côté du cou de son ami dont le regard se dilata.

- Ichirô... Murmura-t-il bouleversé.

Il sentit un autre baiser, sur sa pomme d'adam, puis un autre au coin de sa mâchoire près de l'oreille avant qu'Ichirô ne vienne de nouveau presser ses lèvres au creux de sa paume. Il le regarda, incrédule et heureux.

Ichirô était en train de le séduire. Il avait dans le regard cette envie, une douceur qu'il n'avait pas encore la veille et il sut que le jeune homme avait gagné au moins un combat contre lui-même. Il devait commencer à retrouver confiance en lui. Il était prêt à lui accorder de dont il avait besoin mais pas à pas. Pas trop vite.

Il vit son visage se rapprocher et crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais sentit un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma les paupières. Les lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent se poser sur ses paupières fermées et il laissa échapper un soupir avant de nouer ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme qui poursuivait ses petits baisers tendres, les multipliait.

Lorsqu'enfin il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Shams n'était plus que guimauve et se laissa embrasser. Il répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser qui lui était donné. Leur premier baiser, celui qu'il avait attendu des années. Il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'il se laisse complètement aller en arrière dans les oreillers et ne l'enserre dans ses bras pour le prendre sur lui.

Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser, longuement, les premières minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichirô ne cède le premier à ce désir qui allait grandissant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Sham ? Crois-tu que ce serait une erreur ? Demanda-t-il, redressé sur ses coudes, un peu haletant, le bassin pressé contre celui de ce dernier.

Il avait le regard un peu inquiet avait peur que celui-ci refuse et pourtant, ce qu'il sentait là, contre sa propre dureté, ce qu'il voyait dans son regard, n'était pas un rêve. Il en avait autant envie que lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Que ressens-tu ? De quoi as-tu envie et es-tu certain d'en avoir envie ? Lui demanda ce dernier, qui caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts et il en embrassa le bout avec tendresse.

- Je me sens bien, tellement bien. Libre d'agir comme j'en ai envie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout m'étais dicté. Là je sais que tu me laisseras agir à ma guise et j'ai envie... Murmura Ichirô, avant de sourire. J'ai envie de toi, d'être en toi. Et j'en suis plus que certain. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Sham, de te donner du plaisir mais à ma façon.

Le regard bleu de Shams se plissa lorsqu'il lui sourit et il saisit son T-shirt par l'arrière du col des deux mains, se redressa légèrement, ce qui contraignit Ichirô à reculer et se mettre à genoux. Il le regarda enlever les vêtements avec lesquels il avait passé la nuit en un tour de main et en fit autant de son côté.

- Viens. Fais moi l'amour. Dit simplement Shams, qui s'était rallongé et qui ouvrait ses bras.

Sans qu'il se doute le moins du monde de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la chambre de son cousin, Thomas était en train de s'éveiller dans la sienne et il s'étira de tout son long avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Leur retour, à Lily, Fu, Kuan et lui sans encombres, dans la grande demeure, son entretien avec sa mère, puis son arrivée dans la chambre de son oncle et enfin le fait qu'il ait pleuré tout son saoul dans ses bras.

Il frissonna, en se remémorant la chaleur et la tendresse, la force qui l'avaient enveloppé alors qu'il se sentait si perdu. Son oncle avait toujours eu cette façon d'apaiser et rassurer son entourage. C'était un don. Il ne le faisait pas comme sa mère, avec cette manière très particulière qu'elle avait de le faire, de l'entourer d'un cocon protecteur le temps qu'il se sente mieux. Il savait le faire avec des mots, un simple petit geste, une attention ou un regard, sa présence parfois suffisait.

Il se sentait réellement mieux et non plus comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser et de tout détruire sur son passage. Pas prêt à affronter une mère grizzly à laquelle on aurait enlevé sa progéniture, mais mieux.

Il se leva, alla emprunter la salle de bains de son oncle pour effectuer sa toilette. Il prendrait une douche plus tard. Il s'habilla, pris ses chaussures à la main, puis fila jusqu'à sa propre chambre en baillant.

- Bonjour Tom. Le salua le garde qui passait.

- 'jour Franck. Bâilla le jeune homme en levant la main.

Le garde s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, hésitant.

- Tom, pour ton père... Commença-t-il tandis que le jeune homme posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, l'air neutre.

- C'était un homme bien. Mes condoléances. Ajouta rapidement Franck, sincère.

- Merci, Franck. Répondit simplement Thomas.

Il lui adressa un rapide signe de tête auquel Franck lui répondit par un salut réglementaire. Il eut une courte hésitation, lui rendit son salut et entra dans sa chambre après avoir ouvert la porte. Franck secoua la tête et soupira. En une seule journée, ce gamin avait vieilli et était devenu un homme. Il avait eu l'air terriblement adulte à l'instant. La mort de son père et les responsabilités qui venaient de lui être données lui avaient enlevé les reliquats de l'enfance qui demeuraient encore sur ses traits d'adolescent trop vite poussé.

Ils avaient un membre de plus dans leur groupe et non des moindres.

Duo était encore penché sur une carte de la région lorsqu'il entendit frapper et leva la tête pour voir la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur son neveu qui entra. Rasé de près, coiffé à peu près convenablement. Mais ce qui fit se redresser Duo avec lenteur fut ce qu'il vit.

Thomas portait l'uniforme des gardes. Pas n'importe lequel, celui des sous officiers. Veste bleue, col officier, courte croisée avec double boutonnage, cintrée, sur une chemise blanche classique et une cravate blanche. Il avait des épaulettes, petites, simples mais dorées. Pantalon de jodhpur, bottes réglementaires, noires, de cavalier.

Il remarqua surtout deux choses supplémentaires qui le firent contourner la table de billard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il pointait du doigt le pistolet qu'il avait dans son holster à la hanche et le grade de sous-lieutenant qu'il arborait.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche mais Chris, qui se trouvait là, leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler et intervint.

- C'est une décision du prince et du capitaine Douglas. Je suis entièrement en accord avec celle-ci. Nous avions envisagé de remettre le diplôme à votre neveu bien plus tôt que prévu au vu des résultats qu'il présentait et des notes qu'il avait obtenues. Expliqua-t-il tranquillement, le regard planté dans celui de Duo qui s'était assombri. Ce n'est pas tout, ceci est également la dernière volonté de son père. Toshiro voulait que son fils soit légalement reconnu garde de sa majesté et ainsi être capable de vous protéger. Autrement dit de le remplacer.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Eclata enfin Duo, hors de lui, qui fit face à son neveu. Tu es trop jeune, tu...

Il vit tout à coup ce qui avait changé chez son neveu et ce n'était pas le port de l'uniforme qui faisait cela. Ce n'était plus un adolescent mais bien un homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses vêtements soulignaient sa taille et la longueur de ses membres. Il était aujourd'hui au moins aussi haut que lui. Il avait déjà remarqué cela mais l'avait rangé dans un coin de son esprit. Aussi grand qu'Ichirô.

Sa carrure. Il avait les épaules larges, un torse bien développé. L'entraînement avait fait de lui un presque sosie de son père.

Mais il voyait aussi le visage long et mince, le regard bleu dans lequel il n'y avait que quelques minuscules pointes de gris, l'épaisse chevelure châtain, coupée en une coupe qui venait d'être faite, courte et nette au niveau de la nuque et au dessus des oreilles, un peu désordonnée sur le dessus.

Il voyait la bouche des Maxwell, la mâchoire nette et volontaire des Yuy.

Il se voyait dans ce garçon, il voyait Fenella, il voyait son père. Il voyait Heero et Toshiro. Toshiro et sa soeur avaient réussi à effectuer un parfait mélange entre sa famille et celle de Heero.

Son neveu, son fils, son enfant au même titre que ses deux autres enfants. Il finit par très doucement sourire, vaincu. Il était temps d'admettre qu'il avait déjà pris son envol malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, lui autant que les deux autres et il le considérait comme son aîné.

Il allait exercer un métier qui était on ne pouvait plus dangereux. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, ce n'était pas sa vie. Il était prodigieusement fier de lui, tout autant que de ses deux autres enfants.

Il lui tendit la main. Il n'était plus un enfant après tout.

- Félicitations. Lui dit-il la gorge serrée.

Thomas prit sa main pour la lui serrer avec un sourire heureux et soulagé. Il l'attira vers lui d'une secousse avec un sourire carnassier.

- Fais toi tuer, lad, et je viens personnellement te chercher en enfer pour te botter le cul ! Gronda-t-il. Je serais tellement en colère que même le diable ira se planquer quand il me verra passer.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de mourir rassure toi mais bien au contraire de te pourrir la vie tant que je serais ton garde du corps. Rétorqua son neveu avec un large sourire. Tu trouvais mon père chiant ? Tu ne m'as pas encore eu sur le dos !

Les hommes présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire et Duo gémit. Il était tout de même amusé. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec ce gaillard là aux commandes dans son fief.

- Allez viens, il est temps de te mettre au parfum, lardon. Le taquina-t-il et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

L'établissement d'un plan de défense s'était mis en place dès l'instant où ils avaient eu les renseignements de Sank à propos de ce qui allait se passer sur le territoire sankais. Ils savaient que l'attaque sur Sank serait simultanée avec celle qui se déroulerait au manoir. Dekim serait d'un côté et Murtagh de l'autre pour diriger les opérations. Le seul détail qui leur manquait était l'heure à laquelle cela devait se dérouler.

Raison pour laquelle Heero comptait provoquer la chose. Il voulait appliquer la très ancienne méthode d'attaquer pour mieux se défendre, bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Ce que faisaient les hommes sur Sank pour le moment depuis à peu près deux heures s'était se déployer à travers l'ensemble du minuscule royaume qui n'était pas beaucoup plus gros qu'une principauté qui se trouvait au sud de la France.

Une fois en place, ils se contentaient de surveiller les allées et venues des soldats qu'ils avaient repérés et qui se faisaient pour le moment discrets. Ils ne passeraient à l'attaque qu'une fois que le signal leur serait donné par Heero qui se trouverait lui près du bâtiment dans lequel était détenu Relena. Il avait enfin été trouvé et il semblait qu'elle était toujours vivante d'après les dialogues que les hommes avaient pu recueillir avec un capteur de sons.

- Où est-il ? Entendirent-ils tout à coup tonner tandis qu'ils étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Thomas et Duo relevèrent la tête dans un parfait ensemble avant de s'entre regarder.

- Wu Fei. Dirent-ils en choeur.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et ils virent entrer un Wu Fei aux cheveux lâchés et un peu échevelé, qui avança d'un pas résolu avant de se planter devant eux, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches. Ils virent ensuite entrer Trowa qui leur adressa un large sourire débonnaire et leur fit un petit coucou avec les doigts.

Ils se retinrent de rire. Il avait l'habitude des coups de sang de son mari. Beaucoup de vent, peu de dégâts.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel de mon fils aîné qui m'annonçait qu'il voulait épouser Lily. C'est nouveau ça ! Brama Wu Fei, furieux et pendant un instant Duo crut qu'il allait vraiment fumer des oreilles.

- Parlerait-on de ma fille ? Demanda Milliardo qui entra avec Niall dans les bras qui jouait avec la médaille que le souverain portait au cou. Elle n'épouse pour l'instant personne, c'est elle-même qui l'a dit. Ton fils est amoureux d'elle depuis les calendes grecques Wu. Il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en es pas aperçu. Mais à mon avis, après les galipettes de cette nuit, le coup de fil que tu as reçu n'est rien de bien sérieux. Il est tout simplement un peu, comment dire ceci, un peu enthousiaste ? Tout à fait compréhensible. Ça lui passera.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est en total overdrive wouhouhouh ! Ma fille tient de son père c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état ! S'esclaffa Quatre et Milliardo lui adressa un regard amusé.

- Comment ? S'exclama l'époux de Trowa outré.

Il remarqua tout à coup la présence de Thomas et il s'avança vers lui, stupéfait. Il allait de surprise en surprise.

Il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps ordinaire, mais il était tellement ahuri par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il le fit. Il pointa le garçon du doigt. Regarda Duo, Trowa puis Milliardo tour à tour avant de revenir sur Thomas qui se mit à rire.

- Grands dieux. Articula-t-il seulement avant de laisser retomber son bras, atterré. Ils les prennent au berceau maintenant ? Et mon fils qui veut quitter le nid, fonder un foyer et que sais-je encore !

- Nous vieillissons, oncle Wu. Il est un peu normal que les choses évoluent. Bonjour. Dit Ichirô, qui était entré à son tour avec Shams.

Tout le monde nota la façon dont il le tenait par les épaules et surtout la façon dont Shams le regardait.

- Certes mais tout de même. Soupira Wu Fei qui prit place sur un coin de meuble. Tout ceci est un peu rapide pour moi.

- Puisque tout le monde à décidé de se retrouver ici, allons nous installer au salon, il y a dix fois plus de place. Proposa Fenella, qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte avec un regard rond. Mon dieu que de monde de si bon matin ! Vous êtes tous tombés du lit ou quoi ?

- On pourrait presque dire ça, tantine chérie. Répondit Ichirô, qui lui colla une bise retentissante sur la joue en passant. On pourrait presque dire ça.

- Ichirô Maxwell ! Murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Elle les suivit du regard, souriante. La vie continuait et le temps déroulait son long fil.

Le regard de Duo rencontra le sien et elle resta accroché à ce regard empli de sérénité et de force pour se ressourcer une petite seconde avant de détourner la tête avec un sourire affectueux à son égard. Elle soupira puis se rendit aux cuisines.

Son frère et elle se devaient d'assurer le bien être des uns et des autres en attendant que la tempête se calme. Elle pourrait ensuite correctement pleurer et honorer la mémoire de celui qui avait disparu. Elle espérait simplement que son frère n'aurait à pleurer la disparition de son mari ou que d'autres personnes n'aient pas à le faire non plus.

Un seul mort était bien assez.

Il régna assez rapidement une humeur détendue dans le grand salon. Wu Fei avait retrouvé son allant et lançait sans cesse des plaisanteries. Trowa ne cessait de taquiner Thomas et ses fils étaient morts de rire. Fu avait bien confirmé qu'il était « raide mais raide dingue amoureux de Lily ! » devant Milliardo et Quatre, qui avaient éclaté de rire devant ses mimiques. Il n'était pas le fils de Wu Fei pour rien.

Lily avait protesté lorsqu'il avait une fois de plus suggéré l'idée de l'épouser et lui avait donné une taloche.

- Pas avant un bon moment, j'ai des études à terminer et un autre cursus à entamer avec mon père. Ces études là vont me prendre toute ma vie. Grommela-t-elle avant de s'adoucir pour le prendre par le cou. Si tu as la patience d'attendre une dizaine d'années pourquoi pas ? Ceci dit, si mes parents sont d'accord et si le peuple l'est aussi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens découragé quand tu prononces le mot peuple ? Gémit Fu qui leva les bras au ciel.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te découragerait. Lui dit son frère, qui se rapprocha de Lily avant de la prendre par la taille avec un large sourire. Tu n'en veut pas, moi j'en veux bien volontiers ! Et je me ferais un plaisir de faire repeindre toutes les limousines officielles du palais en rose.

- Quelle horreur ! S'exclama Quatre, avant de le pointer du doigt. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donc fait à ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il ait des idées pareilles ?

Il regardait Wu Fei et Trowa qui riaient au moins autant que les autres.

- L'explication réside dans le fait qu'il est actuellement en train de regarder une très vieille série anglaise d'avant AC, les Thunderbirds* ou Sentinelles de l'air, dans laquelle il y a un personnage, lady Penelope, une femme agent secret, qui vit à Londres. Elle possède une Rolls-Royce rose à 6 roues qui est conduite par son chauffeur personnel, Parker. Expliqua Trowa avec un sourire. Ces personnages sont en fait des marionnettes et non pas, comme on pourrait le penser, des personnages de dessins animés. Certains semblent penser qu'une autre série mais japonaise celle-ci, de dessins animés, à fait un clin d'oeil à la série anglaise en reprenant lady Penelope et son chauffeur pour les transposer dans une autre situation.

- L'orateur et le passionné de séries en tout genres vient de parler, mes amis, inclinons-nous devant son savoir. Le taquina Quatre et Trowa allongea le bras pour lui donner une claque sur le genou. Yikes ! Mil il me frappe !

- Débrouilles toi avec lui. Répondit son mari imperturbable.

- Ah les parents, insortables ! Mais pour en revenir à ce que disait oncle Tro, c'est vrai. On retrouve le principe de la limousine rose dans la série japonaise et un personnage de chauffeur aussi, mais plus âgé. Ajouta Lily avec un petit sourire amusé, puis elle ébouriffa la chevelure de Kuan qui avait appuyé son épaule contre la sienne. Il y a même un personnage qui est une princesse et qu'il véhicule partout dans l'histoire.

Duo ne l'écoutait plus depuis quelques secondes. Il venait de remarquer que Rashid, Chris et Thomas s'étaient tous les trois relevés et s'étaient discrètement éloignés pour porter leurs mini émetteurs récepteurs à leurs oreilles et les fixer avant d'étirer les petits micros extensibles qui y étaient reliés et les ramener devant leurs bouches. Il y eut un rapide échange pour chacun d'entre eux et il vit Thomas sortir quelque chose de sa poche avant de venir vers lui.

- Suis moi, oncle Duo. Lui dit-il rapidement. tandis qu'il faisait glisser un petit appareil dans sa main. Mets le et allons par là.

Il le suivit, sans discuter. Son neveu savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et faisait preuve d'un extraordinaire sang froid.

- Rashid et Chris se chargent du reste avec les maganacs. Lui expliqua-t-il pendant qu'ils se rendaient au pas de course à l'arrière du bâtiment et il vit qu'un groupe de gardes les y attendaient. Tout le monde va être dispersé en petits groupes et mêlés au personnel qui sera évacué dans le même temps comme nous l'avions prévu.

Ils lui firent enfiler un blouson chaud lui remirent ses chaussures. Il n'avait que ses chaussons aux pieds. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour les mettre pendant que son neveu confirmait tout ce qui avait été préparé.

- Tout est prêt. Ils passeront tous par les vieux tunnels pour directement arriver au monastère en ruine, près du village. Les Preventers sont déjà dans les caves, à l'entrée et dans les tunnels et à l'arrivée pour les accueillir. Ils ont les cars, les couvertures, les ambulances au cas où. Tout est en place.

Duo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Heero ? Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils sortaient du manoir et traversaient la cour.

- L'attaque a commencé sur Sank depuis deux minutes. Oncle Heero l'a lancée et il est entré dans la bâtisse où se trouvait tante Relena. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons rien d'autre, sinon qu'il y a de nombreux coups de feu d'échangés. Répondit son neveu, l'air neutre.

Duo remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson de ski noir et mit ses gants en cuir noir sans un mot. Son neveu lui tendit alors quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt et il lui adressa un regard à demi étonné avant de secouer la tête puis passa ce qu'il tenait autour de ses hanches.

Il avait fait faire cette ceinture d'après celle qui lui avait autrefois été donnée par son oncle. Elle était en cuir, aurait dû être neuve pourtant elle avait beaucoup servi. Il s'était exercé au lancer de couteau et au combat au couteau durant toutes ces années, plus pour s'entretenir que pour autre chose.

Il n'avait donc pas perdu la main.

- Tu tiens vraiment que je tues quelqu'un toi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Non, cette fois c'est différent. Je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie. Lui dit son neveu, d'un ton glacial, qui le regarda dans les yeux. Je tue, tu te défends. Je peux me le permettre, j'ai la tête libre. Pas toi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Tom. Rétorqua son oncle, cinglant.

- Nous n'avons ni le temps de palabrer, ni le temps que tu me fasses une leçon de morale. Il y a des hommes qui battent là bas, prince de Sank et tu voulais jouer les appâts. On y va ou on prend le thé ? Lui répondit Thomas, mortellement calme, avec un sourire, qui remit Duo aussi sec dans la réalité.

Ce n'était plus son neveu qu'il avait devant lui mais Toshiro avec son sourire carnassier. Il avait cette même petite proéminence dentaire. Il cilla, opina et rangea son orgueil dans le fond de sa poche.

Maxwell contre Maxwell-Yuy. Etant donné les tempéraments qu'ils avaient tous les deux, le combat promettait d'être costaud. Ce gamin était une tête de con et il aimait ça. Il avait énormément changé en un an de temps.

Les coups de feu s'entendirent très vite, presque aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le coin du bâtiment qui jouxtait les dépendances. Une vieille maison qui servait surtout de remise.

Duo vit Alex, son cousin germain, courir pour se jeter à l'abri d'un muret. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup de feu éclata, il poussa un cri de douleur involontaire, trébucha et partit en avant pour faire un roulé boulé. Un soldat en treillis noir apparut, un pistolet à la main et avança vers lui pour posément le viser à la tête.

Thomas avait déjà ôté le chien de son arme, était en train de viser et allait tirer comme ses camarades lorsque Duo fit simplement un pas et lança son bras comme s'il était à la foire, avec un calme qui les subjugua. Quelque chose de brillant partit de ses doigts si vite que le coup que l'homme avait eu l'intention de tirer ne partit jamais.

Ils le virent simplement s'écrouler sur le sol et ne plus bouger. Ils lui adressèrent tous un regard halluciné. Ils n'avaient pas plus eu le temps de tirer que l'agresseur.

Les réflexes de Duo étaient quasi instantanés.

Thomas se renfrogna une courte seconde avant de secouer la tête, vaincu. Autant pour lui qui voulait que son oncle n'utilise ses capacités pour se défendre. Il ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu là. Duo attachait plus d'importance à la vie des autres qu'à la sienne.

Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il pensait exactement de la même façon.

- Alex ?

Duo était déjà près d'Alex. Le jeune homme le rejoignit avant de se pencher pour estimer la blessure de son cousin avant de se redresser lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier n'était pas en danger de mort. Il se tourna ensuite vers les hommes qui les accompagnaient, entama un rapide dialogue avec eux.

Le temps pressait.

Il avisa son oncle de la décision qu'il venait de prendre et Duo hocha la tête. Certains hommes restèrent donc avec Duo, d'autres partirent devant avec Thomas pour venir en aide à ceux qui se battaient pour empêcher ceux qui étaient venu au manoir d'entrer dans celui-ci.

Alex haletait une main pressée contre son épaule. Le regard du cousin de Duo levé vers lui, un peu brouillé par la souffrance mais déterminé.

- Je vais bien, Darren. Ça ne fait pas du bien mais je m'en sortirais. J'en ai vu d'autres. Lui dit Alex, avec un petit rire. Je te savais rapide pour t'avoir vu à l'entraînement, mais là je suis époustouflé. Tout ce que disais mon père à ton sujet était vrai. Plus vif que l'éclair. J'éviterais de te contrarier à l'avenir.

- Ce que ton père a dit à mon sujet est un peu surfait, lad. Répondit Duo, avec un sourire amusé, qui ôta son blouson pour le recouvrir avec.

Il avait un genou posé sur le sol et l'avait un peu redressé pour l'appuyer contre lui. Il l'avait rapidement examiné du regard. Son cousin était seulement blessé à l'épaule mais il perdait beaucoup de sang. Contrarié, il se tourna vers deux hommes et leur fit signe s'approcher avant de demander à l'un d'eux sa trousse de premier secours qu'il portaient sur lui et qui comportait un strict minimum.

Le garde la lui remit, non sans avoir pris la peine de venir s'agenouiller près de son supérieur. Il aida Duo à rapidement poser des compresses sur la blessure après que celui-ci lui ait ouvert son col et découvert l'épaule.

Alex se laissait faire, avec de temps à autres une légère grimace. Duo le trouvait un peu trop calme et trop pâle. Les sourcils froncés, il allongea son cousin sur le sol et étudia ses traits une fois de plus avant de prendre une décision. Alex était en état de choc. S'il y avait une entrée à sa blessure, il n'y avait pas de sortie et il avait peur que l'état de son cousin ne soit plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il releva la tête vers le garde qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Evacuez le vers les tunnels, les maganacs vont le prendre en charge. Il ne sert à rien de le garder ici avec nous plus longtemps, surtout par ce froid. Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Mais Duo, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ce serait un abandon de poste ! Protesta faiblement Alex.

- Ils le peuvent. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et en temps de guerre je redeviens un officier supérieur. Je suis prince de Sank et officier de l'armée de Sank que je sache ? Répondit sèchement son cousin. J'use de mes prérogatives. Je n'étais pas tellement d'accord à l'époque où l'on m'a d'office bombardé capitaine de réserve. Je suis même plutôt anti militariste, excusez moi les gars, je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, mais noblesse oblige, n'est ce pas ? Je viens de donner un ordre, donc oust ! Au trot ! Evacuez moi ce zèbre et revenez au triple galop messieurs, je vais avoir besoin de vos services. Et toi, Alex Maxwell, je ne veux pas t'entendre protester, c'est ça ou ton père que tu vas avoir sur le dos. Choisis.

Il se releva aussitôt que les deux gardes eurent mis un Alex résigné sur ses pieds et les regarda partir un instant avant de noter les regards amusés de ceux qui restaient.

- Ben quoi ? Dit-il l'air innocent, tandis qu'il remontait les manches de son pull sombre et il posa les mains sur les hanches.

- On aimerait bien en avoir des comme vous tous les jours, des officiers. Commenta l'un des gardes, hilare. Moins pète secs et plus marrants.

- Pete ! Le morigéna son voisin, avant de lui donner un bon coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit grimacer.

Duo baissa la tête et la secoua avec un sourire puis joignit ses mains pour étirer ses bras vers le haut. Il en profita pour regarder ce qui se passait devant lui. La vision n'était pas claire et le sol détrempé par endroits. Il s'était mis à neiger depuis environ une bonne heure et il y avait de la neige sur le sol. Il neigeait toujours, à gros flocons. Si jamais il se mettait à geler, ils allaient se retrouver sur une véritable patinoire.

Il n'avait pas chaud mais il allait se passer de blouson et de toutes façons, avec l'exercice qu'il allait fournir, il allait très vite se réchauffer.

Il effectua d'autres étirements, sautilla sur place et se demanda ce qui prenait autant de temps aux deux gardes pour revenir. Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit des voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de sa fille.

- Alors comme ça on comptait faire mumuse sans nous ? Commenta son fils, amusé.

- Duo sortir sans veste ! Voyons ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Dit Catherine, l'épouse de son frère.

- Mon frère, tout craché. Il adore faire de l'exercice dans le froid. Finit Fenella avec un soupir.

Il se retourna et se tapa le front. Les deux gugusses étaient revenus avec quatre personnes qui en valaient bien deux chacune à elles seules, mais qu'il aurait préféré voir très loin et en sécurité.

- Mais vous êtes d'un chiant ! Gémit-il. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois ? Les gars je vous envoie mettre un des vôtres à l'abri à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous me ramenez les Dalton !

L'un des deux gardes qui les accompagnait ouvrit les mains avec un sourire d'excuse et un air embarrassé qui l'auraient fait rire en d'autres circonstances.

Il fit un geste de la main, avec un soupir irrité, pour indiquer que cela n'avait pas d'importance et que ce qui était fait était fait.

- Tu passes ton temps à râler mais on t'aime, allez. Dit sa soeur, qui vint se poster près de lui et qui sortit un couteau de la gaine qu'elle portait à la hanche pour le faire tourner avec dextérité entre ses doigts. Tu viens Cath ? J'ai envie de tailler dans le vif.

- Pas si vite ! Dit froidement Duo et sa soeur le regarda, étonnée. Tu n'as plus vingt ans, Fen. Cath et moi non plus. Un minimum d'organisation s'impose. Nous sommes une poignée contre des types armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils ont des balles et nous simplement des couteaux ou nos poings. Nous avons les gardes mais ils ne sont pas nombreux et nous n'allons pas les faire tuer parce que nous allons foncer dans le tas sans utiliser notre matière grise.

- Stratégie ? Demanda Ichirô, qui s'était rapproché.

Duo fit signe à tout le monde de se rapprocher de lui et commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Une fois qu'ils eurent compris, il tapa dans ses mains.

- Allez y ! Dit-il.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, l'on se battait dans les couloirs d'une immense usine désaffectée.

Réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce où elle avait été détenue pendant des jours, Relena, le visage et les mains sales, les vêtements déchirés par endroits, attendait, résignée. Quelques hématomes se trouvaient sur son visage au niveau de la bouche, sur le coin droit, elle avait un oeil au beurre noir. Sa longue chevelure dorée était emmêlée et décoiffée et elle s'en contrefichait. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus.

Son pays allait être envahi et des gens allaient souffrir. Elle tremblait pour eux. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient ces hommes à commettre des violences pour un peu d'argent. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes serrées et attendait.

Elle se demandait simplement quand ils viendraient la tuer. Elle savait depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'un agneau sur l'autel de la politique, tout comme allaient l'être Heero, puis Duo, puis ses neveux et ses nièces. Elle n'avait pas d'enfants, mais elle adorait ceux de ses frères et elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'on puisse leur faire du mal.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, des bruits de lutte, des cris, des coups de feu assourdissants. Elle se replia encore plus sur elle-même, posa son front sur ses genoux puis se boucha les oreilles avant de se couvrir la tête de ses bras dans une vaine tentative de fuir la violence qu'elle entendait. Elle se mit à sangloter nerveusement.

Elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle pour s'accroupir devant elle. Il posa ensuite un genou et tendit sa main sans oser la toucher.

- Rel ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Elle sursauta, effrayée, eut un mouvement de recul. Elle le contempla, incrédule. Il se tenait là, devant elle, vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon de treillis sable. Sous la veste entrouverte elle pouvait voir un pull à col roulé vert. Un regard bleu affectueux et bienveillant l'observait sous un large front surmonté d'une chevelure brune, courte mais indisciplinée.

Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, se jeta contre lui et lui entoura le cou de ses bras.

- Heero ! Bredouilla-t-elle. Mon dieu, Heero, tu es vivant !

Il la serra contre lui quelques secondes puis l'encouragea à se lever du geste.

- Allons y, Rel. Il faut sortir d'ici, le temps presse et nous devons retourner au palais pour laisser le champ libre aux gardes et aux Preventers. Lui dit-il doucement. Ils doivent faire leur travail.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'emmena, une fois qu'elle se fut mise sur ses pieds, à l'extérieur de ce qui lui avait servi de cellule de détention. Ils furent aussitôt encadrés par un groupe d'hommes efficaces et silencieux qui les conduisirent dans une partie du bâtiment qui était sécurisée et ils montèrent sur le toit. Un hélicoptère les y attendait, prêt à décoller. Ils s'y installèrent et un garde vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

Il donna le signal du départ au pilote une fois que tout le monde eut bouclé sa ceinture et que les portes furent refermées. L'hélicoptère prit aussitôt de l'altitude et se dirigea droit vers le palais. Le trajet ne devait durer que quelques très courtes minutes.

Relena était pressée contre son frère qui la retenait contre elle d'un bras et elle tremblait, plus de nervosité due à la fatigue et au fait qu'elle avait manqué de nourriture pendant soixante douze heures qu'autre chose. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui frotter les bras de son autre main et elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il utilisait ses deux bras. Hors elle savait qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il avait un bras immobilisé.

C'était quelque part au fond de son esprit. Elle n'y pensait même plus.

- Merde ! Entendirent-ils tous s'exclamer. Les salopards ! Ils sont là !

Le pilote venait de se manifester.

Il lança un appel au secours par radio, reçut confirmation que de l'aide arriverait rapidement mais il n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à amorcer une manoeuvre pour semer leurs poursuivants. Le garde lui demanda combien ils étaient et de quel type d'appareils il s'agissait.

- Hélicos. Répondit le pilote, qui ne s'énervait pas. Pas n'importe lesquels, helicos de guerre. Ils ont décidé de sortir l'artillerie lourde. Nous allons être obligés de sortir la nôtre. Nous ne voulions pas cela. L'utilisation de ce type de machines au dessus d'une ville provoque automatiquement des pertes humaines en cas de conflit.

Le garde ramena sa tête vers la princesse lorsqu'il l'entendit émettre un gémissement étouffé. Il n'était pas le seul à porter un casque, tous en portaient. Le seul moyen de pouvoir communiquer à bord de se type d'appareil ne pouvait se faire que par ce biais.

- Désolé que vous ayez entendu ceci, votre Altesse. S'excusa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Il aimait beaucoup la princesse. Elle était gentille, timide et toujours souriante. C'était quelqu'un de joyeux qui était sans cesse en train de plaisanter, une rêveuse, une créative. Très douce. Constamment dans son atelier à peindre. Elle se consacrait aux oeuvres caritatives, faisait beaucoup pour les enfants malades.

Qu'on l'ait enlevée était ignoble. Politiquement compréhensible mais ignoble. Elle était à présent complètement traumatisée. Il espérait simplement que les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée ne l'avaient pas maltraitée.

Il jeta un oeil au prince qui paraissait réfléchir.

- Relena, serais-tu prête à faire encore un petit effort ? Je sais que tu es fatiguée et que tu as peur mais il nous faut attirer ceux qui se trouvent dans ces appareils, hors de la ville. Lui expliqua Heero, très calme.

- Il ne faut pas que les gens reçoivent des débris, si jamais notre aviation doit détruire ces appareils. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. Je déplore qu'on ait à tuer ces hommes, mais il faut les empêcher d'aller plus loin. S'ils continuent, ils vont mettre le pays à feu et à sang.

Il ramena sa tête vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur son front et lui adressa un sourire avant de regarder le garde.

- Johann, nous allons faire un peu de rodéo. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'adresser au pilote. Karl, communiquez ceci au QG, faites poster les oiseaux en ligne à la sortie neuf, à l'extrême limite de la frontière, sur la colline. Qu'ils tirent à vue sur l'ennemi à la seconde précise où je donnerais le signal.

- Bien mon général.

Relena regarda Heero, surprise. Général. Leur frère aîné lui avait donc donné les pleins pouvoirs. Provisoirement sans aucun doute, puisque lui était hors frontières. Mais pour l'instant, elle qui n'avait connu et qui ne connaissait toujours que l'artiste, qui n'avait jamais vu le combattant à l'oeuvre, elle était fasciné. L'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux était totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait rencontré des années plus tôt, qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement et dont elle gardait le souvenir.

Il remplissait merveilleusement bien le rôle. Il lui paraissait calme et sûr de lui.

Karl, le pilote, avait changé de direction et bifurquait de façon irrégulière, avec brusquerie, pour empêcher les appareils derrière lui de tenter de le cibler ou changeait d'altitude, ce qui secouait passablement ses passagers. Relena commençait un peu à virer au vert et Johann avait pitié d'elle.

- Respirez profondément. Lui dit-il gentiment et elle opina lentement avec un regard reconnaissant.

Heero lui adressa un petit signe de tête de remerciement et il lui fit un petit hochement de tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- On y est. Signala Karl, après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables.

- Très bien, laissez moi le canal ouvert. Demanda Heero et il resserra son bras autour de sa soeur. Au signal, Karl, plongez. N'attendez pas et plongez. Quand ils vont tirer, il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas dans leur ligne de tir.

- Entendu. Répondit ce dernier.

Devant eux se trouvaient des hélicoptères de combat dont la puissance était léthale, tout feux éteints. Il ne pouvait s'entendre que le bruit de leurs pales mais uniquement de l'extérieur. Dans un autre hélicoptère, ils étaient indécelables, à moins d'êtres vus sur des radars mais ils n'allaient être repérés que tard.

Beaucoup trop tard et leurs futures cibles seraient à ce moment là à distance requise de tir.

Totalement vulnérables.

L'oeil bleu de Heero était vissé sur le radar sur le poste de pilotage. Karl volait en ligne droite maintenant depuis plusieurs seconde et le petit hélicoptère offrait une cible parfaite.

- Maintenant ! Aboya Heero.

Son ordre s'entendit dans toutes les radios et au moment précis où Karl fit piquer du nez à son appareil, ceux qui se trouvaient en face ouvrirent le feu tous ensemble. Relena s'était promise de ne pas crier, mais la plongée en avant de leur hélicoptère avait été si brutale qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa terreur.

Elle eut vraiment la sensation de sentir passer au dessus de sa tête et ses épaules une vague de chaleur. La terreur l'avait envahie à un tel point qu'elle sentit son esprit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Quelque chose se fêla en elle.

Ce qui venait d'arriver était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle réalisa tout à coup que son frère l'avait enroulé de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui avec force. Sa large main avait pressé sa tête contre ton torse. Elle avait son oreille posée au centre de celui-ci.

Le rythme des battements de son coeur et sa respiration l'envoûtèrent. Il respirait lentement et son coeur battait tranquillement avec une régularité de métronome. Ses cris cessèrent aussitôt et elle écouta, se réfugia un peu plus contre lui, contre sa chaleur, ferma les paupières. Elle oublia ce qui se passait, oublia la violence, oublia tout, pour écouter ce rythme paisible et lent.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de constater que l'appareil ne tombait plus, ne bougeait même plus. Ils étaient au palais. Elle se redressa et vit que Heero la regardait.

- Prête à descendre ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle opina mais ne voulut pas rejoindre les deux personnes qui l'attendaient sur l'héliport, visiblement une infirmière et un médecin. Il fallut que Heero lui explique qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle pouvait aller avec eux, qu'elle allait retrouver sa chambre, son atelier, ses affaires, manger un peu, même dormir si elle voulait.

Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, qu'il devait aller aider des hommes pour qu'ils continuent à défendre leur peuple et elle voulait qu'il y aille il fallait les aider. Il lui fit signe au garde roux qui se trouvait avec eux, Johann, et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il aille avec elle et elle accepta.

Elle se laissa finalement emmener, la main dans celle de l'infirmière, non sans jeter de fréquents regards légèrement inquiets de temps en temps vers Johann et vers Heero.

- Johann, restez avec elle. Elle a besoin d'un point de repère. Je vous attache à sa sécurité. Dit-il après avoir pris une courte inspiration. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je verrais avec un autre de vos collègues pour ce qui est de ma sécurité personnelle. Si jamais la princesse fait une crise de panique, faites ce que j'ai fait, mettez lui la tête sur votre poitrine. Soyez parfaitement calme. Plus vous serez calme plus elle s'apaisera rapidement.

- A vos ordres, votre Altesse. Accepta le jeune homme, qui fit un rapide salut avant de partir à la suite de Relena au pas de course.

Le mari de Duo partit de son côté, c'est à dire vers la plus grande des salles de conférence du palais, pour retrouver les chefs d'état major et discuter des prochaines mesures à prendre. Le temps pressait.

Le dos plaqué contre celui de Shari, Thomas s'essuya l'arcade sourcilière avec un juron. Un bon coup de poing la lui avait ouverte. Le sang qui coulait de la blessure le contraignait à cligner de l'oeil sans arrêt pour y voir clair.

Il eut un rire bref. Sa mère était un peu plus loin et s'en donnait à coeur joie. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se défouler de la sorte. Elle était en train de rompre le cou à son assaillant. Fenella Maxwell-Yuy était une femme que l'on ne pouvait pas contraindre à danser le tango si elle n'en avait pas envie.

- C'est bon, tu es assez reposé, petite nature ? Lui demanda Shari, qui était tout aussi essoufflée que lui.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu t'entends là ? On dirait un boeuf ! Bougonna-t-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet et il poussa une exclamation de colère avant de se retourner ce qu'elle fit également.

- Un problème, beau gosse ? Lui demanda-t-elle, goguenarde.

- Oui, tu es au milieu. Vire tes fesses de là ! Répondit-il avant de faire un pas de côté et de lui donner une bourrade de l'épaule, ce qui l'envoya valser.

Il avait effectué les deux actions si vite qu'elle en resta idiote deux secondes. Deux secondes de trop où il eut tout le temps d'épauler et de tirer sur les deux hommes qui leur arrivaient dessus au pas de charge. Bouche bée, elle les vit s'arrêter net dans leur élan et tomber comme des poupées de chiffons. Elle le regarda, effarée. Elle venait tout juste de le rejoindre avec Fenella et si elle savait qu'il était un véritable as de la gâchette, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi bon.

Elle ne l'avait toujours vu qu'à l'entraînement.

- Eh bien, mazette. Dit-elle, avant de siffler.

- Shari ! Cria Fenella, sur un ton d'avertissement.

La tête de la jeune fille pivota aussi vite que celle d'un serpent pour voir, à quelques pas d'elle, un autre assaillant qui tentait de s'approcher à pas de loup. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de le laisser tomber et de resserrer ses doigts autour de la garde du couteau qu'elle avait à la main.

Son regard parcourut l'homme, de la tête aux pieds, le jaugea, estima son poids, sa taille. Il avait l'air de s'amuser d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Son attitude arrangeait la jeune fille. Plus il était sûr de lui, plus elle trouverait d'ouvertures.

Elle s'élança, son oeil se déplaça une fraction de seconde, et bifurqua au tout dernier moment pour prendre appui sur son pied gauche pivoter, se donna de la force dans son élan et fit un geste de bas en haut. Sa tresse vola dans les airs.

L'homme grogna alors qu'elle sautait en arrière et il porta une main sous son bras, l'air étonné.

- Dans une paire de minutes tu es mort. Requiescat in pace. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Garce ! Eructa le soldat.

- On reste poli avec ma petite copine. Dit Thomas qui prit Shari par la taille et elle se dégagea pour le regarder, ébahie.

- Non mais où as-tu vu jouer ça toi ? Protesta-t-elle. C'est nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

- Ton diplôme et tes galons te montent à la tête. Répondit-elle, irritée. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ce genre de choses. Il est fou ce type.

- Oui mais tu m'aimes. Lui dit Thomas avec un large sourire.

- Conversation terminée. Dit-elle le visage fermé avant de s'éloigner.

Il la regarda marcher avec un demi sourire. Quelle femme. Il craquait complètement. Il allait la rejoindre lorsqu'il vit arriver trois ou quatre hommes poursuivis par des gardes et ils se tiraient dessus. Il réalisa que Shari était dans la trajectoire.

Il se mit à courir. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

- Shari ! Hurla-t-il au moment où elle aussi tournait la tête parce qu'elle avait entendu les coups de feu. Couche toi ! Couche toi bon sang !

Il fit les derniers centimètres en effectuant un saut pour la plaquer au sol alors qu'elle amorçait le mouvement de se baisser et les hommes étaient déjà presque sur eux. Tous n'arrivèrent pas à les atteindre mais ce fut suffisant.

Il sentit une douleur vive au côté, une autre à la cuisse, tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol avec Shari, qui poussa une exclamation. Il y eut des cris, d'autres coups de feu. Il entendit la voix de sa mère mais l'ignora.

Il se mit péniblement à genoux et remonta à quatre pattes au dessus de Shari qui ne bougeait étrangement pas, qui ne râlait pas, n'avait pas encore cherché à se relever. Il cherchait une éventuelle blessure. Il n'en trouva pas aux jambes, n'en trouva pas dans le dos mais en vit une au bras, tout à fait bénigne, et lorsqu'il arriva à la tête, il blêmit.

- Maman ! Viens vite ! Hurla-t-il. Elle est blessée !

Il se laissa tomber assis à côté d'elle, subitement pris de vertige, s'étendit à demi et repoussa une mèche de cheveux collés par le sang pour dégager son visage.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être plus rapide ! Murmura-t-il avant de lui prendre une main.

Froid. Il avait froid.

- Reposes toi, Tom. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, elle n'a presque rien.

Il leva les yeux pour voir son oncle Duo qui s'était accroupi en face de lui, à la hauteur de la tête de sa fille et il avait une main posée sur sa tête. Quelqu'un avait mis une couverture sur Shari. Il constata, étonné, qu'il en avait également une sur lui.

Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir sa mère près de lui.

A quel moment s'était-il complètement étendu sur le sol ?

Il battit des paupières, l'esprit confus. Il avait dû avoir une absence.

Il voulut se redresser, mais la main de sa mère l'en empêcha.

- Tu en as assez fait, Tom. Tu as parfaitement fait ton travail en la protégeant. Si tu ne lui avait pas servi de bouclier, elle aurait pris les balles que tu as reçu. Lui dit-elle et il réalisa tout à coup qu'il était vraiment blessé. Tu vas donc être évacué, comme Shari. Nous allons finir le nettoyage. Ton oncle prend le commandement.

- Mais... Tenta-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que j'en ai parfaitement le droit et tu le sais comme moi. Je suis et j'ai toujours été ton supérieur comme je suis celui de Chris et qu'en l'absence de la présence de ton oncle Milliardo, c'est moi qui doit assurer non seulement votre protection mais le commandement des troupes en place. Dit simplement Duo, d'un ton tranquille. Tu vas partir avec Shari par les tunnels et à partir de maintenant, tu restes à ses côtés pour assurer sa protection personnelle en attendant de recevoir d'autres ordres. Est-ce compris lieutenant ?

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Thomas hocha la tête. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards emplis de fierté que lui adressaient les gardes les plus âgés lorsqu'il passa sur la civière.

Il venait tout juste d'intégrer leurs rangs, avait non seulement combattu avec ses camarades mais protégé la vie et ainsi sauvé bon nombre d'entre eux. Il s'était battu comme un lion à leurs côtés, s'était montré courageux, plus que bon stratège et prudent lorsqu'il le fallait. Il venait de remplir sa toute première mission de garde. Son père aurait été fier de lui.

Ils étaient également heureux d'avoir la veuve de Toshiro avec eux. C'était un honneur de se battre à ses côtés. Peu l'avaient connu plus jeune et avaient vécu l'épisode du vingt cinq décembre 206 à Maxwell manor mais les vétérans qui avaient été leurs instructeurs et qui avaient été les témoins de ce qui s'étaient passé, en avaient fait un cas d'école. Ils étaient donc tous au courant.

Une fois de plus le frère et la soeur Maxwell avaient repris du service mais cette fois ce n'était pas simplement pour se défendre. Ils étaient réellement en guerre.

Duo lança des ordres rapides après avoir fait une estimation de la situation. Il y avait encore quelques hommes des troupes ennemies qui traînaient dans les alentours.

Catherine, l'épouse de son frère, avait tué son compte d'ennemis. Elle jouait du couteau depuis toute petite, était une enfant de la balle. Elle savait donc très bien se servir des armes qu'elle avait sur elle.

Les conflits armés, elle en avait connu quelques uns, il y avait longtemps, dans le pays dont elle était issue. Tuer pour défendre sa vie, elle y avait eu recours et avait vu ses parents avant elle le faire. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient perdu la vie en défendant les leurs.

Catherine était la seule survivante de sa famille, les Bloom.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ichirô ? Demanda Duo à sa belle soeur, après qu'il ait donné ses derniers ordres.

- Je l'ai vu partir vers les ateliers avec un ou deux hommes. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Je crois qu'il avait entendu du bruit à l'intérieur. Répondit-elle.

- Ce gamin me fera faire tant de cheveux blancs que je vais finir par ressembler à un vieillard ! Grommela-t-il et elle gloussa.

- Veux-tu que je continues de ratisser le secteur avec mes garçons, pour voir s'il ne reste pas de parasites ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle comptait combien il lui restait de couteaux à lancer.

- Volontiers. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait. Fais attention, Cath.

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et il se plaqua les deux mains sur le coeur, l'air enamouré, avant de faire semblant de trébucher. Elle éclata de rire.

Duo se demandait ce qui avait bien pu attirer son fils dans les ateliers pour qu'il y aille sans l'avertir. Il étira les muscles de son cou avec une grimace et fit rouler ses épaules qu'il sentait raides, avant d'ouvrir et de fermer les doigts. Il avait de légères crampes. C'était désagréable, un peu douloureux mais il allait devoir faire avec. Pour l'instant ses muscles étaient encore chauds, ce n'était pas la catastrophe mais il redoutait le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quoique.

Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir dormir. Il en doutait. Il allait très certainement rester au chevet de ses enfants en compagnie de sa soeur.

Pour commencer. Il y avait Sank à contacter ensuite pour avoir des nouvelles. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup sur place, interdit. La voix d'Ichirô lui parvenait, très nette, au travers de l'oreillette qu'il avait sur lui.

Son fils venait d'ouvrir le canal pour que tous entendent.

- _Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te sauter dans les bras, après tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre à ton sujet ?_ Disait-il et Duo devina qu'il parlait de Murtagh.

- _Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois en colère, mon tendre. Quoi de plus normal. Aurais-je été à ta place, j'aurais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments._ Lui répondit le fils de Kushrenada. _Comment vas-tu ? Tes blessures ? C'est surtout cela qui m'inquiète ? L'un de mes hommes t'aurait-t-il blessé aujourd'hui par inadvertance ? Je leur ai spécifiquement demandé de ne pas te toucher. _

- Ichi, tu vas bien ? Où sont les gardes qui t'accompagnaient ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- _Je vais bien. Maintenant. Mais j'ai été sur le point de me suicider, il y a quelques temps. Ce que tu m'as fait, m'a certainement fait plus de mal que n'importe quelle blessure que j'aurais jamais pu recevoir. _Déclara Ichirô avec véhémence et ce qu'il répondit fit pâlir Duo. _Je voulais sincèrement me tuer. Non pas parce que tu me manquais, non. Mais parce que je me dégoûtais. Je me sentais sale d'avoir couché avec toi, de la manière dont je l'avais fait. C'était innommable. _

Duo se dépêchait d'avancer pour se rendre aux ateliers qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que son fils ne dise quelque chose qui mette Murtagh en colère. Il soupçonnait le fils de Kushrenada d'être au moins aussi infatué que le père et de réagir au quart de tour lorsque certaines questions d'ordre privées étaient abordées.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Murtagh, d'un ton soupçonneux. Tu n'étais qu'un absolu novice question sexe. Comment peux-tu dire que ce que nous faisions était bien fait ou pas ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu t'es renseigné sur le net c'est ça ? Mais ce ne sont des fadaises.

- Non, j'ai fait l'amour, avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Vraiment. Que je connais bien et en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Et crois moi, cela n'a rien à avoir du tout avec le genre de sport en chambre que tu aimes pratiquer. Répondit Ichirô avec un sourire. Tout bien considéré, tu fais ça comme un lapin.

Murtagh fut sur lui avant même qu'il put avoir le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Il le saisit par le col avec les deux mains et l'attira à lui d'un coup sec. Ce qui contraignit Ichirô à se baisser et il poussa un soupir résigné.

- Qui ? Gronda-t-il le regard étréci. Avec qui ? Tu es ma propriété, Chi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, moi excepté.

- Il n'est pas ta propriété. Il est mon fils et il a une identité propre. Il n'appartient à personne. Lâche le. Immédiatement.

Murtagh ouvrit les doigts et relâcha Ichirô avec un soupir d'agacement. Il se retourna et vit entrer Duo d'un pas calme qui vint s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Il regarda Murtagh un sourcil levé.

- Sincèrement Murtagh, tu devrais enlever ces lentilles, le vert ne te va pas au teint. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu es vraiment, à la couleur de chevelure près, ton père tout craché. Un peu plus petit, peut être ?

- Il était fasciné par ce que vous étiez, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pouvait vous trouver. Dit Murtagh, qui le contemplait avec circonspection. J'ai son journal, savez- vous ? Edifiant petit calepin. C'est fou le nombre de choses qu'on peut apprendre sur une personne.

- Tu penses me menacer avec ton petit lot de renseignements ? Que veux-tu en faire ? Les vendre à la presse à scandale ? Mais fais donc, je t'en prie. Dit Duo qui haussa les épaules.

- Il paraît que vous embrassez bien.

Le regard du père d'Ichirô se dilata et Ichirô souleva un sourcil.

Son père avait embrassé Treize ?

- Euh, Dad ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Mon père a testé ton père. C'est écrit en toutes lettres dans le calepin qu'il avait avec lui en prison et ensuite avant sa mort. Répondit Murtagh, qui buvait du petit lait. Il a, à vrai dire, eu ton père Heero comme esclave pendant plusieurs années, et le soir de leur mariage, il a embrassé ton père Darren.

Il ne vit pas arriver le coup.

- Ta gueule Murtagh. Je m'en fous de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Aboya Ichirô, que son père retenait par les bras.

Assis sur le sol, Murtagh avait le fou rire. Duo l'observait. Le jeune homme n'était pas aussi dérangé que son père, voire même pas du tout. C'était simplement un adolescent.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Dit-il platement. Un gamin qui n'a pas de père, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, qui est sous la tutelle d'un homme qui l'utilise et qui est complètement perdu. Tu voudrais bien qu'on t'aime mais tu ne sais pas comment faire, personne ne te l'a montré. Tu penses aimer Ichi mais en réalité tu l'aimes autant que s'il était ton ours en peluche parce qu'il te rassure par sa présence. Tu es mal dans ta peau et dans ta tête. Tu es malheureux et tu as envie que les gens le soient au moins autant que toi.

C'était un constat, non un jugement, mais Murtagh le prit très mal. Il se remit sur ses pieds en un éclair et sa bouche prit un pli mauvais.

- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! S'écria-t-il en colère. Vous avez tout pour vous ! Ne venez pas me faire de leçons de morale. J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un gosse, merde ! J'ai quand même baisé votre fils, ça ne vous met pas en colère ?

- Ça devrait ? Demanda doucement Duo, qui avait relâché Ichirô et qui s'avança vers lui.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus. Cet homme était décourageant. Contrairement à Dekim, il était compréhensif, patient, intelligent et à l'écoute. Il avait envie de parler avec lui, pas de hurler la rage qu'il avait contenue en lui depuis si longtemps.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit un déclic et tourna la tête.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il, juste avant que le coup de feu ne parte.

Il se sentit saisi aux bras, sentit Duo se contracter tout entier et le fit pivoter comme il put avant de le coucher sur le sol et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit Ichirô s'élancer vers le soldat qui se trouvait là.

- Chi ! Non ! Dit-il tandis qu'il s'élançait.

Il l'intercepta alors que retentissaient deux coups de feu et que leurs corps pivotaient avec l'élan. La douleur qu'il ressentit dans le dos fut telle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et Ichirô le rattrapa sous les bras lorsqu'il se mit à glisser vers le sol.

- Murtagh ? L'appela le fils de Duo, inquiet avant de relever la tête. Vite, par ici ! Il est touché.

Murtagh leva une main pour toucher le bas du visage de celui qui fut, un court moment de sa vie, son amant et son plus proche ami.

- Ton père a raison. Tu n'es pas à moi, j'étais jaloux c'est tout. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Sa tête partit en arrière au moment où Catherine et les gardes arrivaient près d'Ichirô. D'autres se rendirent vers Duo qui était inconscient. Ils furent évacués dans la seconde.

A Sank, les choses paraissaient vouloir se décanter avec un peu plus de rapidité après que Heero ait réussi à obtenir un haut responsable du gouvernement d'Oz au visiophone, qui n'était autre que le ministre de l'intérieur lui-même.

Celui-ci avait été très étonné d'apprendre les agissements de Dekim Barton et avait affirmé que cet homme avait agi sans la moindre autorisation gouvernementale. Il avait été outré d'apprendre que la princesse avait été enlevée, que les princes et le souverain avaient vu leurs vies menacées et qu'actuellement le domaine des princes en Grande Bretagne était pris d'assault par une troupe armée sous le commandement de ce même Dekim.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que le général félon avait engagé des unités aériennes dans le conflit à Sank, il était devenu blême et Heero s'était excusé de la perte des appareils comme de la vie de ses hommes. Le ministre de l'intérieur d'Oz avait levé une main, l'air atterré et argumenté qu'il valait mieux cela qu'un conflit ouvert entre leur deux pays qui avaient toujours été en paix.

Il lui assura qu'il allait réunir les ministres de toute urgence et le tenir informé des décisions prises dès la fin de la réunion.

Cette partie des négociations effectuées, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller à quelques minutes de repos dans le grand fauteuil de cuir qu'il occupait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et il répondit pour voir entrer la secrétaire de Milliardo qui tenait un téléphone portable à la main.

- Un appel d'Angleterre, votre Altesse. Le correspondant est son Altesse Royale. Lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle le lui tendait.

- Merci. Répondit-il avant de le prendre.

Il fit pivoter le fauteuil de façon à tourner le dos à la porte puis porta le téléphone à l'oreille.

- Mil ? Dit-il. Tout va bien ?

- J'allais te poser la même question. Personne ne veut me donner des nouvelles de Rel, excepté qu'elle est saine et sauve. Lui répondit son frère, d'une voix fatiguée. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle...

Heero soupira. Une image de sa soeur, en train de dormir avec son ours en peluche, Johann tout près d'elle, en bras de chemise, jodhpur et en chaussettes, endormi dans un confortable fauteuil, lui revint.

- Elle a été traumatisé par ce qu'elle a vécu, Mil. Elle n'a pas subi de sévices sexuels, mais a été battue, certainement parce qu'elle a fourni des renseignement sans le vouloir à propos de la tenue vestimentaire de ses geôliers. Elle n'a pas été nourrie et ils l'ont jetée dans une espèce de cachot sans aucun confort. Lui dit-il et il pouvait entendre la respiration de son frère s'accélérer sous l'émotion. Pour ajouter à cela, lors du trajet de retour, nous avons subi une attaque qui a fini de la terroriser et elle a fait une crise de panique. J'ai dû la calmer comme je le faisais avec Duo, autrefois. Elle ne parle plus, depuis. Il n'y a que moi ou Johann, l'un des gardes, qui arrivons à réellement l'apaiser.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, lors duquel Heero put entendre des voix très éloignées. Milliardo avait posé le téléphone une fois qu'il avait fini de lui expliquer ce qu'il en était à propos de leur soeur et il devait être bouleversé et en colère. Il connaissait son frère.

Il s'était éloigné pour se calmer un peu.

- Heero ?

Quatre avait repris la communication.

- Je suis toujours là. Bonjour Qat. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Mil est allé faire un tour. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux, nous sommes tous, comme toi là bas je m'en doute, sous pression ici. Expliqua rapidement Quatre qui avait son ton professionnel de médecin et Heero fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas cela lorsque son beau-frère se mettait en mode médecin. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était malade.

Ou, étant donné les circonstances, blessé.

Il fit faire un demi tour complet à son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à son bureau très pâle et s'appuya dessus.

Ou même pire.

- Quatre, vas-y, explique moi tout ça. Ne commence pas à tourner autour du pot. Le prévint-il, entre ses dents serrées. Je veux tout entendre, dans les moindres détails.

- Très bien. Commençons par Murtagh. Dit tranquillement Quatre.

- Murtagh ? S'étonna Heero.

- Il a sauvé la vie de ton fils et a reçu une balle dans le dos. Expliqua rapidement son beau-frère. Il a subi une intervention et ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il est fort possible qu'il reste paralysé. C'est passé beaucoup trop près de la colonne vertébrale.

- Eh bien, si je...

Heero laissa sa phrase en suspend, perplexe. Le fils n'était décidément pas comme le père. Treize ne se serait jamais jeté devant lui pour le protéger. Ce garçon avait certainement meilleur fond qu'ils ne l'avaient tous pensé.

- Contacte le professeur, Quatre. Lui suggéra-t-il. Il peut sans doute quelque chose pour lui.

- Hentai ?

Heero retint un sourire. Depuis que Duo lui avait donné ce surnom, le professeur qui l'avait soigné ne se faisait plus appeler que de cette façon. Ils parlèrent encore de Murtagh quelques secondes puis son beau-frère embraya sur un autre sujet.

- Autre chose. Trois autres personnes ont été blessées, dont Thomas. Lui révéla-t-il.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce grave ? Demanda Heero, d'un ton contrôlé.

- Balle dans la cuisse et dans le côté. Les deux blessures ne sont pas graves. Toutes deux logées dans le muscle. Dit rapidement Quatre avant d'avoir un petit rire. Il a fait un placage à ta fille pour la protéger et du coup lui a servi de bouclier. Elle a quand même reçu une balle dans le gras du bras et une autre lui a effleuré le cuir chevelu.

- Seigneur... Ne put que dire son beau-frère avant de déglutir.

Il ferma les paupières, soulagé. Un peu plus et il perdait deux de ses enfants.

- Il reste Duo.

Il eut un violent sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Sa tension venait de monter en flèche. Il ne se sentait pas très bien tout à coup.

- Heero ? Heero ! S'exclamait Quatre, inquiet.

- Suis là ! Coassa-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Parle moi de Duo.

- Eh bien c'est à dire que... je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. C'est tout de même assez exceptionnel comme situation... fit Quatre, songeur. J'ai la radio de Duo sous les yeux... ma foi... joli quand même !

Heero l'entendit glousser puis franchement éclater de rire. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il avait la sensation que ce qu'avait son mari n'était pas bien grave.

- Disons que tu ne pourras pas profiter de ses faveurs pendant un petit moment huhuh. Fit son beau-frère hilare. Au moment où je te parle, il est en train d'ameuter le service parce qu'il enrage.

Le mari de Duo réfléchissait intensément à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses faveurs. En règle générale, c'était plutôt lui qui...

Son regard s'agrandit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il très calme.

- Une balle. Résuma Quatre, qui gloussait toujours. Très mais alors, très mal placée.

- Il a un second trou de balle où je pense si je comprends bien ? S'enquit Heero et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mwaahahahaaaa ! Fit Quatre.

- La blague du jour, elle était facile celle là. Commenta le mari de Duo qui imaginait les belles fesses musclées de son époux malmenées. Enfin bon, tant qu'on aura pas à y faire un dix huit trous c'est toujours ça de gagné, mmh ? Sincèrement Quatre, il ne te faut pas grand chose. Celle-ci était pire que l'autre !

Cette fois Quatre était littéralement plié en quatre et Heero soupira. Il ne lui fallait jamais grand chose pour le lancer.

- Qat, va donc raconter tout ça à ton époux, ça le déridera. Lui dit-il, découragé. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais...

- File et fais attention à toi. Lui dit son beau frère qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé son sérieux.

Heero raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Alasdair qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

- Bonjour lad. Le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour oncle Al. Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Dans l'ensemble oui, ça aurait pu être pire. Lui répondit Alasdair. As-tu eu des nouvelles de tout le monde ?

- Des blessés oui. Répondit Heero, qui se rejeta dans son fauteuil. Si je vous ai appelé, oncle Al, c'est simplement parce que celui que j'ai eu au téléphone, s'il a été parfait pour me faire le bilan de santé des blessés, a oublié de me donner la situation générale. Tout ça pour une sombre histoire de trou de balle.

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout de la ligne puis :

- Qu'un trou de balle soit sombre, mon garçon, c'est un peu normal et tu le sais. Répondit Alasdair, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

Les épaules de Heero s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il se passait la main sur le visage. Quelqu'un était en train de rire comme un bossu derrière Alasdair et il crut reconnaître Calum. Ça n'allait pas recommencer.

- La situation, oncle Al ? Fit-il après avoir toussoté.

- Ah oui, désolé mon général. S'esclaffa Alasdair.

Heero finit par avoir ce qu'il demandait puis il passa encore quelques minutes à bavarder avec son oncle avant de raccrocher. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier sur grand fauteuil et ferma les paupières. La situation en Angleterre avait été mise sous contrôle, ce qui se passait à Sank était en train de se régler. Tout était en bonne voie.

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

Une main le secoua doucement. Il émergea, réalisa qu'il s'était endormi et se redressa légèrement. Il battit les paupières avec la sensation que son corps était pris dans une chape de béton. Il se sentait lourd et toujours aussi fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout.

Son épaule blessée recommençait à le lancer. Il allait devoir reprendre de ces anti douleur puissants qui lui avaient été donnés quelques heures plus tôt pour lui permettre d'avoir les mouvements plus libres. Il lui fallait au moins cela pour rester opérationnel. Sans ces drogues, il ne serait pas capables de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et il avait besoin de toute sa tête, pas de penser à sa blessure.

- Votre Altesse ? Fit Phillip, penché au dessus de lui. Tout va bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien du tout.

- Simple petit coup de fatigue. Répondit Heero, qui balaya l'air de la main puis il se pressa les paupières une seconde. Le ministre de l'intérieur d'Oz a rappelé ?

Il posa ses avants bras sur le lourd secrétaire qui se trouvait devant lui et regarda le capitaine des gardes. Il se doutait que ses yeux devaient être injectés de sang avec la fatigue. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Le capitaine n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus frais.

- Il n'a pas rappelé mais a fait appeler un de ses secrétaires pour dire que la réunion était en train de se terminer et qu'il ne tarderait pas à vous appeler personnellement. Répondit Phillip avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils sur un signe de Heero.

Ce dernier avait aussi appuyé sur un bouton de l'interphone qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Oui votre Altesse ? Demanda Phyllis, la seconde secrétaire de Milliardo.

- Pourriez-vous demander aux cuisines de nous préparez du café et des en-cas s'il vous plait, Phyllis ? Ensuite faites vous remplacer par un planton et rentrez chez vous, vous en avez assez fait pour la journée. Lui dit-il gentiment. Allez retrouver les vôtres et reposez vous.

- Merci votre Altesse. Essayez de prendre un peu de repos vous aussi, vous en avez besoin. Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Heero se leva et retira sa veste d'uniforme blanche pour la poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il s'étira ensuite avec précautions et fit quelques pas.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce ministre est au moins poli. Soupira-t-il avant de retirer ses bottes de cavalier et de les ranger avec soin derrière le bureau. Mettez vous à l'aise, Phil, je sens que nous allons attendre encore un bon moment.

Il desserra sa cravate, défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir d'aise.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le capitaine des gardes, il vit qu'il en avait fait autant. Tombé la veste, enlevé les bottes et desserré la cravate. Il sourit. Mieux valait être décontracté pour les quelques minutes de pause qu'ils allaient s'accorder. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ensuite.

Le café et les en-cas arrivèrent, apportés par des gardes qui ne furent pas le moins du monde surpris de voir leur officier supérieur et leur prince en train de bavarder tranquillement au coin du feu. Heero avait lancé le feu dans la cheminée du bureau qui était parfaitement fonctionnelle mais qui était très rarement utilisée.

Le mari de Duo et Phillip étaient en train de parler horticulture, l'une des passions du capitaine, lorsque le visiophone fit entendre son signal si particulier.

Heero bondit sur ses pieds, alla enfiler sa veste d'uniforme qu'il boutonna à la hâte avant de resserrer sa cravate et de s'asseoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Phillip qui en avait fait autant et mit l'appareil en route.

- Votre Altesse. Le salua le Ministre, qui s'épongea le front avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mais mes collègues et moi même nous mettions d'accord sur la série de mesures à prendre à l'encontre de Barton, ainsi que des divers sujets autres annexes.

- Je suis heureux d'apprendre, monsieur le Ministre, que vous êtes arrivés à un accord unanime sur la question. Répondit Heero avec un sourire poli.

- Nous voulons tout d'abord vous rassurer en ce qui concerne l'amitié et l'entente entre nos deux pays. Comme je vous l'avais fait entendre, dans la conversation que nous avons eue ultérieurement, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention d'agresser Sank, de quelque manière que ce soit. Affirma le ministre avec un vigoureux hochement de tête pour appuyer ses dires. Nos deux pays sont frères et amis depuis des siècles. Les noblesses qui les constituent sont anciennes et liées, puisque beaucoup de leurs membres ont contracté des unions dans l'un ou l'autre de nos pays. Nous n'avons donc aucune raison de déclencher des hostilités vis à vis d'une nation qui nous est cousine. Ce qui arrive en ce moment est déplorable et deux personnes y sont visiblement personnellement impliquées. Nous nous sommes renseignés auprès des Preventers qui nous assurent qu'en réalité la seconde personne, Murtagh Kushrenada a été complètement manipulé par ce Barton qui a profité de son nom pour se hisser dans la classe sociale.

Heero leva une main et le ministre lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais attendir poliment qu'il s'exprime.

- En ce qui concerne Murtagh, il est élève aux Beaux arts de Sank et il semblerait qu'il soit particulièrement doué. Lui dit-il calmement. Ce garçon est ozien, certes mais j'aimerais lui offrir l'opportunité de poursuivre ses études et vivre à Sank. Son nom ne doit jamais être prononcé, ni dans un procès, ni ailleurs. Son père a déjà par le passé non seulement jeté l'opprobre sur votre pays, mais Dekim Barton semble s'être évertué à faire ressurgir son nom en utilisant son fils pour de nouveau vous mettre dans l'embarras. Ces adultes ont commis des fautes pour lesquelles ce jeune n'a pas à payer.

- J'apprécie votre générosité, votre Altesse. Murmura le ministre, agréablement surpris.

- Ce n'est que justice, monsieur le Ministre. Ce garçon a sauvé la vie de mon fils. Lui révéla Heero et le ministre hocha la tête, l'air grave. Souvent ce que père est, fils ne l'est pas. Donnons à ce garçon une chance de faire ses preuves. Je suis certain que vous serez fier de lui un jour.

- Nous allons faire en sorte d'effacer toute trace de sa relation avec Dekim Barton et lui choisir un autre tuteur. Lui assura le ministre, avant qu'ils ne commencent à aborder les détails à propos de l'arrestation de Dekim et du retrait des troupes.

Heero parla encore un moment de Murtagh et d'un choix éventuel de tuteur. Une idée avait émergé dans son esprit tandis que la conversation se déroulait et il avait pensé à quelqu'un, une femme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis les études de Duo aux Beaux Arts.

Quelqu'un qui se trouvait être une parente de la mère de Murtagh et qui, si elle n'occupait plus le poste de directrice de l'école aujourd'hui, serait un excellent tuteur pour le garçon. Lady Une avait longtemps été à la recherche de Middie, la mère de Murtagh, qui était l'une de ses cousines.

Lorsque la conversation s'acheva, Heero déboutonna sa veste et se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il tourna la tête vers Phillip qui mettait ses bottes.

- Tenez moi au courant toutes les dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que plus un seul militaire ozien ne soit sur le territoire, Phil. Lui dit-il et celui-ci accepta avec un hochement de tête ferme. Autre chose, envoyez moi l'équipe de télé du palais, je vais faire un communiqué. Lorsque les gens verront l'armée d'Oz passer dans la rue il ne vont rien comprendre. Il est plus que temps de passer sur les ondes pour rassurer la population qui ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Le message devra passer sur la télévision et à la radio.

- A vos ordres. Dit seulement Phillip et il fila à toutes jambes.

Heero se renversa dans son fauteuil et plongea sa main dans sa poche avant de sortir un petit flacon. Il en sortit deux cachets, le referma puis se leva pour aller se verser un verre d'eau. Il alla ensuite regarder par la fenêtre et prit ses cachets. Il laissa longtemps errer son regard sur les pelouses enneigées qui s'étendaient devant lui tandis qu'il vidait son verre d'eau. Le parc était sous le gel, brillant et calme. Quelques gardes patrouillaient.

Il était sept heures douze du matin.

A sept heure trente, lorsque les sankais s'éveillèrent et qu'ils virent les hommes de troupe passer dans leur rue, ils allumèrent aussitôt la radio ou la télévision pour entendre ou voir leur prince Heero, souriant, les rassurer et leur dire que personne ne devait s'affoler, que des manoeuvres de nuit avaient eu lieu et que ce n'était qu'un exercice.

Ceux qui regardaient la télévision étaient heureux de le voir de nouveau. Ils le voyaient rarement en uniforme. Personne ne se demanda pourquoi il était là et pourquoi ce n'était pas leur souverain qui n'avait pas pris la parole. Ou s'ils l'avaient fait, ils s'étaient simplement dit que cela faisait partie de l'exercice.

Cavalcade, claquement de porte.

- Il n'y a plus un seul soldat d'Oz à Sank ! Brailla Fu à tue tête. Vous entendez ! Il n'y a plus ...

- Un mot de plus, jeune homme, et je vous mets du sparadrap sur la bouche ! Fit une voix sévère. Nous ne sommes peut être pas dans un hôpital mais il y a tout de même des malades qui se reposent ici !

- Mon père est sans doute un dragon, mais vous, vous êtes la pire des vieilles sorcières que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Marmonna Fu, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas traînant.

L'infirmière sourit amusée, avant de retourner dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bains.

- Monsieur Maxwell ? Appela-t-elle d'un ton patient. Allons sortez. Il est l'heure de vos soins et si je ne m'occupe pas de ces blessures, elles guériront mal. Nous ne voulons pas de cicatrices sur ces belles fesses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais je vais la tuer. Grommela Duo, qui s'était enfermé dans la pièce d'eau et qui refusait dans sortir. Ces belles fesses, mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Ce sont **mes** fesses ! En plus elle s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais un demeuré. Je me demande bien où Quatre a bien pu la trouver celle là !

- Allons, Darren, soyez raisonnable. Insista l'infirmière. Je ne vais tout de même pas appeler un des gardes pour qu'il ouvre la porte tout de même ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'en suis un, mademoiselle. Laissez moi m'occuper de lui. Fit une belle voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Enfin, le second plus séduisant. Le premier avait été Darren Maxwell. Elle devina de qui il s'agissait simplement grâce aux nombreuses photographies de lui qu'il y avait un peu partout dans la chambre.

Photographies de mariage, photographies récentes, moins récentes, en famille, avec son mari ou seul. Elle faillit soupirer de déception. Heero Yuy-Maxwell Peacecraft était prince et marié. Ils étaient toujours pris et elle était toujours célibataire.

Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec un sourire et sortit discrètement. Au moins son patient serait soigné.

Heero frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

Une main appuyée sur le lavabo, Duo pointa un doigt menaçant dans la direction de celle-ci.

- Ah non ! Maintenant ça suffit, vieille bique ! Écoutez moi bien ! Mon cul j'en fais ce que j'en veux ! A présent disparaissez ! S'écria-t-il, furieux. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Duo, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les dix secondes, je la défonce. Fit une voix calme qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Interdit, Duo se figea avant de se décider. Il prit la peine de ramasser sa mâchoire avant de claudiquer jusqu'à la porte. Il bouillonnait intérieurement mais il n'était pas question qu'il en laisse apparaître ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait surtout la gorge serrée par l'émotion et avait peur de se trahir lorsqu'il ouvrirait la bouche.

Il inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Elle est partie la vieille ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant, tandis que son regard se promenait de droite et de gauche.

Il évitait de regarder Heero pour ne pas lui montrer combien il était à la fois ému et soulagé de le voir vivant. Son mari le saisit par le poignet, l'attira à lui, l'enroula de ses bras avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour le contraindre à le regarder.

Son visage ne s'était arrêté qu'à un millimètre du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Répondit-il avant de lui donner un baiser dévorant.

Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière une seconde, hors d'haleine.

- Goulu ! Murmura-t-il avant de saisir sa tête à deux mains et de se jeter à son tour sur sa bouche.

Ils ne surent pas exactement quand ni à quel moment ils se décidèrent à bouger et à traverser la chambre, encore moins quand et à quel moment ils commencèrent à se déshabiller avec des gestes désespérés avec des gémissements et de légers grognements d'impatience mal retenus.

Ils étaient affamés. Bien plus qu'affamés, ils avaient besoin de se rassurer, de sentir l'autre vivant. Ils avaient eu peur, très peur l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour, ils allaient mener une bataille, leur bataille.

Ils feraient l'amour après.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de ce dire, là maintenant, leur restait coincé en travers de la gorge et le seul moyen d'exprimer les choses allait se faire au travers du langage du corps.

Prendre, donner, reprendre, dans ce qui allait paraître être un échange de gestes violents, saccadés, alors qu'en réalité il y aurait partage, parce que besoin, parce que tendresse, parce qu'amour.

Ils avaient mal, en raison de leurs blessures mais peu leur importait. Ce les brûlait à l'intérieur était bien plus violent, plus intense, plus douloureux et avait besoin de sortir.

Heero mordait et griffait bien plus fort que d'ordinaire, demandait plus de force, encourageait Duo à être presque brutal et ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Touche moi.

- Non.

Heero gémit, déglutit rejeta la tête en arrière, sublime. Son mari le regarda exprimer son plaisir tandis qu'il donnait de puissants coups de reins. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il voulait que ce soit lent, très lent et si Heero ressentait les choses avec autant de lenteur, lui les ressentait tout autant et se retenait avec beaucoup de mal. L'être qu'il avait dans ses bras était magnifique, lui avait manqué et n'était que chaleur brûlante autour de lui.

Ils étaient en sueur.

- Duo ! Gémit Heero, qui remonta ses mains pour saisir les oreillers à pleine mains sur les côtés.

Son mari plongea sur sa gorge et pressa ses lèvres sur sa pomme d'adam, fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou et accéda à sa salière pour lécher la sueur qui s'y trouver avant de déposer de petits baisers sur ses clavicules. Il accéléra le rythme, passa à une vitesse nettement supérieure. Il se sentait partir.

Chaud.

- Duo ! Haleta Heero, qui avait complètement relevé ses cuisses pour permettre à son mari d'aller encore plus vite et plus fort en lui.

Chaud. Il était ivre. Il se mit à balbutier des mots sans suite et secouer la tête de droite à gauche. La vague de chaleur lui arriva dans les orbites au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il crut que son coeur allait exploser.

Lorsqu'il revint à peu près à lui, Duo était effondré sur lui et respirait profondément. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir senti avoir son orgasme.

Il leva une main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Son regard s'emplit de larmes et il le serra avec force contre lui, l'entoura complètement de ses bras et de ses jambes, avant de se mettre tout doucement à pleurer.

Duo l'entoura immédiatement des siens, se bascula sur le côté et le berça.

- Shh shh, c'est fini. Murmura-t-il très tendre. C'est fini. Mon velours, mon prince. Je suis si fier de ce que tu as fait. Si fier. Ne pleure plus. Dors un peu, tu dois être fatigué.

Heero hocha la tête et se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Il s'endormit si vite que Duo n'en fut pas étonné. Il se doutait des heures de stress qu'il avait dû passer à Sank. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et remonta un peu son visage pour poser son menton dans ses cheveux. Il laissa son regard errer par la haute fenêtre de leur chambre.

Il neigeait dehors.

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Il lui était revenu vivant.

**Pancarte lumineuse déposée près d'une assiette carrée sur une table high tech, à la sortie du musée flambant neuf :**

«L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.» James Baldwin.

L'exposition du mois est toujours consacrée à la guimauve guimauvante enrobée de sucre glace entourée de meringue rose, de dragées et de chantilly bleue xD

Bonne visite.

A bientôt :)


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sont loin de m'appartenir et ne m'appartiendront jamais. Mais pour le temps d'un rêve, avec un peu de poudre de perlimpimpin, il se trouve que je peux en faire ce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en profite ^^

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé**: Le Bleu Russe est un chat au pelage sublime qui est susceptible de faire tomber n'importe qui dans l'ivresse à moins que ce ne soit celui-ci qui soit sous le coup d'une ivresse très particulière. Pas n'importe laquelle ^^ : l'ivresse provoquée par la merveille vermeille du regard de quelqu'un.

Voici la fin de Bleu Russe et d'Ivresse vermeille.

Je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux et toutes celles qui auront lu et suivi ces deux récits jusqu'au bout et qui m'ont soutenue avec des review :)

_**Epilogue.**_

Un rire d'enfant éclata dans les airs et le son de petits pieds qui galopaient s'entendirent bientôt suivis de cris d'excitation et d'autres rires.

- Cessez de courir sur la terrasse les enfants, allez plutôt dans l'herbe du jardin ! S'exclama Ichirô, les sourcils froncés. Vous avez toute la place qu'il faut là bas.

- Quelle autorité ! S'esclaffa sa soeur qui caressait son ventre rond et tendu avant de sursauter et d'en tapoter la surface du bout du doigt. Oh mais quel agité ! Est-ce donc fini toi aussi ?

- Ton fils te fait des misères si tôt ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard. Lui dit son père, qui arrivait, avec un bambin dans les bras et il le remit à Shams qui tendait les bras vers lui. Voilà, petit papa, il est gavé et changé. Tu es tranquille pour un moment.

- Merci oncle Duo. Oncle Heero est toujours au visiophone avec Lily ? Demanda-t-il.

- La conversation risque de durer encore un peu. Ne les attendons pas pour le goûter. Depuis que ton père est à la retraite et que ta soeur à repris les rênes, j'ai droit à ces mini conférences tous les jours. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là. Ton oncle est heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Il adore la politique. Ce qui est amusant c'est de constater qu'il en a fait un passe temps. Répondit Duo, qui étira ses bras vers le haut avec un sourire amusé avant de les laisser retomber pour les placer sur ses hanches. Ah quelle belle journée, mes enfants, quelle belle journée.

Assis un peu plus loin, Thomas secoua la tête et sourit. Duo ne changeait pas.

A cinquante trois ans, il avait simplement beaucoup plus l'air d'un heureux grand père, avait un peu épaissi au niveau de la ceinture comme bien des hommes mais demeurait séduisant. Sa chevelure châtain avait blanchi, ce qui lui conférait un air plus sage. Il lui avait été suggéré de se laisser pousser la barbe mais il avait refusé en disant qu'il n'était pas un double de son père.

Il était pourtant indéniablement un Maxwell avec son incroyable force de caractère et sa personnalité originale et fantaisiste.

Heero arriva sur la terrasse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et n'en retira une que pour prendre son mari par les épaules. Ils échangèrent aussitôt un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui attendrit leurs enfants.

Depuis les événements qui avaient eu lieu une dizaine d'années plus tôt, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

- Quatre et Mil arrivent demain dans la soirée. Annonça Heero, qui tapota l'estomac de son mari. Mil demande si tu veux bien lui faire ton chapon au whisky.

- Ah la fameuse recette, whisky plus whisky plus chapon, dans laquelle tu bois un verre entre chaque dose versée pour ledit animal et tu finis ivre mort avant que la volaille ne soit cuite ? S'esclaffa Thomas qui se souvenait de la dernière fois où son oncle avait tenté de cuisiner la bestiole en question.

- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule capitaine-je-me-la-pète-Yuy parce que je vais être promu ! Le railla Duo, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu me cherches toi. Lui dit son neveu qui se mit debout pour venir se placer face à lui.

Les deux avancèrent la tête pour se regarder dans les yeux, avec un sourire carnassier, les poings sur les hanches. L'un comme l'autre avaient la même attitude de défi, le même air buté et la même tresse châtain.

Thomas avait vieilli de quelques dix bonnes années pour de plus en plus ressembler à son oncle, sinon physiquement, en tout cas au niveau caractère. Lorsqu'il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, Duo en avait été étonné puis très fier. Tout comme Heero et Fenella.

Il était le seul garde à avoir les cheveux aussi longs. D'autres depuis les avaient laissé pousser mais pas autant. Après tout, rien ne l'interdisait dans le règlement. Il fallait simplement avoir une coiffure nette.

La petite assemblée éclata de rire lorsqu'elle les vit tout deux reculer d'un pas et avoir la même réaction. Ils avaient croisé les bras et s'étaient jeté un regard noir lorsqu'ils avaient noté qu'aucun des deux ne cédait.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Ah non ! Intervint Heero, qui mit le holà. Il fait beau, le soleil brille...

- Les petits oiseaux chantent... continua Shari avec un petit rire. Il a raison Dad. Venez vous asseoir tous les deux et bavardons un peu.

- Je vais chercher les rafraîchissements. Dit Heero, qui poussa Duo vers une chaise. Assieds toi, grand père et papote avec ta fille.

- Mais... Commença son mari.

Un regard de la part de Heero le dissuada d'insister et il prit sagement place sur la chaise voisine de celle de sa fille qui lui prit une main avec un sourire.

- Je viens t'aider oncle Heero ! Dit Shams qui se leva avant de poser son fils endormi dans les bras de son mari.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis fila rejoindre son oncle qui l'avait devancé.

Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque Heero et Shams revinrent, les mains chargées d'un plateau chacun.

La petite propriété sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous étaient la maison de Duo, celle qu'il avait dans le village qui se situaient à quelques kilomètres de Maxwell Manor. La vaste habitation était aujourd'hui occupée par Fillan et Catherine et leur petit dernier, qui était encore au lycée. Duo préférait nettement vivre dans sa petite maison lorsqu'il venait en Ecosse et les deux frères étaient donc voisins lorsqu'il venait passer un peu de temps dans sa famille.

Leur mère était décédée un peu plus tôt et avait laissé un vide derrière elle. Duo, Fillan et Fenella avaient surmonté la perte avec l'aide de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Alasdair était toujours vivant et vieillissait bien. Il avait une santé de fer. Son mari se portait tout aussi bien et leurs enfants, qui avaient également une famille, avaient fait d'eux des grands parents heureux.

Milliardo et Quatre n'étaient pas en reste tout comme Trowa et Wu Fei l'étaient. Les deux couples avaient eu le plaisir de voir leurs deux aînés se marier quelques mois avant que Lily ne monte sur le trône et ne devienne Elizabeth Première de Sank. Fu se montrait un excellent prince, très digne et très capable. Ils étaient tout deux aujourd'hui les parents d'une petite Fiona Marie, qui portait le nom de ses deux grand mères.

Restait une personne que Heero avait pris en charge avec Duo depuis une dizaine d'années et qui était devenu un extraordinaire artiste, internationalement connu aujourd'hui pour ses tableaux futuristes et il s'agissait de Murtagh.

Il avait fait la rencontre de Kuan, le fils cadet de Trowa et de Wu Fei lors d'une réception au palais à Sank à laquelle il avait accompagné sa tutrice Lady Une et ils étaient depuis inséparables. Amoureux seraient plus le terme à employer. Les parents de Kuan n'avaient émis aucun protestation, bien au contraire, lorsque Kuan leur avaient parlé de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le fils de Treize.

Murtagh avait énormément changé. L'expérience traumatisante qu'il avait subie, entre les événements vécus avec Dekim et les blessures qu'il avait reçues dans le dos, lui avaient fait voir la vie d'une autre perspective. Il y avait eu les premières interventions chirurgicales, puis celles qu'il avait eues pour recouvrer l'usage de ses jambes et le traitement qu'il avait reçu.

Ainsi que sa longue convalescence lors de laquelle un nombre impressionnant de personnes étaient régulièrement venus le voir. Non seulement pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais pour établir un lien avec lui. Pas n'importe lequel. Un lien amical. Toutes ces personnes auraient normalement dû le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur famille, surtout Lady Une, qui avait perdu une cousine qu'elle adorait à cause de son père, Duo et Heero qui avaient failli tout perdre, le souverain de Sank également.

Tout ceci lui avait permis de réfléchir. Il était aimé et entouré, des gens se souciaient de sa santé et de son bien être. Une femme, qui ressemblait à sa mère, s'était mise à prendre soin de lui et avec les années il avait appris à l'aimer.

Il avait même appris à devenir sociable, à rencontrer des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de fréquenter. Relena, la soeur du souverain de Sank était devenue son maître et l'époux de celle ci, Johann était un excellent ami. Il avait même fait du baby sitting pour eux de temps en temps pour les remercier de leur gentillesse. Ils avaient deux enfants, deux petits garçons de cinq et sept ans.

Shira soupira, détendue. Elle était bien, assise au soleil, entre son mari et son père. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de sourciller. Une légère douleur venait de la tirailler dans le bas ventre et son abdomen tout entier s'était contracté pour devenir aussi dur que de l'acier.

- Ouf ! Fit-elle discrètement, avant de toussoter.

Elle avait eu quelques contractions, la veille et les jours précédents mais son médecin l'avait prévenu qu'à son stade ce serait un peu normal et que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas perdu le bouchon muqueux ou qu'elle n'en aurait pas de régulières, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Elle déglutit. Son bébé ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Elle en était certaine, elle ne l'avait plus senti depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Une autre contraction la saisit et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un gémissement contenu.

- Shira ? L'appela Heero, l'air inquiet, qui se redressa à demi et toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers elle.

- Je suis désolée papa ! Je crois que je viens de tremper ta galette de chaise ! Bredouilla-t-elle, très rouge, avant de se rattraper à la table une main posée sur son abdomen contracté, la tête baissée. Ow ! Je crois qu'on est bons pour l'hôpital, husband mine !

- Hunh ? Fit fort intelligemment Thomas.

Il eut le même réflexe que Duo qui avait regardé sous la chaise de jardin en fer forgé blanc sur laquelle Shari était assise. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit de l'eau sur le sol et des gouttes qui tombaient du siège.

- Mais euh, mais euh... Fit-il, un peu pâle. Tu viens de perdre les eaux ?

- On voit que c'est ton premier toi ! Bien sûr qu'elle vient de perdre les eaux ! Fit son frère, avant de secouer la tête.

Il se leva et vint rejoindre Duo qui s'était déjà mis sur ses pieds pour aider Shari à se mettre debout.

- Shari, tu respires. On va rentrer et te changer rapidement avant de nous rendre à la clinique de Bruce. Dit-il d'un ton rapide et ferme. Sham, tu t'occupes des enfants. Dad ?

- J'y vais ! Lança Duo qui était déjà parti.

- Je m'occupe du mari. Dit Heero, qui avait saisi Thomas par le col et l'entraînait dans la maison. Où sont les affaires de Shari ? Très bien on se secoue les neurones et on me dit où sont les affaires de Shari, capitaine Yuy, et plus vite que ça !

- A vos ordres !

Ils arrivèrent tous finalement sans encombres à la clinique. Quelques heures plus tard naissait un beau petit garçon de près de quatre kilos que ses parents avaient décidé de prénommer Darren Toshiro.

- Ils avaient gardé la surprise jusqu'au bout. Murmura Duo, pensif, le soir même, assis au bord du lit. Ça me fait tout de même bizarre de voir les deux prénoms mis côte à côte.

Il avait sa brosse à la main. Il était tellement perturbé par le fait que son petit fils allait s'appeler comme lui et non seulement cela, mais que les deux prénoms aient été mis ensembles, qu'il en avait oublié de se brosser les cheveux. Heero vint s'asseoir derrière lui et lui ôta la brosse des mains pour tranquillement se mettre à passer celle-ci dans la longue chevelure de son mari.

- Tu n'es pas content ? Demanda Heero, qui se doutait plus ou moins de se qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le sois pas, je le suis. Je suis très content que ce petit homme s'appelle comme Toshi et surtout qu'il soit en bonne santé, tout comme Shari. C'est le premier prénom qui me dérange. Répondit Duo avec un soupir. Non pas pour l'enfant. Je n'aime pas mon prénom c'est tout, Heero, tu le sais bien. Mais ils ne le savent pas.

Il soupira, porta une main à son front pendant qu'il baissait la tête et ferma les paupières. Les yeux lui picotaient un peu. Le souvenir de la disparition de Toshiro lui laisserait toujours un vide.

Voir l'enfant porter les deux prénoms, savoir qu'il allait être un mélange des deux, c'était comme un testament. Comme si à travers le temps et l'espace, ce lien si particulier, unique, qu'ils avaient tissé ne s'était jamais rompu. Comme si la disparition de Toshiro n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Il est toujours avec nous, Darren. Je t'aime pour deux. Murmura son mari.

La tête de Duo bascula vers l'arrière et le regard violet, toujours aussi intense, se logea dans le sien.

- Tu as toujours eu cette façon délicieuse de me rappeler ta présence et ta force qui vaut tous les trésors et toutes les fortunes du monde, velours. Dit-il avec tendresse. Tu es une merveille. Ma merveille bleue. Merci.

Il avait remonté un bras pour poser une main sur la joue de Heero qui avait baissé la tête.

- Pourquoi me remercier ? C'est moi au contraire qui devrait te remercier, lutin. Lui dit-il doucement et il le renversa doucement sur le lit pour se pencher sur lui. Cela fera bientôt trente ans, que tu as franchi les portes de cette salle dans laquelle je me trouvais, inconscient du fait que j'allais faire la plus belle et la plus incroyable des rencontres de ma vie. Salle dans laquelle j'ai pour la première fois croisé ton regard.

Il lui caressait très doucement les lèvres de ses doigts et Duo restait absolument immobile, fasciné par ce qu'il lisait dans le regard bleu.

- Tu es mon ivresse vermeille. Je t'aime Darren. Je t'aimerais toujours. Murmura son mari avant de se pencher pour s'étendre contre lui.

Alors seulement Duo l'enveloppa de ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps contre l'autre, dans le calme du soir, en paix, bien.


End file.
